Reaping & Reading: The Game of Books and Blood
by lingerintheshadows-2
Summary: Desperate to entertain the Capitol, the Gamemakers chose fictional characters from different books to represent the tributes in the arena by the help of a gifted girl from District 12, Meggie Folchart, a "Silvertongue" (from InkHeart series) - a person who can summon and read out characters from books. (Will feature characters from THG, HP, PJO, LOTR, TMI, etc.)
1. PROLOGUE

**NOTES**

 _ *******_ _Just_ _in case you have already encountered this story posted on different sites (AO3 & Wattpad), under the same title and the same author, I want you to know that I am the same person who posted those ones – those are mine, that was me and this is me, all the way – lingerintheshadows. *******_

* * *

 **INCLUDED BOOKS/FANDOMS:**

 _The Hunger Games_

 _InkHeart_

 _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

 _The Lorien Legacies_

 _The Mortal Instruments_

 _The Inheritance Cycle_

 _The Lord of the Rings_

 _Divergent_

 _The Twilight Saga_

 _A Series of Unfortunate Events_

 _Harry Potter_

 _The Maze Runner_

 _The Chronicles of Narnia_

* * *

This is **PART 1** of the **"Reaping & Reading Series"**

This will feature some of the characters from the books above. Almost all of them will be based on movies and wikis because I don't have the will to read them all and besides their world in their books are not really that important. Their abilities are the things that I need in this story. So, pardon me if there will be some mistakes about the characters or the books. And, I will warn you, this is not an ordinary and humorous 'fandom games'. This will be serious so, characters will surely die. There will be no clue about who will survive and win the game. Even Katniss and Peeta are not excused.

The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between.

You can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood or on your suggestions. Reviews/Comments may save the character in the story. Keep reading and you will find out.

* * *

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

Each District chose their rep. tributes from their chosen book

District 8 &12 were punished because of their recent rebellion that's why District 8's representatives were picked from a random book and District 12's representatives were originally their tributes.

Almost all of the characters are old enough to fight excluding the Baudelaire children.

Let's say that Eragon wasn't an elf-hybrid.

I chose the blond version of Six.

I chose the movie version of Percy and Riptide.

Clary has seraph blade.

I manipulated the timeline.

I know that Arya has dark hair (black or raven) but I want her hair light like in the movie.

I do not know the full potential of Percy but please bear my Percy's version of water manipulating/bending here.

 **REVIEWs (from AO3):**

"… _very well written, I love all the characters… and I love how you have given each of them unique personalities…"_

"… _truly talented to be able to make each of these characters- and many who had died- into fully three-dimensional characters that are, in a way, true to their books…"_

* * *

And if you really want to feel this story, here's the soundtrack I've discovered from Kris Allen's Thank You Camellia. **"Out Alive".**

Check my tumblr page for the series and story updates! - **"I AM CGM"** (iam-cgm). Go to "FanFic" category/tag. This includes related pictures and soundtracks.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in the story (unless noted and distinguished that those are mine and are pure OCs)

 *****ENJOY READING! *****

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

I am a tribute.

I am a wizard.

I am a Narnian.

I am a vampire.

I am a Runner.

I am a Divergent.

I am a Shadowhunter.

I am a Demigod.

I am a Loric.

I am an elf.

I am a Shurtugal.

I am a Baudelaire.

I am a Silvertongue.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Silvertongue

**_The Representative Tributes and Tributes of District 1-12:_**

 ** _District 1:_** _Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 ** _District 2:_** _Lorien Legacies – John (Number Four); Maren (Number Six)_

 ** _District 3:_** _The Mortal Instruments – Clary; Jace_

 ** _District 4:_** _Inheritance Cycle – Eragon; Arya_

 ** _District 5:_** _The Lord of the Rings – Legolas; Eowyn_

 ** _District 6:_** _Divergent – Tobias (Four); Tris_

 ** _District 7:_** _The Twilight Saga – Edward; Bella_

 ** _District 8:_** _A Series of Unfortunate Events – Klaus; Violet_

 ** _District 9:_** _Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 ** _District 10:_** _The Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 ** _District 11:_** _The Chronicles of Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 ** _District 12:_** _The Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Silvertongue**

 **From the treaty of the treason: In penance of the uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transfers to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.**

* * *

 _"I think it's our tradition. It comes out of a particularly painful part of our history…"_

 _"Yes, yes…"_

 _"…but it's been our way we've been able to feel. At first, it was a reminder of the rebellion, the tithes the districts had to pay. But I think it is grown from that. I think it is a… something that nets our soul together."_

 _"This is your third year as a Gamemaker. What defines your personal signature?"_

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from _Inkheart_**

Another roar was released. Again, _they_ were celebrating.

The sun had risen and brought light to the part of the world that, according to the folks' tales, the only survived mass of earth. The others are left underneath, sunken. It seemed an ordinary sunny day in Panem. But it wasn't, unfortunately.

Blue eyes scanned the view behind the wide glass window. There were large flat screens around, showing the empty battlefield and the cornucopia. And there, sitting on hundred seats at the center of the city, were the people of the Capitol – upper class people with colorful clothes and weird hats. Even though she was in one of the highest floors of the building, she could see their glittering make-ups and their painted mocking lips. Those insensitive people were clapping and waiting for the murderous game to begin.

"You're needed, Silvertongue," a man, a peacekeeper, walked into the room.

Meggie refused to turn around. She remained standing before the glass window, though she said, "Wait. I'll go. Don't worry." The peacekeeper went out of the room and waited outside. Sooner or later, the Character Representatives of the District Tributes would appear and the deadly Hunger Games would begin.

She hadn't asked to be part of the game plan, not the least. Why would she? She was just a simple daughter of a craftsman living in an almost forgotten place. Much, she hadn't planned to use her reading gift in murdering twenty-two characters in eleven books. The Totalitarian Government had asked her – no, _forced_ her – to read and summon those twenty-two chosen characters out of their book sanctuary. She hadn't wished for it. It would be a great mistake wanting the eyes and attention of the Capitol. But she had no choice. It was Panem, and Panem was Panem.

Her devastating story had started _a week_ ago. She could still remember the intruders, the peacekeepers, who had tried to barge into their humble house.

* * *

 ** _District 12 – Seven days before the actual Hunger Games._**

" _FOLCHART! MEGGIE FOLCHART!" The military men of Panem were knocking – punching – the wooden door of the isolated house as if they were intending to destroy it._

 _Mo was walking back to his house with his daughter, Meggie, carrying some woods to craft. He had already heard the peacekeepers the moment they had punched the door and shouted his daughter's name._

" _Meg, behind me," Mo instructed. He approached the impatient men in white suits. "What is it, sir?" he asked, trying to cast a smile while placing the woods down on the ground. He flashed a glance to their door – almost broken. He was greatly upset about it. Still, he showed the opposite._

 _The peacekeepers swiftly turned to him and to the blond girl behind. "Folchart? Meggie Folchart?" He was asking for confirmation._

" _Yes," Meggie nodded, quite confused and terrified at the same time, trying to figure out the intention of the strangers behind their masks._

" _Come with us," one of the peacekeepers commanded._

 _Two of the military men grabbed Meggie by her arms. The girl wanted to struggle but she knew she must not. Better not to go against the military._

 _Surprised,_ " _What's wrong? What's the meaning of this?!" Mo frantically yelled out, trying to retrieve his daughter. "Have my daughter violated any of your rules? That's impossible! She's with me all the time!"_

" _Stay back!" the soldier ordered, turning to him. Ignoring the peacekeeper, Mo pulled Meggie away from them._

" _No! She's the only one I have, sir!"_

" _Stay back!" The peacekeeper withdrew his metallic white handgun and pointed it to Mo. Mo stiffened at first but then, he continued pulling out his daughter._

 _Meggie knew that the soldier would pull the trigger no matter what. "MO!" she shouted, "Let go! I'll come."_ _Mo looked at her. Meggie stared back at him. He knew the meaning of those eyes. "I will come, Mo."_

" _Meg?"_

" _Let go, Mo." Long pause._

 _"Meg…?"_

 _"Let go, dad." Meggie seldom use the word 'dad'. She meant her words._

 _Slowly, Mo's hands slid off from his daughter's arm. "It will be okay. I'll be back," Meggie assured, casting a broken smile. She knew it was a lie._

* * *

 _Mo was still following the soldiers who were dragging Meggie towards a hovercraft, landed on a clearing in the middle of the district. He was shouting, begging and Meggie couldn't help but cry. She was hiding her tears though. Mo would panic more if he happened to see her crying._

 _People of the last district had compiled to see the scene. Two weeks after the terrifying Reaping, there was Meggie, being dragged by the central peacekeepers. The people were wondering, whispering. Some were looking at her as if she had done some ridiculous sin and some were looking at her, pitying her state._

 _"Oh please! Not my Meg!" Mo was begging behind. Some citizens were dragging him back for they knew that dealing against the government would worth his life and worse, the district's peace._

 _The enormous transport opened and revealed the metallic interior and the peacekeepers inside._

 _Meggie skimmed the people around. One of them was Primrose, her best friend. Her skinny mother was behind her. Prim was crying, shouting her name just like his father. Prim had lost her sister in the Reaping and then, presently, Meggie was leaving her towards an unknown place. Prim had lost so much. Meggie could see that the young Everdeen couldn't take losing her best friend too._

 _"MEG! MEG! MEG!" Mo was continuously shouting._

 _Meggie turned to Mo as the two peacekeepers walked her to the hovercraft. Three people were preventing her father to go with her, one of them was Gale. He, also, was looking at her with great worry in his eyes. The girl mouthed, "Watch him."_

 _Gale nodded. He mouthed back. "Stay alive." He was always her brother figure._

 _The wind madly waved, coming from the hovercraft, lifting dusts from the dead and dry soil of District 12. Meggie was successfully transported into the hovercraft and then, the door slowly closed. After a minute or so, they were high above the poorest part of Panem._

* * *

Meggie inhaled deeply and pushed her tears back to her puffy eyes.

That was the last day Meggie had seen her book-loving father and her friends too. She had thought that she would be executed by an unknown offense. She had already readied herself to die. Who knows? But, instead, she had been brought to the Capitol, urgently. There, they had said she would meet the Totalitarian President Snow and the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane.

* * *

 _"Lying is pointless." Crane asked her, "You're a Silvertongue?" Silvertongue: the term used to call people with the ability to summon characters out from a book by just reading some texts from it._

 _Surprised, the girl's eyes widened, "Y-Yes, I am." Crane seemed to know the truth._

 _The man with a twisted shaved-beard smiled calmly. "We want your father, actually, but according to our investigation, he had lost his ability. But, it appears that you, his daughter," he pointed her, "have the same talent." Yes, Meggie had discovered her talent a long time ago. She had never told her father about this because his father had developed trauma. The reason behind, she had an idea, but 'how', she had none and had never attempt to know as well. Mo was too depressed back then, she didn't want to remind him of whatever had caused him of such fear._

 _Then, Crane's face turned dark. "Magic. I thought it was lost a long time ago. 'Never expected to see some of those in this time," he leaned on the plain red sofa then, crossed his legs and examined the girl in front of him. "I want you to read out some characters. That's your job. You will have the things you have never possessed before as a favor." Very straightforward. He sounded like he was just asking the girl to pick some flowers from the field._

" _Read what, sir?" she asked though she didn't want to know the answer._

" _Hunger Games' players…"_

 _Hunger Games: a dangerous and inhumane game after the Dark Days_ _. Meggie despised it. The Lower Class people hated it ever since the game begun. The Capitol was mercilessly killing twenty-three tributes from twelve districts, teaching and forcing those tributes to kill each other within seventy-three years and now, it would turn to another one. The Capitol loves it. They love bloodshed in the arena – 'more killing, more entertaining'._

" _The tributes? But you have already your tributes."_

" _No," Crane sipped his wine once again, "We have decided to change the players of the game without ruining the essence of tributes. Still, there will be tributes from the twelve districts to commemorate the Dark Days. We can't just let them slip away, though they do appear to be very unproductive this year._

 _"The Capitol demands more. They want a more exciting and thrilling game. They want true and powerful warriors..." he paused. "I have to save the year as the Head. We have to save the game. There are only a few days of redesigning…" He trailed off, as if a sudden thought caught him. After a moment, he went back and said, "I think you know what I mean." He expressed a fake and empty smile. "So we thought of a way to please them and fortunately, we found you – very unique._

 _"I want you to read those chosen players out from their book to represent the tributes in the arena. If the representative dies, so will the tribute. This proposal will push the game to the next level and the people of the Capitol will receive the greatest thing they want– saving the year from being a rubbish one."_

 _Cruel. Meggie couldn't comprehend their blood lust._ _"What if I decline?"_

 _Crane shrugged, "Your father is living peacefully in your District, isn't he? Sometimes you have to do some sacrifices to keep things the way they go."_

 _Meggie wanted to yell at him, but instead, she bit her tongue. Though, she said, "About the game…" she paused, choosing her words, "…it will mean more deaths, sir. Those characters will be real after I read them. Real and alive." Meggie emphasized the last three words._

 _Crane smirked, placing the glass wine on the glass-lit table. "Who cares, dear?" He stood up, ready to leave but was stopped when Meggie asked him, "Will I ever get to return to my District?"_

 _He didn't look back but he did mind reply, "You know the answer." Then, he left her._

* * *

This time, Meggie's tears fell completely from her eyes. A murderer, she would be. It would be through her, those living book characters would die. She bit her lips and cursed herself, her own nails digging into the flowy skirt of her new silver gown.

Meggie's flow of thoughts was interrupted when the guard once again entered. "Folchart, you're – "

"I'm coming," she cut then briskly walked through the open door, surpassing the guard, while wiping her unnecessary tears. She continued through the corridor, ignoring the peacekeepers that were following her behind.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from _Harry Potter_**

Just _five days_ ago, the brown-haired girl had been told about being non-existing witch in the real world. " _You are only characters from books…"_ How could she possibly accept that? Cruel words but it was the reality. Those words had completely shattered her life. Those words were more torturing than _Crucio_ itself. Then, she had been informed about the Hunger Games. She had been set to play a murderous game, forcing her to face the truth that she must learn how to kill just to survive. The Head Gamemaker had promised that once there was a declared victor, that _single_ character would be brought back to his or her book. And, there she was, standing underneath the public arena and waiting to be surfaced to fight for it.

Hermione seemed to ignore the stylist who was continuously braiding her hair. She was nervously thinking about the bloody game which would start in any minute from then. She could feel her heart beating fast against her ribs. It could be her end. _Without her magic_ , she was defenseless. Yes, she had been read out without her magic. Her ability to use magic was inside the cornucopia, isolated inside a container with _limitation_ s. So her first plan was to get her Container. "Impossible," she mumbled under her breath.

Hermione's hands were shaking. "This is not the right time for this." She breathed hard, "Focus, Hermione. Focus. You'll survive this and you'll go home." She was calmed down at least. Unfortunately, she was disturbed just seconds after. Her stylist left her and she had to enter the glass tube. And so, she did. The plate under her rose. She was entering the game.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from _Inkheart_**

Another crowd's cheer, coming from the people outside the building, was released, louder than the first. Meggie unheeded it and continued on her pace. Not minutes after, she stopped before a door. The opening revealed several flights of steps downwards; leading to a room they called the Game Room. Meggie hastily went down and met the busy gamemakers with their hologram screens in front. Before her was the large screen, monitoring the battlefield with hundreds of cameras. In the middle was the view of the cornucopia.

"Okay, they're in the tubes," one of the monitoring gamemakers said.

From the screen, Meggie saw human figures appearing from the ground of the arena. The _representative tributes_ were surfacing. The game was about to begin.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from _Harry Potter_**

The blinding light of the morning sun greeted Hermione once her body surfaced from the ground of the arena. After adjusting herself, she scanned the area with her eyes, unsteadily, still breathing hard. They were on a clearing, all twenty-four of them, and a forest was resting around the area. The players were standing meters apart, forming a circle. She had to wait sixty seconds – as stated at the enormous digital clock before them, counting down from number sixty – before running to the cornucopia placed in the middle, which appeared to be a metallic structure she had never seen before in her book. Next, her eyes met the other characters – her enemies, including Harry who was five people away from her.

Harry was also looking around. Not longer than a few seconds, he met the witch's eyes. His eyes were full of anxiety and worry for the both of them. Hermione could guess out that he was wishing for her safety. Both of them had high possibility of not surviving the upcoming bloodbath.

Then, Hermione studied other characters. There were men of youth with obvious experience and trained builds. There were also women with their shown flexibility features. Those characters were created to survive just like her but her world was different from them.

Hermione had little knowledge about those people. She had studied and memorized the little information of each character that the gamemakers had allowed them to know in a given limited time. There was a pair of real tributes in the Hunger Games – District 12. She saw the raven-haired district woman, three men away from her. She was nervous just like Hermione but her posture was showing determination. She had the will to survive.

Hermione shifted her eyes to her right and saw the boy representing District 8. He, along with his sister, had been picked from a random book to represent the said district. They were the youngest pair in the game. Hermione pitied them. They were probably more terrified than her.

Sixty seconds turned down to ten…

 _Nine…_

 _Eight…_

 _Seven…_

 _Six…_

A blond woman from her left stretched her legs and readied her position to run. She was desperate to win – Hermione could see that through her eyes.

The witch positioned herself as well.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

Then, the HUNGER GAMES… BEGUN!

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	3. CHAPTER 2: Bloodbath

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12:**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – John; Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Jace; Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas; Eowyn_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four; Tris_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward; Bella_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Klaus; Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Bloodbath**

 **Katniss Everdeen from** ** _The Hunger Games_**

Then the Hunger Games began!

Time seemed like less than a heartbeat. Katniss landed her feet on the grassy ground once the last beat of the timer was heard. Her legs were working with her adrenaline but she knew that what she was doing and the speed she was exerting weren't enough.

Peeta, her co-District 12, had decided to flee and to avoid the bloodbath. And so, he disappeared quickly and ran out of the scene within half a minute. But, Katniss had already seen the bow from the cornucopia and she was urged to have it. It might worth the risk. Who knows?

Katniss could see that some of her opponents were running to the cornucopia with greedy eyes. Their trained bodies and sharp senses were noticeable. Katniss ignored them all. She had her own skills. She knew that she had a fight on that point where every one of them had equal opportunities. She could still remember the data that the gamemakers had given to them with all the players' small piece of background information and some rules.

 _All non-human abilities are stripped out of the characters, including unnatural speed and strength but excluding sharp senses. All of those skills and powers can be found inside or around the cornucopia, confined by long thin steel tubes called the Containers._

 _The Container serves as the energy/power provider of the character. It has limitations. It has 12 lights, indicating its power contents. Once the character uses his or her supernatural abilities, the lights will turn off, depending on the strength and the power's gravity that the character has released._

 _A character cannot use other's Container._

 _There is only one Container for a single player or user_.

Katniss called it the _Battery_.

She was sure that most of the players would seek deeper into the enormous structure for their Containers while she – she would focus on finding her weapons or anything usable. That's one of her advantages as a normal human being. Once she had what she wanted, she could bolt out of the area. The people with strange abilities would struggle further to find their Container near and inside the cornucopia. It would only mean more danger and would worth their lives but as soon as they got theirs, they would be improbable to defeat, almost impossible.

The District 12 citizen could hear her heart racing as she approached the metallic horn-like structure. It glittered against the light of the sun, resting quietly and innocently containing tempting offers for the players. The cornucopia was _four_ times bigger than the earlier versions. The gamemakers had adjusted its size to match with the abilities of the characters or of the players. Even, its façade was different from the other designs of the previous years. Well-made, it was. Its interior contained numerous _chambers,_ containing various types of weapons and goods.

First, four males had successfully gotten inside the cornucopia all at once – two were blonds, the other two were dark-haired – followed by two women. As the hunter came near to the structure, Katniss heard the first metal clash. Two of the first males were fighting at the mouth of the cornucopia's one chamber. She had recognized them as Tobias Eaton, also called as Four, and Jace Lightwood. They were fighting with expertness. None of them wanted to be defeated. It seemed that Four was preventing Jace to get his Container. The blond guy was a sure threat. All of them knew that Jace had advantages with his powers.

Dragging her focus out of the scenes around her, Katniss directed her eyes towards the cornucopia. In spite of her effort, her eyes caught a blond woman, called Number Six, punitively pulled the hair of a dark-haired female from behind and hauled her on the solid ground, head first. Katniss stopped for a moment, trying to avoid the fight scene from her right side. She averted her eyes from them and continued her run. However, she did not fail to hear the woman's screams and struggling. She was Bella Swan.

There in an empty and what it seemed like an untouched chamber, alongside with other weapons, were some sets of bows and arrows on the wall. Just a set of her chosen weapon and Katniss would flee out of the cornucopia's area. But, a blade greeted her from the shadows. By her surprise, Katniss stumbled and landed on the ground. She had no weapon with her. She knew it might be her time but, the wielder of the sword just hurdle passed over her, and ran to the forest, ignoring her presence. It seemed like she only wanted for Katniss to get out of her sight.

That woman was leaving with a sword, a set of bow and arrows, and Container. She got all what she needed. No wonder, she was one of the two women who had reached the cornucopia first. By the color of her hair, kept in a bun, and slim body, Katniss had determined her as the she-elf named Arya.

Getting on her feet, she took her weapons quickly and ran away. She encountered a bag on the grass and she grabbed it while running towards the forest. She was doing well when two knives almost hit her from behind. Those metal weapons hit the bark of the tree in front.

For it would be foolish to turn around and see her enemy, Katniss continued on her run though, she took notice of the knives. All that she needed was the shelter of the forest. She was not a stranger to wilderness but still she wasn't certain about it since it was modified by those Capitol gamemakers.

Finally, the forest engulfed her.

Katniss was running unceasingly while ignoring the screams and shouts from the cornucopia area. She could still smell the blood and could still feel the blades of the various weapons tearing human fleshes. Then, she heard some representative tributes disturbing some bushes around her. They were still near. She had to hide away from their sight. Katniss needed time to think and rest. Yes, rest from that traumatizing bloodbath.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

Percy was hastily approaching the cornucopia, aiming to find his Container while disregarding the screams and fighting of the representative tributes around him. Then, he headed fast to the opening. He had his view of the area. Few were there and all were on for their own fights. Slipping through an empty slot would be easy for him. It seemed like he had his luck, at least.

Percy was only a few meters from the opening when suddenly, a guy with a pale face and golden eyes attacked him from somewhere outside his view, causing him to land on the floor, badly. Percy's eyes widened up. The encounter was quite unexpected. The worse thing was the guy had his Container already, placed on his back. Meaning, he was more powerful than him.

He was Edward Cullen. A vampire.

Edward pulled Percy from the ground by his collar and raised his fist to punch him. Undoubtedly, the vampire's fist would be too hard and painful for the demigod. Percy was nothing compare to his opponent's strength on that time. If only he had his Container with him, he would probably give Edward a better fight. Still, he wasn't the son of Poseidon if he would be killed without even trying to survive. He was trained in _Camp-Half Blood_. He could fight and certainly knew swordsmanship. He knew many things aside from using his powers. He had more to himself, of that he was sure.

Before Edward could even land a punch on his face, Percy twisted his body with his full strength and was able to escape the vampire.

Percy stood up and bent his knees to show his fighting stunt. His eyes weren't only focused on his opponent but also around him. He was seeking for anything useful. Just as then he realized that he was still far from the weapons. Then, he saw Edward smiling slightly – no, it was a smirk, revealing his sharp teeth marginally – as if he knew what was on the demigod's mind. The vampire was planning to give him another round.

Edward was stretching his legs, about to attack Percy when, abruptly, he stopped. Something or someone had caught his eye.

Percy saw the vampire's eyes widen. He was looking behind the demigod. Really curious about the Cullen's behavior, Percy turned around and saw a dark-haired woman on the grass. She was dead. Percy heard Edward mutter in disbelief, "Bella…" The vampire ran pass the demigod with his nonhuman speed and went to his beloved.

Bella wasn't wounded. Also, she hadn't been stabbed or anything. She had been expertly killed without the use of any weapons. Percy deduced that the cause of her death was her broken neck.

Edward was crying, caressing the hair of the woman. Seeing the pale guy grief, Percy felt pity. How very unfortunate! They had been chosen and read out to exist in Panem and experience such grief.

Then, Percy took his chance and dragged himself out of his spot. He headed fast inside the nearest chamber. There, he faced a confused redheaded girl with equal green eyes.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from _I_** ** _nheritance Cycle_**

He couldn't see his Container inside the enormous cornucopia. He was sure it was only placed somewhere inside the structure's chambers but it was not there, suspiciously. He tried to lay some sensible reasons about his Container's absence. First: He wasn't looking for it enough (he had avoided some chambers with ongoing fights). Second: The gamemakers had cheated on him. Third: Someone had stolen it.

He took the last one.

Eragon knew that one must not stay inside the structure for a long time. The cornucopia was a dangerous place. There was more in him than magic so he set aside his Container problem temporarily and dragged his attention to the weapons which were resting on the long table. Miraculously, he sighted _Brisingr_. It was also read out from his book, he guessed out. The rider was about to get it when he felt a blade touched the right side of his neck. He stood stiffly for a second. The blade wounded him a little bit.

"Don't move," said the man behind him. His tone was doubtful.

With his reflexes and agility, Eragon lowered his head and the man missed his chance to kill him. Eragon swiftly turned around and dragged him on the wall of the cornucopia. The Narnian's sword, _Rhindon_ , dropped on the floor.

"Next time, don't hesitate…" Eragon said while his knife, which he had randomly picked somewhere else, was on the man's neck. He quickly scanned the face of the man: A blue-eyed blond guy. And, finally, Eragon identified him as "…Peter."

"Next time?" the Narnian King managed to say.

"Yes…" Eragon lowered his knife, still glaring at the man. "You don't have the will to kill me. I can see. You said 'don't move' rather than killing me in an instance." He paused, "You're not ready for this game. Well, everyone's not ready for this game." Then he turned away from him and took the sapphire sword on the long table.

Eragon walked out, leaving the cornucopia. Peter said, "You shouldn't have spared my life. Don't treat me as if I am some lowly coward. I have already killed a woman. I have done enough. You know that I will not hesitate next time." His pride was wounded.

The dragon rider unheeded him and ran.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** ** _The Mortal Instruments_**

A handsome teenager with equal green eyes halted before her.

'Am I going to fight or not?' Clary was repeatedly thinking as if the question was a mantra itself. Knowing that she could not activate her _seraph blade_ and her magic was inert (her Container had been stolen awhile ago in the cornucopia, apparently), Clary was a lot concerned about her win against the jet black-haired enemy. Besides, she had no adequate information about him aside from he was a demigod and a skillful swordsman. Well, that guy – Perseus Jackson, a son of Poseidon, she identified – had no sword and no Container. Clary was quite relieved about this fact but it was not enough to make her confident still. He was obviously male and she was the counterpart. They always had the advantage. Clary thought of how strong Jace's character was. The lion-eyed blond was clearly a warrior and a great shadowhunter. And she?

Clary mentally swallowed and wished that the demigod, named Perseus, was nothing more than Jace. But what was she praying for? It was clear that the son of Poseidon standing before her was far better than her on that moment. 'Damn!' she mentally exclaimed, cursing the one who had stolen her Container. The game was getting cunning and unkind, second by second. The players were taking their leads and chances by the meanest tactic they know just to survive. And there she was, left and was turned into a miserable victim.

Realizing that she really had no choice, the shadowhunter uneasily withdrew her position. Percy remained stiffly looking at her. Even though it was merely two seconds, it felt like a hell of awkward eternity. Then, unexpectedly, Percy skipped from his stunned position and went near her. It happened within seconds. At first, Clary thought she was being attacked but when Percy's arms embraced her petite frame, she became extremely confused. She tried to untangle herself but the demigod's hold was tight. Percy hurriedly moved her to a direction.

Clary only grasped the meaning of his move when a knife from behind appeared and passed through her red hair. The weapon met nothing but the metallic wall of the cornucopia.

The knife had been directed to hit her head. Clary would surely die if Percy had failed to lead and land her on the floor as an after effect of his sudden action.

Green eyes met green eyes. Still, Clary was confused. 'Did he just save me?!'

Once again, Percy tensed up and rolled the both of them while avoiding another attack. A long blade landed near them. Hastily, Clary and Percy separated and stood up to face their daring opponent. Blond with piercing hazel eyes: Maren Elizabeth, also known as Number Six.

Six recovered the long blade planted into the floor and swayed it through the air just to set it together with another identical sharp weapon in front. It was clear that she was made to fight. What really made Clary worry was the Container placed on Maren's back, implying that Six had her clear advantages over a shadowhunter and a demigod who hadn't have their Containers yet.

Clary glanced at the demigod beside her. Percy was deeply concentrating as if he was reading every bit of Maren's being and skills. Then, Clary caught Percy's eyes in a split second, enough time for her to see his message. They must work together to defeat Six or at least escape her. Two against one: it seemed fair on that time.

Maren swayed her swords against the two of them. Percy and Clary avoided her with their own speed. Percy ran to the nearest set of weapons and randomly took a sword. Clary did the same. Again, the Loric Garde attacked. Percy blocked her with his sword. Strong and fast: Six was always on for a battle.

The numerous metal clashes were heard. After Percy's attempts, there were Clary's. Clary could see that their opponent wasn't pleased a bit. Six's eyes were intensely looking at them as if she was aching to kill them in an instance. The Garde reset his swords once again. She was resetting her mood to kill as well.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

Given that the two had surrounded her inside the cornucopia, the red-haired shadowhunter had a hit from Maren's behind. But, Percy knew more. 'No,' he inwardly disagreed. The Garde had the upper hand. Too late to warn her, Clary had already raised her sword and aimed. And, just like what Percy had thought, Six swiftly pivoted back and countered her clumsy attack. By the solid strength Maren had released, Clary was slammed to the wall. The metallic wall was deformed and Clary was left unconscious on the cold ground.

Percy was a little moved. He was a little bit worried even though her name reminded him of someone tough and war freak - Clarisse. However, he was immediately relieved when he saw the slight uneven breathing of the shadowhunter. Then, Six turned to him with a serious face, "Your turn." It was indeed terrifying hearing those set of words with that deep tone of hers. It was like as if he was forced to enter a slaughter house. Percy simply gulped.

A second after, using her Garde speed, Maren attacked Percy. The demigod blocked her. Percy could withstand her successive blows but he knew that he would never last for minutes with the same situation against her.

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** ** _Lorien Legacies_**

Maren's attacks were solid and strong. She had her Container, yes, but she was controlling her powers to preserve the energy from it. She must end the fight as fast as possible or else she would certainly drain her power source, not letting it last in the midst of the game. But the demigod was not a dumb swordfighter. Six was highly annoyed about the fact that the Container-less demigod was still giving her a hard time. He was fast enough to block all her shots, wise enough to know her next moves. 'There's no way this kid will defeat me,' she thought. But she was wrong.

Unexpectedly, by the swift movements of the son of Poseidon, Six was disarmed. Her one sword on charge slipped away from her grasp. There was no time for her to set the other in front. Before her was the tip of the demigod's random sword. Percy had just ruined her defense.

'Damn,' Six cursed, mentally. But Percy said, breathing hard, "Leave before I change my mind." Yes, that was the demigod's mistake. 'Too soft,' she added, thinking.

Six gave a hollow laugh, "You know that being kind won't work. Kill me or else you'll never have the chance." Percy hesitated. 'Yes, too soft,' she assured. The demigod was a bit distracted, deciding her mentioned options. Six took that as her chance to escape from his sight. She hurriedly scanned the room, looking for anything massive and destructible. She sighted a steel table with resting weapons upon it. Her Container's light turned on. Using her telekinesis, Maren threw the table towards Percy. Successfully, Percy was thrown against the wall with a table on him. But then, it had cost the Garde a _single_ light from her Container. 'Sh*t!' she cursed once again.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

Same as Clary, Percy was sent to the wall but with a table in front. Percy could feel his blood rushing out from his nose. He could also feel the great weight of the table. He was thanking the gods that the weapons which were formerly resting upon it had miraculously avoided his frame and left him not severely harmed by their sharp edges, though a lone blade had left him a single lash on his arm. Still, he was injured. The impact had slightly made him immobile, waist down.

Making his pitiful situation worse, he saw his opponent looking down at him and obviously belittling him. He heard Maren say, "I told you, you should have killed me." She was raising her hand with her retrieved blade and the other to kill him.

Even though he hated it, Percy was already preparing himself to die. Finally, he was facing his death. He had never thought that it would happen outside his book. Who would have thought, really? He laughed at the irony and stopped when his fingers touched a cold steel-like object on the floor. He hurriedly looked at it and saw a tube with lights beside his hand. It was a Container and not just an ordinary Container - the name written at the bottom was Percy's. He ignored the full-name version. 'Oh gods of Olympus, I must be very lucky!' he mentally celebrated then, scolded himself, realizing that it was very improper to do so. The game was still going on.

Before Maren could even descend her sword, Percy summoned his strength from his Container and created water, enough volume to move the massive object before him. Following the water, Percy directed the table to Six. But, the Loric was fast enough and was able to dodge the table. Still, she was soaked with Percy's water.

While watching Six wipe her face with clear annoyance, the demigod immediately stood up, disregarding his wobbly unrecovered limbs. He tried to redo the tricks, creating water against the Garde, but this time, Maren bended it away from her. She bended the water with her one arm as if the water – Percy's water – was under her control. She was indeed an element manipulator (or weather). If Percy was surprised, he didn't let it show.

Maren gave him a smirk, depreciating him. 'Oh really?!' Obviously, Percy was displeased. He gave an evil smile back at her. He would never be the son of the sea god if he couldn't master the element to the fullest. He was still a water demigod. The water was his. It was his area.

Clear liquid refracting the little light inside the darkish cornucopia – Percy, for the third time, was creating water. Gripping the steel tube tighter, the demigod casted the wave of water towards Six. This time, he made sure that the volume was enough to send the blond opponent away from the cornucopia. He saw the widening of Six's eyes. Truly surprise she was. Successfully, Maren was swept completely out of the horn-like structure, through the opening, to the forest ahead of them.

Silence. 'Hell…!' Percy hadn't expected that kind of force himself but he was thankful that he had managed to get rid of the Loric.

He breathed deeply to ease his exhaustion. 'Way too hard for a start,' he thought. He checked himself. His knees were a little bit shaky. Still, they were well enough to function at its best, thankfully. Then, he checked his Container. Two. Two lights were off. He had only _ten_ lights to go. He was beginning to participate, at least. Only, if he had his _Riptide_ , yes, he would have his complete participation.

Percy scanned the cornucopia and surprisingly saw his bronze pen on the floor, almost buried under the cluttered blades and weapons. He took it with a smile on his face, pressed it, then it turned to a sword. Complete with his weapon and Container, everything was good and he was ready to go but, "Clary…" he muttered. Yes, he almost forgot about her. She was the girl who had been slammed against the wall.

There lying on the cold floor was Clarissa Fray, unconscious and defenseless. Percy knew that leaving her behind was the same as letting her die and so equally killing her. 'So what?' he mentally self argued. 'Why do I care?' She was the girl who happened to help her fight Six. 'She had no choice, had she? Part of the game: her survival, of course.' He couldn't consider taking her with him. 'She's an enemy!' That would risk his life. 'I don't know her! This is a no-trust no-friend game.' He must leave her. ' Exactly!' He must. But… 'But what?'

Earsplitting silence. 'Yes, because I am Percy.' He rolled his eyes.

A minute later, Percy came running out of the cornucopia with an unconscious shadowhunter on his back.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** ** _Harry Potter_**

Harry was already out of the clearing with his wand, Container and a bag which he assumed as an item from the _Wizarding World_. Still, he kept on running like there were still people chasing after him. He had to be sure of his surroundings. He was used to that 'hide and seek', like the days when the three of them, him, Ron and Hermione, were still hiding from the Dark Lord's men. Those days were dark and uncertain. But this time was more difficult. Those characters were far better than _Death Eaters_.

The deaths that he had witnessed in the clearing were haunting his mind. Harry could only remember few things. He had been too focused on his own. But he could still picture out the lifeless bodies of the two women inside the cornucopia, still holding their weapons. They were Beatrice Prior and Eowyn. And also, he could still remember the death of the boy, named Klaus, outside the wall of the same structure.

It happened before the wizard's eyes. Four and Jace were fighting. Four was with his knives. Jace was with a spear he had randomly picked from the ground after being disarmed. It just happened that Jace had missed Four and had hit the kid instead, exactly through his chest. Klaus was pinned on the wall with his blood dripping out of his wound and his eyes left unclose. Klaus was too young to die!

Breaking his unwanted musing, Harry stopped from running. He was simply horrified. He took a moment of rest to breathe some fresh air. Inhale. Exhale. He had never been so exhausted in his life before. Inhale. Exhale.

 _Crack._ Someone was near.

Instinctively, Harry put his guard on and searched for the source of the sound. Then he saw her right in front of him: a woman with a bow a few feet distance away. She was pointing her weapon, aiming for his head. Startled, Harry quickly turned on his pace and ran to another direction.

 _Thug!_ The arrow was released. Luckily, it landed not on him but on one of the tree.

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** ** _The Chronicles of Narnia_**

Susan was quite relieved that the guy with round glasses and Container had chosen to run instead of fighting her back. She had missed her shot. She rarely missed. Maybe, she had intended to. She wanted to avoid fights as possible as she could but she needed to survive. Avoiding wasn't clearly enough. Killing was a necessity. But it seemed like she couldn't do it unless the situation told her to do so. The guy had declined to fight her. There was no need for her to chase after him.

Susan heaved a sigh and lowered her bow. She was wearing tired after all of that sneaking and running.

The Pevensie chose the opposite direction and found a spot beside a foliage covered tree. There, she could hide and rest. She put down her bow and her quiver and placed it near her. She also placed the three Containers, which were not hers obviously, beside her.

Susan took one of those long steel tubes with her hand and examined it. The tube was designed well enough to contain such powers. She had no idea about it. She had never seen such thing before. It was beyond her comprehension and beyond her knowledge. It amazed her, nonetheless.

The tube had the length of her one arm and had the thickness of a human fist. The twelve lights aligned vertically on the surface of the tube were glowing blue and were complete. It hadn't been use. And, it was clear that Susan couldn't use it also. At the lower part of the tube was the name of the rightful character: _Number Four,_ _carved in plain inscription onto the metallic surface._

She, a high Queen of Narnia, had stolen the tubes. In that way, Susan could have advantage or match those magic people – 'Less supernatural characters, the better.' She had no intention of making Number Four or any of the other two weak. It might look unfair to the real bearers of the Containers but it was a game and she needed to play it with a strategy. She had to be smart enough to win the game and survive. She only wanted to return home.

"Sorry," Susan muttered.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	4. CHAPTER 3: Alliances

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – John; Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Jace; Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Alliances**

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Tobias was running with his chosen weapons and blade through the dense forest.

The fight between him and Jace was difficult though it only lasted for minutes or less. Jace Lightwood/Wayland was one of the hardest opponents he had ever encountered and fought against. The shadowhunter had nearly slayed him. He was undoubtedly skillful, quick and wise. But, in spite of those, Four had luckily defeated Jace, after multiple attacks and acrobatic movements. He had slit his throat by the use of his knife.

The shadowhunter had wounded Four severely on the upper part of his left arm. Nonetheless, the Dauntless could still endure the pain and use his arm with ease. There was also a horizontal cut on his neck but it wasn't deep enough.

Four had never agreed in killing innocent people. He had never wanted to be manipulated by anyone, not by the government back in his book and, especially, not by the Capitol, presently. But, if he hadn't fought and defended himself, he would be the one in Jace's place instead, dead and helpless. He wanted to return to his world. Well, his world wasn't also pleasant but he liked it more than being in a foreign world and die. He wanted to come back with Tris and continue their story. But, even in his own words and positive thoughts, he knew it was impossible. He was aware that his thoughts would haunt and soon eat him.

Composing himself, Four stopped and breathed deeply. He had to ease his exhaustion. He leaned on a moss-covered tree while keeping his guard on and awareness. He scanned his surroundings. The trees were ancient and tall. The air was fresh and normal. Then, all of a sudden, out of the forest's stillness, he heard some rustling of bushes around. There was someone near him.

Quickly, Four hid behind the tree, his knife in place. Behind the other tall trees in front, he saw the figure of the Narnian, identified according to the data, with his sword and shield on his back.

Peter was exhausted, obviously, palms on his knees. He was breathing heavily. Undoubtedly, he came running out from a chase.

Peter Pevensie. Four could still remember the scene he had made in the cornucopia. The Narnian had killed a woman. Well, the woman was no ordinary woman. In fact, she was the one who had initiated the fight. Yes, Peter had killed Eowyn but his horror from what he had caused her was still evident on his face.

Tobias lifted the knife to throw it against the blond opponent. One less competitor: Peter was easy to kill. But an idea suddenly entered his mind. The Dauntless thought for a second then his eyes narrowed.

With careful movements, Tobias went out from his hiding tree. "Peter Pevensie, right?" He asked.

The Narnian immediately turned to him. His eyes thinned. He pointed his sword to the Dauntless. He positioned himself to what it seemed like a fighting stunt. He was about to attack but Four raised his bare hands above his head. "No! I am not here to fight," the Dauntless declared. Still, Peter was doubtful. "Listen to me. I have a proposal..."

Peter's brows met. "Shut up!" he advanced a step towards Tobias.

The Daunltless continued, "I know how hard for us to fight those people with Containers. Do you really think you can kill them by your own?" Peter ceased. "We, as normal human beings, have little chance to defeat them but if we join force, we will, even a little, match those magic men."

Peter lowered Rhindon, "You're proposing an alliance? You know that only one of us can win." He was speaking as if Tobias was some kind of lunatic.

"Yes, I know that for sure." Four ignored the implied insult. "What I am trying to say is that we can work together to defeat those superhuman beings first then after that, we'll separate. A future fair battle is the general thing I am proposing."

Silence. Peter was thinking. Then, he asked, "Is this limited between the two of us?"

"No," Four shook his head. "I think you know that we need a large force to do as we planned. We aren't as perfect as they are."

Peter thought deeply, squeezing the handle of Rhindon. After half a minute, the king said, "I hope this won't lead to betrayal. I have my own ways on dealing with traitors, Tobias."

"I give you my word." It wasn't one of his common words but he said it with ease still.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from** ** _Inheritance Cycle_**

'That's my Container!' Oh, how he wished he was speaking to Saphira, hoping that the dragon would appear and help him retrieve his tube! Yes, he had finally found his Container along with the other two in the hands of a woman. He had a great guess that his Container was amongst them.

The woman was sitting there beside a tree taking her rest but not noticing that a representative tribute like Eragon had already seen her, only hiding behind bushes meters away from her. Eragon laid his hand on his sword's hilt, readying himself to attack. But, the woman wiped out something from her face. Yes, tears, yes. 'She's crying?' She was the woman adjacent to his position in the countdown to bloodbath. She had that face – that game face – while standing and waiting for the timer to stop, as if she was ready to play the game and win it whatever it takes. And there she was crying. 'Oh…' he knew that kind of attitude. And Eragon felt somewhat pity because of that.

Eragon removed his hand from the hilt. 'There's always another way.'

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** ** _The Chronicles of Narnia_**

There was someone near her.

Instinctively, Susan gathered all her stuff and pulled herself up. Left and right, there was no sign of enemy but trees and foliage, yet she was sensing someone's presence around. She quickly set her bow and charged an arrow, aiming to different directions at a time. Maybe she was just being hysterical or what. There was no one around. But hell, 'No!' she could feel it. Yes, and he was suddenly behind her. She stiffened on the spot. "Return my Container," her enemy said, obviously a man. Susan was surprised, undoubtedly, but she had to recover from shock though. She swiftly turned and aimed at the man.

Eragon. He was standing confidently before her, his palm up on level, expecting her to return his Container. Weird. His sword remained on its sheath. "And why would I grant your request?" Susan retorted. He was probably insane, standing before her defenseless.

"Because you will not fight me so you better give that back to me," Eragon plainly answered.

'He's indeed insane!' Susan thought, then she voiced out, "Are you out of your mind?!" Susan was ridiculously confused. "Hell, what are you thinking?! I won't give this back to you and I will fight you!" She stretched her bow. "I will kill you!"

Eragon smiled, "Yes, you will and no, you won't. You can't fight me and you can't kill me."

'Enough!' Susan was irritated, "WHY CAN'T I?!"

"Because I will not attack." Silence. Susan was moved. "Because you're the type of person," Eragon added. "You will not fight unless I initiate, am I right?"

Dumbfounded. Incredible. For the sake of Aslan, he was attacking her weak point! "NO!" she insisted.

Eragon smiled again. Susan was supposed to be irritated but inexplicably, she wasn't the least. There was something in his smiles. They were honest. Eragon continued, "Then shoot me." He lifted his arms open, leaving his frame unguarded. "Shoot me, Susan of Narnia, the Gentle."

"Of course I will shoot you, idiot!" Susan countered. Eragon tilted his head, waiting and tempting her.

There were no intruders around. The trees and bushes were undisturbed. All were fine. All she needed to do was to release the arrow. But she couldn't. She couldn't release the arrow. 'Yes, he's right,' Susan groaned and lowered her bow. She was seriously annoyed, yes, but not to Eragon but to herself. She couldn't play the game the way it should be played.

The archer paused for seconds to rethink the situation all over again, tapping her placed fingers on the surface of the Narnian bow. She heaved a sigh then declared, "Still, I will not give this back to you. That's insanity."

The dragon rider's arms descended back to his sides. Eragon's smile faded, "What?! You know that this…" he pointed her and himself, "…is nonsense. You won't fight. I won't fight. Why don't you just return the tube to me?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean I am obliged to give this back to you just because I will not fight you, Eragon. I am playing the game."

Eragon was speechless. After five seconds or so, he finally countered, "Well, it's also insanity to leave my Container to you, just so you know. I am playing the game as well."

Silence. Deadly and long silence. Susan was left standing, facing the dragon rider.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen from** _ **Twilight Saga**_

The tree trembled and soon fell from its roots after Edward's fist reached its bark. He had already disregarded the fact that he was lessening his Container's power. He was angry, mad, and was getting out of his sanity. Bella: she was his life. She was his all and now she was gone - gone in an instance.

A single tear fell – a single tear but meant a thousand words.

'Fool...' he suddenly heard a thought near him. Someone was watching him. Activating his senses, he scanned the area. Trees and trees and then finally, there, hiding behind the bushes meters away from him, was a woman with tar black hair and true blue eyes.

Edward's eyes turned dark red. It was obvious that anyone with flesh and blood would certainly become his meal. With his sharp eyes, he could see her stiffened. The woman knew she was in danger.

Edward tried to read her thoughts once again but, surprisingly, he couldn't anymore. He was startled. He was positive that he had accidentally heard those words from her mind. He was certain of it.

Edward examined her. He recognized her as the Glader, Teresa Agnes, formerly known as Deedee. She appeared normal and all but it was too annoying for him knowing that she, a normal human participant, could block his mind to hers. Because of this, Edward was somehow offended.

The vampire gave her a knowing look. By that, the woman stood from her sitting position. Teresa swiftly turned on her pace to get away from him. The vampire smiled. 'Very interesting woman,' he thought and then, he chased after her.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"You can sit," Seneca said. He was standing beside her, one hand on the railing and the other was on a glass of wine. He was watching the game on the large virtual screen in front.

Meggie pulled the lone chair and sat. She was on a high platform. The gamemakers were working before and below her.

"Day 1. Phase 1," said a gamemaker below.

"Bloodbath. All players are out of the cornucopia," another one reported.

Crane ordered, "Track them."

The screen revealed the locations of the players. Some were walking alone and some were incredibly not. There were heroes in the arena and there were still hunters.

Those characters were all new in the real world but it appeared as if they know what to do. They had been taken out of their books just a few days before the real game, having only the brief knowledge of what they really were, the government of Panem, the Hunger Games, and the price of being the lone victor.

Meggie was so sorry for them.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

It was getting dark. The light in the arena was fading and the sky was turning violet. The witch settled beside the tree. Hermione hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees. She was shaking, greatly - traumatized to be exact. She had done a great sin. Tears streamed down her cheeks. None of those occurrences had been done by her will. She had been taken only by her deep fear.

"Hermione?" Someone spoke up. The witch was startled and immediately stood up even though her knees were still wobbly. She gripped her wand tightly once again and hysterically looked around her. "Who's there?" There was no one around but the darkening forest. Her heart was beating fast. She wasn't in the right mood and condition to deal with another opponent.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry," there came the voice again.

"Harry?" Hermione waited until from the shadows before her, covered by an invisible fabric, Harry appeared. After confirming that he was indeed her housemate, Hermione immediately ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry, I thought you're dead!"

"I am alive," Harry wanted to chuckle but the witch was sobbing uncontrollably. He added though, "The invisibility cloak helped me. This' a nice thing but it is consuming my Container's energy."

"I'm glad you're well," Hermione moved her head and scanned Harry's face for any sign of injuries. Except for some little bruises and scratches, Harry was fine. Hermione gave him a smile and put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like that for several minutes and then after, they both agreed to sit together beside the same tree and looked at the arena's starry night. The silence between them was comfortable though. Then Harry spoke, "I am planning to play the game with you."

Hermione looked at him, wondering, worrying, "Harry, only one of us can return to our book. What're you going to do if somehow we're the only ones left?"

Harry shook his head, ignoring Hermione's worried face, and gave her a one of a kind smile. "I don't want to think about it. For now, I only want to protect you and keep you from harm. Let's think of the matter when, if ever, we reach that point." Then he turned his eyes back to the stars.

'Harry's always kind, always selfless but sometimes he's not thinking wisely,' Hermione thought. She swallowed and tried to be satisfied about her friend's answer but she couldn't help herself from thinking about the future. 'If we happen to reach that point, is he going to kill me or kill himself to let me live?' The idea was indeed dreadful. However, it was unwise to distress her self more by thinking of the matter further. They were still far from the said situation, weren't they?

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry spoke up once again, taking her Container, "You only have _eight_ lights left, Hermione."

The witch was reminded of the bloodbath: the blood, the blades, and the spell. The horror returned and once again, Hermione shuddered. "H-Harry... I-I used the... the killing curse..." Hermione's lips went thin. For the umpteenth times, Hermione cried. Harry was surprised, of course. She had just used _Avada Kedavra_. She continued though, hysterically, remembering the fight she had witnessed, "I was scared, Harry! I wanted to avoid her, to avoid Tris!" she paused, breathing hard. "But she had just defeated Number Four… Oh, Harry! She was covered with blood, bathed with it! She was going to kill me next… I was next! Her eyes were on me! Those piercing eyes…!"

"I understand..." Harry interrupted, offering his warm arms to ease her. "That spell was necessary."

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Katniss was sleeping on a wide branch of a tall tree, with a rope tied around her thighs, keeping her from falling – the safest position she could get from the predatory arena.

* * *

" _I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Eyes. Different eyes were looking at her. Surprised? Horrified? Scared? Pity? Probably, they, the people of District 12, pitied her. Of course, it was for her sister – Prim, yes, Prim. Katniss was willing to sacrifice her dear life just for her. Brave? She might be labeled as one but the truth was she was extremely terrified as well._

* * *

Half conscious, Katniss felt uneasy as if someone was staring at her intensely.

* * *

 _"Just try to win. Maybe, you can," Prim said. Her eyes were teary._

 _"Maybe, I can. I'm smart, you know," Katniss replied, trying to put a smile into it but failed for it was broken._

 _"You can kill."_

 _"Exactly."_

* * *

'There's someone, for sure!' Katniss immediately woke herself up from her half-sleep. Gasping, Katniss blinked repeatedly to adjust from the darkness of the night. She swiftly looked around and below her. There was no one. And then, blue eyes – stunning and brilliant blue eyes – were looking at her directly, not too far from her but meters, maybe, from her position. Katniss couldn't identify the owner of the eyes but, somehow, she was sure it was of male. The rest of him was covered by the forest's shadows. He was positioned on one of the tree's branches, leveling Katniss's.

The intensity of his stare was incredibly unsettling but it was bearing a message that was surprisingly far from I-want-to-kill-you. 'An enemy,' Katniss thought. She had no idea what to do. 'Fight him?' But it seemed he wasn't there to fight. Then, suddenly, she felt something from her back. The hunter was urged to check it and saw her aluminum water bottle slipping off from her bag. It was about to fall but Katniss stopped it beforehand. She had forgotten to secure it. And –

"Of course, the alliance! That's the reason I am in." Four figures appeared below.

Seeing those enemies walking towards her tree, Katniss stiffened. However, she had come to comprehend the unexplainable meaning of those bright blue eyes, as well. If she hadn't stirred up and hadn't prevented her aluminum bottle from dropping off the tree, she would be, most probably, spotted.

Katniss hastily but quietly looked back to see those eyes again, but they were already gone in an instance. Whoever it was, he had just saved her life. 'Why?' she mentally asked.

"We're going to overpower those Container people: that's the plan. We need more people."

Katniss returned her attention back to the enemies below. She sat still on her position, preventing herself from making any noise. She identified them as Four, Peter, Thomas, and the last one was Peeta. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the same District 12 guy. He even got a sword in spite that he had run out of the bloodbath without trying to enter the horn.

"And if they don't agree?" Peeta stopped just before her tree. The group halted as well. 'Of all places?!'

"Then we'll consider them as our enemy, and you know what that means," Peter answered, plainly.

"We'll kill them," Four entered, speaking bluntly. Though the Dauntless was the most injured one in their group, the way he speak and finalize words, he seemed like their leader. 'So he won over Jace?' It seemed.

Katniss was disgusted upon hearing those words. Yes, it was understandable that they were playing the game the way it should be played but she couldn't take it in some ways, couldn't imagine that some people had the will to kill a person together. She had expected alliances but she had never expected that Peeta, her co-District, was on their side, bearing the same will. 'People change,' Katniss thought. 'Fear makes people change.'

They were about to leave and Katniss was about to breathe freely once again when certain rustling of bushes disturbed the stillness of the forest. The group was startled. Katniss almost gasped. Then, from shadows, a blond woman suddenly appeared in front of the said group. She was one of the demigods, Annabeth Chase. The group withdrew their weapons and pointed them against her, as alarmed as they were. Before they could even move and attack, Annabeth shouted, "I WANT TO JOIN YOUR GROUP!"

The group members weren't the only ones who were surprised, Katniss also. The hunter knew that Annabeth was wise and skillful. Joining that group was unnecessary and besides the group was against her kind.

"What?!" Peter exclaimed, knowing that she wasn't a normal human being.

"I said I want to join you." The demigod shot a look to the unbelieving Narnian.

Peter countered, "What for? You're a demigod. We can't accept you!"

Annabeth inhaled deeply, slightly rolling her eyes, then withdrew a serious look. "I have heard your plan. I am also aware of their advantages. I may be a daughter of Athena but my skills aren't enough to defeat them. I want to win like you. Believe me." Annabeth sounded like a desperate player who had already set her principles aside. 'Fear makes people change,' Katniss thought again. Annabeth continued, "You need me. I'm a strategist. I want to join you..."

Peter wasn't moved at all. He insisted, "Don't try to fool us, half-blood!"

But, Tobias raised a hand to stop Peter. "We'll accept you..." said he. The rest of the Force was surprised. Annabeth smiled.

"You aren't serious, are you, Tobias? She can't join us!" The Narnian protested.

Four answered, "She has no Container with her like you." He gave Peter a dark look, the one saying that's-enough and shut-up. Peter was obviously annoyed. Next, Four continued on his pace, passing the demigod. He said lowly, "Welcome to the Force." Then, Annabeth followed him, as well as the group. After that, they set off out of the scene.

Fresh air, once again, fresh air. Katniss inhaled deeply. 'Force?' she thought. 'A very unlikely name for an alliance.' She had never thought that they would bother to name their group after all. All the same, the game was getting hard as it should be.

Katniss bit her lip bitterly. "Fear makes people change," she uttered, not only thinking about the baker and his betrayal, but also about a certain District 12 girl who had become the soul of the Hunger Games, unexpectedly, altered from being an ordinary daughter of a craftsman and being the simple but fearless best friend of Prim. "Meggie…"

" _I can read something from a book and turn it real…"_

"Oh, Meg…" She thought of her first encounter with Meggie in the Capitol.

Katniss was surprised as well. They, the real tributes, were finely doing what were instructed to them: the trainings, the show, the pageant; when all of a sudden, the Head Gamemmaker announced the Silvertongue's interference, a few days before the real game. "The tributes are boring. Panem demands more," was his only explanation. Then, Meggie started to do her job, reading the representative tributes, not really replacing the District 12 tributes in the arena because of the recent rebellion Katniss had barely known or heard about.

Meggie was forced. Katniss was aware. But, she couldn't help herself feeling the pain of what she had become and done. And, what about Prim?

* * *

 **Force (Four, Peter, Thomas, Peeta, Annabeth)**

The group had formed a circle. There was no fire in the midst for all of them knew that light would attract opponents. They needed rest but, their alertness and worries were preventing them to relax and be confident. They still hadn't trusted each other, completely.

Peter was sharpening his sword. Beside him was his shield. Four was testing the weight of his knives with his hands and arms. His deep wound wasn't bothering him anymore. He had covered it tightly with a cloth. Thomas was silently lying on his back, gazing at the stars. Annabeth was sitting on a boulder. She was drawing something on the soil. Peeta was staring at nothing and then, "Force? The one I suggested?" he asked, breaking the silence, talking to Four. He was smiling, realizing something he should have realized awhile ago. "You said it is unnecessary." Tobias was silent, still doing his thing, unceasingly. No one reacted. Awkwardly ignored, Peeta pinned his lips. Then silence again.

The uncomfortable stillness was disturbed when a light flashed and wounded the sky, accompanied by an orchestral music. The Force's attention was caught and they waited. The hologram presentation was labeled as 'The Fallen'.

 _Bella Swan_ , representing District 7, was on the first picture, and then, the young representative tribute from District 8, _Klaus Baudelaire_. Next was _Jace Lightwood/Wayland,_ from District 3. Four was looking at the image with unreadable expression. _Eowyn:_ District 5. Peter stiffened after seeing the golden-haired woman. Then, _Number Four:_ District 2. After him was the face of _Beatrice Prior:_ District 6. Subsequently, the screen finally disappeared. Six deaths in a row.

All of them turned to Four, knowing that the Prior was his book partner. Grief was obvious on the Dauntless's face, even though he was trapping it with his stoic one. He remained staring at the previous screen. His hands were clutching grass on the earth. The group could guess out that he was containing his emotions. They knew and the Dauntless was aware as well that they knew but still, he decided to be unmoved instead. Weakness. There was no time and place for any signs of weaknesses.

After a minute or so, Tobias glared at them which caused the group to return to their , silence.

Annabeth deeply sighed, not intending to make it noticeable to anyone's eyes. But, Peter had caught her doing that. The Narnian knew she worries about the other demigod. Then, Annabeth sensed Peter staring at her for long. She shot him a look. Peter wasn't moved at all. He glared at her. Annabeth glared back. Had enough, Peter continued sharpening his sword, Rhindon.

Then, the night went on.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"You see that? Masterpiece!" Seneca applauded. The gamemakers below clapped. He continued, "It is indeed better to see your creation, hmm?" he inquired the girl.

Meggie replied, almost bluntly, "I didn't create them. I read them." She turned to see the players on the screen. There on the tree was the real tribute, Katniss Everdeen, continuing her sleep. At least, she was still alive and had survived the bloodbath. 'Oh, Katniss…' she thought, biting her lip. She yearned, "Can I rest now?"

"That…" Crane paused. "Not now, Silvertongue. You still have some readings, I'm afraid."

Meggie heaved a sigh. She had no rights to complain. Hence, she nodded and stood up, heading to her reading place in the Game Room: the cylindrical glass chamber.

Six deaths. 'Another six deaths tomorrow.' The equivalent tributes of the recent Fallen were scheduled to execute sometime before midday.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	5. CHAPTER 4: Water

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Water**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The silvertongue was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her hands and thinking. The guards had said that she had the rights to rest after the readings that night. However, she had slept little after.

It was passed dawn and still, the memories of the recent readings were haunting her. She had been instructed to read several objects from some books to change the aura of the arena. The gamemakers had widened the space of the battlefield. They were planning something in the game and Meggie knew that it was nothing good.

Withdrawing her attention from her hands, she looked at the changing scenery in her room, occupying one wall. Forest. She had selected the forest scene. Seeing the virtual image, Meggie recalled her days in District 12, the day when she was only savoring the fresh air of the forest with the hunter, Katniss, only selling crafted woods in the Hob with her father along with the Hawthornes, and only enjoying being with Prim. Pitiable it might be but District 12 was still better than the Capitol where fake and insensitive people were located. At least, there back home, she had her father and friends.

* * *

 _District 12 – 74_ _th_ _Reaping Day_

 _Meggie scanned the greenery, breathing its fresh air. The air was far better than in the Seam. Mine dusts were all over the district. The Everdeen was walking ahead of her with her bow and arrow. The girl said, "Thanks for letting me come with you. I really need this now. Just like the old day." She smiled._

 _Katniss halted and faced her to smile. Meggie was about to say something when, "Shhhh…" the hunter put a finger on her lips. Her eyes turned to a direction. A brown animal appeared behind the woods, meters away. It was a deer: a rare meat, very hard to hunt indeed._

 _Meggie mouthed, "Go get it, Katniss." The girl settled meters away from the hunter. She watched Katniss stretch her bow and aim. Her stand, her serenity, her spirit: Katniss was the very face of District 12. She had everything a district could wish for._

 _The Everdeen had a clear shot. Then, "What're you gonna do with that when you kill it?_

 _The deer was startled and ran out of its steady position. Katniss took her shot though. However, she missed. The deer had completely fled out of her sight._

 _Meggie and Katniss turned to the owner of the voice. "Gale!" "Damn you, Gale!"_

 _The Hawthorne laughed, getting down towards them. "It's not funny," Meggie crossed her arms. "Katniss had it. It was big time!"_

 _Gale's brows knitted upon noticing the Folchart. "Meg? What're you doing here? It's reaping day."_

 _Hearing the word 'reaping', Meggie averted her eyes from him to Katniss, "Trying not to think about it, I guess." Gale just stared at her. Meggie could bet he was searching for some words to comfort her. Realizing that there was none, he shifted on putting his hand onto her head. It worked, somehow._

* * *

" _You look amazing, Meg," Mo stood up from his stool the moment Meg got out from her room._

" _Amazing? I like that, Mo," Meg chuckled, descending from their stairs. She was wearing the old olive dress, Resa, her mom, had used in her past reapings. Its color was pale just like the rest of District 12._

 _Meggie halted before her father. "Now…" Mo thought for a second, examining her hair. "Meg, I have to be honest with you. I may be a book doctor but I really don't know how to fix hairs."_

 _The girl burst out laughing, "Let it down, Mo. Seriously, let it down." Mo laughed with her as well. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then, they fell silent._

 _Meg started, lips were quivering, "I'm scared, Mo." She rapidly stepped forward to hug his father._

 _Mo embraced her back. He comforted, "I know. I know. Don't worry, it will be fine."_

* * *

" _It will be fine," Meggie assured Prim, giving her a squeeze on her shoulder from the back. Her best friend nodded but she was still trembling from head to toe._

 _Meggie looked around to see Katniss from the other line. The hunter met her eyes. She smiled. Meg smiled back. And then she scanned further to see Gale from the boy's line. He gave her a nod. They were fine. The 74_ _th_ _reaping wasn't their first. It was her and Prim's first time._

 _Then, the escort of District 12 said, "As usual, ladies first." Silence. "Primrose Everdeen."_

 _Prim stiffened. All eyes were on her. And Meggie? She was frozen on the spot as well. 'No Prim!' she thought, preventing herself from bursting out._

" _Where are you? C'mon out. C'mon out." The escort called with her high accent. Slowly, Prim walked and tucked her blouse into her skirt, buying some time. The girls before her stepped aside, allowing the tribute to pass._

 _Meggie was about to yell and protest when she heard the voice of the grownup Everdeen. Katniss cried, "Prim! Prim!" The peacekeepers blocked her on the way to Prim. The hunter struggled, "No! No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"_

* * *

Friends. Katniss was her friend. Prim was her best friend. Because of that fact, she couldn't look at her image in the mirror anymore. She had become a part of the game that would probably kill her best friend's sister. She was worrying about Prim. Was she going to forgive her? And how about Katniss? And Gale? And Mo? And the whole District 12? What were their eyes on her? Were they considering her as a murderer?

Definitely.

A knock on the door pulled the girl out of her thoughts. "Rest is over, Folchart." Meggie sighed.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

The warm sunlight on her face woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times. She was lying on an inclined boulder. Around her were big trees - enough to cover her presence from any opponent's eyes. Not too far from where she was located was a river. She could hear the sound of the water from there.

Rising up, Clary felt extreme pain on her swollen right shoulder. It was broken, she concluded. She remembered the reason behind it – Six. She bit her lip and wondered how she had been able to get there in the first place. As far as she could remember, she had been beaten up inside the cornucopia. Then, it hit her, "Perseus."

Clary heard something move near the river. She quickly searched for her emergency dagger and found out that she wasn't wearing her jacket, only her plain shirt, revealing her pale arms. She found her weapon on her waist though, which she had picked in the cornucopia.

The shadowhunter stood up, limping. She walked step by step, scanning her surroundings, and stopped when she sighted the demigod sitting on the river bank. She stiffened. He was her enemy but instead of running away from him, she waited and observed him dip his wounded arm into the water. Slowly, Percy's wound healed. Clary was amazed.

"Oh, you're awake..." Clary was startled after hearing his voice. She had been too focused on his arm. She hadn't notice that his eyes were already on her. Instinctively, Clary set her dagger towards him to defend herself. On that point, Percy rose up. "Hey, is that the right way to treat the one who saved you?"

Clary was moved, "What?! You saved my life?"

Percy was quiet. Again, he stared at her blankly as if the question was really hard for him to answer. Finally, he nodded. Awkward silence. They stayed looking at each other for half a minute, deciding what on earth they should do. Finally realizing that her dagger had no use, Clary put the weapon back on her waist along with her _stele_ and blunt seraph blade. Following her lead, Percy sat back. Clary settled next to him with enough distance.

They both had no idea what to say therefore they remained sitting there in silence.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The Silvertongue entered the room. As usual, the people inside were busy. None of them, even Seneca, noticed her presence.

"They are too far away from each other," the gamemaker reported, tracking the players.

"Then get them close," Crane plainly ordered.

"By what, sir? Explosives?"

"Yes, of course," he replied then, finally, he turned to Meggie from the entrance. "Wait…" he stopped the ready gamemaker, "I think the Capitol wants something more threatening than explosives." He smiled. Whatever he was thinking, it sent shivers down the girl's spine.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

"Your shoulder looks bad," the demigod broke the ruling silence over them. He wasn't looking at her.

Clary replied, "It is fine." Clary wasn't looking as well.

"I can heal it for you."

This time, she turned to him, brows furrowed, "You what?"

"Heal, I said. I have the ability," Percy replied, naturally.

"I know, but..." She watched him dip his hand into the water again. The other one was holding his glowing Container. After it, he moved closer to her. "No," Clary tried to move backward but Percy was quicker. He touched her injured shoulder with his water-covered hand ahead.

Percy's hand was cold. Clary shivered and felt the pain lose out from her shoulder. Then, he dragged his hand back to his side, trying to smile though the one he was expressing was flat as a line. He had completely healed her bare shoulder just like what _iratze_ could do. He explained, "I was looking for a river to heal your wounds and mine also. So, here we are." Awkward.

Clary checked her healed injury then, she gave him a suspecting glare. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She couldn't understand him. "Is this your strategy to put my guard down? To kill me? I am not a fool, just so you know."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You're very welcome." His tone was sarcastic. "If I really want to kill you, then I would have done that a while ago while you were still unconscious. I am not a fool, just so you know."

Clary blinked, "Then why?" Percy was still. "You don't know me and we... we're enemies!"

The demigod shrugged, his eyes on the water, "Because this' me. I don't want to be manipulated by them." He picked up a pebble from the bank and threw it to the water. The small stone skipped three times on the surface. "I want to return to my book unchanged. I want to be me."

Clary stared at him steadily. Though she was amazed by his words, she couldn't still understand. "Well," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "you can't win without… killing anyone." She bit her lip. She also couldn't accept that obvious fact.

"Who said that I will not?" Percy's voice was low. "If that situation comes, I'll fight and probably kill." He paused. "I am not just a person who will murder an armless and helpless girl." This time, Percy attempted a teasing smile, turning to her once again.

It was Clary's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Are you saying that I am weak, Perseus?"

"Woah! Percy! Call me Percy! I'm begging you."

The shadowhunter chuckled and reset her position confidently, "Well, Percy, I am not weak. It just happened that someone stole my Container that's why I can't use any _runes_."

The demigod's brows met, "That's bad."

"Yes, too bad." Clary half folded her knees and leaned her chin on them. She watched the water flow on the river. The river was clear and serene. She had that inside urge to dive into it and just forget about the game and her huge chance of not surviving it. Silence. Once again, silence.

Percy spoke, "You can accompany me for a moment if you want."

Clary's face curled. She snapped her attention back at him. "We can't - " she was surprised the moment she saw her jacket on the demigod's hand. Percy was returning the District 3's provided outfit back to her.

Understanding her silent question, Percy explained, "I just wanted to check your condition." He smiled and dropped it after feeling the oddity in the air. "Sorry." Creepy.

Clary took her jacket, awkwardly. While trying not to think of Percy's image removing her jacket, she continued, "We can't be allies. I don't want to." She shook her head. "Sorry. I need to secure my mind."

"It's just a suggestion," he shrugged.

Clary stared at him. The demigod was an honest man. She could sense that. But, they were in the middle of a cruel game. Getting close to a stranger was a very dangerous thing. "So..." she stood up, wore her jacket, and fixed herself, getting ready to leave. "I need to go, Percy. I won't try to kill you the next time we meet as a favor. Thank you." She smiled. Percy nodded and stood up. "I'll go search for Jace," she added, then she started to depart. But not a second after that, she heard him say – almost whispery, "He's dead."

Clary stopped and slowly pivoted back. Percy appeared surprised as well as if he had no intention to say those words in the first place. Nevertheless, the demigod could not take his words back to his mouth anymore. "It was announced last night," he added regrettably.

The shadowhunter swallowed. Warm tears fell from her eyes. "Jace? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Jace," Percy nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jace meant a lot to Clary. He was more than a fellow shadowhunter. She couldn't believe that as tough as Jace would die that fast but she knew that Percy wasn't lying. Although devastated, Clary breathed deeply and wiped her tears immediately, "No, it's okay. Thank you for telling me, by the way."

"You're…" Percy hesitated, "…welcome."

Clary set her feet once again and walked away. She needed to continue the game no matter what.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"You're welcome…" He watched Clary leave and walk out from his sight, completely. He pitied her. It seemed like she had little chance of surviving the game without her Container and also, she had lost someone close to her.

Percy remembered Annabeth. He was a bit relieved that he hadn't seen her face last night on the screen. At least she was still alive but, was she okay? Fine? He must stop from worrying too much and start finding the daughter of Athena instead.

Percy breathed the air around him, savoring its serenity. But all of a sudden, he heard some screeching and clicking sounds from the direction the shadowhunter had went to. He couldn't determine the source of those sounds but he was sure it wasn't good. Then, he heard Clary's voice. She was screaming, shouting, "PERSEUS!" He wanted to protest about the full-name calling but he knew it wasn't time for that.

The shadowhunter's figure reappeared. Percy watched Clary run back towards him with unexplainable expression on her face. Then, he saw the reason behind it. She was being chased by numerous ugly and slimy beasts of which he wasn't familiar with. They were too different from the monsters he had already encountered in his book.

Percy was stunned, looking at the dangerous looking monsters. Clary hastily dragged the collar of his jacket the very second she reached him, pulling him to run. "RUN!" He heard her shout. Stirring up, he followed the shadowhunter's lead.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

 _"Kill me. I'm not afraid."_

 _"Not afraid...?"_

 _"Even..." she paused, "...a little."_

 _"You're like her - pretending you're strong enough to hold your feelings. The truth is you're just being stubborn and prideful." He smiled. He freed her neck and turned his back from her._

 _"You're leaving?" He left her without a word. Edward was as mysterious as she was._

* * *

Teresa was lying flat on the grass, trees around her. She was watching the leaves of the tree above her fall. The forest was breathing. She knew that the trees were not ordinary. That part of the forest had been read out from books also. She wasn't thinking about it though. Her mind was travelling somewhere else. "He's glittering," she whispered to herself, evaluating. Her lips formed a small smile.

Suddenly, _Click!_ She heard a familiar clicking sound of machinery. Teresa rose up and searched for the sound. She was positive. "Grievers..." Disgusted, she ran, carrying her spear – her only weapon – with her.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Peter, Thomas, Peeta, Annabeth)**

"GRIEVERS!" The maze runner came back from his patrol and alerted his group, perspiring and obviously agitated.

"What?!" Annabeth approached him. They all looked at Thomas, slightly panicking.

"Grievers!" Thomas shook the demigod's shoulders as if he was implanting the information to her mind through her eyes.

"What on earth are grievers?!" Peter asked. Yes, they didn't know.

Thomas shook his head. "It's nothing good..."

The clicking sounds turned audibly, coming from afar - metals and clashing machineries in particular. "Let's go!" Thomas pulled Annabeth to run but the demigod and the other Force members were so curious to wait for those mysterious 'grievers' to appear. "C'mon, guys! Hell, you would never want these things to see!" They insisted. "Damn!"

'Ten - no - fifteen,' Thomas approximated. And so, they appeared. Fifteen or more dark-colored creatures with spikes and rods emerged. They all appeared like disgusting slugs. Worst, they were fast. Their sharp spears and rods were acting as their multiple feet, giving them extra speed. Thomas was sickened at the sight of the grievers under the morning sun. "See? Nothing good!" He turned on his pace and left the place, inviting the others to follow him.

Both Peter and Four withdrew the same expression. Peeta was horrified. Annabeth immediately took her bag and ran. The rest of the Force followed.

They were all running in haste. Thomas was leading, followed by Four and Annabeth. Next was Peter then, Peeta. They were hopping over moss-covered boulders and big roots, making them slow at some times.

The grievers were close. "Faster!" Thomas instructed upon seeing the dark-blond guy on their tail.

Peeta could hear the near griever behind him. A meter, he calculated. His limbs weren't cooperating well. 'This's freaking far from reality?!' he hysterically thought. Now, half a meter. It was ready to sting - no - kill him for there was no such _grief serum_ or antidote in the middle of the game.

Peeta was ready.

The griever was about to sting the real tribute when an arrow hit through the creature. It did stop the griever but it didn't kill it completely. The shooter was Annabeth. "Run, Peeta!" Peeta couldn't understand but somehow, he was encouraged. 'No, I'm not gonna die this way!' he thought as his feet worked with his adrenaline. He sped up and leveled with the Narnian.

"Great!" Peter shouted, "That's great!" he sounded celebrating.

Had no idea how to react, Peeta shouted back, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Seneca was standing beside his workers. "They're near," The gamemaker reported, monitoring five blue dot-lights with corresponding district numbers on the screen. Around the lights were numerous red ones, representing the grievers. There was something in the players' trackers that the creatures were attracted to.

"Good," Seneca nodded. The Head Gamemaker pointed a blue light not too far from the five. The number of the district was 12. "Set her in front of them." The gamemaker nodded.

"What?!" Meggie stood up from her chair in the huge glass tube. She hastily went to the door. "Open the door!" She yelled out, pounding the closed transparent door. "You can't do this!" All gamemakers stared at her. "Not her! Not Katniss!"

Crane glared at the girl. His hands were still set behind him. No words, just his eyes, and Meggie stopped. She begged, "Please, don't do this."

All were still until Seneca placed a hand on the gamemaker's shoulder, "Set her."

* * *

 **Force (Four, Peter, Thomas, Peeta, Annabeth)**

The slimy creatures had disappeared from their view one by one. "What?" Thomas stopped and scanned the empty forest. The grievers were all gone. The group settled and breathed hard. "Grievers don't suddenly disappear that way."

Four went beside the runner. "They are leading us to something..." the Dauntless withdrew a knife. Thomas looked at him. Four had changed greatly after last night's death announcement. He was more dangerous than ever. "…or someone," he continued, looking ahead of them.

"Someone?" Thomas wondered and traced the Dauntless's gaze. His eyes met a figure, a fellow player. Meters away from them was an exhausted (she had raced away from the grievers as well) raven-haired District 12 citizen, Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"No…" Katniss was surprised seeing the four characters plus, Peeta. She had to run. That's the only way she knew. Katniss immediately turned around as a reflex, when...

"STOP!" Four's voice echoed through her ears. "I want to offer you a deal..." She knew that he was going to propose that. She had no choice but to stop for a moment and waited for Four to finish his statement. "Help us kill the others, those with Containers, I mean." The Dauntless' face was plain and emotionless. "Peeta is here," he added as if that would push her to join in.

* * *

" _And if they don't agree?"_

" _Then we'll consider them as our enemy, and you know what that means."_

" _We'll kill them."_

* * *

Katniss looked at them for a moment. There was Four, waiting for her answer with a readied blade on his hand. 'That blade…' It was the same as the knives which had hit the bark of a tree instead of her head back in the cornucopia. She was purely displeased. Then, there was Thomas. Katniss could still sense the good nature in him. He was just being practical. And, Peter? He was so worried. The hunter could see that through his plain expression even though he was covering it with another face. Annabeth was as expressionless as Four but her dark aura was less than the Dauntless. Next to her was Peeta. The baker was staring at her strangely.

"Katniss, join us..." Peeta said, pleading. His voice was very low. He was desperate, scared, and frightened. With that, Katniss' eyes narrowed but her face remained compose. He couldn't see him as anyone but a traitor and a killer just like the others.

"No," Katniss plainly said, shooting Peeta with her glares.

"If that so…" Four tightened his grip on his knife. The others looked at him. "...we have no choice." The hunter had expected that. She immediately ran away from them. Four chased after her. Peter hesitantly followed. The others tailed as well. "PEETA!" she heard Four call. The tribute trailed after.

Katniss was still exhausted. She was extremely tired due to the recent run from the slug-like creatures. She could hear Four crying, "Wrong answer, Everdeen! Wrong choice." Katniss ignored him. She focused on her way even though she had no idea where she was truly heading. All she was aware of was the near water body. Not that it mattered. Her priority was to escape from them.

Katniss hadn't notice that Thomas was so close. He was a fast runner. He had incredible speed. She panicked. The hunter reached for an arrow and charged it on her bow without breaking her pace. She sped up and turned left as she aimed for Thomas. The maze runner couldn't react fast. He tried to avoid the arrow but Katniss had already released it. Thomas was hit on the shoulder just as where Katniss had intended to. He stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Forward, Katniss was seeing the near water body. It was a river and was rushing down the near and edgy cliff. Waterfall. 'How on Panem?!' She stopped before the water.

"You have nowhere else to run..." Four said, halting. Katniss gripped her bow tightly, looking at the Dauntless. "Don't dare use your archery on me. You know you can't win, Everdeen," Four warned. The hunter knew he was right. Annabeth came next beside Tobias. She pointed her arrow on her. "The wisest choice is to agree with us," Tobias added.

"You think?" Katniss asked, breathing hard - not really wanted a reply – while giving the Dauntless an equal stoic face. She would never show her fears.

Peeta and Peter emerged from the woods. The baker was supporting Thomas. "Katniss…" she heard him mutter. Katniss looked at him. 'How dare you?!' She was screaming inside, declining automatically. She couldn't believe he was that weak to join that group.

Tobias moved forward. Katniss moved back, putting her foot on a boulder near the edge of the waterfall. She yelled toughly, "STOP THERE OR – "

"Or what, Everdeen? You'll jump?"

Katniss was speechless. Would she? She averted her eyes from him and scanned her surroundings and the water below. They were on a high altitude. The water was harshly falling down towards the deadly rocks beneath. The wind in the area wasn't helping. It was pushing her to fall. Her heart was beating fast. 'How on Panem did I end up on waterfall?' she thought.

The hunter looked at Four once more, thinking. Her heavy breathings turned obvious. Still, "No," her answer was unchanged. Katniss gave him one last glare and twisted back to face the edge.

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Katniss Everdeen jumped off from the fall.

Surprised, Peeta withdrew himself from Thomas, not even thinking that the runner was injured and couldn't move temporarily. Thankfully, there was Peter to back up.

Peeta hastily ran to rescue Katniss as if he had the time to pull her back. But, he was too late. He watched her figure fell from the edge towards the water's rocky bed. The water splashed madly.

Silence.

Peeta was waiting – waiting for a raven-haired woman to surface from the harsh water. She never did. Katniss never surfaced.

Peeta felt his limbs weaken. It was his fault. He couldn't help but start blaming himself. The baker wanted to give in but he was surrounded by those strangers. So, he remained standing on the edge and staring at the same water blankly. One must not show weakness, one of the rules he had made for himself. Or else, the team would be able to read and know his being. 'And destroy me,' he finalized.

A hand touched his shoulder. Peeta was a bit startled. "Peeta…" it was Annabeth. Peeta turned to her, hesitantly. He could see her eyes grieving for his lost. 'What? Does she seeing that I am too weak?' "Sorry," Annabeth said, squeezing his shoulder. Hearing her, Peeta felt lifted, somehow. At least, even though it came from a demigod, someone had a heart to show sympathy and care. But behind her was the Dauntless. Four was suspiciously looking at them, waiting for his reaction.

"S-Sorry?" Peeta stuttered. "It's part of the game." He tried to smirk but instead, a hollow breath was released. He walked pass the demigod and went back hurriedly under the shelter of the forest. Their eyes were on him, he was aware. Nonetheless, he continued. "Sorry, Katniss," he whispered the minute he was far enough from them. His hands tightened, angry to himself – always weak, always unsuccessful.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Meggie was surprised as well, covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud. Tears were forming from the corners of her eyes.

"She jumped off…" the dark skinned gamemaker muttered, still shocked from the hunter's suicidal act.

The gamemakers were left stuck. All were staring at the screen until a recovered worker noticed something from his display. "Her tracker, sir… It is fading."

Seneca was dragged back to his business. "It can't be. Even though she's dead, it will stay…" He checked the monitor. Yes, the light was indeed fading. After a second, it died.

"Is she?" one of them asked, and Meggie felt like fainting as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	6. CHAPTER 5: Fire

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; *Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Fire**

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

Six had never been a stranger in situations wherein she was a target. Most of her life, the _Mogadorians_ were on her tail, chasing and fighting her. She knew how to survive well enough. Through the years, she had grown tough and strong yet losing someone close to her wearied her still. Number Four was quite a companion. She had grieved for him more than what she had allowed herself to.

Maren's hazel eyes narrowed upon seeing another griever from her back. She kicked the one in front and jumped high, creating a circular pattern to kick the other from her back too. The grievers moved away from her. She withdrew her swords and slashed the daring monsters. There were some metals and rods inside and out of the slug's anatomy but they weren't a problem for the Loric. Her weapons were sharp enough to cut them.

The grievers were dead. The rest had swiftly fled away from her sight. She scanned the dense forest around and saw a shining object hidden on the bark of a tree, close to her. She knew those devices and their purposes. The Capitol's eyes were on her. She glared at it for a long time, sending them the message that she knew what they were up to.

* * *

 **Seneca Crane from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"She's challenging us…" Crane smiled, staring at the screen. "How many are within her area?"

"Uhmm, three, sir. Just a few yards away from her."

"Three, huhh?"

"No, sir," entered another gamemaker. "Four…" he paused, pointing another light, "He's here."

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

"Cowards…" she hissed lowly.

Maren was about to leave the area when her eyes caught a figure far away from her right. The figure was an opponent. Six tightened her hold on her blades' handles just as then she realized that the representative tribute had already set her bow against her.

It was Arya Dröttningu. Unhesitant she was, she released her arrow. It produced a swooshing sound. The arrow travelled fast, almost invisible.

With her unique speed and reflexes, Six was lucky enough to avoid the arrow although a second after that, Maren's upper left cheek was bleeding.

Arya had nearly hit Six's head. Somehow, Six found herself too weak to not notice the elf's presence.

The Loric set her weapons in front and ran towards the elf in a fast pace. She replied an attack against Arya with her invisibility technique but still, the elf caught her in air. She blocked the Loric's blades with her own. It seemed that the she-elf had enough senses to feel her presence in fluids.

Six tried another attack from a different angle. This time, she put power into it. Blocking her, Arya stumbled back by the impact. All the same, she quickly regained her balance meters away from her.

Maren reset her blades and ran to attack Arya. Her blond hair swayed with her Garde speed. Her face remained calm and collected. Six's blades clashed against Arya's one, creating intense sparks. Maren averted her blade to strike another side of the elf's body. Again, Arya blocked her powerful attempts. She was never defenseless.

Unceasingly, the Loric attacked, blows after blows, until the elf's defense slowly weakened. Arya took long leaps away from Maren, once again. Six knew, this time, she clearly had the upper hand.

Still looking at her opponent, Six moved her shoulders to condition herself. She was going to give the elf her final set of blows. However, she was a little taken by Arya's intense green eyes on her. Calm and stoical, the elf was hard to read.

Undisturbed, Six took careful steps towards Arya, raising her blades. Then, Arya set her palm in front, her Container glowed and so her hand.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

The _Gryffindor sword_ passed through the body of the strange monster. It shrieked and created unnerving noises. He withdrew the sword from the slimy creature harshly. It was still wriggling on the ground. Harry buried the blade of the sword, for the second time, into its middle. The metallic creature was still alive. The young wizard was simply disgusted. "Oh, bloody hell!" He dragged the planted blade up to its head, destroying the web of cords inside it. Finally, it stopped from moving. Dead. The last one was dead. The others just fled out of their view.

"Harry…" Hermione stepped beside him, looking at the strange creature.

"Have an idea what this is?" he asked, breathing hard.

"No," she replied.

Harry pulled up his sword. Harry's face curled upon seeing the sticky substance on the sword's blade, coming from the creature's insides. He wiped it out with a cloth.

"You're lucky you have that…" Hermione watched Harry wave the cleaned metal, slicing the air. "…that sword, I mean."

The blade of Godric Gryffindor was shining against the little light through the crown of trees. "It's in the bag and also _Firebolt_."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?!"

Harry chuckled a little bit, "Funny isn't it?"

"What else are in there?"

"The _invisibility cloak_."

"And?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing more. You?" Harry turned to her. Hermione was biting her lip.

"I was about to get my purple bag when John and Tris fought. I only got my wand and this…" she pointed the short sword on her waist. The blade was slim and light. It was perfect for Hermione but Harry wasn't sure if the witch was athletic enough to handle it well.

"You have to learn how to use that…" he uttered.

The brown-haired witch's brows met, "I know, Harry!"

"You know?"

" _I know_ I have to learn it," she defended. "It's easy."

'Typical Hermione.' Harry smiled, "I hope so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out briskly. Then all of a sudden, an explosion in front occurred. A massive fire came, burning down the trees in seconds, bearing a strong force. Harry and Hermione were sent to the ground.

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

Arya had only shouted, "Brisingr!"

Fire. Extreme power of fire.

Maren's eyes widened. She had no time to avoid it. The fire would destroy her. It would, certainly.

Instinctively, Six shielded her body, crossing her arms. Without any other choice, Maren let her Container glow. She bent the fire, creating a seemingly shield – a blue and transparent force field – around her being. The fire struck the field. An intense collision was produced. The elf's magic was too strong. It took Six two steps backward to balance herself. Even so, Six was still untouched. The blazing fire spread and covered the shield. The element extended to the sides and to the trees around, burning the woods. It was alive, itself, eating all the objects around it and turning them black and helpless.

After a minute in the midst of heat, the fire around the Garde dismissed. The surroundings became an orange-glowing space, being ruled upon by the element.

Six straightened herself. Even without checking her Container, she knew she had lost two lights. She only had _seven_ lights to go. She gritted her teeth. 'Not again this time,' she thought, recalling her shameful battle against the demigod. 'First, water then, fire. What's next?'

Again, Maren set her weapons and stretched her legs. 'One hit,' she mentally set, readying herself to vanish and surprise the elf.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

Harry pushed himself up from the dirt. He could feel the heat caused by the fire. The orange element was eating the poor forest. He wasn't certain of its source. He slowly stood up and saw two dark figures behind the curtain of fire, meters away. Not a second after, one of the figures disappeared – more like _apparated_ in his world.

Hurriedly, Harry shook his witch companion and helped her up. "Hermione…" he called. Her hands gripped his arm to stand. The second the witch was already up beside him, he said, "Let's go. Run!" They promptly turned around to run but their eyes caught a figure. The light of the distant fire lighted his characteristics, most of all, his pointed ear – an elf, positioned on a tree. He was charging an arrow. Fortunately, he wasn't pointing at the two. He was aiming towards the scene ahead.

"Run!" Hermione whispered to Harry, dragging him away from the scene and away from the elf.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Arya was surprised knowing that her opponent was capable of enduring the fire casted by her language. Worse, the Loric had vanished out of her elven eyes. The elf was all drained to counter the upcoming rounds. Her senses were failing. _Brisingr_ was a very difficult spell indeed. No wonder, it had consumed _two_ of her lights.

Arya tightened her grip on her blade. She hated to feel it, but she was unbelievably uneasy and terrified. The only thing she could do was to wait for Six to reappear once again.

From thin air, a smoke-like energy appeared and revealed the Loric with her raised and readied blades. Maren was ready to cut the elf's head and Arya was simply pinned on the ground.

'My death?' she asked, quite accepting the near possibility. But, all of a sudden, out from the curtain of fire, an arrow behind her hit Six near her chest. The arrow's metal point passed through the Loric's body. Blood burst out from Maren. The impact of the arrow was strong and powerful. It led Six away from Arya and sent her straight to the ground.

Arya was stunned a little bit. She quickly searched for the source of the arrow but she found no one. The fire around her was blocking her view. She returned her attention back to the wounded Loric Garde. Six was in deep pain but she was still alive.

It was her turn. Arya must kill her.

The elf raised her sword and walked towards the Loric on the ground. Six was struggling to take off the arrow from her body but it was stuck. Her blood was spreading out from her wound.

The Loric glared at Arya. Her glistening death stabbing eyes were on her. If only eyes could kill, probably Arya was already dead.

Arya swayed her blade, ready to slash the Loric. She directed the blade to slit her neck but unexpectedly, before the blade could even touch her, Maren disappeared. All that Arya could hit was the soil. "Barzul!" she hissed the dwarves' curse. She hastily scanned the area but there was no sign of her anymore. Six was already gone.

Maren was one of the skillful players in the game. She had to be killed or else she would be the one to kill them all. Despite everything, although she had successfully escaped, Six was severely wounded. In her case, she would inevitably meet death by blood loss. "Poor soul," Arya muttered.

The fire around the elf was mounting up above the crown of trees. It was time for her to leave the area. Arya used her magic once again to protect her body from the fire. With her swift movements, she was already out of the hungry element.

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

The fire was slowly extinguishing. It seemed that the gamemakers had bothered to stop the fire before it could eat the whole forest.

Six settled down beside a tree away from the area, gasping and trembling. "Damn!" she found herself cursing. The arrow was stuck through her chest near her shoulder. She was thankful that it had not hit her heart. Still, it pained her. She knew that the arrow had struck her shoulder blade, making that part of her body numb and immobile.

Six tried to calm herself. Her vision was already blurred. She was terribly shaking. She could no longer focus her eyes anymore. She was losing her blood. She must remove the arrow and at least try to stop the bleeding. However, it would also kill her.

She decided to take it out anyway.

Six gripped the arrow tightly and inhaled deeply. With her remaining strength, she hastily pulled out the arrow, tearing her flesh and drawing more blood in the process. She screamed and instantly stopped. She might attract more enemies.

The bolt of pain sent the Loric to the ground, trembling. Her blood was continuously flowing. She could no longer feel her body. She moved her numb hand to clutch her wound as if it would stop the bleeding. But it didn't, expectedly. She felt helpless and she hated that.

Six could hear her uneven breathings. She could only see the earth she was currently lying on and the spreading blood coming from her body.

She was dying.

But her Container glowed.

Suddenly, the pain from her wound ceased. The bleeding stopped.

Six was surprised and adjusted her eyes. It took her minutes to move her body once again. Still shaking, she slowly sat and leaned on the near tree. She checked her wound. It was disappearing and was only turning to a pinkish and punctured flesh. She smiled and hollowly laughed. She hadn't thought that another _Legacy_ would be discovered outside her world. She was still fortunate enough even though the healing had caused her another light. Now, she only had _six_ remaining lights left with her.

Maren rested her body against the cold bark of the tree. Breathing in and breathing out, she was conditioning herself for another long and tiring hunting day. She had lost too much blood indeed. Staring at the arrow on the ground, she reminded herself of hunting down the one behind the curtain of fire. She would kill him no matter what and of course, Arya.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

The sun was setting once again. After the unbelievable jump of Katniss, the day was empty. Once, they had encountered the vampire named Edward but he had swiftly disappeared away from their sight. The group was uncertain if Edward had really noticed them or not. He had quickly left before they could even react.

Annabeth was wearing tired and also, she was aware she wasn't the only one. "I think we have to rest," she suggested. No one replied back. No one ceased from walking but instead, a sickening silence fell and ruled upon them. 'Maybe it's because of the incident,' the demigod thought. 'Definitely, it is.'

Annabeth sighed and examined the group in front of her. Four was walking with ease as if he wasn't exhausted and all. Peter was obviously tired but he wasn't still breaking his pace – very determined, also stubborn. Thomas was beside her, holding his wound with his hand. Although he still had the strength to walk and fight very well, his wound from the previous arrow was severe still. Annabeth had volunteered to give a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding. His wound was fine for the mean time. And then, there was Peeta, walking beside Peter. He was silent, eyes were blank. Though he had that kind of applauding acting of i-don't-care on the waterfall lately, his eyes were saying the opposite one. He was obviously grieving for the hunter.

Nonetheless, Annabeth slightly smiled upon remembering the little accident of the baker, happened a few hours ago.

* * *

 _No one spoke for a long time. Everyone was silent until Peeta, in front, bumped his head to a tree, HARD. He fell to the ground, butt first. The group stopped from walking and stared at the baker until Peter finally laughed. The other members followed. Even Four was smiling widely. Thomas was holding his wound to ease the pain from his trembling shoulder because of his laughter. As for Annabeth, she helped Peeta to stand up on his feet, chuckling._

 _The baker's face turned red. He tried to smile but failed. Then, Tobias tapped the baker's shoulder, still smiling. "Next time," he said, "watch your steps and when I say steps, it is your way and not your feet." He gave another short laugh then, he continued on walking. The group followed behind._

* * *

Annabeth was certain that if only they weren't in the middle of a cruel game, they would be friends. Realizing how ridiculous her thought was, the demigod shook her head. She brushed off the idea for it would only make things more difficult.

"You say, Annabeth?" Peter turned to her.

The daughter of Athena replied, plainly. "I said we better get some rest." She looked at the pale Thomas. "And besides, Thomas isn't well."

Thomas's eyes suddenly widened. He yelled, "No! I can take care of myself. Go on, if you want."

Annabeth's brows furrowed but then she realized the reason behind the maze runner's sudden refusal. One must not show any sign of weakness. The right strategy was to remain strong, inside and out. Annabeth must have offended Thomas but his pain was getting really palpable. He was very pale like a dead meat and was perspiring too much.

The group stopped. Peeta and Four turned to the demigod and to the two males. "The sun had already set," Four said. He walked on to see the condition of the runner. Thomas stared back at him with dignity, pretending to be as tough as rock. Silence. At last, Four announced, "We must take rest." They all nodded.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"Silvertongue…" called Seneca outside. Pressured air popped out of the edge of the glass entrance once the Head Gamemaker entered the code. The door opened. Meggie dragged her puffy eyes out of the pages of the book on her desk to the man in red coat in front. She was all exhausted, had cried silently for her friend. He continued, "You are needed elsewhere," he paused, thinking. "We are needed elsewhere."

"Where?"

Seneca smiled, "Some people are dying to meet you. You should grant their wish."

Meggie was puzzled.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

The night had completely conquered the remaining light of the afternoon. They settled in a dark place where normal human eyes could hardly spot them.

Tobias was, once again, training with his knives. Peter and Peeta were leaning on the same tree, having a small conversation. Annabeth turned to the maze runner who was lying on the grass. His eyes were closed but she was certain that he was still awake.

"I can remake the bind if you want," Annabeth suggested, looking at the blood-stained cloth on Thomas's shoulder.

He opened his eyes, slightly looking at her, "I'm fine. Once is enough."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I can still sense you're strong enough to kill me. I just want to do something aside from looking at your boring faces."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Four said make a plan. Then, make a plan, demigod."

Annabeth wasn't moved at all, "I have prepared a briefing. I think that's enough for tonight." She cocked a smile. She knew she had a win over his attempted sparring conversation. Thomas was speechless. "Well?"

Defeated, Thomas nodded awkwardly. "First, you must sit," said Annabeth, smiling. He did so. Then, the demigod came close to him and unbound the supposed-to-be-white-now-red piece of cloth. Thomas winced a little bit the second she touched his shoulder. Continuing, Annabeth removed the ragged cloth. The puncture wound was deep and dark. The arrow had obviously damaged his upper muscles, making his shoulder swell.

Trashing the urge to have an impression, Annabeth calmly wiped the blood on his flesh with a wet fabric. Afterwards, she bound his shoulder with a new one. Finished, she smiled shortly. "Okay, that's it, tough guy."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." She was about to return to her position when Thomas held her forearm. His eyes were serious.

"It's a miracle that this foolishness was done by the Daughter of Athena," Thomas said. "You didn't have to do this."

Annabeth was pushed to stay longer. She smirked, "Don't be ridiculous. I have nothing else to do."

He released her. "With this…" he pointed his shoulder, "…I may recover. Another well character is another trouble, my logic is telling me."

The demigod's brow rose, "I think I can deal with that future problem, Thomas."

Thomas smiled, "Well I guess, you can, it seems." He dropped it off. "What's your strategy?"

"What strategy?"

"Kill us silently while sleeping?"

She smirked once again. "Poison," she said. There was a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

Thomas chuckled but his laugh was empty. "Do you really think we don't know? You joined us for a reason. Four is just using you."

"As well as I am using him and as well as the others, just like you. Mutualism. I think it's pretty clear. Common."

"And what about that other demigod?"

Thomas was pissing her off, Annabeth was certain, "I think he's my problem, Tom. None of your business."

"Well," Thomas smiled, "good luck, Annabeth." The demigod just smiled back, sarcastically.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Meggie was examining the dress on her bed, patterned with white and silver. The color had become her trademark ever since. She was called 'The Silvertongue' anyway.

The girl traced the design by her fingers. The fabric was soft against her touch. The feathers adorned onto it were real and new. Meggie could bet it was made exclusively just for her.

"Fill your self into it," a woman wearing the latest Capitol makeup entered the room. "I have to fix you now."

Meggie turned to her, drawing her stoic face. She was her stylist. Ignoring her command, the girl asked, "What's the special occasion?"

"Sponsors."

* * *

 **Force (Four, Peter, Thomas, Peeta, Annabeth)**

"What's that?" Peeta asked, immediately standing up after hearing some disturbances from the stillness. Peter stood up as well, signing to the other members.

Seeing the Narnian, Four readied his knives. Some movements became obvious nearby. The Force pointed their weapons to that side. From that area, a figure stepped out to their camp. Tobias was about to throw his knife against it when Thomas shouted, "WAIT! SHE'S WITH ME. TERESA."

They all turned to Thomas. Four remained looking at the target.

"SHE'S TERESA!" Thomas repeated. "C'MON, FOUR, PUT IT DOWN! SHE'S TERESA!"

The Force examined the woman in front of them. She was breathing hard. Her hair was beautifully shining against the lights of the night. Her eyes were striking blue, looking at the Dauntless who wasn't still lowering his knife.

Thomas continued, "She's like us. She has no Container with her. She's going to join us." That was a statement. He was not asking. He was instructing.

"Is she?" Tobias asked.

Thomas passed a meaningful look to his fellow glader. Seconds after, Teresa finally nodded and walked towards Thomas, passing Four.

Four lowered his knife. Another member of the Force.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

It was time for the demigod's proposed briefing.

They were sitting together, forming a circle. The Force was listening to her keenly, interested and amazed about her intellect. However, Teresa wasn't listening. She was looking at Thomas.

" _Really, Thomas? You joined them?"_ she asked, connecting to his mind.

Thomas was startled at first and swiftly looked at her. 'Ahh, telepathy.' _"You can still talk to me that way even without a Container?"_ He was talking about her ability.

" _I think they didn't strip this off from me. After all, this is the only talent I have and I can only connect my mind to you. Now, why joining them?"_

Thomas pretended to listen to Annabeth's discussion and plans. _"Teresa, I am being practical and we know that we cannot go on without having teamwork. We're no strangers to games."_

Teresa nodded slightly. She wasn't convinced though.

"Next, Edward Cullen…" Annabeth said. That name pulled Teresa out from Thomas's mind. "He's a vampire. He's incredibly strong and fast. He can also heal himself. He has sharp senses and he knows blood. Best asset is his telepathic abilities. He can read minds which gives him advantages. He will know your action and your attacks before you could even perform them. But, this has limitations. He can only read minds in close proximity especially to strangers like us."

"Can arrows work on him?" Peter seriously asked.

"I doubt that," Annabeth quickly answered. "He might hear it."

"Well, he can't hear my thoughts…" Teresa whispered more to herself, thinking.

"What?" Annabeth asked. Teresa turned to look at them. She hadn't notice that their eyes were already on her. It hadn't been in her slightest intention to make those words audible.

"What of what?" She pretended with her best acting skills.

Annabeth smirked, "I know what I heard, Teresa." She crossed her arms on her chest, slightly raising her brow. "You said that he can't read your mind."

"That's what I heard also," Peeta added, nodding.

Teresa thought for a moment, analyzing and deciding. _"Teresa?"_ she heard Thomas in her mind. She deeply sighed. "Yes. I discovered that when he tried to kill me. I managed to escape." She left the rest of the story unspoken though.

"Well, that's a great thing for us. You can help us…" Annabeth paused, "…defeat Edward." The words were also bitter on her lips.

"In what way?" Thomas curiously asked.

"That," Annabeth's lips thinned. "I'll think of that later." She conditioned her throat. "Next, Hermione Granger. A witch. An expert magic-user and can cast a spell without a wand. So, getting her wand – a wooden stick in appearance – is not the best strategy but she being wandless also helps. Her author described her as the brightest witch of her age. Very witty she is," Annabeth paused, "Just like me…"

The last three words were whispered. However, they had been clearly heard by the glader and also by the Narnian. Teresa saw Peter form a flat and empty smile. She could see that Peter was quite displeased by the demigod. Annabeth: the proud daughter of Athena.

"But she's not a fighter," added the demigod. "That's her weakness."

Then, the night went on. After Annabeth's getting-to-know-the-characters session and the dinner they had from their own short supply of bread in their bags, the group returned to their usual spot.

The king and the baker were talking to each other. Four was with Annabeth, making plans. Thomas was sleeping, leaning on a tree. And, Teresa was left sitting beside her partner, tearing some grasses. She was thinking – thinking about a guy with golden eyes and pale face. She murmured, "He's glittering…"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Brisingr - Fire

Barzul - IC Dwarf's Curse

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	7. CHAPTER 6: Sponsors

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; *Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Sponsors**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Her usual peacekeepers were guiding her through a hallway, heading to a place she wasn't aware of. She was already up in her dress with her hair tied up in multiple braids, coiled around her ears. Ahh, yes, sponsors. What on Panem was her involvement with sponsors?

" _She jumped off…"_

After that waterfall incident, Meggie's conscience was haunting her. Somehow, she was finding herself responsible for what had occurred to the hunter even though it wasn't really her fault. It was all Crane's idea in order to please the Capitol and the taste of President Snow.

What about Prim? Would she ever forgive her if indeed Katniss was dead? There had been no confirmation yet. The real tribute's tracker had remained undetectable. The gamemakers had been tracking the hunter all day but she had gone without a trace. The final decision wasn't still laid though.

Light.

And noise.

The opening of the massive door at the end of the hallway broke her thoughts to see the lighted room inside. There were numerous people inside, wearing the latest fashion of the Capitol which Meggie caught as vibrant but weird. Some were talking to each other. Their accent was high and pitchy. The others were merely handling wine glasses and eating colorful foods. Meggie couldn't determine if they were breads or some sort of muffins. But one thing was for certain, most of them were vomiting them out after taking them in to get more from the tray. 'Disgusting,' Meggie was displeased.

By the arrangement of the lights, flowers, curtains, and foods, the girl concluded, they were having a party. 'So that's it,' Meggie thought, 'the sponsors and…' she looked around her, '…mentors, escorts…" and officials and some important figures in the Capitol.

Knowing her entrance, they all looked at the Silvertongue with their painted eyelids, long eyelashes and thick make-ups. Next, altogether, they made a wide grin. Meggie found those smiles quite frightening. She was stunned for a moment, had no idea what to do. Shortly, from the crowd, a certain man appeared and went beside her. Of course, he was none other than Seneca Crane. He glared at her. "You know what to say and what to reply." His voice was low though he had stressed the words 'say' and 'reply'.

Crane put a hand on the girl's shoulder. His hand was cold against her. "Ladies and gentlemen, sponsors," Crane paused, "The Silvertongue. Meggie Folchart!" The crowd clapped and cheered. Others cried and also howled. Most of them, circled around her, to greet and shake her hand. They were so many, Meggie felt so small. Afterwards, they went back to their businesses. Only few people were left around her space.

Two men, wearing formal suits, stayed. "The Silvertongue," started the light-haired one. He was passed his middle age and quite a big man. His smile was wide and Meggie could say that his grin was fairly okay. "Heveansbee," he offered a handshake.

Meggie hesitantly accepted, "Folchart, sir."

"Young you are, Ms. Folchart." He released her hand. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," Meggie replied, plainly.

He nodded, satisfied, "Twelve? Your age is quite unexpected." He turned to the Head Gamemaker. "You're lucky enough you have discovered her the last minute, Crane. The tributes this year are weak."

"Yes, lucky," replied the Head Gamemaker.

"Unique and entertaining. Never seen such magic before," the other one added, sipping his wine after it. "And what do you call those creatures?"

"Yes, those creatures," entered the light-haired one, curious.

"Grievers, gentlemen," Crane immediately answered.

"Ahh, yes, that! And the water! Have you seen that demi…?"

"Demigod."

"Yes, and, oh… and also the fire! I'm telling you, they're fantastic!"

"Thank you," Crane slightly inclined his head and smiled, flattered. "I admit, this came rather unexpected but I'm glad I have caught your attention."

"Certainly, you have! We're expecting more in this game."

Crane sipped from his glass, then said, "There will be more," he paused. "There will be more to come."

Meggie mentally covered her ears. They were speaking as if they were talking about a simple game, commonly played in the fields.

"Silvertongue?" someone tapped Meggie from behind. She had no choice but to turn and let the men talk behind her. It was a dark skinned lady, wearing a neon yellow dress and glittering make up. "Silvertongue, right?" she asked again, smiling.

"Yes," she said, trying to be formal and polite as she could.

"You made those creatures in the arena, the grievers?"

"I read them."

"Oh!" her smile widened. "Magic. I love magic!" Meggie really hated the accent. "I really like those monsters," she clapped. "Do you know that you're making a name in the Capitol?" She appeared to be more exciting than the girl. Meggie shook her head. "You are! The grievers have gift items now and they're in demand! Really fast in the legal market, under the Silvertongue's name." The lady winked as she slightly tapped the girl's shoulder. However, Meggie couldn't imagine the gift items. "What else can you read?"

"Uhmmm…"

"Please!" the Capitol lady cut before she could even say a word. "Please, give us more terrifying ones than those magnificent creatures! Perhaps, something bigger!"

Meggie's brows knitted. That was enough! 'Does she have any idea on what she's asking about?' She was asking for a monster. The girl couldn't stop herself. Suddenly, she found herself yelling, "NO!"

Upon hearing her voice, the crowd turned to her. The lady was surprised by her reaction as well. Crane rapidly stepped beside the Silvertongue. He glared at her once again. Meggie looked back at Crane. She knew those eyes. She had her pride. Yes, she really had it highly but remembering her father's security at stake, she had to return her word and the ill-mannered way she had expressed it.

Meggie swallowed. "I-I am sorry. I was just…"

"You can't decide now, right? Maybe you're picking between something bigger and something wicker, hmm?" she smiled. Thankfully, the lady had interpreted her act positively. "It's okay. I trust you." At least, she was kind enough compared to the other raise-eyebrow Capitol citizens.

Meggie returned a smile. Afterwards, the crowd resumed to their activities and talks. She sighed.

"We'll talk about this…" Crane whispered before retuning to the men once again.

Once the lady and the others had gone out around her, Meggie sat on a red corner sofa and rested. Luckily, no one was noticing her anymore. Even Crane was too busy talking to a group of people.

Miserable, Meggie found her image on the table's reflecting glass in front of her. She realized that even though she had her light make-up on, her eyes were dull and dark as if she wasn't eating anything, worse than when she was still in the Seam. Well, after the deaths in the bloodbath, the execution of the real tributes, and the suicidal jump of Katniss – she couldn't have the perfect appetite. She found it impossible to eat.

" _LET US FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES!"_ Meggie's attention was dragged to a single monitor. Some men in the room had gathered around it to watch the execution. They had probably missed the live broadcast.

On the screen, six blindfolded people were aligned. Their hands were tied, knees on the floor. Behind them were twelve peacekeepers in two rows, handling guns.

" _LET US FIGHT!" a blond male among the six yelled. "YOU DON'T NEED THEM. YOU HAVE US – " The first lined man behind him shot his head. He immediately fell down to the ground. Dead. Then, the rest of the peacekeepers followed._

Cruel. Meggie gulped as he examined the people watching on the screen laughing. They were saying, "BORING!" And that was it. That was how they view deaths.

"What we want is this," a man entered from the crowd, interfering to their conversation. He was pointing to another monitor. The screen was showing the interview of the representative tributes the day before the actual game.

 _Caesar Flickerman was the host. On the seat beside him was a man with long blonde hair. He was seating there comfortably, examining the audience and the blue-haired host, steadily._

Meggie groaned upon remembering her upcoming interview with the same man the next day. She was scheduled to attend the mentioned show.

" _How does it feel?" started Caesar. "How does it feel being not real in the real world?"_

 _The fair-haired man immediately talked in, inclining his head, "What do you mean by not real?" His pointed ears became obvious._

 _Caesar thinned his lips, "Sometimes we have to accept the truth. We all know that you are not real. You're only book characters. Sad story, but that's the truth." He faced the audience. The audience nodded back, agreeing._

 _The elf smiled, "Oh, yes. But, I am certain that I am real, gohenon nin. As long as there is my book, as long as I believe in my world, I am real. Let me take this to another perspective." Caesar nodded and leaned forward to show that he was listening. "What if we switch situations? You in my world. Who is the real person between us?" The host shrugged. "I would rather say you're the unreal one and I am the contrary, given that you are in my world." Silence. Caesar was speechless. "That mindset drives us to fight, doesn't it? Being real in my own world? To return to a world where I can say I am real? In that case, I would rather believe that I am real…" He paused, eyeing the crowd calmly, "…so that I can fight tomorrow."_

 _Ceasar remained staring at the blond. He was searching for words that could lift up the supposed to be entertainment show. The representative tribute's statement was quite alarming, quite offensive, in some ways. He was brave. He seemed like he knew what he was doing though._

" _Uhmm…" Ceasar started. He was about to open his mouth when the audience stood up altogether and clapped. Standing ovation. The host was startled at first but then he recovered, immediately. "Fantastic! What an amazing faith you have, Legolas!" He cheered with them, only taken by the crowd. The elf smiled widely._

Meggie smiled as well. The representative tribute was obviously a rebel, and the capitol citizens were unwarily agreeing to him.

The girl would stay watching the interview when, all of a sudden, she heard the earsplitting crowd's cheer from the other side of the room. This time, it was different. The noise was louder than ever. They were all looking at the large and translucent screen. The monitor was showing an image of a woman in a dark place.

The hair, the eyebrows, the cheeks, the lips – recognizing the tribute, Meggie stood up and mentally celebrated, 'Katniss is alive!' Tears fell down and wet her cheeks but she abruptly wiped them off to avoid being suspicious.

The crowd's voices stormed out to every corner of the room. From the crowd, all mentors worked to grab some sponsors. Amongst them was a blond and tall man surrounded by numerous sponsors. He was unmistakably Haymitch Abernathy, talking with his convincing words and gestures. No wonder, his tribute had been miraculously discovered alive. Katniss had really caught most of the sponsors' attention.

Inspecting the man carefully from her seat, Meggie could never forget his face – that face which was always present in the reaping, drunk and out of his self, and the only living victor in her district. But most of all, she could never forget that man – that very same man they, she and his father, had encountered near the hob, only a few days after her father's recovery from his depression.

* * *

 _District 12 – Four years ago._

 _Meggie had never expected that Mo would rise up from his kitchen stool and continue their living. After her mother's sudden disappearance, Mo had been depressed all year. He had even come to a point where he had nearly slit his throat by a shred of a broken alcohol bottle. Luckily, Meg had happened to be there and stopped him in the process by crying and begging before him. After then, he had recovered and had started to craft the woods once again._

 _It was time to trade the products to the hob. The day was cloudy, as usual, and the sun wasn't there to greet them a good morning._

 _Mo and Meggie were about to enter the market when a man from afar called Mo, "Mortimer!"_

 _Instinctively, the two turned to the source of the voice, halting just before the entrance. Haymitch Abernathy. Meggie wondered about the victor's presence outside his village._

 _Mo tensed up upon seeing Haymitch. He tugged Meggie to say, "Wait here," and then, he ran to the victor. They both walked out of sight._

 _Meggie was instructed to stay, yes, but bored and impatient as she was, she followed her father's track and found them talking behind an abandoned building. They were quite arguing. She even heard Mo shout, "NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T GO BACK THERE! CAN'T YOU SEE?!"_

" _We can't stop, Mo."_

" _You don't have to – " They would continue their talk but Mo had already sensed Meggie. "MEG?!" Mo asked. His voice sounded annoyed. The girl couldn't determine if that was because of her or because of Haymitch._

 _Mo walked towards her. "Let's go." He held her by her arm, taking her away from the area back to the hob. They were leaving the victor._

" _So, Mortimer?" Haymitch asked behind._

 _Mo ignored and completely left him, returning to the hob with Meggie._

* * *

"That's huge!" the District 12 victor shook the sponsor's hand. It seemed that Haymitch had already convinced the sponsor. The rest of the people around him clapped. He wasn't the only successful mentor though. There had been few others.

Meggie sighed and averted her eyes from them. 'A long night, it seems,' she thought.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Cold. She felt coldness running through her veins and yet she was burning. Fever – sure, it was a fever. At first, she was displeased but, realizing that getting sick was far better than being dead, she was more than grateful.

Katniss forced herself to open her eyes. She must know the reason behind her still existing life. She blinked several times and saw that she was in a dark place – in a cave, particularly. She could see the starry sky through the large hole on the rocky ceiling and around her was darkness. Her clothes were wet but it wasn't soaked with water anymore. They were starting to dry, at least.

Slowly, Katniss sat and tried to stand up but a jolt of pain ran through her leg. She gasped. Her right leg was numb and her left one was injured, probably bleeding. She screamed out loud, trying to move her left one but eventually stopped as a reflex when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head to see the person behind her and was surprised seeing a black-haired girl with a purple ribbon.

"Rest," the girl said with her calmly voice. "You're not well enough. You still have a fever though it is down for now." She was Violet Baudelaire. Katniss just looked at the girl, confused.

Violet continued, leaning her to the cave's wall cautiously, "You've convulsed, you know," she added, smiling to Katniss. "Your temperature was too high. I thought you were going to die that way…" She paused. "I've discovered you severely beside the river, if you want to know. You were unconscious and wounded then. I brought you here – my hiding place. Their eyes are not so here so you're safe for the mean time. Sooner or later, they'll find us."

'Their eyes?' Katniss thought. 'The gamemakers.'

"You know, the tributes are not the only enemies here," she added a smile. Violet was right. It was clear that the gamemakers were the ones who had casted out those slimy creatures and had led her to the Force.

Katniss remained silent, cannot find any sensible word to say. She recalled the recent events. Yes, she had managed to avoid the rocks and luckily had landed into a deep part of the water. She had never been that lucky before. And then, she remembered the baker and his group. 'Traitor!' she bit her lip, disgusted. Closing her eyes, she brushed those thoughts off and focused on her condition.

"Thank you…" Katniss managed to say at last. Violet smiled again and mouthed 'welcome'. The hunter gazed at her injured left leg. It was bleeding, yes, but it was covered with a makeshift bandage. She could see some green leaves, probably herbs, sticking out under the cloth. She turned to the girl, "You made this?"

Violet nodded, "I saw the leaves near here. I know that it can heal wounds…" she paused, "…Klaus had told me once about them. He is… He was…" she gulped and stopped, breathing in and out, squeezing her hands. She was composing herself, trying to stop the forming tears from the corner of her eyes. Then, she burst out, giving in, "Oh, dear God, I can't accept it!" Tears streamed down from the Baudelaire's eyes upon remembering her brother's death. "I'm s-sorry. I am…" she said, hiccupping while wiping her tears with her bare hands – wiping them out hard until her cheeks reddened.

Katniss reached for the girl even though she could sense out that Violet wasn't seeking for any comfort. She was a very strong girl indeed, trying to maintain her calmness.

The hunter offered her a hug. The girl accepted it, nonetheless. "Hush now…" she tried to calm her, rubbing her back. "Everything will be alright." She wasn't also convinced herself.

"Thanks," Violet said then suddenly laughed, but it was more of a hollow attempt. "I've never expected such care from a fellow competitor."

"Hmm?"

"You tried to calm me down."

"Well, you saved and took _care_ of me."

"Fair enough." This time, Katniss laughed as well. "Nice pin," Violet commented upon seeing the mockingjay pin behind Katniss's collar. It was a gold pin in which a molded bird was in the middle of a ring.

"This?" Katniss pointed and unpinned the object. "This… This is like a token."

"It's well made. They look like the birds in the forest."

"Yes, they are. Mockingjays." Katniss rubbed the pin by her thumb, thinking while looking at the hole above. The sky was clear. It was peaceful, quite opposite to what was really happening under it. Just as then, a small silver parachute came into her view through the hole. The parachute landed in front of Katniss, carrying a circular flat container. It was obviously for her.

Katniss grabbed the container and saw a little message typed on a strip of paper. _Apply generously and stay alive – H_. It was Haymitch, her mentor.

"Sponsors…" Violet muttered.

It was her jump, probably – that fearless jump and being alive still. Katniss had never expected that the Capitol had taken that as braveness and not as foolishness. She sighed.

Violet helped her remove the cloth from her thigh. Her wound appeared a large gash of flesh. It wasn't deep enough but it had damaged an area. Katniss opened the container and applied the greasy substance inside it to her wound. The wound pricked at first but it immediately ceased. A kind of chill ran across the surface of her damaged flesh. Not a minute after, the area of the wound became numb, painless. Very effective it was but still, she was in fever. She needed to rest.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

It wasn't official but it seemed like Percy had already allied with the red-haired girl.

The demigod and the shadowhunter had settled somewhere behind thick and tall bushes, enough to cover their figures. Beside them was an ancient tree, helping them to settle at ease. They weren't talking to each other. The last time Percy had heard Clary speak was when she shouted 'RUN!' then, nothing more.

Clary was so depressed. She was silently crying for Jace even though her face was remaining as stoic as it had been in the first place. Her eyes were showing sadness and loneliness. And Percy? He wanted to comfort her, really. But, who was he to the shadowhunter and what was he going to say? He had no idea. So, he remained sitting there beside her and the tree, tearing some random leaves from the ground. That was his least favorite moment, the sickening silence.

Then, Clary hugged her jacket, closing the thick fabric to her, and slightly rocking her back against the bark of the tree. Finally, she was sensing the awkward silence. Of course, with that movement, Percy knew that Clary wanted something to converse to. As a guy, he must say something to her or even try to lift her emotional downfall. He tried to search for some sensible topic but he found himself in the middle of nothingness. By some means, he was panicking – madly panicking. 'C'mon Percy!' he mentally gritted his teeth, pushing his brain to work and quite wishing for Grover's presence.

"Uhmm…" Percy muttered, turning to her then, back to the torn grass on his hands. Clary tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting. Nothing. He had nothing to say. He gazed back at her and saw that she was looking at him now, probably waiting for his words. "Uhmm…" he felt his temples ache. Breathing deeply, he completely turned his body to face her and lifted his hand to offer a hand shake. Yes, they hadn't been formally introduced. Was there any use of it? For Percy, on that time, YES!

"Percy Jackson," he paused and added, "S-Son of Poseidon, a demigod, from the book of… well… self-titled."

Clary was stunned for a moment, she asked, "Really?" Percy shrugged. 'C'mon!' He was dying inside by his own attempt. She softly laughed, "Okay…" Smiling, she accepted his hand and shook it, "Clary Fray, a shadowhunter, from the book of…" she paused, "… Mortal Instruments they say." Percy thanked the three main gods for that start of conversation. "Well, that's something, Percy. Trying to break the ice, hmm?" she chuckled. Percy was very pleased seeing her laugh like that. "Was it hard?"

"Oh, that was awkward, just so you know. It wasn't that easy, honestly."

"I bet." Again, they fell silent. "Well?"

"Uhmm, Clary…"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I'm still open for alliance. I have just realized that working with you will do no harm against me." He caught her thinking. It was too difficult for her to ally with someone. She had to trust no one but in her case, she had to. Otherwise, she would not survive in three days.

"I'll accept that. Thank you," Clary finally said.

"Okay," he clapped once. "You're also welcome to leave this little alliance whenever you want. And…" he paused, thinking if he must utter it or not. He decided to say though, "…if you want someone to talk to, I… I'm also open." He was talking about Jace's death.

Clary stared at him for a moment. She nodded, "That's too kind for an enemy."

Percy smiled, happy that she had accepted him, "Enemy? I think that's not fitting my name. I'm quite a protagonist." The shadowhunter laughed. She was lightening up a bit and he was truly glad about it.

Percy was about to say something more when Clary stopped her by hand, "Percy, there's something coming." From the sky, through the crown of the ancient tree, a small parachute landed before them, carrying an aluminum container. They both examined it for a moment.

"It's for you, Percy," Clary said. The demigod took the container and found a small letter with it. _Your water is fantastic! Stay alive. – C._ Although Percy couldn't read the text, given that he was hard wired and had dyslexia, he could still bet that it had something to do with his performance. It came from his mentor – the mentor who he hadn't had a chance to know to, even a little.

Percy opened the vessel and found out that it contained a first class meal – the one which was served in Camp Half-Blood. His eyebrow rose. He knew that it would take an amount of money to deliver a gift to a representative tribute. No wonder, he had been chosen by the rich District 1 citizens.

Smiling, he offered the meal to Clary. The shadowhunter shook her head, "It's not for me. You've impressed the sponsors. I haven't."

"No," Percy insisted, "I want to share it with you. And besides, I think I won't have the appetite to eat if you're there beside me and I am here with a meal. After all, sharing is not a game violation." Clary thought for a moment and nodded in the end. Percy's dinner was far better than her bread inside her bag indeed. The demigod smiled once again. "It's good to know that you're talking to me now," Percy offered her the grape. She took it.

"You started it, remember?"

"Well, you signaled that you wanted to."

Clary chuckled, "It's hard to talk…"

"I know. Thish gahm," Percy paused, swallowing the flavored meat, "this game is making everything hard and complicated. Even talking and making friends are really hard to do."

Clary stopped, smile fading, "We can't be friends, Percy."

Percy shrugged, "Well, we can be good enemies." He added a cheeky smile.

The shadowhunter gave a single laugh, "I'll give that a chance."

"Great!" Percy's grin grew wider.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

"Great!" Percy's grin grew wider. Clary noticed that he was cuter when he does that. She was stunned for a second. The demigod said, "What's that? Is there…"

Startled, Clary blinked, "No! I was just…" Embarrassing. Suddenly, she wanted to disappear. Thank heavens, she found something quite interesting to cover her shameful thought behind the demigod himself! "It was just those lights behind you…" she pointed. "Are they fireflies?" Percy looked behind him.

"Wow!" Percy exclaimed. "I don't think so."

The lights had appeared from the greenery itself, blue and glowing-like insects. They scattered in the air, lightening their dimly night. Clary stared upon the demigod once again, watching him wonder by those little things. She uttered, "Thank you, by the way, for trying to lighten me up and for the food as well."

Percy turned to her, "No, it's nothing."

* * *

 **Peter Pevensie from** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_

"What its name again?" Peeta asked suddenly, talking to the Narnian.

Peter shifted his eyes from his sharpened sword to the baker. He wasn't hesitant to answer, "Rhindon. Rhindon is the sword's name." Somehow, Peeta had earned his little trust. His little accident that afternoon had helped Peter to be less cautious around him. They had been talking all night ever since.

"Nice sword," the baker commented.

"Yes, it is. This has never failed me in battles."

"Battles…?"

"Yes, battles of Narnia against other creatures – evils particularly – and sometimes, men as well."

"So, you've already slain men?" Petaa's eyes widened.

"I have to…" Peter wasn't pleased about his answer as well.

Enough to disturb their conversation, Annabeth moved from her sleeping position and settled to her right. The two blondes looked at her from their posted tree.

Peeta whispered, "She's half-asleep."

"Yes, she is. It's hard to take a nap in this game," the Narnian said in the same voice level, observing the other Force members. Thomas and Teresa were lying together with their back facing each other and weapons on hand. Four was leaning on a tree, arms crossed. Although his eyes were close, he was only resting.

The Dauntless was the only one who had been given by the sponsors just an hour ago. He had received some ointment and medicine. His wounds were already well bandaged and aided. It would never less his performance anymore.

"You know, speaking of Annabeth, I think she's a little bit kind…" Peeta commented, apparently remembering the comforting hand of the demigod and her attempt to save him during the griever attack.

"You think?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Looks can be deceiving, Peeta. I've already proven that in Narnia. Even though she has that…" he paused, examining the woman, "…silky golden curls and gray pools and porcelain skin, she can't be trusted. She's smart, tricky, and dangerous, Peeta."

The real tribute chuckled, covering his mouth to contain the noise. He turned to the king, "You're the one who said that. Not me. But, I'll admit – she's beautiful."

Peter rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Peet! We're book characters! We're meant to please the eyes – well, the mind of the readers." Even from his own mouth, his words tasted so bitter. 'Book characters. Only book characters.' Peter sighed, "But I'm retelling this to you, baker, don't trust anybody – even me."

Peeta nodded, "I'll remember that."

Altering their subject, Peter started, "There are no deaths for tonight, Peet. Katniss must be alive, then." He waited for Peeta's reaction but none came. He was still playing that tough face. "You know, you don't have to show me that you're not worrying about her. You nearly died there on top of the fall, I know." The baker knitted his brows. Peter continued, "We are all worrying about our partners. Annabeth, too. And me, myself, as well for Susan. It's okay to worry."

"For Four, it is not fine," Peeta reasoned. "There's no reason for him to understand me anymore. He had already lost Beatrice."

Peter shrugged, "Yes, it seems but I am not Four. I am Peter," he paused and landed a hand on the tribute's shoulder, "the Magnificent." Peeta laughed shortly.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

 _Lembas – G_

'Ai, Valar!' He thanked the gods of Middle Earth that his mentor was smart and logical enough to deliver him a long lasting gift. He would no longer worry about the food even though an elf burns less energy. Still, an appetite was needed. He put the bread-like food inside his satchel and rested his back once again on the bark of the tree. He was settling on one of the branches. That was the safest place, he knew. No wonder, he was a wood elf.

The Sindarin elf gazed at the stars of the arena. The arrangement of the glittering objects was different from his home. _"How does it feel being not real in the real world?"_ Saddened about the fact that he was just indeed a book character, he felt his brows meet. Bitter fact. Really, really bitter fact.

The game for Legolas wasn't really a problem. He was used to magic and also, killings. Likewise, he knew the meaning of wilderness even in its most evil presence. But something was preventing him to act for a while.

For the passed few days, Legolas had been contented watching the characters form their alliances and get troubled with their Containers given that he could do everything in the forest and remain undetected. He was light-footed indeed. He had even saved the real tribute and the elf from the other book.

Legolas had intended to miss the Loric's heart. The fire hadn't been a bother for him to shoot. He was always accurate. He had left the rest for the she-elf to decide and immediately had taken the path away from the area, unnoticed.

Somehow, deep inside, the prince of the Woodland Realm felt somewhat mislead from the right track. Whatever the problem he was sensing, he couldn't point it out. He breathed deeply. Peace – that was what he wanted.

 _Home is behind, the world ahead_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight_

 _Mist and shadow_

 _Cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade_

 _All shall fade –_

Legolas sang but was abruptly stopped when he heard another sound beside him. He turned to the source of the sound – a little bird with its slightly cocked head as if it was wondering about his presence, resting on a thin branch. Then, a second after, it hummed. The tune was exactly mimicked by the bird with its little voice.

Legolas smiled and reached for the little creature but the bird swiftly flew away from his hand and joined its flock, still singing his song. The flock circled above his tree and they all sang, making it louder than the first. His pleasantry was transformed to wariness. He might be spotted with that noise. Thankfully, just a minute of discomfort, the birds decided to fly to the other direction. They left his spot, completely.

The elf sighed and relaxed as he closed his eyes. Those birds were beautiful and, at the same time, odd. He realized that there were still good things in the arena. _Not all misfortunes are wicked. There is always light from shadows and even hope from unbearable situations._ Realizing this, his eyes snapped open.

Silence.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

A walking song - not an elven song, first line uttered by Gandalf in the Hobbit movie.

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	8. CHAPTER 7: Dawn

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** We're on Chapter 7 right now and I still don't have enough reviews. Well, anyway, I will still continue on posting more chapters. But, mind on leaving reviews. I will, surely, appreciate. Thanks :)

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: Dawn**

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

It was still dark the moment Annabeth had decided to break her half-sleep rest. Rising up to her feet, she found the other members still on their resting positions. Then, she realized that Four wasn't there with them. She started searching for him just to satisfy herself that everything was normal and his absence was nothing serious.

Annabeth spotted Four training in the woods, shirtless, and not too far away from their site. He was kicking, punching, throwing knives to the trees, and slicing the air with his blade under the shadows of the already dimmed forest and of the silent dark dawn. She noticed his big tattoos on his back aside from his toned muscles. There were symbols on him that she couldn't understand and determine. She took them as signs of bravery for it would take a strong man to endure the pain of having tattoos like them.

Annabeth watched him move his knives with his arms, flexibly, and with the coordination of his whole body. She watched his blades glint through the little light of the dawn and cut and wound the barks of the poor woods. Tobias was an expert fighter. That was common sense.

The demigod was lost in her trance. She hadn't even noticed that Tobias had swiftly turned to her as a reflex, sensing someone was near.

It was automatic for Four to throw his knife and defend himself against another human presence around him. It happened in a split second. Four threw his blade towards the demigod's direction. Fortunately, Annabeth was fast enough to avoid the shining but deadly weapon and moved her head slightly, receiving only a small cut on her right ear. The knife was planted into the tree behind her.

Annabeth was stunned. Her grey eyes widened.

Four was also surprised. "Annabeth?" he uttered and surrendered his fighting stunt. "Why are you here?"

Annabeth checked her bleeding ear first before replying to Tobias, "You're not on your post, Four," she stared at her two fingers with blood, "I've decided to look for you and I got this," she smiled sarcastically.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Four retorted with his deep voice and serious way of talking, quite suspecting the demigod's hidden thoughts and presence.

This time, Annabeth glared at him, offended, "As if I am not allowed here, that I am not allowed to search for you and do what I want. Eaton, you're not anything like my leader. I have my own rules and plans. You have no rights to dictate me or what."

Silence. There was a comfortable silence between them as Four stared at Annabeth with meaningful eyes – comforting and warm, which the demigod felt quite odd and odder as she felt it somewhat pleasant for her.

Finally, Four replied, "I see. Independent, tough, strong, demigod," and walked towards her. He stopped before Annabeth, leaving only half an arm span between them. The demigod stayed still, looking up to his eyes with pride.

Four was inches taller than her. He was much bigger than her size and his sweating muscle-bounded body was overpowering her petite form. Seeing his equally intense stare, Annabeth swallowed and abruptly wished that Four hadn't seen her do that. No one could blame her for Tobias Eaton was well created by his author as a very attractive and skilled character.

Then, Four stepped closer to Annabeth and she was trapped between him and the tree behind her. She was panicking. She had no idea why she was feeling it and had no idea, as well, why she wasn't doing anything about it. Her breathing became fast and husky as Four leaned his head towards hers. She could see him lowered his own to level with her height and second by second, she could feel his warm breaths on her face. There, she closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next and waiting for his lips to touch hers.

None came.

None came, instead, Annabeth heard the Dauntless whisper to her ear, "You aren't still good at hiding your emotions, demigod. Your I-Am-Tough mask won't work on me but," he paused, "nice try, still," followed by the sound of a knife being pulled out from the bark of the tree behind her. Next, he backed away. His eyes were still on her. "We better go back. They're probably awake, Annabeth," he said as he replaced his knife on his belt, put his shirt on, and walked straight back to their camp.

Annabeth's hands formed fists. Four had played with her emotions and she had been obviously beaten in that little game. How come she had become that weak?

The demigod's blood boiled against the Dauntless. No one could ever do that to the daughter of Athena. She breathed deeply and calmed herself. Annabeth took note of a well planned revenge against him. He would pay for what he had done to her.

"Soon…" Annabeth whispered and then, she followed Four.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Peter, Peeta, Thomas, Teresa, Annabeth)**

They had waited for Four and Annabeth to leave first, knowing that they were both against forums, before forming a circle and have a talk: Teresa, Thomas, Peter and Peeta. Inside the circle was a little light from Peeta's bag against the dimness of the dawn. They had decided to tell stories to ease their tensions and pull themselves out of evil thoughts and from the traumatizing reality. They, in some way, had felt they needed it.

Peeta and Peter had made the idea. Thomas had been hesitant first but when Teresa had shrugged, giving him a sign of 'It's okay. No problem', he had decided to join the story telling as well.

"…It's a very wonderful world, Peet. Imagine a world with rich landscapes, water bodies, lively sunlit forests with growing green leaves and trees and different colors of flowers and plants, being dwelt by centaurs, fauns, dwarves, gnomes, giant owls, talking animals and some other amazing creatures…" Peter smiled widely upon remembering the warm greetings of Narnia.

Peeta sat steadily. The world of Peter was very wonderful indeed. Having a place like Panem, he knew the meaning of cheerfulness and happiness well enough – their absence, particularly. By that, he could certainly conclude that Narnia was a better world compared to his own. His brows knitted, wondering, "What are centaurs, fauns and dwarves?"

"Centaurs…" Peter shifted to a more comfortable position to be more audible for his three listeners. "…they are half human half horse creatures. Fauns are half-goats, and dwarves... they are like short men."

Teresa added, "Annabeth's world has centaurs and such fauns, they called it satyrs, and the guy with round glasses has half-horses. Dwarves…"

"The elves have them, also…" Thomas cut in.

"Wait, elves – are they a different race? I mean creatures?" Peeta asked more, remembering the pointed eared representative tributes.

"Yes, Narnia has them, by the way, and also satyrs. Elves are good, warm-hearted, loyal and the likes. Friends they are!" Peter replied. "They appear to be more like humans…"

"The wizard has short versions of them…" Thomas added, recalling the links and countless of not-so-important information in the data.

"Friends. Not in here, Peter," Teresa shook her head, talking to the Narnian. "They are dangerously skillful."

"Like you and like us," Peter talked back. "And like all the representative tributes and tributes."

Teresa had nothing to say. Again, the conversation had led them back to the same topic: the Hunger Games. Saving the little forum they had made, Peeta asked once again, "How about your world, Thomas?"

Thomas let a single air of laugh escape from his mouth, "You have already read about our world, Peet. It's not beautiful. Maze. We're trying to solve a giant maze with grievers on guards and we're also trying to figure out what we're doing in the Glade in the first place. Our memories were stripped off from us." Imagining things and how it feel, Peeta felt sad for them.

"What about Panem, Peet?" Thomas asked back. "We have no idea about this place aside from the Hunger Games and pleasing the Capitol."

Peeta was taken aback. He had no idea how to answer that particular question. He knew he must not. The Capitol was listening. Any comment against the government would be a sign of rebellion and would send him to death. Thankfully, Teresa was smart enough to notice this and pinched Thomas's arm for that kind of question. Thomas said, rubbing the part of where Teresa had pinched, "Ignore the question, Peet." Peeta just nodded.

Realizing the nickname they were continuously calling him, he asked, "What's with the nickname 'Peet'? My name is just two syllables. Why making it one?"

Teresa softly laughed, "Because he is Peter," she pointed the Narnian, "and you are called Peeta. It's quite confusing."

Peeta smiled at that, "Then why me? He can be called as 'Pete' and I, Peeta."

"Hey!" Peter cut in, smiling, "I invented the nickname. I called you Peet first then you will be called Peet, not me. It's the order of the High King of Narnia." After that, they all laughed together as if they were friends and not enemies.

They were still laughing until Four appeared from the dark woods. Teresa and Thomas automatically stopped. Peeta had to tap Peter's shoulder to stop him from laughing. The Narnian faked a cough once he realized that Four was already staring at him.

The Dauntless stayed still for a moment before saying, "We have to move now, I suggest."

The group nodded and then, Annabeth appeared. She looked like she had fought an opponent, an enemy, a representative tribute, with those fiery eyes that had been forgotten to be tamed and quenched.

"Something's wrong?" Peter asked, looking at the blond demigod.

Annabeth shot glares to the king of Narnia, "What?!"

Peter knew she was angry so he zipped his mouth off, not intending to deal with her on that moment. His morning in the arena was getting better than the first ones. He didn't want it to be ruined by a mad demigod.

After a minute or so, they had already packed their bags and fled out of the area.

Again, the spirit of the cruel game reigned over them. The sickening silence was eating every second of the moment for the umpteenth times. Or maybe, the others were already fine and simply the Dauntless and the demigod were the only ones in a fiery mental battle. They all could feel the rising tension between them.

Lowering his voice, Peeta whispered to Peter, "There's something wrong, Peter. I sense it."

Peter narrowed his eyes, inspecting the two in front. Annabeth was walking straight in an almost military way. Tobias was doing as stiff as well. "I sense it also," he agreed, nodding.

Unexpectedly, Four spoke up, stopping on his tracks. The group stopped as well. The sky's light was brighter, painting some orange and light blue colors on the feathery clouds. The light was highlighting the edgy face of Tobias and the little side of his bandaged neck. He was serious.

"We will start hunting now. You know what will happen and the things you must do. We will kill and may be killed as well. Either of the two," he paused and scanned the group. "Getting close to each other will only make things more difficult," he eyed Peter then, Peeta. "I suggest separating yourselves, your thoughts, and your emotions. It's my advice as a member of the Force." He breathed deeply and continued, "We're enemies. It will never change. We have to kill each other." Then, he formed a sympathetic expression and took it back eventually.

They continued on walking.

After that statement, their feet felt heavy against the coarse path beneath them. Four's words were echoing through their ears, over and over again. Yes, they were in a cruel game. They must avoid each other. But, for Peeta…

The baker smiled at Peter, shortly. Peter glanced back at him. He knew and the king knew as well that the both of them had found true friends in the arena. For Peeta – if possible and if ever Katniss wasn't alive and hadn't survived the jump – Peter was the last man he wanted to kill.

And as for Peter…

The king thought of the one who had spared his life in the cornucopia. Eragon had earned his respect. Peter had his ways of honoring such nobility. He couldn't imagine himself killing the upright man, considering him as a king and the dragon rider as a loyal knight at hand. It would be a disgrace. The dragon rider had just saved his life and he couldn't bring himself to think of paying him his death for that. But that moment would come soon, no matter how hard avoidance he tries. Nonetheless, Eragon would be his last choice and also Peeta.

The baker was a good friend and a trusty man. But Peter wasn't certain of his friendship with him and the path it would lead to, knowing that getting out of the reality was far impossible.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Eragon was staring at Susan, sitting on an old wood beside her. The archer was watching the firefly-like insects fly around them, providing lights against the dark shade of the dawn.

They had settled in a place where ancient woods were located. The area was peaceful and Eragon could say that it was wonderful, especially seeing the Narnian's face, being lightened upon by those bright and glittering creatures.

Magical. The scene he was seeing was magical. Susan was different and a very pretty woman indeed. He had never seen such face before back from his home. Even Katrina of his brother, Roran, won't match her beauty. Her pinkish cheeks and lips were created differently though they were classified as unique and beautiful. Her hair was soft and silky. Her movements were calm and calculated. No wonder, she was a queen and was titled as 'The Gentle'.

"These are not fireflies," Susan suddenly commented as she examined a single insect resting on her finger. She continued, "Their wings are different and their lights also. They are blue and they are all around their anatomy…" she paused. "Never mind." Then, she freed the insect away.

Eragon smiled. Susan was undoubtedly a knowledgeable character and sometimes a know-it-all in terms of logic and common sense. Occasionally, he would hear her remarking about his magic being out of the blue. In defense, he would also find himself replying that his magic wasn't baseless, that it came from his inner self, his being, his energy.

"I guess they were once in a book," Eragon said, looking around. "Like this place. Like us."

Susan turned to him, "Yes, I know." She put the three Containers closer to her and reset her sitting position to guard the objects from Eragon.

Eragon sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I won't hurt you, Susan. I just want my Container back and that's all. I won't kill you. I promise."

Susan laughed sarcastically, "As if I will believe you."

"Believe me. If I really want to kill you, then, I would have done that in the first place. I would have fought for it the very first time we met, but I didn't! I'm stuck in this 'who's gonna initiate?' thing." Susan was quiet. Eragon sighed once again. She was sometimes stubborn. She wanted to be wise enough but, hell! He had been trying to convince the archer in two days and until then she hadn't still giving in. "You know that I will not leave your side without my Container."

"No. Leave, Eragon," she shook her head. "I will not take risk."

Eragon ruffled his hair and breathed deeply. He truly hated dealing with women. Even Arya was sometimes hard to understand. Saphira was the only one he could read out completely but she was a dragon and not really a human woman to compare with. "Then, I'll wait here."

"You will rot waiting for your Container…"

Another sigh. "You know that I can take it from you…" He had enough.

Susan had sensed him beforehand. She immediately stood up and gathered her weapons. Eragon swiftly rose up from his seat and went towards the archer to get his Container. But, Susan was already out, leaving the area.

They weren't enemies. Eragon knew they weren't. But, he needed his Container and he couldn't afford losing it. "Susan! Just give the Container to me and I'll disappear!" Eragon shouted as he chased after her. The trees and the ancient roots on the forest's floor were slowing him down. At least, he had the view of her back and her figure continuously running away from him. "SUSAN!" He shouted, louder than the first.

Suddenly, Susan stopped on a clearing and turned to him, brows knitted, "STOP IT!"

Because of that, Eragon halted. They were out of the forest's shelter and were beside a wide river. The sun was rising high and the dawn was brighter. "What?!"

"They might hear you, Eragon!"

The dragon rider crossed his both arms in front of his chest, "Return the tube, Susan…" Silence. Susan was still doubtful. He continued, "You can trust me. I won't force you into this. I won't hurt you. I don't want to fight you. I am just asking for some little trust." He almost sounded begging.

Susan snapped back, "And what then, Eragon? What will happen if I ever give this back to you? You'll disappear then, what? The next time we meet, we're enemies and we have to fight and you will have the advantage against me," Susan paused and shook her head. "Impossible, Eragon."

"Then fight beside me. Together, we'll win this game." He offered his hand.

Susan retorted, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL ACTUALLY WORK?! Think, Eragon. Just try to think for a second." Her British accent was hard and sharp as her words tunneled through the rider's chest – an insult from the clever Narnian.

Still, Eragon's eyes softened. "I'll find a way. I promise."

Susan looked at him. Her hair waved as the wind of the arena and of the river came. She tucked her long hair behind her ear, blinking while thinking. Yet, there was no reply.

"Fricai onr ekka eddyr. Eka weohnata néiat haina ono," Eragon tried the ancient language. She was still quiet and unresponsive.

Eragon knew he had nothing left to do. He breathed deeply. Disappointed. No matter how hard he tries, he always ends up nothing in return. He looked up to the rising sun. 'This is hard,' he thought and then, he turned to her once again. He caught her opening her mouth, about to say something, but he cut in. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave." He gave a small meaningless smile and walked back to the forest.

"Eragon!" she called.

The dragon rider turned half-way to her and said, "You know, I've thought you're different. But, I'm wrong." His voice was sad and thwarted. Then, he left her completely.

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** _ **Chronicles of Narnia**_

"You know, I've thought you're different. But, I'm wrong." Then, he left her completely.

Susan bit her lip and felt somewhat guilty. She wanted to say something but words were failing her. She couldn't find a fair reply to stop him. 'Wait, stop him?' That was what she wanted, right? For Eragon to leave her? She sighed.

Susan had been planning to kill the rider within those passed days, just to break the situation they had made. But he was too kind for her to perform or even attempt it. She couldn't even imagine herself killing the man. It was odd, really odd, to be with him and try not to befriend him, considering that he had even cheered her up and made her laugh. He was a good-natured man indeed. It was unquestionable. She wanted to trust him, really, but she couldn't trust him. She wanted to believe his words but she couldn't bring herself to believe him. Being ridiculously confused, the Capitol must be laughing at them.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of those disturbing thoughts. "It is better this way," she said. She knew that even if she tried to be with him as a friend and an ally, they would still be enemies in the future and that would be too hurtful for her part.

Next, Susan scanned her surroundings and saw the river, glittering against the sun's rays. She stepped closer to it and decided to wet her lips and refresh her mind. She needed it.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Bright lights greeted her as soon as she opened her eyes. Birds were flying above them, singing softly. It was a very peaceful morning she had forgotten that they were in an inhumane game. Realizing that she had used the word 'they', Clary looked for Percy.

The demigod was leaning on the same tree beside her. He was in deep sleep, eyes closed with his mouth slightly open. It was too dangerous for him to sleep that way. He might not wake up.

Clary smiled a little bit, remembering the talk they had last night. She had never imagined she would smile that way once again.

Breaking her smile, Clary inhaled deeply and quietly stood up, planning to water her cracked lips. There was a river somewhere near their location. She tiptoed away and promised that she wouldn't take long.

The river wasn't too far from where she had been. Being close to water was unsafe but because Percy was a water demigod, she wasn't worrying that much.

Before getting out of the forest's shadows, Clary scanned her surroundings. Quiet. It was all quiet until a sound of splashing water came nearby. There, she spotted Susan Pevensie, drinking the water from the river with her two cupped hands in a kneeling position. She was at the same side where Clary was located, ten meters away.

Clary silently hid from a tree and observed her keenly. Susan wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just drinking, normally drinking. But by some means she felt like she had to move. Kill her? She shook her head. She wouldn't want to kill without a reason. She had made a promise to herself and to Percy and besides, she only had a dagger and a blunt seraph blade. Susan had a bow and a blade and she seemed like a more skillful player than her.

Clary's lips thinned. She had to back out.

The shadowhunter was about to turn around when she noticed some bright reflecting tubes from Susan's bearings.

Containers.

Clary examined her once again. She knew that Susan was a normal human being. She must not bear a Container, less three. The most possible and sensible reason Clary could think of was that Susan had stolen them. And, it was possible, somehow. It was possible that she had her Container as well.

Clary bit her lip, heart was beating fast. She must get it.

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** _ **Chronicles of Narnia**_

The water was cold. It was refreshing. Susan withdrew her face from her hands and relished the peaceful moment.

All of a sudden, heavy footsteps came to her senses. She quickly took her bow on the ground and searched for the source. The sound was coming from the shadowhunter with hair as red as fire, running towards her with a dagger.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Fricai onr ekka eddyr. Eka weohnata néiat haina ono. - I am your friend. I will not harm you.

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	9. CHAPTER 8: River

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Okay, it's not that I am begging but please review. Haha.

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Eragon; Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter; Susan_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: River**

 **Susan Pevensie from** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_

It felt like less than a second. Susan had no time to set her bow and point an arrow. Clary had already jumped and directed her dagger against her neck. Susan wanted to struggle but the shadowhunter had already pinned her on the rough bank.

"MY CONTAINER!" Clary shouted desperately. Her widened green eyes were enough to terrify the skilled archer of Narnia.

'So that's it!' Susan thought. The red-haired girl was the shadowhunter who she had stolen a Container from. "NO!" Susan yelled back. She struggled further, only to receive a cut from Clary's dagger in the process. The wound on her neck bled.

Susan's eyes grew wider. 'This girl wants to kill me!' she mentally exclaimed. Ignoring the pain, she gripped her bow tightly on the ground and summoned her strength to escape the shadowhunter. She hit Clary's ribs with the pointed side of her bow. Surprised, Clary yelped and was forced to free the Narnian.

Finally free, Susan secured the three Containers on her back tightly. She would never give Clary's Container.

The girl attempted to pin Susan on the ground once more but Susan was quick enough and hit her face with her bow in advance. The Narnian's blow was hard which bruised and slightly cut the girl's face.

Susan pulled out her short blade from her waist belt and attacked the shadowhunter. Clary had swiftly recovered and blocked the blade with her dagger. But Susan had the strength over her. With the gravity she had put into her attack, Clary stumbled into the low water, her back on the river bed. However, she got up quickly afterwards. The water had completely soaked her clothes though.

Seeing her advantage, Susan drew an attack once again. Clary reached for her blunt blade, dropping the dagger in the process. Her seraph blade was stronger than the small weapon indeed.

Again, Susan pushed Clary further to the river. The water level was getting up to their waist. Susan reached for her feet and kicked the red-haired representative tribute. She hit Clary's right knee – breaking it which caused the shadowhunter to fell back and plunged into the water once again. The water splashed madly. Susan reached for Clary and held the shadowhunter's shoulders underwater.

Susan had decided to drown her. It was better that way than killing Clary with a blade. It would cause less bloodshed – mostly, the blood she despised the most.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Clary was stuck underwater with Susan holding up on her. She kicked and tried to escape but the Narnian was too strong for her. She wanted to shout and most of all, she wanted to breathe. She encircled the archer's wrists with her hands but Susan's hold was too firm, too tight. She was going to die. Desperate, she shouted for help, "PERCY!" but it just caused the water to enter her mouth, drowning her more.

 _Phump! Phump! Phump!_ Clary could hear her heartbeat. It was slowing down. She could taste the river's water and could hear it as well, flowing and passing her by. Her lungs were getting numb. She couldn't even feel them functioning inside her. 'Is this death?' she asked as she felt her limbs weakened.

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_

Susan waited. She waited more until the shadowhunter's useless kicks were gone. She could also feel Clary's grip around her wrists loosen. The shadowhunter was dead, she concluded.

At last, Susan freed the shadowhunter, letting her body sink to the river bed. After that, she found herself quite disoriented. Killing was her nightmare but she must do it still. She shook her head. It was part of the game. She needed to get used to it.

Susan turned to the bank, leaving.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

She remembered everyone in her life waiting for her in her book. She was certain she was in the middle of life and death and she was giving up. But, her determination was raging. She must survive. She wanted to survive.

Clary's eyes snapped open as her system came back to its original state. She automatically reached for her opponent's nearest body part - Susan's ankle.

* * *

 **Susan Pevensie from** _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_

Susan screamed horribly. She slipped from her position and fell into the waist-level water. Unfortunately, she hadn't got the chance to secure her landing. Her head hit the unseen boulder underwater.

Susan was certain she was bleeding – critically bleeding. She could see her blood spreading through the blurred water. Later on, her vision reddened. Then, black.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Frustrated. Eragon was frustrated about Susan's stubbornness. He hated that side of her though he had already surrendered and admitted to himself that he was beginning to like the woman. Susan was fair and right all the way. It had been merely two days since they'd met but somehow, he wanted to protect Susan, be with her, and fight with her. But that was impossible. 'Maybe, it's better this way,' he thought as he pursed his lips.

A scream.

Eragon abruptly stopped on his track as soon as he heard a scream afar. Recognizing the voice, Eragon ran out of the forest and back towards the river area, panic driven.

'Barzul!' he cursed, realizing that he had been too far away from Susan that moment.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Clary surfaced from the water and breathed the precious air around her. She gasped and coughed at the same. She had nearly drowned.

Clary waited for Susan to surface. The archer remained underwater. A moment of silence passed, only the river's rippling, then, red liquid appeared and stained the blurred surface of the water. Clary was horrified when Susan's bloody head surfaced.

She scanned the Narnian for a moment. Susan wasn't moving at all and Clary could bet that she wasn't breathing anymore. She had successfully killed the High Queen of Narnia.

The red-haired shadowhunter promptly covered her mouth, feeling the bile from her throat. Guilt and terror ran through her veins. She had only threatened Susan, for her to surrender the tube. Killing her hadn't been really her intention. But, it had happened and she had to move though.

Composing herself, Clary stiffly went to the unmoving body of the archer. She searched for her dagger and fortunately found it on the river bed. She cut the straps of the tubes. And, just like what she had thought, her Container was one of them. She hugged her steel tube, left the other two, and walked away, limping. Her right knee wasn't working. She knew it pained terribly but on that particular time, she felt numb. She had no time to think about the pain.

'It's an accident, Clary. Just an accident,' she thought and played it repeatedly as if it was a mantra. She did not turn around anymore.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Finally out of the greenery's shadows, Eragon scanned the river side. He saw no one. Still, he could feel the aura of a recent fighting lingering around the area. He was smelling blood.

Eragon withdrew Brisingr and heightened his senses. He scanned the river, mainly the water. At first, it appeared like it was in peace but when he focused his eyes on it, he saw blood running through the water. Eragon's eyes widened and immediately traced for the source.

The rider's heart was pounding madly against his chest. He was praying, praying that it wasn't Susan.

But it was Susan.

It was Susan who was floating on the water, motionless, and with a bleeding head.

Eragon rushed towards her and into the water. The shining water wildly splashed against the rider's legs. He gathered the archer to his arms.

"SUSAN! SUSAN!" Eragon called. He supported her head with his one arm and brushed her wet hair out from her face with the other. He discovered the horizontal cut on her neck and also the gash on her head. That particular wound was greatly bleeding. "Oh, Susan!" he shouted more. Then, Susan responded. Her eyes weakly opened and Eragon could see the red spot on her left eye.

Seeing the archer alive, Eragon rushed out from the water with her and with the other two Containers. By the number of Containers, the steel tubes were the reason of the attack, he concluded.

Eragon laid her carefully on the bank. Still, Susan was bleeding. She was dying. He cursed. He cursed, repeatedly. If he hadn't given up and had stayed beside the archer, it wouldn't happen to her. If he had stayed for a while, she would probably remain well and fine. But he had. He had turned his back and left Susan.

"E-Eragon…" Susan whispered faintly. Her voice was cracked, almost inaudible.

Eragon looked at her, "No, don't talk Susan. I'll heal you," he assured her even though he wasn't really certain if he could really make her well. The wound was large and deep. He needed the extra energy of his dragon but she was clearly absent.

Eragon rapidly reached for his Container. His hand was trembling. He was panicking.

"E-Eragon…"

"Ssshhhh, Susan… I'll heal you…"

"No, you c-can't…"

"NO! SUSAN!" Eragon burst out, eyes watering. Breathing deeply, he brushed her cheek gently and tried to smile, "I'll heal you…" Eragon held his Container tightly and rest his right hand on the wound of her head. "Waíse heill!" His Container glowed blue and so his palm. The torn skin around the main wound restored. It wasn't enough though. It had only healed the surface. "Waíse heill!" he repeated. Again, the surface. The wound was still killing the archer. He was panicking. "Damn! Waíse heill!" Four of his tube's lights shut off. Tears madly flowed from his eyes.

Eragon sobbed.

"E-Eragon… stop being stupid…" Susan said. She casted a smile and raised her hand to touch Eragon's face. "I'm an enemy, r-remember?"

Ignoring her question, Eragon carefully gathered her to his arms and let his head place beside hers. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why?"

"I cannot heal you… Oh, Susan!" he hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I left you."

"You're totally…" It only sounded hollow but Susan actually released a laugh. "Two days, E-Eragon. I a-am not worthy of your t-tears…"

Eragon turned to see her face, "But you are, it seems…"

They stayed staring at each other's eyes. And then, Susan breathed her last air.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Percy was panicking. Clary was missing, either she had altered her decision and had fled or she had been killed somewhere without him knowing.

Percy couldn't take thinking that she had been slaughtered under his guard. He felt rather responsible for her, given that he was the one who had offered her the alliance, meaning his protection, his water. Additional to his concerns were some voices around the area. There were few people somewhere near their location and that was something bad – really bad.

But then, a red-haired girl appeared, walking adjacent to his path. Clarissa Fray.

Clary was all wet. She was terribly shaking. Percy could see her petite figure walking down an uneven trail as if she was unaware or had refused to know the path she was walking through. Her one leg was limping and Percy could say that her knee was broken. There was a cut on her cheek, bruised at the same time. The blood from it was running down her neck. Her eyes were down, lost.

"CLARY!" Percy called out, worried. He ran and halted exactly in front of her. The red-haired girl unconsciously stopped as well.

Percy wanted to hold her just to show his concern but, he was too afraid that she would decline him. "What…" he started, hesitating. "What on Hades, Clary! Are you alright?!" Clary blinked. She raised her head. No answer. "Are you alright?" Percy repeated. This time, he held her just to give her a support to stand.

Getting out of her trance, Clary replied, "Yes…" She seemed not though.

Percy's brows knitted, "You're lying. What is it? You're wet and you're out of yourself and…"

From being passive, Clary burst out hysterically. "STOP IT!" she half-shouted. "No, I'm not okay. Is that fine with you? Satisfied?" Percy was surprised, yes, however, he chose to keep quiet and let her. "I'm too weak to do that! I'm too weak to…" She paused, swallowing something intangible – guilt, more likely.

Percy reached for her shoulder and squeezed it to show sympathy. With that gesture, Clary gave in and cried. She gasped for air. "Percy, I have…" Carefully, Percy enfolded her with his comforting arms. He knew she needed it. She sobbed on his shoulder, "I have killed, Percy. I broke my promise. She was…" hiccup, "I sh-shouldn't have d-done that. I shouldn't have taken this…" Percy's gaze fell down to the tube in her hand. She continued, "It was an accident…" hiccup, "I was j-just…"

"Hush…" Percy rubbed her back as Clary buried her face on his shoulder. He felt her arms slipped to embrace him tighter. He tried to comfort her more. "It was an accident. Yes, I know." He kissed her wet hair – had no idea why he had done such move as well. "We must hurry. They're near," he added, sensing the heightening presence of the other participants.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Thomas, Peter, Peeta, Annabeth, Teresa)**

Alarmed, Teresa asked to no one particularly, "There's someone at the river." The group withdrew their weapons from their keepers.

"There's blood," Four added running and leading ahead. The group was alarmed as they continued their way out of the forest's shelter. Not a minute after scanning the wide area, they had spotted the rider.

Eragon was sitting on the river bank few yards away from them, eyes were looking at a distant, hands were holding a Container. He was half wet, blood on his shirt. Beside him was a body, a body of a woman soaked with water. She was dead.

It was Peter who had firstly recognized the dead body. "Is that…" the king's voice juddered. "…Susan?" He was horrified. "SUSAN! SUSAN!" Abruptly, Peter ran to his sister, not even caring that the rider beside her was a competitor with a Container. The others followed behind. His instinct was to push the unwary representative tribute away from her, and so he did. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He immediately kneeled before the motionless archer and checked her pulse. Dead. Susan was dead.

"Oh, Aslan, no please…" Peter sobbed. His tears were madly flowing from his eyes. "Not Susan… not her…" he whimpered through his incomprehensible and almost insanely toned voice.

* * *

 **Eragon Shadeslayer from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Eragon weakly stood up, limping. He still had no energy to deal with anything or with anyone. But there was this group composed of six people. They came rather unexpected and out from his sense. He knew he must run but he sided against it, identifying Peter Pevensie, Susan's brother, among them. He wanted to say something to him, something about Susan.

Eragon glanced at the grieving Peter, hoping to have a moment to mourn with him. But, instead…

Piercing eyes against him. The rider knew the meaning of those glares, well enough. Peter wasn't thinking anymore. He had misinterpreted the scene.

"I-I…" Eragon tried to say something but Peter cut in. He rose up.

"YOU!" Peter pointed with his hardened finger. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED SUSAN! YOU… YOU…!" That was it. Peter was out of control.

The Narnian raised Rhindon. Still confused and undecided on how to act and react, Eragon unsheathed Brisingr. The group, led by the ever-determined Four, set their weapons as well. It was one against six. The dragon rider knew that it was obviously unfair.

"Peter, listen to me. I didn't – "

"YOU!" Peter yelled out.

Peter ran towards him, raising his sword for an attack. Eragon blocked it with Brisingr. "Peter, I didn't kill her. I would never want to kill her!" he shouted between blocks.

"SHUT UP!" Again, to no avail. The other group members entered the fight scene.

With his swift movements, Four tried to aim for Eragon. The rider had no choice. His Container (already placed on his back) glowed brighter. He needed to use magic. He shielded his frame. Tobias's knife slid towards nothing. Then, there was Thomas. The maze runner unsheathed his blade and attacked Eragon after Peter's and Tobias's blows.

Eragon had enough. "Jierda!" he directed his glowing palm and casted a spell towards Four. The Dauntless was sent away from the scene towards the forest. Then, Eragon turned to Thomas, "Deloi moi!" The earth under Thomas's feet reformed and bound his ankles. The maze runner was stopped from his attacks.

It was Peter's turn. Eragon was about to cast a spell, just to stop him, when the king desperately swayed his sword against the dragon rider's arm. Eragon received an unexpected cut from it. Clearly, he had put his shield down before casting the soil changing spell to Thomas.

Eragon took long leaps from the Narnian and held his bleeding right arm. He needed to use the left.

Without any pause, Peter once again attacked the dragon rider. Next, all that Eragon could see was Peter's numerous sword movements.

Eragon was weakening. And more, he wasn't really familiar with using his left arm. But, he wasn't one to be named defenseless in spite of his situation. He had been taught to be ambidextrous. He was an expert swordsman. Of that he was sure.

Next, Eragon saw the demigod move and reveal her knife. 'Knife?' he thought. He was tempted to raise an eyebrow but when Annabeth entered their fight with skillful knife attacks, he declined to do so. Once again, he cursed, 'Damn! She's an expert knife user.' Luckily, the dragon rider was skilled enough to block their attacks together. However, he also had limitations. Just as then, he felt a blunt object hit his neck from behind, hardly.

Eragon hadn't noticed her. Teresa had hit him with the opposite end of her spear.

Eragon's vision became blurred. Soon, he was collapsing to the ground. He heard Peter madly command, "PEETA, HOLD HIM! ANNABETH, THE CONTAINER!" Then, he felt strong arms pin him to the ground from his north. He couldn't move. The man was too strong for him.

It was his end.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Thomas, Peter, Peeta, Annabeth, Teresa)**

The spells which had been casted out by Eragon were dismissed once the Container was unstrapped from him. Finally, Tobias recovered and Thomas was freed. They all grouped around the pinned dragon rider.

Peeta was holding the rider's arms while the other two males were holding his limbs. Peter was standing before him.

There was silence. It was time to kill the rider of Saphira – for Susan, for his sister.

With his two hands, Peter raised his sword, pointing the tip towards the rider's stomach. Seeing the glinting sword, Eragon uttered, "I didn't kill her…" Peter wasn't listening. This time, Eragon shouted, "I DIDN'T KILL HER! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO KILL HER!"

"SHUT UP!" Peter countered. Eyes full of hatred and despair. He was crying. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL LISTEN TO YOU?!"

Eragon continued, trying hard, "Peter, listen to me. I am telling you the truth. Susan was – " Rhindon dropped vertically. The metal weapon passed through the rider. The blood rose up from his middle to his mouth. He coughed. Still, the dragon rider managed to say, weakly, trying to look into Peter's eyes in front of him, "Eka thor… thorta du ilumëo… I - I didn't kill her."

Still, with a clouded and stormy mind, Peter dragged Rhindon out from Eragon's stomach, splattering blood in the process. He was going to stab the rider once again when Annabeth entered and pushed the sword away. "HELL, ANNABETH!"

The demigod shouted back, "THAT'S ENOUGH, PETER! He's telling the truth. We caught the wrong person."

Finally stopped, Peter asked as if he had missed her full statement, "What are you talking about?!"

"He can't lie with the Ancient Language. He didn't kill Susan."

Silence.

More silence.

"W-What?" Then, it hit Peter. He remembered the moment Eragon had given him the chance to live in the cornucopia. He remembered his promise to himself that the last man he wanted to kill in the game was the respectable rider, Eragon. With that, Peter unconsciously released Rhindon on the ground. He was horrified. His limbs weakened. He fully knelt.

Peter stiffly turned to the bleeding dragon rider. He could see the slow breathing of Eragon. He was dying. He had nothing to say but, "S-Sorry…" His voice was dry and shaky.

Eragon's bloody lips curved. "I see…" he muttered. "F-Finally, you listen…" After that, he turned his head to the direction of the dead archer. "She was a very fine woman." He breathed his last air.

Eragon was dead, eyes still open.

Silence.

Silence over silence.

Peeta broke the stillness. He rose up from his position and went to the river. He vomited. He couldn't swallow the scene he had recently witnessed. Teresa collapsed on the floor and hugged her spear. Thomas withdrew from the group to capture some fresh air away from the blood-stained area. Four gave a final glance to Peter and then, followed Thomas.

And Peter? He was fixed kneeling in front of the dead rider. He turned his eyes a little bit to his left. He saw Susan. Then, back to the rider. Finally, he gave in and cried, biting his lip to prevent himself from screaming out madly. His hands were tightening. His nails were digging into his palms, causing them to bleed. Next, he felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders. In front was Annabeth. Annabeth was hugging him, comforting him. He wanted to refuse, yes, but he surrendered instead. He cried more and returned the demigod's hug.

"Hush…" Annabeth was whispering something Peter couldn't comprehend further. It seemed that his senses were not functioning as well. Then she kissed his head and then, settled hers beside his neck. He let her, and cried hard. At least, there was the demigod mourning with him.

 _(Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man_

 _They say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree…)_

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _(..Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where the dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it seem_

 _If we met up at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree…)_

…the interview of the Silvertongue and Seneca Crane about the initial success of the 74th Hunger Games.

"What can you say about…"

Meggie wasn't listening to the host of the program anymore. She was lost watching the _preview_ of the recent events in the arena on the screens behind and around the _stage_. There, on bright large screens, were flashed videos of Eragon, fighting the Force with magic, and also him being dead, and Susan's death, and the execution of the real tributes, standing on a clearing. Then she stared at the audience in front. They were smiling widely, sitting on their red seats.

"Let me repeat the question, Silvertongue," Caesar said patiently, smiling – an empty smile, intended just to fill the awkward silence of the show. The spotlights were on him. His blue hair and lips were shining against the lights of the stage. He crossed his legs and took a glance on his interview sheets.

Seneca, who was sitting beside the girl, was waiting for her reply. Meggie refocused. She must continue and answer the question. 'Delays and dead airs are bad,' she reminded herself.

"What can you say about the fame you are receiving from the Capitol? Silvertongue – a girl from the poor and unfortunate region of District 12 and now, the most talk about girl on the face of the Capitol's earth!" The audience clapped. Caesar's grin grew wider. "What can you say about the fire you had put into the Hunger Games? The excitement you had caused – the kind of thrill you had delivered to us which is, I can say, the very first in the history of the game?!"

Meggie wanted to answer. She must answer. The crowd was waiting for her, particularly, Caesar Filckerman and Seneca Crane. But, she had no idea what to say. It sounded wrong – the arrangement of the words and the sentence's stresses of the host.

Meggie blinked, thinking, "I… I don't know," she muttered, looking down to her lap.

Silence. Seneca was now glaring at her. Wrong answer.

Suddenly, Caesar laughed – a fake laugh. "What a very shy girl we have here!" he exclaimed. Then, the audience laughed – no, mocked. They sounded like they were mocking at Meggie. The host ceased from laughing, "You must be very happy." He rearranged the papers on his lap and turned his full attention to her, completely. "Are you happy?"

Meggie's eyes widened. 'OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY? WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT THE DEATHS? ABOUT THE GAME!' She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream her answer and throw it to the blue-haired program host's face. But she couldn't. The Capitol was watching. Seneca was beside her, glaring and watching. President Snow was probably watching.

The girl swallowed and kept quiet as she gripped her red gown to prevent herself from shouting out the words.

"Ms. Folchart, you are a very quiet girl indeed," Caesar commented. His voice was low.

Meggie looked at him. He was staring at her tightened hands on her gown. He knew she wasn't happy. He knew the answer. Then, she saw him shifted his eyes to her face. Caesar smiled shortly – he casted a smile of pity – and flipped his paper to change the question. Meggie thanked the host for not pushing the question further.

 _(…Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it seem_

 _If we met up at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree…)_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Barzul - IC Dwarf's curse  
Waíse heill - be healed  
Jierda - break/hit or throw to a hard surface  
Deloi moi - earth change  
Eka thorta du ilumëo - I speak the truth

"The Hanging Tree song"

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	10. CHAPTER 9: Perspective

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** First of all, I would like to thank my first and only reviewer, **Rackshata**. Thank you!

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Perspective**

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Eragon's face flashed on the screen. His face was mild as if he was fine and well, as if he wasn't dead.

The hologram shut off and the light which had wounded the starry night sky vanished. The announcement of the deaths was finished. It was declared – Susan and Eragon were dead.

Arya stared still on the sky. Her eyes were fixed on the region where the screen had appeared. Even though her green eyes were open, her mind was travelling and thinking afar. Eragon, the boy who had saved her from the hands of Durza, the rider of the blue dragon, Saphira, the hope of Alagaësia, was dead.

Finally, the she-elf closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, calming herself. She couldn't help but grip her own hands. 'Even in the real world, humans are terribly flaw makers, idiots, and selfish.' She couldn't understand the purpose. She couldn't comprehend anything. One thing she was sure of was the instinct to survive.

Arya opened her eyes and found her uneven breathing. Eragon was a great deal of lost.

Shaking her head, Arya blinked and activated her senses. She had been swayed by her thoughts and had lost her guard too. She hadn't even noticed the other presence of a representative tribute until then.

Arya's eyes widened, sensing someone was somewhere near her. She was about to turn when that someone softly, almost soundlessly, landed behind her. She felt him point something against her back. She guessed out it was a blade.

"Don't move. I only want you to listen to me…" the speaker's voice was soft. His mouth was an inch from her ear.

"Listen?" Arya asked, smirking while trying her best to look behind and determine the man. "I don't think so." She wasn't in the right mood to listen though. Quickly, she reached for her elbow and aimed for the man's stomach. The man had predicted the move and took a step back. His blade turned too far from her. She moved swiftly and turned to look at the man while taking long leaps away from him. She had escaped safely.

The man wasn't a man after all. He was a fellow elf with shining light-colored hair and striking blue eyes. Like what she had predicted, he was holding long knives. He was a bit startled by her escape. Arya saw him incline his head a little bit and furrow his brows. "Did I misspeak my intentions?"

"No," Arya replied, stretching her arms. "It's just your knife and you, being my enemy." She unsheathed her sword and activated her Container – the Container which wasn't on her back anymore. 'What?!' she mentally exclaimed, panicking about the tube's absence. There was no other common sense. The elf had stolen it. She shot him a glare. In spite of this, she caught him smiling slightly.

The male elf put the glowing Container on his back along with his quiver. "I have to," he explained. Arya's glare intensified more. He continued, inclining his head to introduce himself formally, "Legolas Thranduillon of the Woodland Realm. I say this again, elleth, I only want you to listen." But, Arya wasn't listening, it seemed. His act just triggered the fire within the elf maiden. Arya was somewhat offended. How come she never felt him unfastening her Container from her?

She positioned her sword horizontally in front, drawing her fighting stunt. She was aching to give the other book elf some of her blows.

Legolas set his twin knives in front as well, "It looks like I have no choice after all. We can talk about this without the clash of our swords, elleth." Of course, Arya unheeded him and immediately attacked.

With two long steps, the twin knives of the Mirkwood elf and the sword of the Ellesmera princess met and produced sparks against the dimness of the night. Afterwards, the swift and numerous attacks from the both of them came consecutively, attempting to disable each other defenses. But neither one of them gave up. They were equally fast and their senses were heightening each other.

Narrowing her eyes due to her irritation, Arya pulled and turned away from her counterpart, only to attack once again and to slash Legolas's head. She did so but failed at the end. The male elf had managed to avoid it. However, she had cut a small group of his hair.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

The fight ceased temporarily. It gave Legolas a second to briefly check the condition of his blonde hair. Thankfully, the attack had only caused a small cut at the end of his hair – not really a thing to less his appearance. Even so, he felt somewhat annoyed and challenged.

Legolas took a deep breath and reset his blades. He took a single step and jumped high to give the she-elf a stronger hit she deserved.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Again, their swords clashed. Feeling the intense force that Legolas's had put into his swords, Arya stepped back. Legolas was getting serious. Maybe, it was because of his hair. Not that it mattered, Arya equaled his strong blows. But, it seemed he was quicker than the first.

There was only a second interval between Legolas's attacks. After that, all that Arya could see were the bright sides of his blades. Then, on his particular strong attack, she unwillingly unhanded the hilt of her sword. The sword flew away from her reach. She had nothing left with her but her bow. Worse, she had no time to set it and point an arrow to the male elf in front.

Breathing hard, Legolas's swiftly pointed a single blade to Arya, just to be sure that she wouldn't manage to kill him while making a statement, "Hear me, I want – "

Of course, Arya would never give up. She took a step away from his knife and rapidly reached for her feet and hit Legolas's knee. Again, the other book elf was startled. Arya took that chance to raise her fist and aim for his pale face.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

He had never encountered such very determined female elf in his life before. Arya's kick was strong, yes. He hadn't expected that from her. The unpredicted punch was another thing as well. That particular blow was solid and painful. He even heard his nose break. Once more, he took long leaps away from her and checked his nose. Blood. There was blood running from it. Since when did he last experience that? Somehow, he felt quite offended. Convincing the female elf was harder than what he had thought.

Legolas wiped the blood from his nose and sheathed his knives behind. It only meant nothing but challenge.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

He sheathed his knives. That act only made Arya raise an eyebrow. She alarmingly watched Legolas condition himself as if he was preparing himself to a hand to hand combat.

Arya couldn't understand his actions. Was it pride? Was it arrogance? Legolas had a clear advantage against her who was unarmed. But, he sheathed his blades and was planning to fight her with his bare hands. Weird. He was confusingly weird. Ignoring this, Arya set her position as well.

Fighting with hands wasn't her expertise. It was barbaric and improper for her kind. But, she had no choice, hadn't she? Arya ran towards him. But not a second after that, she found Legolas glide smoothly to her right side and capture her hands with his. He set them behind her. He pushed her onto the ground and placed his knee on her back, pinning her on the dirt. Her face was on the soil. It was a very uncomfortable position for a princess like her. It was a shame. Arya hadn't seen it coming.

"Get off me!" she shouted, knowing that Legolas was on top, behind her.

"You, elleth, are very fortunate that I am not the one I was before," he said. He was so near Arya could feel his warm breathes against her earlobe. She continued on struggling but she was never successful. His full weight was on her. "Hear me," he continued.

"And why should I?" she retorted, restoring her calmness and dignity.

Legolas paused for a second. He was thinking. Then, he finally answered, "As a favor for saving your life, that, you may consider."

Recognizing the long arrow which had hit the Loric the last time they fought, Arya snapped back, "I didn't need your pity…" her words were trapped between her teeth. Her pride was still high.

The male elf withdrew a smile, "Then, I had mistaken the scene, indeed. I saw the Loric reappeared from thin air, unbelievably – nearly unrealistic. She was near to kill you, I think."

"ENOUGH!" Arya shut her eyes, just to compose herself. She was never into showing her emotions but on that moment, she was so near to her limit. She was finding the other book elf very irritating.

"Hear, Arya. I only want a little of your time to talk to you, nothing more nothing less."

"Talk," she permitted.

"I cannot by now." Arya was full. She couldn't really understand him. He wanted to talk but he couldn't? She tried to show him her glare. Legolas continued, "I will let you free from this but give your words beforehand." Silence. "Arya…"

"What words?" She knew what he was talking about though. The Ancient Language.

"That you will lend the rightful ear, consider my words, and try not to kill me after…" he paused. "…because I, for once, will not."

Arya deeply thought, considering his offer, then, "Eka weohnata," she promised. He wasn't doing anything still. She realized he couldn't understand her words. "That means 'I will', Legolas."

By that, Legolas moved from her and stood up. He offered his hand to help her stand but she declined. Arya brushed the dirt off from her clothes and face and straightened her posture as if she had never been in such position awhile ago.

"My apology for that," Legolas uttered.

Arya ignored his words but managed to scan his appearance. Legolas was massaging his hands which were burning red. She smiled inwardly. At least, she had given him a hard time to hold her that long. She was amazingly strong and it looked like he had given his all to keep her on the ground. "Start." She was getting impatient.

Legolas shortly smiled and unfastened the Container from his back. He held it with both hands. "I need you to use this…" Arya was puzzled. Legolas looked into her eyes. He gave her a meaningful stare. He continued, "Can you?"

For she had completely understood the message, Arya reached for her Container with Legolas's hands still on it. "This will be unpleasant to feel," she warned.

Taking a deep breathe, he said, "I am prepared."

Focusing, Arya reached for his mind. After a second or so, she had entered his consciousness successfully. Legolas flinched for a moment. His breathes became uneven. He closed his eyes and reopened it after composing himself.

" _I have warned you enough,"_ she started, talking to him mentally.

" _This is a wonderful experience indeed,"_ he replied, smiling slightly.

" _What is it? Mind to talk faster? You are consuming the energy of my Container."_

" _I understand. There is a reason why I want this conversation to be secretive. They have ears and eyes as far as I know and that is something more unpleasant than you entering my mind."_

Arya looked around for a moment and saw, with her elven eyes, the ones Legolas were talking about. Little things that she had never known and had never seen in her world were spying on them. Those have the ability to know and read the littlest of their action – even mouth reading, Arya presumed. _"I know,"_ she replied.

" _I am here for I have something to offer you and understand, Arya,"_ he paused, _"This entire thing is wrong."_ Arya kept on listening. _"We are seeing this whole thing, this game, from a wrong perspective. We were made as the people of light. We were made to do the right thing and clearly, killing each other, innocence particularly, is evil – far from what we believe in."_

" _Speak directly to the point."_

" _Know thy enemy. We are not the enemy. It is the one who had put us into this..."_

Arya's brows knitted, _"Are you saying that we must work hand and hand and defy the Capitol?"_ Legolas nodded. He was insane. _"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! Do you really think that the others will listen to you? Not all of them will approach you the same way as I did. Remember, I fought you? Not all the time you will succeed defeating your opponent."_

" _Faith I have."_

" _And what is your plan? How can we escape and defeat them? And what about our books?"_

" _I will find a way in which more than one of us will be able to return to our books."_

" _And what kind of way is that?"_

" _There will be. I believe it."_ He gave her a reassuring smile. _"Only I need help to make it possible."_

Arya looked at him intensely, trying to understand his silliness. With narrowed eyes, she said, _"Your faith will kill you."_

Legolas sighed and massaged his temple, _"Arya, have they blinded you enough to not see that this game would only lead us to nothing? After winning this, will we be satisfied? Will everything be back to normal? That is more impossible than the one I am offering you."_

Arya knew he was right but she answered instead, _"There is no other way but to fight."_

" _THAT'S SELFISHNESS!"_ Legolas yelled out that surprised the both of them.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

" _THAT'S SELFISHNESS!"_

The Mirkwood prince hadn't also expected that he would release such emotion in front of her. Maybe the game was affecting him deep inside as well.

Legolas's eyes shifted to the sky to recollect and calm himself. Stars were always beautiful and peaceful. He stared at them, hoping that they would share their peace with his mind. Turning back to Arya, he continued, _"We elves of Middle Earth had gone through several – no, hundreds – of evil conquering. We had fought together and even fought each other. But one thing is always a lesson: You can live with darkness, adapt to this, but never let this darkness own you. I have decided to approach you for I know that an elf can see beyond of what is in front, that she will never let this foolishness define her…"_ he paused, _"Would you have the same view and join me, Arya?"_ His tone was convincing, warm and kind.

Arya stayed still, looking at him with flat expression. Nothing.

Disappointed, Legolas sighed, "I understand," he said with his mouth. "N'i lû tôl, Arya. Galu."He released the Container, giving it back to the she-elf. He slightly bowed and turned his back, afterward, before walking away from her.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Arya was thinking. She knew that agreeing to him means risking everything – but what was everything to her? Eragon was dead and she knew that her life would never be the same.

Looking at Legolas's retreating back, Arya said, "I'll join you," though she shifted her eyes from him to place her Container with one less light on her back. Mental conversation had caused a light and also had exhausted her.

With that statement, Legolas pivoted back to her immediately, smiling. His hopeful eyes were shining against the light of the moon – thankful and grateful. "Ni 'lassui," he said, inclining his head.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

 _They were chasing her. The Force, leading by him, was chasing after her._

 _Four dragged his feet to its pace. Running like a hunger hunter wasn't in his slightest dream. He wondered why Thomas was so fast. He even wished to have his limbs so that he could reach the woman in a minute. Speaking of Thomas, he was there being supported by the real tribute, Peeta. He was wounded. The arrow of the hunter had injured him. The task was left to the rest of them._

 _Finally, she stopped. The woman stopped just at the edge of the waterfall. "You have nowhere else to run…" Four uttered, withdrawing his stoic face._

 _Her eyes travelled from him to the other members of the Force. Even though she was masking her face with a tough mask, he knew she was sickened, especially seeing her partner, Peeta, with him. Then, once more, she turned her eyes to Four. Her blonde hair waved against the wind of the arena._

 _Blonde hair. Katniss had dark hair._

 _And for that instance, Four knew he wasn't facing Katniss Everdeen anymore. He was facing the divergent, Beatrice Prior._

 _Tris was looking at him with pity on her eyes, as if she was frightened and scared. He saw her lips firm. A wound was on her lower lip. Then, Tobias noticed the other wounds on her body, the cuts and bruises. Most of them were bleeding and staining her dark clothes. Her face was pale and her eyes were covered with darkness – dull and lifeless._

 _Four was terrified. He advanced his feet to capture her with his arms but just like what a Dauntless would do, Tris turned and completely jumped from the edge._

 _After rushing to the edge, Four watched her figure descend quickly and coordinate with the gravity. The water splashed as Tris completely plunged into the water._

" _TRIS!" he shouted. He wanted to go with her. He wanted to follow her to the water. Yes, and he was about to do what he was planning to do when a hand held his arm. Four quickly turned to her._

 _It was Annabeth._

" _He's telling the truth, Four. We caught the wrong person. He can't lie with the Ancient Language," Annabeth said. Her voice was full of guilt._

 _Four blinked four times to absorb what she had just uttered. Wrong person? Just as then, he noticed a single tear was on his face. He must have cried seeing Tris dead._

 _Tobias looked around and saw the dead rider in front of him. Eragon's eyes were still open and his blood was rushing out of his middle. Four killed him. He killed him and he was the wrong person. Wrong person._

 _Four was horrified. He was stunned, helpless, as if his whole body had refused to perform any movements. Then, unexpectedly, Eragon rose from the ground and strangle Tobias with his both hands, nails digging into the Dauntless's flesh._

 _Four couldn't react. He couldn't help but see the lifeless eyes of the dragon rider, wide and unfocused, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE ME, MARCUS!? SINCE WHEN, MARCUS?" Blood, from Eragon's mouth, spattered to Four's face as the rider shouted the words with unpleasant stresses onto the name 'Marcus'._

" _No…" Four shook his head, struggling to escape the hands of Eragon. "I AM NOT, MARCUS! I AM FOUR EATON!" He encircled the wrists of the rider and brought out his best to free himself. Eragon's hands were stiff – stiff like a corpse – around his neck. Four couldn't escape his grip. He was losing his air._

 _Then, Eragon dragged him to somewhere, dark and narrow. Suddenly, Four's surroundings turned black and Eragon disappeared, engulfed by the darkness._

 _Four was free from the dragon rider's grasp but still, another fear was troubling him._

 _It was dark all over. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Four lifted his hand to scan his surroundings. He was in a tight space, for sure, as if he was inside a coffin – already buried. Tobias was panicking. He breathed deeply and tried to have serenity. All of a sudden, someone came behind him and set a blade before his neck._

 _Tobias had no idea how and why he could see the glint of the blade over the darkness of the space. But one thing was for certain, the blade was a shadowhunter's weapon._

" _Wanna join me to hell?" Jace Lightwood asked him behind, moving his blade to cut Four's throat. A short tune of a sad flute echoed inside the space. Jace had successfully slit the Dauntless's throat. Then, black._

* * *

Beads of sweat were all over Four's face when he woke up that midnight. He gasped, desperate for air to enter his windpipe. He instinctively rose up from the ground and tried to reach for something as if he was looking for help, looking for someone to hold onto.

Realizing that he wasn't really in danger, Four refocused. It was just a dream – a nightmare. Tobias sat on his position and massaged the gap between his brows. He tried to forget about the dream. It was too dreadful for him – too many deaths and lost.

Completely calmed, Four looked upon the other members of the Force. They were half-asleep, of course, and luckily, with their half-trance, they hadn't notice his disturbed slumber in the slightest – which was carelessness as well for one must not fall asleep completely during the game.

However, Peter was far at the edge of their camp, leaning back on a tree, eyes were hidden behind his arms which were resting on his knees, folded legs.

The Narnian was crying.

Peter Pevensie. He was far, maybe better, from Peter Hayes in his book. He was brave, sometimes smart, and a respectable character. But, he was soft inside. Four could clearly see his weakness. Weakness – being so worried about the condition of his sister throughout the game, getting very close to a complete stranger and be his friend, losing his loving sister in a split and unpredictable second, killing one noble character unintentionally, and crying because of his all misfortunes.

The last part disgusted Four. He knew he must not feel it but the image of Peter crying silently was giving him a view of himself, like he was seeing himself losing everything too – Tris first, and then his character. He felt weak and pathetic.

"Stop it," Tobias said, gritting his teeth.

Peter heard him completely and turned his head to Four's direction. "What?" Peter retorted, brows meeting. His tone was hard and persistent.

"I said stop."

There was silence. Then, Peter said, "Mind your own," then, buried his head once again. Four was affronted that made the already knitted brows of the Dauntless be wrinkled more.

Maybe because Tobias was truly much wearied and depressed that he swiftly rose up and ran just to grab Peter's collar. He wanted to be satisfied. He wanted something or someone to put his anger and guilt onto just to release them out from his chest.

Peter wasn't surprised. He withdrew a hard expression and held Tobias's two wrists, giving his all strength to move his hands off from him.

"STOP IT!" Four madly screamed.

"No!" Peter shouted back and struggled hard. He squeezed the Dauntless's wrists and redirected his hands away from his collar. Temporarily, he succeeded. "WHAT?!" the king spat out. His tears on his cheeks were still in sight, drying on his skin.

"STOP BEING WEAK, PETER!"

Four saw Peter stiffen. He was taken aback. So, instead of shouting in return, the Narnian lifted his fist and punched Four's face. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" he yelled back. His words were stumbling over the others. He sounded – they sounded crazy – in the middle of the night. "AND WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU, HEARTLESS, SELFISH, RECK – "

Four punched Peter back, harder than the Narnian's. Peter was led to the ground with his bleeding mouth. "WE DO NOT NEED WEAK PEOPLE IN THE TEAM, PETER!" Tobias's eyes narrowed, belittling Peter's being.

Four wanted it. Four wanted to release his entire burden in his chest. He grabbed Peter once again and punched him hard on the face. And again. And again.

"STOOOOPPPP!" Someone behind Four rushed and pulled the Dauntless out in front of Peter. It was Peeta, then, followed by the demigod. The baker secured the Dauntless's arms to prevent him from attacking Peter.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Annabeth scolded, helping Peter to sit on the ground. Peter's face was bleeding. His right eyelid had puffed. "We have a deal! We are team. We aren't supposed to fight and kill one another. NOT NOW, IDIOT!" She glared at Four.

Four struggled to free himself from Peeta, but the baker was too strong for him. Four managed to yell back, "We are a team, Annabeth! We aren't supposed to fight each other for now. But, also, we aren't a team to support one weak person!" He paused, "Unhand me, Peeta!" The baker was till. "UNHAND ME!"

Peeta looked at Annabeth for approval. The demigod nodded. Just as then, Peeta withdrew his hands out of Tobias's arms.

Four continued, pointing his finger, which was stained with Peter's own blood, to the Narnian. "We don't need weak people here in the Force! If we happen to see you like that once again, WE," he looked at Annabeth and Peeta and to the two Gladers, who were already up and standing behind him, then, back to the glaring Peter, "We will _kill_ you."

Four took a great deal of breath and turned his back from them. Soon, he vanished into the shadows of the forest to breathe some fresh air and also to return his sanity.

He wasn't in his self. He had done it once again. He was becoming the man he was too afraid to become.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Annabeth, Thomas, Teresa, Peter, Peeta)**

"I DON'T CARE!" Peter was still shouting, mindlessly, even though Tobias was already out of their sight. "I REALLY DON'T CARE, FOUR! HELL! MY LIFE'S A LIVING HELL NOW. DYING IS NOT REALLY – "

Hearing this, Peeta dragged Peter's shoulder to look at him. "NO!" He was so worried for him. "You can't!"

Peter was surprised. 'Isn't that everyone wants? To less an opponent?' Then, Annabeth added, "Stop it, idiot! We know that you want to survive." She rolled her eyes.

Peter wanted to protest more but Annabeth was right. Yes, he wanted to win as well as the others. He wanted to come back to his book and meet Edmund and Lucy. He wanted to return to Narnia and even back to London. He wanted to return for Susan. He wanted to continue the game. And it was true: he was just being a fool yelling out words he really didn't mean to say.

Peter lowered his head and kept quiet. He started to feel the pain on his face. He hadn't felt it after he had received those hard punches. Not until he was relaxed. 'Damn!' he cursed.

After a minute of sickening silence, Annabeth stared at Peter's face, saying, "I'll try healing those wounds tomorrow." She gave him a squeeze on his shoulder. After that, she, Thomas, and Teresa returned to their spots and continued their half-sleep. Peeta, however, stayed and sat beside Peter.

"You know," Peeta started, gazing at the stars, which for him appeared and felt unrealistic. "Sometimes try to be logical and smart enough."

At that, Peter laughed shortly. He tried to smile but his face was aching. Wiping the blood on his lips by the back of his hand, the Narnian replied, "As if you're logical and smart enough, Peet. You're also a fool like me."

Silence.

Finally, Peeta replied, "I know. We are all fools playing this game. Idiot players for an idiotic game." – The very first and bravest statement of Peeta about the Capitol and the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Elleth - female elf  
Eka weohnata - I will  
N'i lû tôl, Arya. Galu - Until then, Arya. Farewell.  
Ni 'lassui - Thank you (lit. I am glad)

I don't know if IC magic users can use their mental powers to talk to a non-magic user. IC magic rules are quite confusing.

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	11. CHAPTER 10: Disease

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Disease**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _District 12 – Six years ago._

" _Do you still believe in freedom? Do you still have hope, Meg?" The girl kept in silence – just waited for her mother to answer her sudden and out of the blue question. "I still do. I still have – for us, Meg. For District 12…" she paused, looking at the distant through their broken window. Her eyes were blank and weak. Maybe, it was because of her empty stomach – starvation – Resa was uttering words which sounded simple but deep and hard to understand. Or maybe, it was because of the single bread that they (she, Mo, and Meg) had shared last evening. It was almost midday and still, they hadn't got their breakfast. Resa smiled and turned to her 6-year-old daughter. She continued, "…for Panem."_

 _Meggie just looked through the window as well. She had no idea how to answer a question she couldn't understand. Better not to waste energy, she was starving – starving to death._

 _They were waiting for Mo to come, hoping that he would return home with their breakfast and lunch. And so, he returned._

 _It felt like they had been dug out from their graves the second Mo came into their space with a small bag, containing three breads. "From Mellark's," Mo said as he entered their small house._

* * *

 _Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Meggie peeked through the slightly opened door to their little kitchen, planning to water her lips. There, she found her father sitting in front of a table with a cup of coffee and a book, entitled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, which was unbelievable to have since it was a very ancient book with yellow and brittle pages. The girl couldn't guess out how on earth that book had survived the destruction. As far as she could comprehend, those books were long gone extinct – probably deep within the waters of the almost dead earth._

 _The book appeared to be very fragile. As luck would have it, Mo was too careful – too careful to turn the pages with the help of tweezers, without tearing a bit. No wonder, he was called the Book Doctor of District 12._

 _Mo was known in fixing old and repeatedly used textbooks (textbooks containing reminders of the good and perfect government of Panem) of their humble school. He was fixing all worst of worst conditions of books for free. He wanted to have profit from it really, but the school, and also District 12, was very poor, they cannot afford paying any price._

 _Meggie stayed still on her position, watching his father from the faint light of the dawn outside the house._

 _Mo was reading the book silently, focusing. Then, he read out loud, "…Toto was not gray; he was a little black dog, with long, silky hair and small black eyes that twinkled merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose…" It was as if Mo was waiting for something to come out after reading the phrase. None came._

 _Then, from silence, a single bark of a little dog was heard in the kitchen. A black dog appeared under the table. Mo laughed – very happy for his success. He reached out for the dog that was rounding around his foot on the floor. Looking at – examining – the hairy dog placed on his lap, Mo was smiling, wearing an uncommon twinkle in his eyes. It was hope._

 _Aside from the miraculous appearance of the dog, Meggie had also noticed the disappearance of the cup of coffee. But, Mo was too happy – he was too happy he hadn't realized that a single cup from their humble kitchen had gone._

* * *

" _How adorable!" Primrose said behind Meggie, smiling widely._

 _At that, Meggie jumped up and unintentionally dropped Toto from her hands. She was hiding behind the school's building. "Everdeen!" Meggie yelped as she turned to look at the source of the voice then covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any more noise. "What're you doing here?" she asked, slightly revealing the gap of her teeth. She was as young as six, then._

" _You are hiding here just to have precious time with your dog, Meg, and yet not inviting me…" Prim smiled wider. She was excited to hold the little black dog hiding behind Meggie's feet._

" _It is not my plan really. Toto followed me here," Meg replied, a little scared that the healer's daughter would bring words to their teacher about the presence of an animal inside the school building area._

" _Don't worry," Prim said, "I'll tell no one. I am also fond of pets."_

" _Really? You'll tell no one?"_

" _I swear."_

" _Promise?"_

 _Pause. "I promise." Their last fingers intertwined._

* * *

" _So your father works in the mines?" Meg asked, eating the plain piece of bread. It was break and the two were both very lucky to have something to eat._

" _Yes, just like the others," Prim nodded, biting the seemingly same bread as Meggie's, "Most of our fathers work in the mines, don't they?"_

" _Mo and Resa don't work in the mines."_

" _What's their job, then?"_

" _They're crafting woods. They sell them to the hob."_

" _They always craft woods?"_

" _They're always not in the house."_

" _Then, they always craft woods."_

* * *

Burning bright lights of the ceiling greeted Meggie. After adjusting her eyes, which had been ruled by sleep and exhaustion, the Silvertongue sat up on the edge of her bed.

Dreams and memories. They weren't good yet they weren't also bad. They were something in between. Still, those memory throw backs were disturbing her.

"… _What can we expect more from the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games?"_ The voice of Caesar Flickerman echoed through the room. 'Ahh…' Meggie had forgotten to turn off the TV. She was that exhausted, caused by the recent readings, that when she had decided to see the news from the television, she hadn't been able to turn it off and had fallen fast asleep.

Recent readings. Yes, she was still continuously reading things from the old and ancient books – reading things which were still absent in the arena. The purpose of those stuffs? Whatever it was, sure, it wasn't good and certainly not a source of entertainment for Meggie.

The show was just a replay of the latest episode of the program. It was showing the time when Caesar was only interviewing Crane and the Silvertongue wasn't still on the stage.

" _There are more to come. That, I'm assuring. We have things in store…" Seneca replied with a mild smile on his lips._

" _Things in store…" Caesar pretended to think then, faced the audience. "THAT SOUNDS EXCITING!" The crowd roared as the host raised his both arms and laughed with that signature open-mouth and reveal-teeth style._

Meggie turned off the TV with the remote. She threw the thin object to the bed.

'More to come means more to read. More to read means more to kill. More to kill means more deaths,' she thought. Disgusted, she ruffled her hair, making it messy. Her life was getting complicated, that complicated she couldn't find a way to escape. It was impossible for her. Really impossible.

Next, she felt her throat dry. She was thirsty. She looked at the clock implanted flat on the wall. It was only 3:46 in the morning. She stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

After drinking the cold water, she planned to return to sleep but halted when she noticed the automatic sliding door on her left side. Looking at it felt different as if there were no guards behind it because of its stillness – very rare quietness.

Curious, she went before it and pressed the object which opens the door. Like what she had sensed, there were no peacekeepers on guard.

Escape? She couldn't. She wouldn't get that far from the Capitol or even from the building. And where would she go? She shook the thoughts off. However, she stepped out of the room still, carrying the reason that she only wanted to see where the guards had gone to. Curious. Just very curious.

The girl walked through the empty corridor. Dim lights were aligned along the corners of the empty space. "Hello?" she asked. Her voice just echoed back. She was alone.

Meggie continued her way up until she found a room with a slightly opened door. The lights (probably from working monitors) were peeking through the opening. Meggie peered through the open. She saw the two peacekeepers who were supposed to be guarding her room. They were instead watching something along with the differently dressed peacekeepers on chairs.

Meggie's eyes widened upon noticing the screens. They were watching recorded videos of citizens (probably from a lower District) throwing burning things against peacekeepers with shields. They were also destroying the what-it-seemed-like Justice Building. All were messed up from the background, burned and turned into ashes.

The girl was puzzled. Maybe she was that imprisoned in an isolated place that she had no idea about any of those events occurring.

"For I know that one must stay in her room, right, Silvertongue?"

Meggie jumped up and swiftly turned to look at the man behind her. He was the same light-colored haired man in the party, Heavensbee. He was casting a smile which appealed fake for her.

"I was just…" Meggie looked back to the open door to find some sensible reason. The men inside the room rose up from their seats and straightened their postures upon seeing the man outside. One of the peacekeepers immediately shut off all the monitors. "Sorry. I'm going back to my room," Meggie finally apologized after realizing that she had no reason to excuse.

"Better," said the man, eyeing the two guards inside.

Then, Meggie walked back to her room with the two peacekeeper guards beside her, leaving the blonde man and the rest of the men behind.

* * *

 **Seneca Crane from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

" _What can you say about the fire you had put into the Hunger Games? The excitement you had caused – the kind of thrill you had delivered to us which is, I can say, the very first in the history of the game?!"_

" _I… I don't know."_

" _What a very shy girl we have here! You must be very happy. Are you happy?"_

 _Silence._

Seneca's lips thinned as he watched the interview of Meggie on the single screen inside the room. Then, he turned his eyes carefully to the President of Panem beside him. Snow was sitting comfortably on a white armchair. His eyes were deep, watching the same interview. He was thinking.

"Do you know how to cure a disease, Crane?" Snow asked, not looking at him. He placed his elbows on the armrests of the chair and joined his fingers, not locking them, to support his chin.

It was an out of the blue question, "Do not know exactly, sir."

Silence. Did he reply the wrong answer?

Finally, "Of course. Of course." Snow paused. The screen showed some fights in arena. "Diseases kill men, Crane. It is a curse, eating every bit of one's being, changing and destroying one's system. But we can cure it." This time, Snow turned to the Head Gamemaker. "We can cure it by a powerful medicine – powerful medicine for a powerful disease. It is hope. And the best time to cure the disease…" He paused, waiting. He was waiting for Seneca to ask.

"When, sir?"

"…is when the one who has the disease doesn't know that he has one. Sometimes, it is better that you don't know…" Snow took up the glass of wine from the glass table, "…so that you can continually live in peace."

Seneca got the message. "I'll do my best, sir."

Snow sipped the wine and put the glass back to the table. "Best is not enough. You have to cross the boundary of your best."

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _District 12 – Five years ago._

 _The earsplitting alarm was heard. They were waiting in their classroom._

 _The ground had shaken. The explosion came underground. The mine had exploded – Meg and Prim had guessed out mentally but none of them was brave enough to voice out the words._

 _A figure, slightly taller than them, rushed inside their room. "PRIM! PRIM! PRIM!" she shouted. It was Katniss. The waiting girls stood up. They dashed, just like the other children and family members, to the entrance of the mine._

 _Black smokes were everywhere, emerging from the working elevator along with men, carrying black-coal covered miners. The three waited for an Everdeen to emerge from the entrance. They waited. And waited._

 _Later on, relieved families slowly lessened and returned to their homes with their lucky fathers. The three waited still. And waited._

 _Still, Mr. Everdeen didn't appear._

 _The people had presumed that he and the others were dead, maybe vaporized or turned into pieces, forever buried inside the mines._

* * *

 _The night had turned to a mourning one. While the rest of the people of District 12 were crying for the lost of their family members, Meggie was left alone, waiting for her mother and father to come._

 _Meggie was sad – so sad for her best friend. She wanted to be with Prim on that time but she had sensed out that the Everdeens needed privacy for the lost of their father._

 _Sitting inside their house, Meggie was getting impatient, rocking back and fro on the stool. Until, Mo came in but with a lowly head and with eyes covered with unnerving shadows of death._

" _Mo?" she asked as she stood up from the stool and went to her father then added upon noticing that Resa wasn't with him, "Where's Resa?"_

 _Mo was silent. Ignoring Meggie, he went to the kitchen, uncorked the long-time stored cheap alcohol from their drawer, sat down in front of the table, and drunk._

 _Meggie followed him. It was her first time to see Mo in that state, worse than starving. Maybe, it was because of the mining incident. Folcharts and Everdeens had gone so close because of Prim and Meg's friendship. But, Meggie could tell that the fellow District 12 citizen's death wasn't the reason. Mo looked more tragic and unfocused as if he had lost someone so close to him – closer than a family friend._

 _Maybe because Meggie was so sad that even without thinking, she asked, "Mo, I want to have another dog. Toto followed Mr. Everdeen through the mines…"_

 _Again, no answer._

 _She bit her lip, "Read me another dog, Mo – "_

 _Mo smashed the bottle to the floor._

 _Liquid spilled. Shards scattered. Red eyes. Bleeding and trembling hands. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Lost._

" _DO NOT DARE, MEG!" Mo shouted, pointing his bloody finger to Meggie. "DO NOT DARE SAY THE WORD 'READ' AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU UNDERSTAND, MEG?!"_

 _Really surprised by her father's sudden burst out, Meggie cried out loudly and then, ran to her room. She slammed shut the door and buried her face to the hard pillow after._

 _Meggie was smart. She was smart. And, sometimes, she was really imaginative. But most of the time, she was right in terms of deductions._

 _Mo had lost Resa because of his reading abilities._

* * *

Meggie's eyes snapped open as she inhaled deeply, losing her breathes. She lifted her head from the lighted table. She was covered with sweat. She was still breathing hard as if the air around her wasn't enough to keep her alive.

Dreams. Again, dreams. Maybe the readings were really wearying her out. Or maybe, she was losing her sanity.

Meggie massaged her aching temples and refocused. She scanned her surroundings. She was in her usual spot in the Gamemakers' Room – the bright lighted cylindrical glass room with white ceiling and floor. There was a single table in front of her where yellow-paged and aged books were stacked. She could see the Gamemakers working with their computers and monitoring the morning happenings in the arena through the glass around her. The girl mentally thanked them for allowing her to sleep for a while.

Suddenly, Seneca entered the Game Room. The Gamemakers stood up and waited for his order. Meggie waited as well.

The Head Gamemaker looked around his people. He was different this time. There was something lingering in his gaze. Excitement? He said, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	12. CHAPTER 11: Cure

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: Cure**

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

They were walking through the forest. The sun was already high above their heads. The shadows of the trees were enough to shelter them from the heat.

Clary was looking ahead of their path which appeared to be an undetermined and uneven road that was full of fallen leaves. The shadowhunter wasn't bothered though. She was continuously walking through it while hugging her Container, eyes were steady. She was thinking of the past and of the future. She was simply confused, mind was unready to continue the game though she had finalized that she would go on no matter what.

"Clary..." That voice broke her trance. She turned to the demigod behind her. His green eyes were looking at her face. Percy was smiling slightly. The demigod continued as he stopped from his track, "This may work." He handed Clary a strap made of knotted grass.

Clary stopped as well and looked at him for a second. Then, she accepted the strap. "What's this for?" she asked, examining it.

"For your Container," Percy shrugged. "You'd cut the one from your Container, right? I made you a new one." Awkward silence.

Finally, "Oh," the shadowhunter tried to smile. 'So this' the one he's making all through out the walk,' she thought. "A rope."

"No, a strap. A rope sounds different."

Clary chuckled. This time, she was smiling honestly, "What's the difference?"

"Just sounds different. Here…" He came closer and reached for her Container from her hand. Knowing what he was about to do, which was to get her power source, Clary instinctively took her Container away from his grasp. Her mood went back to the previous terrified one.

Percy paused and looked at her face. Clary was avoiding his eyes. She was hesitant. She still couldn't trust him. "Clary…" Percy said. He was calling for her, calling for her attention. The demigod's voice was persistent.

Clary sighed. "Okay." She gave the tube to him.

Percy took the grass strap once again and attached the ends of it to the ends of the Container. "See?" Percy smiled, pleased with his art. He raised the tube above Clary's head and pulled the strap for Clary to wear the Container. "Your arm, Clary," he ordered.

"Wait," Clary looked at him with a face of 'are-you-serious?'. "What's this all about?"

"Raise your arm so that I can wear this to you."

"What?!" Percy just looked at her, dictating. It looked like she had nothing to do so Clary raised her arm and let Percy put his art on her, the steel tube behind.

Finished, he said, "See? It looks just like the one I have!" He clapped and rubbed his palms together. It seemed that Percy had a point. It was made exactly for her.

"Yeah," she laughed flatly, looking at his face which was uneasily close from hers. The distance between them was giving her discomfort. But, on the other hand, it appeared like Percy wasn't taking any notice of their closeness. He was too focused on her Container and too happy about the result of his work. "So the raise-the-hand-thing is all about wearing this?" Clary said while taking a step back.

"Yep!"

"Oh, I see," she smiled widely but with a little bit of irony. Then, she withdrew a serious face, "But, I could really do it for myself, Perseus. No need for your support. You could've just asked." She turned around and continued on walking. She walked faster than necessary, acting like a teenager who had been forbidden by her mother to go out and have a party. She was slightly pissed off. 'Do I really look like that dependable – as in helpless? It's just a simple of 'wear-this-thing-on.'

"Hey!" she heard Percy, running to her. "What's wrong? I just want to help."

Clary stopped on her tracks and swiftly turned to him, pointing her finger to his face. Percy immediately halted. "I'm not weak!" she yelled out. "You don't have to do that!" Her eyes narrowed. "I am stronger now." Yes, indeed. Clary had been able to heal up all her wounds by the help of her runes and after a long, long depressing night of 'I shouldn't have done that', she had been able to recover quickly to continue the game.

Percy shut his mouth after saying, "Sorry."

Clary put her hand down and glared at Percy. Then, her eyes softened. "Okay," she nodded and returned to her pace, leaving Percy behind. This time, she was slowing down. "Thank you, by the way," she added looking behind over her shoulder. "This helps," the shadowhunter. With that, she invited him to follow.

Percy went beside her. "You know you can stop calling me Perseus. Really, Clary. Stop calling me that." Clary just smiled.

The silence between them was comfortable as they walked to their unknown path. Then, all of a sudden, a wind came out of nowhere. It was stronger than the usual wind, yes, but it wasn't enough to alarm them still – or maybe, not yet. It was just enough to ruffle Percy's raven hair and moved Clary's red one out of her shoulders.

Percy halted as well as the shadowhunter. "What's wrong?" Clary asked. She saw him lifted his head to see the condition of the sky. Clary did it was well – as curious as she was. The former clear and bright sky had turned to a cloudy and dark one. She hadn't noticed it change. Since when did it change? "Strange," Clary commented.

"The weather is changing…" Percy said. He turned his head back to look at her. Clary moved her head too and met his green eyes. She continued, "The arena is changing."

* * *

 **Force (Thomas, Teresa, Annabeth, Peter, Peeta)**

The Force was still on their spot, had not moved since last night, waiting for Four to return.

"You're such an idiot, Peter…" Annabeth mumbled as he cleaned the blood from the Narnian's face.

Peter's brows wrinkled, "It was Four. He started the fight."

"You let him fight you." Peter was silent. "See?" She rolled her eyes. "This Four is crazy. He ruined your face."

Peter's eyes widened. "Is it really bad?"

Annabeth gave a single laugh, "Worry not. You're still as good looking as the Narnian before. Just a little puffed eyelid. But the half is good."

Peter reddened at the compliment. He had no idea why he reacted that way as well. Feeling ashamed, even though it appeared like the demigod hadn't noticed anything, he averted his eyes from her face. 'Damn, this demigod doesn't know proximity and space,' he thought. His eyes caught the changing heavens above. "The sky," he uttered, lifting his head.

Annabeth hit him on the head by her hand, "Stop moving, silly!" The Narnian was surprised, rubbing his head. "I cannot clean your wound, properly," Annabeth continued, wiping the last stain of blood by a wet cloth.

"Okay!" Peter retorted. He sounded like the contrary. Annabeth glared at him, eyes were like sharp knives wounding his face more. Well, Peter glared back at her. "Seriously, Annabeth, stop staring at me and look at the sky!" It sounded an offense for the demigod.

Instead of following the king, Annabeth hit his head stronger than the previous one. "How DARE you?!"

Peeta, Thomas, and Teresa laughed altogether upon seeing the scene before their eyes. Hearing their mocking voices, Annabeth's face reddened this time.

The Daughter of Athena shot glares back to the other fellow members. Her piercing eyes caused them to stop their laughs.

"All of you are weird, really!" Peter yelled out rising up to his feet while rubbing up his head. Everybody looked at him. He pointed, "The SKY!" Then the Force finally listened to him and shifted their eyes to the dark heavens above. The aura of the arena had changed. A whip of wind blew and passed – which no one could determine how come and where the direction it came from. The leaves of the trees around them rustled. Next, they even heard some thunderclaps somewhere far from their camp.

"What is going on?" Teresa stood up from her sitting position as well, dragging her spear in the process. Then, the other members followed and grouped together, still looking up to the fast-changing sky. The heavens were turning darker and darker as if the day was turning to night.

"This is bad," Peeta commented nervously.

"I think that is common sense," Annabeth replied, snapping her head back. "Where in the hell of Hades is Tobias?!"

"We need to move now!" Thomas suggested, shouting out his words for the thunderclaps were getting louder and louder and even the lightning bolts were getting visible. That was when the wind had gone mad, trying to defy their balance off from the ground. The trees were arching, reaching the low ground – breaking. The leaves were flying to the air. And as for the Force, no one surrendered against it.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Thomas repeated over the wind.

Annabeth turned to him, supporting her self by the tree beside her. Her braided blonde hair was waving, following the harsh wind. "And that means leaving Four. Is that what you want?!"

Thomas was silent. He was hesitant. He shouted, "Then, we'll wait!"

"NO!" Teresa protested, holding onto the fellow Glader. "We'll leave him."

Silence over the sound of the mad wind. They were thinking – deciding. Then lightning bolts came down from the cloudy skies to the ground near them, shaking the still earth. The coming lights around, caused by the bolts, were blinding. The earsplitting roars were breaking their hearings. It was as if the lightning and thunders were coming nearer and nearer towards them.

"FOR ZEUS'S SAKE, WE'LL LEAVE!" Annabeth decided, while covering her sensitive ears by her hands. Another thunder then they set their feet and ran to nowhere, wishing that Four was somewhere safe.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

Everything had suddenly gone mad around Harry. A few minutes ago, they had been only walking. Then unexpectedly, the heaven had changed and had turned into a stormy night, less rain. Soon, they had seen lightning bolts which had cruelly wounded the dark skies and created dangerously looking lights.

He saw Hermione drag his collar and push him to the ground to avoid the seemingly alive lightning bolt. "ALWAYS PUT YOUR HEAD LOW, HARRY!" shouted her beside him. Her face, that was close to the ground for they were lowering their body horizontally, was showing mixed emotions of anxiousness, fright, and wariness.

Actually, Harry could no longer hear her words, only a few of them. The thunders around them were getting louder and they were crowding his hearing to the point that he was losing the ability to vibrate sounds inside his ears. All he could do was to mouth read. Hermione was saying, "…crawl… out the clearing…" It was something like that.

Then, his eyes caught the lights behind her. Before, they were like white lines from the dark background then, soon, they turned numerous and greater. The wizard's eyes grew wider. "HERMIONE!" he shouted to the top of his lungs. Too late, they had no time to move. The lightning had already landed right on the background behind.

Sure, his eyes were open. He was seeing white.

Sure, he left his senses activated. He was hearing nothing.

He was thrown away to a tree, hit his back on its body, and landed badly on the dirt. A broken rib, bruised back, bleeding ears; he got all these.

Silence. Harry was not sure if he had lost his hearing completely or only the weather had become still alone. Ignoring this, Harry tried to pull himself out of the ground by his hands. He failed. His arms were too weak. Again, he landed on the dirt – right side of his face was on the dirt.

Then, he noticed that the trees had stopped to bend. The lines of lights were no longer in sight. The area was in complete serenity as if there were no lightning storm just a few seconds ago. And Harry knew it was bad.

Still, on the ground, Harry tried to scan the area. He slid his sight to observe his surroundings – the forest. The woods were dark. Everything had turned to a darker shade. The forest appeared creepier than usual. It was as if he was in the Forbidden Forest, as if he was in a more foreign place and yet seemed familiar.

"Hermione…" he called out and was happy to hear his faint voice. No one replied. Hermione was not in his line of vision. "Hermione," he tried again, panicking.

 _Shrrrkkk._ An irritating sound was heard by Harry. The sound was cold, definitely somewhere inside the woods, which made Harry shiver. The great wizard was alarmed. _Shrrrkkk._ Another one. _Shrrrkkk._

Hearing that repeatedly, Harry tried to rise again. He managed to sit and turn his head from right to left to search for a brown haired witch. "Hermione!" he shouted. _Shrrrkkk. Shrrrkkk. Shrrrkkk._ "Bloody hell, Hermione, where are you?!"

The forest was silent. The ground shook.

Unexpectedly, the roots of the dark woods before Harry appeared and tore the soil under them – big and moving roots. One by one, they appeared, destroying the still earth.

Harry was simply horrified. The trees in front of him were moving and the roots and their branches were getting nearer and nearer to him hastily – only to his direction. They were like a number of Whomping Willow trees, greedy for his flesh. Harry was stunned. He could no longer move. All he could do was to wait.

Then, "Aresto Momentum!" A fast light was emitted somewhere. The moving roots halted, froze, in front of Harry. That gave the chance for the wizard to freely breathe for a second.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry!" There came the voice of Hermione. She appeared behind the roots and went beside him. "Why aren't you using your wand?" She helped him stand.

Harry stumbled over and over again, trying to stand upright. He was half-shocked and half-relieved from seeing the witch. "I… I…" he tried to reply. He looked at Hermione after successfully standing before her.

The witch's right shoulder was slightly burned. There was a shade of black on her cloth and a single tear on it, revealing her bleeding flesh. Also, Hermione's ears were bleeding.

"I… I am happy you're okay," he muttered.

"I have managed to cast a shielding spell," she smiled shortly.

The roots beside them slowly moved forward. Noticing this, Hermione shook Harry's shoulders, "C'mon! We have to go. They will not remain like that forever." Harry just simply nodded and let Hermione drag his limping body to who-knows-where.

They ran as fast as they could but considering their condition, they weren't that fast enough to completely outrun the spelled roots behind them that had been totally unfroze. Plus, the branches and added trees to the Whomping Willow pack were now chasing after them.

Harry heard Hermione murmur under her breathes, "This is more ridiculous than the Forbidden Forest." At that point, they found themselves running through the turning-alive-forest, had no idea where to run and how to survive as well.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

Giant trees. Giant trees were dashing after them with their claw-like branches and wicked feet. She and Katniss were running away from them.

Violet was wishing for longer legs. She was wishing for a pair of wings. Then, she realized that she was thinking silly things.

Katniss suddenly stopped beside her. She stopped as well. The trees before them were turning alive just like the others.

Swallowing hard, Violet instructed, "Right." Then, she dragged Katniss's arm to a new direction.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Violet was leading her to nowhere. She knew it but she followed her still. Violet was a kind of a leader and she was happy seeing her independent.

Focusing on their way, Katniss turned her attention to the path before them. The ground was terribly shaking, stronger than the first. The massive trees behind were just meters from them.

Katniss was frightened. She had no idea how to react and what to do. All she knew was the adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream, giving her enough energy for her to not feel the pain from her recently recovered left leg. She needed to run fast, faster than what she could do.

Then, the land under their feet rose. The roots of the giant trees were digging under and were reappearing before them. They were trapped. Katniss and Violet were trapped.

They stopped and were forced to kneel for the remaining mass of soil under them was being lifted by the trees around them.

The hunter wanted to scream. She wanted to but she was too stunned looking at the scary giant trees before her eyes. They were going to die. She knew it. Disregarding her fast beating heart, she hugged Violet beside her and covered her being. She shut her eyes and waited.

Waited. Then, nothing.

Katniss was forced to open her eyes and saw the trees around in their still positions, as if they were frozen in place.

"What is happening?" Violet asked, withdrawing herself from Katniss to observe her surroundings as well.

"They stop," Katniss replied, automatically.

"It seems that – AHHHHH!" Violet ended up screaming.

The suspending mass of earth under them collapsed from the hands of the stunned trees, causing the two to descend and land a few feet on the ground.

Katniss had managed to cover their frames and had prevented more damage onto them. But because of that, she found her wrist bent in an undesirable way after. Her eyes went wide and she was horrified. Her wrist was arched backward. She felt deadly stabbing pains from that part of her body going down her spine.

Sitting up from the ground while shaking, Katniss dragged her dislocated wrist in front. She bit her trembling lips while raising his other hand to put the dislocated one in place.

Katniss had only produced one short scream after successfully aiding her wrist, and after that, she collapsed to the ground – eyes still open. Only, her mind was travelling somewhere.

"Are you alright?"

The hunter couldn't grasp the recent happenings. The previous Hunger Games' participants had never experienced such things before – never in seventy three years! And, there she was – a very fortunate real tribute to experience such first thrill and twist in the history of the Game.

"Katniss?" Finally heard the girl, Katniss responded a sound. Violet continued, "We need to go. This is not yet over."

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

"They halt," Legolas stated, eyes were still on the trees around them.

"Silence is not good. Silence is not good," Arya countered behind him. Her weapon was set in front as well as the male elf.

Realizing her point, Legolas heightened his senses. Arya was right: silence is bad especially if the area is gloomy.

Then after several minutes of sickening and killing stillness, by his keen eyesight, Legolas noticed the small group of pebble-sized stones beside his foot. The stones were hopping as a group, following a beat – two seconds interval.

One, two. One, two. One, two.

He looked at them for a moment.

There was something underground.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

She paused.

Meggie paused for a second. "I can't…" she said, talking to the Head Gamemaker outside the glass walls. Seneca was silent, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were piercing at Meggie, saying, 'You have no choice.'

The Silvertongue swallowed and looked upon the brittle book on the table in front of her. The lights around her were as bright as usual. The air inside the cylindrical room was as cold as usual. But, it seemed everything was different – turned different. She was perspiring too much. Meggie wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued reading.

"At least twenty feet across, the break in the wall went all the way to the top, far above…" she gulped and read the next phrase, "…he could make out passages leading to the left, to the right, and straight ahead. And the walls of the corridors were similar to those that surrounded the Glade, the ground made of the same massive stone blocks as in the courtyard. The ivy seemed even thicker out there. In the distance, more breaks in the walls led to other paths, and farther down, maybe a hundred yards or so away, the straight passage came to a dead end…"

The voice of the Silvertongue echoed throughout the room.

From the monitors of the Gamemakers, waves (sound waves coming from Meggie's room) were being controlled and labeled. They were manipulating the waves and were leading them to the arena. They were directing the waves towards specific locations in the battlefield. They were making – remaking – the arena, transforming it to a more dangerous one.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

There was something underground.

"There is something underground…" Legolas voiced out, calling for Arya's attention. The green-eyed elf turned to look at him. Legolas continued, "…something massive and… solid."

Again, a wind from nowhere came and disturbed the still trees. It was creepy. It was a warning.

No one between the two could explain the following happenings after that wind. All that the Mirkwood elf knew was the great movement of the earth beneath their feet that forced them to their knees. The ground trembled. The trees…

The trees were moving once again.

Rising to his feet and withdrawing his best balance, Legolas determinedly took Arya's hand and pulled her to run.

For the first time, he was running without any planned destination. Following, aside from the 'common' moving trees, he heard something massive behind them rise up from the earth. Very curious, he bravely took a glance behind them just for a second. Legolas saw an enormous block of stone, thick and was about twenty feet in height. The earth was giving birth to it and was moving towards them

Swiftly, Legolas turned his head back to their direction in front. "Faster!" he shouted. Then, he felt Arya remove her hand from his and transfer the same hand to hold his arm.

"Yes, faster!" Arya nodded back to him, leveling his speed. After that, Legolas found himself being dragged by the other-book elf to a faster pace.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen from** _ **The Twilight Saga**_

Lightning bolts. Trees. Then, blocks of stone.

Edward ran with his non-human speed as the stone blocks rose up from the ground behind and before him. He turned left. He faced another rising stone. He turned right. Another stone. Thankfully, he was fast enough to shift from one direction to another. But…

Unexpectedly, a stone appeared quickly before him, quickly than the others. By his surprise, Edward stumbled back and fell to the cold and shaking ground.

Dizziness ruled over the vampire. His vision turned blurred. His head was bleeding.

Trees were grouping above him. A single block of stone was moving towards his being. It appeared as if the arena was planning to eat him.

He shut his eyes.

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

Thirty minutes of changing, the Loric calculated.

Maren stopped from running after five minutes of quietness. She knew, somehow, that the 'changing' was finished. There she was, standing between two blocks of stone with a distance of fifteen feet. Trees, weird ones, were along with her in the middle of the stones. The sky was calming down but not enough to say that it was peaceful. It was still grey and dark.

She walked through the forest trees and let the blocks (which was covered with ivy) from the either sides of the passage guide her to somewhere. She ended up to another passageway to the right. She walked through it and then, to the left.

She paused.

Terrified from what she had analyzed, she breathed deeply. She was in a gigantic maze.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Done. The arena had been successfully remade.

Meggie stared upon the biggest monitor in the Game Room. It was showing the aerial shot, covering the whole battlefield – a circular maze with a center.

The Gamemakers immediately stood up from their seats, clapped and raised their hands, and cheered. They all faced the tired Silvertongue inside the cylindrical room behind its glass walls. They were smiling. Even the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, was clapping lightly. He managed to cast a smile. Definitely, Seneca had gained the positive public feedback because of that 'change'. And Meggie? Meggie was staring at them all, blankly. Soon, she felt her eyelids dropping to sleep. She was too exhausted. Then, she collapsed, head on the table filled with open books.

Everything was blurred. Next, she heard the sliding glass door in front of her open and the fast and heavy footsteps of the people barging into the cylindrical room afterward.

"Silvertongue!" someone called her. Meggie couldn't determine who it was but she was sure that the voice had expressed worries and concerns. 'Of course, I'm their Silvertongue. They need me,' Meggie thought.

Soon, she felt their arms lift her up and withdraw her from her seat. Then, black.

* * *

 **Panem**

They – President Snow, particularly – said that it was the _cure_ against a powerful disease. The cure was the attention, the entertainment, and the hope, distracting them from the problem.

The people of the Capitol clapped, shouted, and screamed, making a thunderous noise. They were happy, celebrating, thrilled, and excited. Their eyes glittered, fascinated. They were giggling and yelling out for their bets, for the Hunger Games. They were obsessed and greedy. Joy was obviously painted on their faces, as if they had no problems, as if their world was perfect enough.

Same was in District 1, District 2, District 3, and maybe, District 4.

But in the lower Districts…

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Aresto Momentum - a spell to decrease the velocity of a moving object

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	13. CHAPTER 12: Maze

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – *Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: Maze**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _Meggie opened her eyes, revealing their azure color. She adjusted them to the darkness of her room. She was in their house. It was midnight and Mo was still in their kitchen, drinking alcohol because of Resa._

 _She needed to test it, somehow. If the father had the ability, and so had the daughter as well._

 _Meggie rose up from her bed. Dried tears were still on her cheeks. As she got off and stepped her feet to the cold wooden floor, she quickly tied her hair up and searched for her slippers and a single book on her shelf. Then, she opened the window. She fitted herself through it and got out of her room._

 _She didn't get too far. She didn't want to because the peacekeepers were around and they would certainly arrest her for breaking the curfew. She only settled beside the old tree of their house. She only wanted some space away from Mo and, of course, from their situation._

 _She observed her place under the stillness of midnight. The Seam was too quiet. It gave shivers to Meggie. There were silent sounds of weeping here and there. Even though they couldn't be heard by ears, they were seemingly overloading one's heart, filling it up with grief. District 12, The Seam, and particularly the Mines, had become a cemetery – a huge cemetery._

 _Bringing her attention to the children's book in her arms, she opened it and stopped on a specific page. She read out. Afterwards, a butterfly appeared, flying above her with its golden wings. Then, it flew away from her._

 _She was a Silvertongue just like her father._

 _She felt her lips curve up. She was smiling. She was happy. But, suddenly, she felt unexpected coldness on her right foot. She quickly looked at her small foot and found that it was naked. Her slipper had gone._

 _Her smile disappeared. Meggie swallowed and remembered Resa. Tears fell from her eyes. Right there on, she pledged to herself that she would not read anymore and she would forget about her ability for herself, for Mo, and for Resa._

* * *

She had already broken her pledge.

Meggie's eyes opened.

"Are you well?" She heard a woman's voice. Slowly, she moved her head to see the woman sitting on a chair beside the door.

Meggie was lying on a comfortable bed. She was inside an enclosed clinic. "A little bit dizzy," Meggie replied, raising her hand to massage her aching temples. She looked at the empty ceiling.

"Are you well enough to stand?" This time, Meggie heard the woman's apathy tone of voice. She turned her attention to the woman once again and noticed that she was a Gamemaker. She was in her straight sitting position with her one leg placed over the other. Her eyes were dull and her lips were firmed. She was very impatient to know the girl's answer. "You know that we still need you," The Gamemaker continued.

Meggie inhaled deeply first before saying, "I am well enough."

"Good."

* * *

 **Force (Thomas, Teresa, Annabeth, Peter, Peeta)**

"This is not our maze," Thomas said. His voice was low.

"I think this is, Thomas," Teresa countered. "It is just…"

"Manipulated? Modified?" Annabeth stood up and went before the stone, nearest to them. She touched the cold stone and traced the ivies on it.

They were hiding under a big tree. The tree was dark and creepy. Some of its roots were planted on the stone wall while most of the others were buried into the fixed ground. Its branches were reaching the other stone wall on the other side. All in all, it looked like it was there a long time ago even though it had only appeared few hours ago.

The rest of the members were sitting on the tree's big roots. Teresa was renewing the cloth on Thomas's wound. The maze runner's injury had opened, caused by his rush movements when they were still running and avoiding the rising stones.

"This game is getting harder," commented Peter, gritting his teeth.

"Of course!" Annabeth turned to him. "They've planned this in the first place. Expect that this will get… worse."

"And what is worse?" Peter asked. Annabeth wanted to reply but she had no answer too.

They were quiet after that. Even though they were not expressing it out, they were afraid, nervous. 'What is really the worse that can happen?' They didn't want to know the answer either.

"By the way," Peeta broke the stillness, "Have an idea where is Four?" The Force just looked at him. Of course, they all had no idea.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Seven hours had passed. The unseen sun had set and the night had reigned over.

"We can't keep him!"

"Why?"

"Because we can't trust him!" Katniss rose up from her sitting position and pointed her finger to the lying and unconscious Dauntless on the ground. Her voice was low but her tone was angry, insisting.

Violet stared up to the hunter then to the stranger. "Katniss, you were in the same situation, remember? I must not trust you but I've aided you?" Violet stood up too. She looked back to Katniss with begging eyes. "I think he needs us."

Katniss opened her mouth to protest once again but she was stopped half-way. The girl was looking at her firmly, equally insisting. Violet would never give up. The hunter closed her eyes, shutting them off to free her mind from worries and accept Violet's offer to heal and keep the Force member alive. When she opened them up, she said, "He will be the last, Violet. We can't just aid every enemy we encounter because, for sure, they will not do the same for us."

Violet smiled widely and hugged the hunter. This action surprised Katniss. She remembered her sister, Prim.

"Thank you. I know you will agree to me," the Baudelaire said, releasing Katniss. The real tribute just nodded and brushed the girl's hair.

"But don't put your guard down, Violet. This man…" Katniss looked at the Dauntless. "…this man is dangerous."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. He's one of the reasons behind my jump."

They both observed the man on the ground. Violet's brows connected, deeply thinking, "I need to look for herbs, Katniss. You must stay."

Katniss snapped back, "You? You alone? I can't allow that!"

"But, you can't come with me. You can't leave him here."

"I'll look for it."

"You don't know the leaves." Again, she remembered her sister, Prim. She always knows about leaves, especially herbs.

Silence. Katniss gave up. "Okay, don't go too far from here."

"I understand." Then she set off.

Katniss watched her leave. The girl disappeared behind the shadows of the greenery around them. Then, afterwards, she turned to Tobias. "I know you're awake."

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

He had heard their conversation from the very start but he had chosen to stay still for he wasn't certain if the hunter would keep him alive or not. His weapons were not with him and his head was aching. His body was too numb to move. And now, on that point, he was with Katniss alone, and he wasn't certain if the hunter had meant her words, knowing that he was one of the reasons of her waterfall jump and near death.

"I know you're awake."

He stiffened at that for a second and because he had no choice but to confirm it, he moved towards the voice and opened his eyes. He saw the very same woman on the cliff before. Katniss was staring at him. She was mad.

"So you're alive," he started.

Katniss just glared at him and then, she sat down and crossed her arms. He could see her eyes distrusting him. She was so disgusted about his presence.

"You're very lucky, Violet has begged for your life. I would have killed you," Katniss said, gritting her teeth.

"No," Four shook his head weakly, "You can't. You can't kill me."

Katniss was offended and reached for a knife from his set of weapons on the ground. She quickly pointed the tip to the Dauntless's neck. "Who told you I can't?!"

Four just looked at her eyes steadily. Ignoring her threat, he sat up trembling and leaned his back on the ivy-covered stone. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He felt a number of shooting pains on his back and legs and a terribly strong headache. Doubtlessly, he had a huge bruise on the right side of his head. But, all in all, he wasn't that much injured. He just needed some rest. "You just can't. I can sense it," Tobias continued, opening his eyes.

"JUST CAN'T?!" Irritated, Katniss's eyes widened. "That's nonsense! Have you forgotten that you've planned to kill me twice? Twice, Four. TWICE! I have all the reasons to kill you now." Katniss's grip on the knife's handle tightened. She was emphasizing to Tobias the type of knife he had used in the cornucopia area before.

Disregarding her and the knife, Four said, "Put it down 'cause I won't buy your threat."

Katniss silently cursed and sat back. She put down the knife and averted her eyes from him. "This is all wrong," she muttered, shaking her head. "This is all wrong."

Quietness.

Four scanned his surroundings. Nothing but mixed ancient and tropical plants was all around him trapped between two twenty feet tall stone walls. He remembered the unbelievable lightning bolts, trees and the rising of the thick stones. He couldn't help but ask, "How'd you discover me?"

Katniss looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She was thinking whether to answer him or not. Finally, she replied, "You lost your consciousness in the middle of four stones. They were closing together, maybe planning to crush you. Violet dragged you away from them and we carried you here."

Four tried to absorb the information and just nodded after.

"Claustrophobic?" Katniss added. She was happy to know that he had weaknesses also. He was quiet. She knew she was right. "Don't worry, not all passages are tight and narrow. There are certain wide passageways here and there." There was no sign of concern in Katniss's voice.

Four just ignored him. "I will voluntarily leave once I have the right condition."

"Good 'cause I have no plan to ally with you."

"Neither have I," Four retorted.

Then, they avoided each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

The Force members were resting individually around the big tree. It was midnight or, only, it looked like it was. The sky was in deep black color.

She was watching Thomas sleep on the cold hard ground, head on a big root. Thomas's condition was getting worse. Moving would be too difficult for him in the future. Teresa was starting to doubt his survival.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off from her pants.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked. The demigod was surprising as usual. She never sleeps.

"I'll just walk around and see the maze. And, maybe, I'll seek some medicinal leaves for Thomas too. In case, there are. Don't worry, I won't walk too far," Teresa replied, taking her spear with her.

"Well, good luck…" Annabeth nodded. "…and come back soon." The demigod added a small smile. Teresa awkwardly smiled back then, she fled out of the big tree's area.

The maze she was currently into was too different from her book and it appeared more dangerous than the previous one although it was filled with foliage and big trees. There were also some insects around, flying and crawling on earth.

Teresa brushed off some disturbing vines away from her view then after five long turns from their spot, she saw the passageways here and there, left and right, and at the end was dead end. She looked around and tried to recognize the plants but she found nothing she was familiar with. She sighed and turned her heels back to their camp when, suddenly, she heard some movements somewhere near her, disturbing the still bushes.

Teresa swiftly turned around and readied her spear. "Who's there?" she cautiously asked. She came forward to the source of the sound, moving step by step. Next, from darkness she came to see two golden orbs. They were hiding behind thick tall plants.

Teresa knew those pair of eyes. "Edward..." she whispered, more to herself. She knew she must be frightened and alarmed that an enemy was somewhere near her and just before her, instead, she felt rather happy to see him.

She stepped forward and brushed off the plants that were covering the vampire's figure. She lowered her spear once she had confirmed that he was indeed the Cullen. But, Edward wasn't in the right condition the moment she had directed her eyes upon him. Edward was sitting still, back on the wall. His feet had numerous scratches and deep wounds and also on his arms. There were some dead thick vines all over him. He looked paler than before and worse, he looked almost dead.

Teresa rushed to him, ignoring her inner voice's statement that she must avoid and let him die there. "Edward?" she asked. Those golden eyes were just staring at her face. "What happened and…" she saw the large wound on his head. The Glader was terrified.

"It's fine," Edward finally said. "I'll heal later. I just need some rest."

Teresa was confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Teresa thought for a second, bit her lip, and then she decided to sit with him. "What happened?" She wasn't looking at the vampire though.

Edward smiled faintly, "The trees tried to eat me." The Glader turned her head to look at him. She was speechless. "I was able to fight them," he continued while lifting his wounded arm to put away a single vine from his leg.

Teresa blinked several times to take herself out of surprise. "Well, this place is getting creepier than hell itself, I conclude," she laughed sarcastically.

Edward chuckled softly, "I agree." After that, he ceased and asked, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to kill me? I am weak, you see."

Teresa explained plainly, "You freed me, remember? It's time for me to do the same to you. And besides…" she paused and looked at the sky above the tall stone, "…I think I need some fresh air."

"This's your maze. You have the advantage."

"I don't have. This is not really the exact maze we have." Thinking of that, Teresa's brows met. "If only I know what to do, this may be easier," she muttered.

"You are troubled…"

"Of course, I am! Who is not? Knowing the fact that I have to kill Thomas just to survive – " she stopped. Edward didn't really need to know.

Silence. Then, Edward commented, "You're very lucky you have him still…" Teresa turned to him. She saw him gazed at the same black sky she had previously looked upon. His eyes were sad, really sad. He continued, "Me?" he shook his head, "Bella is gone." Teresa knew that if only he had the strength to cry, he would've cried in front of her but he was too numb to even perform that simple action.

Teresa said, "That's why I'll do everything to help Thomas survive. And because of that…" she hugged her spear tightly and shifted her eyes to her feet on the ground, "…I need to disregard myself. Getting back to my book won't really make any difference. I will die still."

Without warning, Teresa felt cold hand touch hers. She looked back and saw Edward smiling. Teresa couldn't deny it: Edward was incredibly handsome especially with that smile even though half of his face was covered with blood. His smile was heartwarming, full of sympathy and of love. But, at the same time, it also contained sadness and lost. "You remind me of her."

Teresa smiled back and covered his with her other hand. She gave him a tight grip and loosened it after. She was so sorry for him. Then, he released her and she stood up from her position. She was about to leave him. "Nice meeting you, Edward…" She didn't exactly know what to say more so she turned around after and stepped out of the plants.

* * *

The way back to their spot wasn't difficult for her. She was already there after several minutes but…

…but the Force wasn't there anymore. She remembered the same tree and the same environment. She wasn't lost. Something was wrong. Then, it hit her.

Next, she rushed back towards Edward's direction.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	14. CHAPTER 13: Trust

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight – Edward_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: Trust**

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Right turn then, left, then, right…

She was cutting and brushing all the vines and plants that were blocking her way by her spear. She was in deep haste. She was running through the apparently endless passages. Her tar black hair was swaying. Her true blue eyes were shining against the dimness of midnight.

Teresa could still remember the path – the way back to Edward's location.

'Why didn't I see them pass by?' Was that intentional? Planned? Or was she just being paranoid – being too worried about a certain vampire who she ought to be loathed upon and kill. Or, maybe, the right response to that state was to panic and be worried about her group and Thomas, above all, because there was a possibility that they were the ones who were in danger and not really Edward?

No. Teresa didn't think of that possibility. She felt it deep inside that it was Edward.

'Edward…' She was nervous. In fact, she could hear her heart race against her ribs, beating fast to level the speed and the energy she was exerting. Then, she heard some voices from the end of the passage, "HOLD HIM UP!" It was from the demigod. Teresa's eyes widened. The sounds became clear and louder as she approached the final turn. Finally, she found the Force members, grouping with their withdrawn weapons. There was someone in the middle of them. It was Edward. He was being held by Peeta. Annabeth was pointing her dagger against him.

She couldn't understand as well. She couldn't understand why she had chosen to shout incomprehensible words and madly ran towards them. She was saying, "…STOP! THAT'S EDWARD… STOP!" Then, she broke their circle and pushed Thomas and Annabeth away from the vampire's view. "Stop it… stop it…" she was continuously saying, breathing hard.

The Force members were staggered. They looked at her with their stunned expressions. Eyes of the confused one met the eyes of the more confused ones.

Teresa was transferring her eyes from one person to another, looking through their windows and trying to understand what on the real world was happening. She looked at the confused Peeta, holding the weak vampire by the use of his strong arms. Edward was kneeling on the grassy floor. He was equally staring at her. Peter was just like Peeta. Annabeth was glaring at her. The demigod's brows were starting to connect. And Thomas…

"Teresa…" Thomas shook her shoulder. "You're finally here. Are you alright?"

Teresa looked upon him for a moment before saying, "…stop this…" She blinked. Yes, she must stop the future murder of Edward Cullen. "…stop this…"

"What are you saying?!" there came Annabeth's response. She was lowering her voice as if someone somewhere behind the tall walls would overhear them. She raised her hand and roughly shook the female Glader's shoulder as well.

"…stop this… we need to – "

"No." This time, Annabeth stepped before Teresa and looked directly into her eyes. "Don't say silly things, Teresa." Her eyes were sharp. "Isn't this what we must do? Isn't this the essence of our group? The Force? Teresa…" the demigod shook her once more. Annabeth was stressing her every word to the Glader. "…we need to do this. We need to survive. We need to accept the truth that we must do it or else we're dead meats. Even if it hurts…" she moved a little bit to look at Peter. The king avoided her eyes immediately. "…even if it feels wrong. The truth is we have no choice…" she paused. "Isn't this our plan? In fact, you're part of the plan!" She laughed at that. It sounded empty. Nothing. Then, she turned to Teresa darkly. "So, why stop? We can't stop. We _must not_ stop."

Killing silence. It was unmistakably the truth. It was too painful to absorb that even the speaker, Annabeth, herself as well, could barely swallow the words she had just uttered. Those words were of a practical participant, of a desperate player and, not of a natural good-hearted demigod. Annabeth looked like she had been taken aback by her own words too. She was also trying to convince herself.

They were all doomed. They were all destined to nothingness, to emptiness. That was why Teresa had no other choice but say, "Yes, you're right…"

Annabeth's lips went thin. She nodded and squeezed the Glader's shoulder. "Right," she said. "Right."

Everyone was silent. Teresa looked upon her group. They were desperate. They would do it. They would kill Edward.

Annabeth raised her knife – that glinting bronze knife of her. Edward. Edward's eyes were turning dark red. But, those eyes weren't on his future murderer. Instead, they were fixated on the female black-haired representative tribute. He was mad. He was angry. He was betrayed and Teresa was aware of that. She was greatly feeling guilty about it. There was something in his stare. Hate. Yes, he hated her – that too much hate, he looked like he wanted to kill. He wanted to kill her.

Next, Teresa saw the Container on his back glowed brighter blue. Teresa hadn't expected the slightest that he still had the strength. Maybe, it was due to his raging hate towards her. Certainly, Edward was about to use it.

Annabeth was ready to counter Edward's future attack but the vampire was too strong and fast that he had already threw her away before she could even defend her being. Annabeth was slammed to the opposite wall. Then, using his as-strong-as-steel fist, Edward punched Peeta behind. The baker was sent to the ground. His nose bled.

Edward knew all of their attacks. He could read their moves.

Everyone was alarmed. The remaining Force members panicked. How on earth they forgot to remove his Container first?! The rest of them tried to stop the vampire but all of their attempts failed. All were just brushed away by Edward until there was only one left. Teresa.

Teresa was scared, of course. She couldn't even move from her spot. She couldn't even lift her spear and set it in defense. She saw Edward looked at her with narrowed eyes. He was breathing hard. There was bloodlust in his eyes. He wanted to end her existence.

The Glader didn't see him move after that. Her eyes went close. All that she knew was the tight grip of a strong hand around her neck. Then, Edward lifted her up, blocking her air.

"How dare you?" he hissed. He was trapping his words between his teeth. He was mad.

"E-Ed-Edward…"

But Teresa was never a woman of weakness. She swiftly lifted her spear and wounded his face. Because of that, Edward involuntarily freed her. She dropped to the ground, roughly. She gasped and desperately took the air around her.

"How could you…?" Edward was saying, recovered.

Teresa wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the grassy floor. She didn't want to because Edward's tone was so sad. She sounded like a lost man, and that was because of her.

"I'm sorry…" she replied, shutting her eyes and gripping her spear at the same time. "But we need to and you know that…"

"I don't know. I really don't know…" He paused. Then, he continued, devastated, disappointed, "Teresa, why? Of all? I thought… I th-thought you're differ – "

"I didn't change anything, Edward," she cut. "I am no difference. I thought I made it clear." It was the truth. She didn't want to be misunderstood. Like the other Force members, she was no difference.

Edward was shattered more. Hatred. Once again, hatred.

The Glader knew that he was about to get her once again so, she quickly set her spear in front and desperately pointed it towards him (not really thinking whether her defense would work or not). But, of course, it was of no use. Edward just broke the weapon with his arm. And so, Teresa was extremely terrified. She was hopeless, helpless. She knew it was her end.

Teresa shut her eyes once more, waiting. But instead of the sound of her near and expected death, she heard a strange sound of metal passing through something. The sound only lasted a second. Next, she felt liquid splatter on her face.

The night was still.

She opened her eyes and saw Edward standing before her. His eyes were wide. There was a pronounced shock on his face. And on his chest was a long blade. The weapon was from behind, had been crossed through him to his front. Blood was escaping from his wound and probably from his heart. Few seconds after, the same liquid poured out from his mouth, coloring his pale skin. Edward hadn't expected the person behind him. He was too focused on Teresa. He was too disappointed and broken. Then, that person pulled the weapon from his body, causing Edward to vomit more blood. The body of the vampire was weak and motionless. Slowly, Edward's body fell to Teresa's figure.

Extremely horrified, Teresa screamed out loudly. Everything was too quick and all were very unpredictable. Additional to these was the body of the same vampire. He seemed dead, eyes still open. His head was resting on the Glader's shoulder. His blood was pouring out and was staining her clothes. Teresa was shaking from head to toe. She couldn't find her air. She couldn't…

"TERESA!"

Teresa stopped and searched for the source of the voice. It was Thomas. He was holding the exact weapon which had killed the vampire. He quickly knelt beside her. Then, he helped her remove Edward on top of her. Instinctively, Teresa buried her face on his shoulder. She couldn't help it.

"You're gonna be fine," Thomas rubbed her back.

"TAKE HIS CONTAINER! We cannot risk anything. He might wake up and be alive," another voice shouted. It was none other than Annabeth's. Teresa removed her face from Thomas and watched Peter cut the strap of Edward's Container by the command of the demigod. The Narnian gripped the steel tube tightly. After that, he threw the object away. It landed few meters from them.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth's face was plain though. She was limping slightly but Teresa could bet that she could still catch up with her little injury. She knelt beside Thomas. Teresa nodded. "Good," Annabeth continued. "Nice timing, Thomas!" she turned to the maze runner. Thomas just shrugged.

They stood up together, supporting each other, especially, Teresa. Peeta appeared before them. His nose was seriously bleeding. "We need to get outta here," he said while doing his best to wipe out the blood from his nose. He was unsuccessful.

Annabeth nodded. "Peter, let's go!" she called. Peter was staring steadily on the vampire's body. He tensed up and threw his attention to the demigod's direction once he heard her voice. He immediately joined them after that. They all walked out from that area together.

Teresa took a single glance at Edward's body first before shifting her head in front. He was dead. He was really dead.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _Pluck!_

The bubblegum on the Gamemaker's mouth popped. The same woman in the clinic was leading Meggie back to the Gamemaker's room. They were walking through a white-walled corridor. The way back was quiet and almost solitary.

"You know, you shouldn't worry us that much…" the Gamemaker said, while chewing her gum. Her tone was as bored as when she was in the clinic earlier, still having the Capitol accent. The Silvertongue didn't look up to her. Normally, Meggie would say some words to reply, to think of with, but she was all drained. She was losing her will to answer back. The Gamemaker continued, "…because of you, the game was delayed," she clicked her tongue, "Too rude." The girl wanted to roll her eyes. She was so irritated. It wasn't really her fault. She was too exhausted then. "Well, we're here."

More lights greeted Meggie the moment she entered their destination. Seneca was waiting for her with his hands behind him. He was slightly tapping his foot on the floor, indicating that he was getting impatient.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. He approached the girl. "Thank the Odds you're awake! We're running out of schedule." His face was showing no concern though. Or, was there? Even a little? Meggie lowered her head, ashamed for a reason she couldn't really understand. It wasn't really her fault.

Seneca led her inside the cylindrical room. Meggie entered and sighed. She realized that she had just entered that 'hell' room once more. Then, the Head Gamemaker produced a single loud clap to catch everyone's attention, including the Silvertongue's. "Now, there's no reason for us to stop. We all know the importance of time here…" he paused and slid his eyes around him. "Let's give the Capitol what they want!" Subsequently, the staff inside the wide room pulled their attention back to their screens. Meggie unwillingly sat on her usual chair, facing the ancient books. After that, she heard the glass door of her cylindrical room close.

They, the Gamemakers and the Head, were too careful and attentive about the security and enclosure of her room. They better be for once a single wave from Meggie's voice escaped through the glass room, one of them might enter the book she was reading in exchange to the people and things getting out of the same book.

For the umpteenth times, Meggie released an air of exhaustion. She was greatly experiencing an unlimited burden. She was too tired. If only there was a way to stop her activity. Unfortunately, there was no way.

The girl watched the staffs work on their table through her room's glass walls. Lights were scattered throughout the room, coming from their monitors. There were digits and graphs on their screens which she couldn't really comprehend. And, slightly on top of them was a big and flat monitor. It was currently showing the recent happenings in the maze battlefield. Through the flash videos, Meggie caught up the image of the vampire named, Edward Cullen.

He was dead. The vines and plants were around his immobile body. They were, once again, eating him.

Meggie swallowed hard and put her focus down to the book on her table. One death means one tribute's death the next morning.

Yes, unfortunately, there was no way to stop her activity.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

They were unceasingly walking, unsure of their path for they had decided to leave their previous spot. The old tree was quite attracting to the eyes, indeed.

Annabeth was leading. Behind her was Peter who was in level with Peeta. The baker was still wiping his nose by a red cloth which was formerly white. On their tail were Teresa and Thomas.

" _You passed me by…"_ Teresa suddenly mentally talked to her fellow Glader. She wasn't looking at him, though. Her eyes were too busy staring at the blond demigod on their lead.

" _Annabeth suggested finding another route. She said we need… to avoid you."_ Thomas was hesitant at the end of his sentence.

Teresa turned to him immediately, _"Avoid me? For what? And…"_ her brows connected, _"…and you followed them? What if you've lost track on me?!"_ Thomas was silent. _"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME BEHIND?!"_ She was getting hysterical. _"Thomas! Above all, Thomas!"_

Finally, _"NO! Not that really,"_ Thomas shook his head _. "She's the Daughter of Athena. You know she can find you. She… she promised us."_

" _That's not absolute,"_ Teresa retorted. She took a deep breathe and shot him a glare. She was serious. _"You believed her?"_

" _I did."_

" _And what about that 'to avoid me'?"_ She saw Thomas's lips went thin.

" _She knew that you will stop us to kill the vampire. And, she was right. In fact, you did."_ Teresa was taken aback. Annabeth seemed to know everything as if she could read the character within every one of them. Teresa halted, thinking, brows were madly knitting. Annabeth was influential. Annabeth was manipulative, mind-twisting. Annabeth was dangerous.

Thomas stopped as well and looked at her over his bleeding shoulder. His wound had reopened the moment he had lifted his arm and gave his all to kill the Cullen.

"Do not trust, Annabeth," Teresa muttered to Thomas while staring at the demigod's back. Annabeth, Peeta, and Peter were continuing their walk while the two of them were steady on their position.

Unexpectedly, Teresa heard Thomas release a short and almost inaudible laugh, "Actually, Teresa, I'm starting to doubt you." Teresa met his eyes. They were dark and distrusting. "Really? Stopping us to kill that beast? Teresa, you chose him over us, over me…"

Teresa was a little bit surprised by his chosen words, "Don't say that you – " she shook her head, denying. "I didn't."

"You did."

"Why would I?"

Thomas just ignored her and sustained on following the Force. Teresa trailed after. " _I didn't_ ," Teresa spoke up to him mentally, tucking her hair behind her ear. " _Just trust me. There's no one we can trust but each other_."

The maze runner was silent for a moment then, he replied, " _Maybe_." He was doubtful and Teresa knew she was losing Thomas, in some ways. The demigod was destroying her name bit by bit, especially, to Thomas.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

"The plan?" Suddenly, Arya asked him. She was sitting on a rock, eyes directed somewhere else.

Legolas was busy examining the tree – the largest one they had seen throughout their whole journey after the massive change of the arena. He traced the bark of the old tree and led his eyes to its roots which were planted into the nearest stone wall's surface. At last, he replied, "Allies. We need allies. We, the two of us, cannot and will never defy an enemy of the likes alone," he turned to her. "Studying the labyrinth is also a necessity." He sat next to her. He paused, rubbing his hands in front. He looked down and sighed, "To be honest, there's no plan. It is still undefined. But…" he looked back at her. "…I am certain that what we are doing is the right thing. I am only praying that the plan would come up soon enough, more than what we're expecting. I only –"

"I understand. Explaining your objective all over again is not necessary."

Legolas shut his mouth. He was still calculating and comprehending the elleth's character. Arya was really hard to read, he concluded. "The labyrinth is another thought," he decided to change the topic, slightly. "I have no knowledge in concern to the nature of this and I have no idea…"

"…if this will get worse?"

He didn't think of that. He was thinking of something else. "Worse?" He was a bit terrified.

Arya had heard the small change in his tone, clearly. She couldn't help but smile slightly - that little a man of normal eyesight would never see. But Legolas had eyes more than of a human. He saw her smile and because of that, he wanted to disappear. Was Arya belittling him? He changed his tone. "Worse. Mind to tell me why you ended up to that conclusion?"

"Hasn't it reached your mind that –" she was cut off when an earsplitting long sound of an instrument (more like gong), coming from afar, reached her sensitive ears. She automatically stood up and so Legolas. They were both alarmed. The two of them immediately looked for the source.

"Center," said the male elf. "The sound's coming from the center of the labyrinth."

Another round of sound and another.

After that three consecutive beats was silence. No one between them spoke up. They were still on their feet, keeping their senses high and ready. Then unpredictably, the same whirl of wind came and passed through the ways of the maze. The elves' long hairs waved. They ignored it. The one which they were worried of was the upcoming unknown thing after the wind. They knew, just like the uprising of the solid stones, something in some ways would appear before them.

They both readied themselves, facing the direction where the wind had gone through.

"Worse, you said." Legolas slowly took a single arrow from his quiver. He then loaded it to his readied bow.

"I'm afraid so," Arya replied shortly.

After that, not even a second had passed, from the end of the passageway, shadows – as dark as complete black – swiftly came and ruled over the place. They engulfed the walls and the grassy floors by their wicked presence. Then, there was nothing but black. Darkness and emptiness.

They waited.

The Mirkwood elf was terrified a little bit but he managed to collect himself quickly. He adjusted his vision to see in the dark. From pitch black, he saw the figure of Arya beside him, back was facing. He could see her anxious movements, still adjusting and understanding what on earth happened. And maybe she was finding his presence too. It was his time to smile slightly but on that time, Arya had no chance to see him do that.

"Worry not," he said, inching towards her. "I am here."

"I know." She quickly turned to him. He saw her green eyes glare at him. "I, also, have the same senses."

Legolas knew it was of no use – to reply back to her. But, somehow, he found it very entertaining. Besides, the Ellesmera princess was the one who started the teasing game and not him. Maybe, it was because of the elf-thing, their difference and of the question 'who's better'. Well, Arya had her magic but Legolas could adapt to that. He replied, "Well, I've sensed you first." Arya didn't reply back but Legolas knew that she was more than irritated.

They would probably stay like that when, by their keen hearings, they caught up strange sounds coming from that same direction. That kind of sounds was far different from the grievers' and the trees'. It was colder, wicker. Those brought up chills down to their spines. Additional to these was the disgusting smell that suddenly had come up along with the sounds – the scent of death, rotten like corpse of some sort.

Legolas wanted to adjust his vision further. He wanted to see the source of those sounds and smell at the end of the passage but the darkness was too strong. He had reached his limit. Arya had no idea as well. The Mirkwood prince decided to set and direct his bow.

Another set of sounds was produced. This time, they were clearer. They sounded like claws destroying the grass beneath and cruelly scratching the stones from both sides. They were certainly not in human forms and certainly not in normal size.

Next, Legolas saw their evil and red eyes, glowing against the darkness.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	15. CHAPTER 14: Demons

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: Demons**

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

"Lumos!" Harry's wand lit. He guided his wooden stick and observed his dark surroundings. Aside that it was terribly dark, there was nothing.

Hermione was beside him. He was sure she was as scared as he was. "I think, it's just a technical problem…" he tried to break the silence, putting a little humor to the atmosphere. He saw her turn to him with an arched eyebrow, one that is telling you 'you're an idiot'.

"You think? Harry, you mean, they're just having technical problems and they aren't really intending to turn on the alarm and turn everything black and frighten us up?!"

So, he was unsuccessful to that. Hermione was way too serious. "Geez, Hermione! I'm just kidding." Then, the same witch hit him on the head with the tip of her two fingers.

"Silly!" There came her British accent. "This is not the time for your obviously non-humorous attempt." Hermione. The typical Hermione.

Harry was about to answer back when he caught up a glinting red pair of eyes on the black background behind her. Then after a millisecond, its claws appeared – had been seen by the light of Harry's wand. It was about to tear the brown-haired witch before him. His rapid instinct was to move Hermione away from that thing. And so, he did it quickly. Thankfully, he had prevented it to cut Hermione. Its claws had only got some of her brown hairs. As a result of this, they had been dragged to the grassy floor.

Screeching and scraping sounds of the clawed-creature came afterwards. Soon, they were followed by some more. It wasn't alone after all.

"What the – " Hermione mumbled while trying to rise from her position. She was instantly cut by Harry.

"Run," he instructed.

The wizard knew by heart that even though he had no idea what their enemies were and could not see them face to face, they were exceedingly dangerous. They could be the ones to end their lives.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Everything was dark and black.

He had been separated from the shadowhunter. He had lost his Riptide somewhere on the ground. He had been dragged by a monstrous and nasty being – completely not human or sort of. This time, his back was on the rough floor and above him was that beast, drooling on his face. Grover must be laughing. It was too way disgusting. However, he was also terrified.

Where did he drop it?

His sword was out of sight but the emergency light was there. Yes, his flashlight was beside him, just within his arm span. He extended his right arm to reach for it while keeping and using his left to defend himself from the unseen beast.

Percy swiftly grabbed the object, the second he touched it. Succeeding, he lifted his right hand with the flashlight and strongly used the item to hit the attacker's face (if it had a face, by any chance). The creature shrieked and was involuntary removed from the demigod's top. The half-blood was, indeed, a strong individual, physically.

Quickly, Percy moved away from the creature and, without thinking twice, directed the light to his opponent.

Its face was swollen. Its eyes were hidden under its bulging brows but Percy could bet that they were red or purple. Its mouth was filled with sharp and long teeth. Its tongue was exposed, hanging lazily from its mouth. Confirmed, it was drooling green translucent liquid and Percy was so disgusted about it. That exact substance was on his face.

The monster had uneven arms. The other one was so thin and the other was double of the former's size. It had razor-like claws and enormous spikes on its back, extending while it was breathing. It had swollen and long feet. All in all, it was…

"You know, you're ugly…" Percy commented. The creature just squealed loudly, widening its mouth and expelling more saliva to Percy's face. The demigod wiped out the sticky liquid, quickly. By doing so, he sighted the glinting side of his Riptide on the floor. Still staring and calculating, he added, "Now, you're more than ugly…"

With his agility, he reached for Riptide. With just a glide of his sword, his opponent was down. He cut it off in half, horizontally. He didn't even give the beast a chance to move from its position.

Percy directed his flashlight on the beast. It was in half – cut in half and dead on the grassy floor. The demigod wasn't that prideful or arrogant of some sort but he couldn't help but say, "That's all?" He wasn't satisfied. He was expecting more.

Then, the halves moved and wriggled. They seemed alive. Percy's eyes widened up. Slowly, the halves formed as one again.

So, it wasn't ordinary, for sure.

Percy didn't know why he had waited for it to reform; maybe because of his unexplainable curiosity. But because of that, he had given the beast a chance to attack and caught him off unguarded.

It was quicker than before. It set its long claws just within a second and subsequently, leaped off to cut Percy in two this time. The demigod had no time to move…

…a flash of white and blue light, coming from a blade – a blade which Percy had formerly labeled as blunt – came. It wounded the drooling beast from behind and after that, the shadow creature immediately disintegrated. Shocked, Percy robotically directed the flashlight towards the user of the blade. If his eyes weren't betraying him, Percy was seeing an angel.

Shining red hair, bright green eyes, rosy cheeks, red lips, and since when did Clary look hot and fierce wearing her black leather jacket? That same girl ran towards him.

"Demons, Percy…" she was saying. But Percy wasn't listening. He was too taken away by her amazing entrance. "Are you hurt? Do you have wounds? If so, I have to heal it. Oh and this!" She saw the green saliva. Still, Percy was stunned, staring on her face. "You're lucky it's not acidic and I think it isn't poisonous as well… Percy?"

Realizing that he was staring at her that long, Percy blinked and shifted his eyes from her face. "Demons…" he uttered, clearing his throat at the same time.

"Yes, demons, Percy…" This time, Clary was looking at the end of the passageway by the use of her own slender flashlight. "They're vicious and greedy, coming from the world beneath. They can't be slashed by any weapons, only by holy objects and weapons with seraphic energy like – "

" – your blade."

"Yes. And, also sunlight. They can't stand that."

"Unfortunately we don't have the sun. This darkness is their field," he seriously observed. Then, he grinned playfully, "So you're saying I'm lucky because I have you?"

Clary turned her head to him, smiling with pride. "Yes. Welcome to my world, Percy."

After that, they heard some echoes and clashes of claws behind the walls. Percy broke his smile, "It appears that he has company with him, after all."

"We have to go."

Percy just nodded. They both ran through the opposite direction. The horrid demons shadowed right after them.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"We have to find Violet," Katniss said over her harsh breathing.

They were running through passageways – running without even guessing out where they were heading to. They were lost in the middle of the dark. The only source of their light was the one from her bag. The flashlight was a great deal of help. Aside from that, they were blind.

They were fully aware that those nasty creatures were hunting after them. Four had once wounded one of them but it just returned to its original state. They could regenerate and that was something more frightening. How could they possibly defeat such immortals?

Four wasn't in his best fit. Katniss was supporting his arm and shoulder for he couldn't find his balance still. She had thought of leaving him behind but she had made a promise to Violet. She would not kill him and she knew that letting him die was as the same as ending up his life. 'For Violet,' she reminded herself.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"I think – " Tobias was about to reply when he heard the demons' loud cries just meters behind. They were incredibly close. Impulsively, they changed direction. Still, the demons were on their tails.

Dead end. They were heading to a dead end. "Damn!" the Dauntless cursed.

They stopped and turned to face the numerous monsters. Katniss was transferring the light from one demon to another. They were in different forms. Some were in bird-like form and some were just big. All of them had sharp teeth and spikes.

The hunter tensed up beside Four. She tightened her grip on him. She was nervous. Tobias was also nervous and for the first time, he had no idea if he could survive his current situation. But, he was a Dauntless, and surrendering was simply out of his vocabulary.

Swiftly, Four grabbed Katniss's hand and guided the flashlight to the walls. The stones were too high to climb. Then, back to the demons. They were more than ten. Tobias withdrew his long blade. "We have no other choice."

The demons advanced towards them. Four readied his stunt. Katniss set her bow. They were ready and all, maybe, ready to die. But, suddenly, the ground shook greatly, causing the two to stumble and drop on the floor. Several demons before them were also startled and disturbed.

It was just less than ten seconds for Four to notice that the cause of the earthquake was the moving of stones around them.

Therefore, the maze was changing.

He didn't wonder anymore about the changing of the maze. All he was thinking was the possibility of an escape, a way out. He grabbed Katniss's arm and her flashlight. He quickly slid the light on both sides and found out that the walls were, indeed, moving. And, behind him was the opening of the wall, revealing a new path. He pulled up Katniss and dragged her to the opening.

Tobias had no idea how and where he was taking his strength. Likewise, he had no idea why he couldn't feel anything. It seemed that the pains from his body had gone due to his desperation – his desperation and his will to survive.

The demons followed them still.

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Their lights were on. Thomas was leading. Annabeth and Teresa were behind him and then, Peter and Peeta.

"HELL!" Peeta exclaimed. He couldn't understand anything. He couldn't even get himself to believe the things he had seen – those creatures that were regenerating and couldn't be killed. Moreover, the battlefield was changing again. The walls were moving, closing and opening. The trees were following the leads of the stones. The woods were, once again, alive.

Endless.

"Focus!" Thomas instructed, not breaking his fast pace. "Don't let yourself lose sight of – " A tree in front of Thomas moved its branch, aiming for a hit. Luckily, Thomas was fast enough to slide pass and dodge, and so the three behind him. But Peeta…

The strong branch swept the baker to the ivy-covered stone. It was a great impact. He dropped to the floor, hard, back on the cold stone. For the second time, his recently recovered nose bled. He felt great pains on his head and back. He was dizzy and tired and all. Additional to these were the noises of claws and cries of the demons on their tail. They were near.

Suddenly, the stone wall behind Peeta moved forward, causing him to move as well.

Peeta gripped the flashlight on his hand and focused it before him. The opposite wall was also advancing towards him. The walls were closing together and he was in between. Those stones would certainly crush him alive.

Swiftly, he stood up, ignoring the strong pump of blood going through his head. He searched for his team. Near from the end, he saw their lights getting away from him. They were continuously running out of the closing passage. They were leaving him. His eyes widened, 'They don't care. They don't even mind me being crushed in between.' "HEY, WAIT!" No one responded. They continued still. "Shit."

Swallowing down his loading disappointment, Peeta dragged his feet and ran as fast as he could. The walls were so close. The lights of the Force were at the end of the closing passageway. The baker was still there, left behind.

The walls were only a meter in distance.

Peeta was close to the exit.

He could feel the walls by his shoulders.

The exit was just an arm span.

He shifted flat to the wall to get his arm out.

But, he was running out of time.

"HELP!" he shouted. Desperate. Panicking.

No one replied back. Thwarted.

He closed his eyes, readied himself.

Then, he heard a metal sound at the edge of the walls.

As soon as he caught up the sound, he opened his windows and sighted Peter's shield, preventing the walls to close.

"GRAB MY HAND, PEET!" Peter shouted, extending his arm to him. Peeta immediately locked his hand with him and with the effort of the Narnian, and also by the other Force members', the baker was pulled out in between the walls. Just as then, the shield broke up. The stones shut off.

Peeta's limbs weakened. He surrendered to the ground. The baker was extremely trembling, from head to toe. He was still stunned on his position, not really taking notice of Annabeth hugging him and Peter patting his shoulder.

"Thank the gods, you're alive!" Annabeth shook Peeta's shoulder, causing him to get out of his shock state and look at her. "We've thought we'd lose you." Peeta wanted to reply but he couldn't find his voice.

"We have to continue now," Thomas instructed. "Those creatures are still around. The maze is still changing."

Annabeth nodded. "Thomas is right. We have to move now." The demigod squeezed the baker's shoulder first before following Thomas's lead. Teresa gave him a smile. She followed the maze runner after.

"C'mon, Peet," Peter said. "They'll leave us behind."

Rising up, even though his limbs were still wobbly, he said, "Thanks, Peter."

Peter smiled, "No problem but be quick this this time, Peet." He was a bit sad losing that precious gift, that shield. It was understandable.

"I'll do my best." The baker withdrew an apologetic expression though. Then, they both caught up with the Force afterwards.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

She was in a straight passage. In front, at the end of the path, were the incoming demons. She could hear their terrifying cries and claws. Behind her were two moving trees, getting out of the earth and revealing their massive roots. She was trapped in between. There was no way out.

Violet gripped her flashlight and quickly reached for her ribbon. It was time to tie up her hair and think.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Lumos - wand-lighting charm

I've described my own version of demon.

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	16. CHAPTER 15: Betrayal

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Thank you, readers! Thank you for the reviews. Don't forget to leave another one again. Haha.

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: Betrayal**

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

The Baudelaire searched inside her satchel and then, improvised. A wood with a rope tied around it – two meters in length and as thick as human arm, found near the area. She tightened the rope to the center of the wood with a special knot – doubled to secure it. Next, with the help of her ribbon, she attached her slender flashlight to her head so that she could lighten and see her way.

Violet was ready. Waiting. The air became still. She was listening carefully. She needed the right timing.

The narrow and straight corridor welcomed the sharp razors of demons, scratching and wounding the ground. The demons came in sight. They were all within the range of Violet's light, less than ten in number. The girl was horrified by their appearances. She had never seen such faces before and now, they were just within meters. She gulped and turned around. Behind her were two huge trees, freeing themselves out of the earth, writhing wildly and blocking the way.

Twisting extremely and doing their best out of the soil, the trees were blocking the way in a second interval – blocking and giving way. By that, Violet was more than grateful. She was seeing the path, at least. She needed to pass the trees, plus, stop the demons. She couldn't run forever.

She squeezed the wood by her both hands, stretched her legs and readied herself. Disregarding the cold echoes behind her, Violet raised the wood above her head, pointing its one end in front.

The dark creatures were so close. She dashed towards the trees. Open, close, open, close. One, two, one, two. She was counting. She was one step to the opening gap between the two trees. She waited in millisecond – close…open…

She jumped in between and swiftly set the wood perpendicularly, keeping the trees open, pinning them to the two walls, and making them all immobile. Then, she passed over them, still handling the rope which was tied to the wood.

The trees were protesting, trying to escape out from their fixity. The Baudelaire was still waiting for the demons to follow. Then, they came right in front of the gap, revealing their sharp teeth.

The demons stretched their legs to jump over.

The trees were wriggling into the gap, trying to break the wood in between.

Violet pulled off the rope.

The wood cracked. It broke. And, by inertia, the two huge trees closed, collided, and crushed the currently leaping demons. It was a great collision. The trees uprooted from the earth and then, they stumbled back towards the rest of the demons behind.

 _Success!_ It brought smile to Violet's lips. It gave her a little bit of relief. But then again, she knew that it was only temporary. There were still demons behind the trees, trapped. Certainly, they would find a way to chase after her sooner or later.

Violet stood up straight and focused on her path. She needed to continue the game and, maybe, find Katniss as well. That time, she remembered she still hadn't got the herbs she had promised and it looked like she wouldn't be able to find it too. 'Poor Four,' she bit her lip, thinking.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

The brown-haired witch was crawling on the floor. Her wand was on but she was feeling it was of no use. They had been reached by those creatures, attacked and now, she was hopeless – Harry was hopeless somewhere near her, probably.

For the first time, she was giving up. Her hope was wearing thin, bit by bit, second by second. She could no longer label and find herself as a Gryffindor. It felt like being a lion-sorted witch was ineffective, that it was just a story and a nonsense attainment in the real world. Yes, she was greatly affected that everything in her life was just a fiction – that she was also a fiction. It was simply hard to absorb and accept.

"This is bloody hard…" she murmured, aware that a single tear was falling from her eye.

Hermione knew that the demons were near – so near she could hear their unearthly sharp talons ready to cut their bodies.

End.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Light. Aside from Katniss's flashlight, there was an intense light coming from the end of their straight way. And, it wasn't just a normal light.

"We have to turn around," Four suggested, gripping Katniss's arm and leading the flashlight to another way. "We can't risk stumbling upon those people with Containers."

"I know," Katniss said, putting stresses to her words. "And you should stop holding my arm because I know how to follow you."

Four was irritated but he had no time to deal with her. So he swallowed down his words and said instead, "Let's see if you can follow the light." Then, he set off to their new path.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

It only had miraculously slipped into her mind. An idea that was out of the blue – out of everything, that maybe she and Harry could escape that situation somehow. "Lumos solem!" she had shouted and that had emitted an intense light, illuminating their dark surroundings. The light, as bright as the sun, had spread out to the walls and to the ends of the corridor. And on that time, back to her, she was directing her wand to the demons.

Hermione had never expected such reaction from them. She saw their eyes widened up, scared to death. Then, unexpectedly, their wrinkled skin scorched without fire. They screamed and cried. Some of them tried to run but they were too late. They all turned black and, eventually, turned into ashes.

The light from her wand shut off. Hermione gasped, still unable to absorb the recent happening. Somehow, she couldn't find her air.

"Hermione!" Harry was beside her, shaking her trembling shoulder and pointing his lit wand to her. She was unresponsive. "Hermione, you're a genius!" The word 'genius' snapped her back to reality.

"Uhmm…"

Harry continued, celebrating, "That's great! I'm telling you, Hermione. How did you…?" He helped her rise to her feet.

"Just…hmm…" she huffed, thinking. How on earth did she think of that? Then, pulling her whole awareness back, she replied, lips curving up "…you know it's simple, Harry." She smiled even though she felt it rather unsuitable to do. "They're living in the dark. It's their life and you know why? Because they're afraid of the light, and not by just an ordinary light but sunlight, because sun is the greatest light on earth."

Silence. And then, "Sensible. Sensible enough, Hermione."

"Always – " Hermione was about to say something more when she sighted the darkness from the end of the passage diminish slowly. Faint light started to overrule the shadows. Dawn. "Harry…" she called out for his attention, tugging his sleeve lightly while looking at the relieving scenery over his shoulder. "I could see the light. I think it's over…"

"No…" Harry said, firmly. He wasn't looking behind to where Hermione was pointing. He held Hermione's arm and moved her behind him as if he was planning to protect her. Then, surprisingly, he set the Sword of Gryffindor in front, which had been withdrawn from the beginning of the demon chase earlier.

Hermione was puzzled, looking at the wizard. "What…?" She realized he was looking intently before him. That time, Hermione turned her head to the same direction. She saw, by the reigning dim light of the dawn, Maren Elizabeth, standing with her fighting stunt a few meters away from them.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Finally, the natural light came. It casted out the demons. But still, the maze was continuously resetting.

Dead end.

She was planning to turn around to find another opening when the other elf said, "Wait." She halted by his ordering word and waited. The walls were moving and so the dead end in front. Right, Legolas was waiting for the stone wall to open. Maybe, the male elf was right. It was better and easier to be patient, indeed. But no, he wasn't right.

Behind the stone were five people waiting for it to open as well. All were equally shocked. And it wasn't only noticeable on the elves, but they were also surprised by their unplanned encounter.

Legolas and Arya had just met the Force.

Arya had nothing to do but glower at the Sindarin elf, mentally cursing him for stopping her on their move, and at the same time, scolding herself for listening to him too.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"Katniss!" No reply. "Katniss!" he tried again. He was panicking, looking at the end of their former way. He couldn't understand as well but he felt somewhat responsible for the real tribute. "Damn! I shouldn't have listened to you." He was muttering more to himself. He tried once again, "Katniss!" Then, finally, he heard her voice somewhere behind the near stone blocks. "…oh my… I thought I lost you…" she was saying. He followed the voice and it led him to a turn. There, he saw the raven-haired hunter embracing the girl with an on-flashlight on her head, secured by her violet ribbon.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked, worrying.

Violet nodded, "All fine and I'm glad you're fine too, Katniss…" The girl caught Four's figure watching them. "…and you too, Four." Katniss detached herself from Violet and turned to see him. She greeted him with her own stoic face.

Four turned off the flashlight and propped his back on the stone wall. He was feeling all tired and heavy. His adrenaline was ceasing and the pains were going back to his muscles and joints. On the other hand, somehow, he felt quite relieved, realizing that the maze had stopped from moving and Katniss and that girl were safe. "I'm not sure about that." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, another day in the battlefield.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

They were ready to fight them. And it wasn't what he wanted.

"I am offering you a talk…" Legolas said plainly. It had come out from his mouth automatically. "We can talk about this without feeding the earth with our blood. Choice you have..." No response. They weren't listening. "Hear me – " He was cut by an incoming blade from a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. He could dodge it but Arya was faster to do an action before him.

The elf maiden countered the blade by her sword and the small weapon was buried to the near wall. Arya was furious. "He was talking…" she said. Her eyes thinned, observing the demigod and her troop behind her. The demigod was steady. She didn't have to reply. Then, the blonde opponent stepped forward. She withdrew another weapon – a short sword.

The Sindarin elf knew that they were on again for a short-distant fight. He had no choice. He withdrew his twin swords.

The demigod took the first move. She waved her sword, intending to have a hit. But Legolas just avoided it. It was greeted with Arya's blade instead. Then, Legolas met the males. Peter slashed his sword, first, but Legolas swiftly countered it, creating an 'x' in front just to stop Rhindon. Then, there was Thomas behind him. The elf kicked Peter and swayed one of his swords behind. His sword and Thomas's clashed. He turned around to fight him and it wasn't just the maze runner. Peeta was with him with his short blade. It appeared that it was one against three. He could deal with that.

Legolas found himself in the middle of three swords. Dodge, sway, slash, block, turn – all were being repeatedly done within seconds. He was more than blessed he had two swords to counter them all or else, he would hardly meet their sharpened blades. Though, he could sense that Peter was the only skilled swordsman above the three. Thomas was a little bit reckless and Peeta was new in using blades. Still, he fairly found it difficult because they were not dumb characters to be defeated that easily. Likewise, he was too careful, calculating his every move, for he didn't want to kill anyone.

The three were trapping the Mirkwood elf towards the cold wall. Counter and counteract. Slash and push forward. But Legolas was no fool. He used the wall to escape their corner, using his light weight and light feet on the cold stone, running vertically on it, ascending and jumping over them. He landed right behind the three. Elves. Elves could do that.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Teresa blocked the arriving unseen hit against Annabeth. By that, Arya leaped away, setting her fighting stunt once again.

"I don't need your help," Annabeth hissed, talking to the female Glader beside her.

"I'm not helping you," Teresa wasn't looking at her. She was too focused on Arya in front. Just as then, Arya attacked and swayed her sword against them. _Clang!_ Annabeth blocked her with her short sword but the elf had given gravity to the blow. The demigod was sent to the ivy-covered stone, still with their swords crossed in front.

Annabeth didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but Arya was an incredible fighter. She couldn't help it. She was irritated, feeling greatly defeated. She hated it. She really hated her current situation.

Then, Teresa came to interrupt but Arya just thrust her away. She was sent to the ground. Annabeth grunted on the Glader's attempt. 'She can't even last a second,' she thought.

" _There is this solution I want you to hear. You have to stop and hear me…"_ They both heard the male elf. He was talking while blocking the attacks of the three representative tributes near them.

Annabeth saw Arya make a slight expression. The elf maiden was disturbed in some reasons. The demigod took that chance to revert her condition. She put great strength to her sword and pushed the elf away before her. She was successful. Then, she sighted her bronze blade on the wall just on her right side, glinting against the pale light. She took it quickly – she always felt more comfortable using that weapon. Next, she took a step back and aimed for the elf's head. She released the blade, targeting the disturbed Arya.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

'What is he thinking?' She was really irritated. 'It's very clear that they will not listen to him no matter what. He's such – '

She only had less than a second to avoid the blade. Because of that, she received a cut on her cheek. The knife was embedded back to the opposite wall behind her. Yes, she forgot she had an opponent to face off.

Arya had enough. She wanted to end the fight as soon as possible. By her speed, she sprinted towards Annabeth and dragged her on the cold grassy floor. The elf put her weight on the demigod. Her Container glowed brighter blue and without a word, the vines around them tied Annabeth on the dirt. Arya was aching to end that blond woman's life. 'How dare she?' Arya lifted her sword vertically towards the demigod's heart. She watched Annabeth protest and try her best to escape the spelled vines on her arms. Arya ignored her and held her sword tightly.

She was about to stab Annabeth when she heard a sound – a sound of a blade, nearby. She could sense it even it was just within a second.

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

The elf was quick – quicker than a human. Even though they were three, Legolas could still manage and block their attacks completely. He was like a one man army. But he was controlling himself. He didn't want to kill. Thomas knew this and even though he knew he would be feeling guilty about it, he took that advantage and set his sword to kill Legolas from behind – illumining knife-edge towards the elf's neck.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

It felt that everything was in slow motion because she had to decide whether to kill the demigod immediately or save the fool Sindarin elf, who would be killed by the maze runner behind him, in a split second.

Arya decided to save him.

"Jierda!" Thomas was thrown away from Legolas's back. He was sent to the opposite stone wall, back first.

Because of Arya's new focus, Annabeth got the time to release her arms and push Arya away from her top. The elf maiden bounded meters away from the demigod.

Arya really wanted to fight Annabeth again but she was sensing that it would be unworthy and it would only lead them, her and Legolas, to worst of worst situations. So instead of facing the demigod, she ran to the male elf and helped him with his fight.

"We have to go," she stated while blocking Peter's blade. Legolas nodded and with their joined blades, they pushed the two, Peter and Peeta, to the wall. They both set off out of the passage afterwards.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"Woah!" Luckily, he hadn't gotten a step forward to reveal himself to the approaching people. He immediately stepped back and hid in the shadows with Clary beside him. Two elves ran passed before them, going through the perpendicular passage.

The demigod and the shadowhunter waited until their steps were out of their hearings. Then they exhaled together, relieved that they had remained undiscovered. "That was close," Percy said. He was stepping near to the edge of the wall to look for the shadows of the two elves. They were no longer in sight.

"Yes, Percy – " Clary's sentence was cut by a loud voice coming from the same perpendicular passage that the elves had gone out.

"WE'RE NOT THROUGH!" Percy recognized the voice as Annabeth's.

* * *

 **Force (Annabeth, Thomas, Teresa, Peter, Peeta)**

They were gone. The two elves were gone.

"WE'RE NOT THROUGH!" Annabeth yelled out. She was aware that her voice was echoing throughout the passageways – that it would catch up some unwanted attentions. She didn't mind. Her pride was wounded. She couldn't believe that Arya had just turned her back from her.

"Hey, stop it…" Peter patted her shoulder then, he sheathed his sword into his scabbard.

"She shouldn't have turned her back…" Annabeth was still muttering, biting her lower lip while fixing her gaze on the same exit. She was angry. "She shouldn't have – "

"Can you please stop being silly?" Teresa entered. She rose up from her feet and brushed off the dirt from her jeans. She didn't know why but, maybe, the nonstop slaying and running, chasing and hiding, were killing and eating her deep inside. She was collapsing, giving up to their depressing situation.

Annabeth was infuriated, hearing the word 'silly' against her. "What did you say?" Her brows were knitting; eyes were glaring at the female Glader. Teresa kept quiet and started to walk towards her partner. And, if the demigod's eyes weren't betraying her, she had just seen Teresa rolled her eyes before her. Annabeth was enraged more. She swiftly grabbed the Glader's shoulder and forced her to face her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she repeated.

Teresa glared back at her as a reply. She wanted to avoid it but it was her limit as well. "Stop acting as if you had the advantage. You're lucky she hadn't taken your life."

Annabeth was offended. She advanced and pointed her finger to Teresa. "How dare you?!"

Peeta was massaging his broken nose when he caught up the arousing argument. There was something inside their tones – the way they were emphasizing their words. It was desperation. It sounded like there was no way out and madness was the only thing they knew. "Woah… stop it. This's not the time for a girl fight," Peeta talked in, trying to make the dark atmosphere (darker than the dawn) light. He was sensing it. Peter had been in the same situation before with Four.

Annabeth unheeded his humor effort. She continued, "I haven't expected those words coming from a helpless little girl awhile ago. Teresa," she paused, withdrawing her meanest expression, "you're such a great fighter!" It was an obvious irony.

"I'm full of you…" Teresa retorted with her fast and firm tone. She was gritting her teeth. Right, it appeared that it was time to face the demigod.

"Well, I'm also full of you. Always. Weak. We don't need your weakness in our group."

"And who do you think you are? The perfect one? The smartest one?" Teresa gave a short laugh. "Annabeth you're not on top. You don't even have the right to dictate us, to give damn, nonsense, and inhuman instructions to us!"

Annabeth inclined her head. She moved forward, "Wait. I'm doing this for us to survive. Without me," she looked at the three males then, back to Teresa, "you're all dead."

"Oh, Annabeth!" Teresa drew in some air, as if she was astonished. She withdrew a fake smile. "Don't act as if you're the good one here, that you're doing your best to keep us alive, that we need you…" she turned to the baker, "…Peeta, she's the one who initiated us to leave you, because, she said, you wouldn't be able to catch up. Without Peter, you would be left behind." Peeta was startled by the revelation. He questioningly glanced at the demigod, waiting for an answer, but Annabeth remained glaring at the speaker. Teresa continued, turning swiftly to Annabeth, "And don't try to fool me, Annabeth. You're acting 'we've-thought-we'd-lose-you' won't work on me. Well, the hug-thing is quite believable."

Annabeth hands tightened into fists, ignoring the questioning eyes of Peeta beside her. "Stop it."

Teresa sustained on talking, "And you know what? I think, we should have listened to them, to the elves, I mean. They're offering us – "

Annabeth was full. "STOP IT! There will be no change of plan! No listening-stuff! Why do we have to listen to this ridiculousness? Why do we have to listen to you?" she pointed her seemingly stiff finger to Teresa. "To you, the one who betrayed us?"

"I didn't betray you."

"You did!"

"It's just what you think and you don't have to implant that lie to each and every mind of us!" Teresa locked eyes to Thomas. The maze runner was standing steady behind, completely recovered from his recent impact against the wall.

"It's the truth and you know that," Annabeth talked to them as well, trying to convince the Force. She paused for a second and then, continued, "Focus. Just like what Four said, what I am doing is the right thing, the right strategy, the right tactics…"

"Oh come on, Annabeth! As if you can convince us and push that strategy – to kill all the Container users!" Teresa stepped forward to Annabeth, "You can't and you will never have the urge to kill that other demigod, will you?" It was a test for the blond demigod.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"You can't and you will never have the urge to kill that other demigod, will you?" Percy was surprised by the question. They were all waiting for Annabeth to answer. Silence.

Percy was nervous as well, peering from the edge of their passage. He swallowed hard, waiting, thinking. Would she have the will? There was no answer. The tar black-haired woman continued, "There you see – "

"I WILL!" Annabeth cut in with a solid tone. She repeated, "I will have the will. I am ready to kill him…"

Unfailing to hear Annabeth's answer, Percy's heart sunk into the depth. He felt all the burden of the world goes on his shoulders. He suddenly fell into the midst of his conflicting emotions. He couldn't pick up anything. He couldn't find a right way to react. He had feared it. He had feared it the very moment he had seen Annabeth along with the group of non-Container people. He closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. It broke him. Annabeth broke him apart. He was betrayed. 'Annabeth? Really, Annabeth?'

Unexpectedly, he felt warm hand wrap around his tight fist. Clary was trying to comfort him. By that, he found himself surrendering. His hand softened and he let the shadowhunter crossed her fingers to his. Clary tightened her hold and whispered. "Let's go. You don't have to hear this…"

Percy nodded and followed the shadowhunter's lead back to their path, away from the Force.

* * *

 **Force (Annabeth, Thomas, Teresa, Peter, Peeta)**

"I will have the will. I am ready to kill him…" The Force was taken aback. Annabeth's face was serious. There was no any sign of lies on her face. She continued, "I am ready because I want to survive, Teresa, and that's the only way. And, I believe that." Teresa was speechless. Annabeth stepped forward, locking her grey eyes to the Glader's blue ones. "And to make this group strong and steady…" her lips went thin, "…we don't need you, Teresa. Weak. Traitor." She was stabbing her words to her, killing Teresa bit by bit.

Teresa wanted to read her real thoughts but she couldn't pull those out. She clenched her teeth, "You have no heart…" then, she shifted her gaze to Thomas. "C'mon Thomas. We're leaving this group right now. We don't have to be influenced by this madness."

She waited for Thomas to come with her but the maze runner was steady on his position. His eyes were staring on the ground. "THOMAS!" she insisted, offering her hand. Unresponsive. " _TOM!_ " she repeated, mentally.

" _No, Teresa_ ," Thomas replied. He wasn't looking at her still. He went on using his low voice. "Annabeth's right. This's the only way. I can't withdraw."

Teresa's heart shattered. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard from her partner, "Don't you dare say you've been completely manipulated…" Thomas was quiet. She turned to Peeta. "Peeta? Peter?" They were all quiet.

Annabeth talked in, "Get out of the group, Teresa. We don't need you." Her face was passive.

Teresa wanted to reply but she could sense that they were all close to heed. She prevented her tears to fall out from her azure eyes. They were right under her eyelids. She blinked them away. She swallowed hard. "So, that's what you want?" She was still waiting for Thomas to come with her but he remained fixed on his spot. "Yes, that's what you want…" she nodded, broken. "Great! That's damn great!" She quickly turned around from them and walked out through the passage with her apparently heavy feet on the poor grassy floor.

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Thomas watched her leave. He watched her walk through the path, away from them. Her petite figure was being bathed with the new morning sun. By the light, he could clearly see how her shoulders went low and tremble. She was broken, he could determine that.

Honestly, he didn't want her to go. There was something in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to follow her but his brain was opposing his urge to do it. Staying in a group was the right thing, the right strategy. He knew it from the very start – from the moment Four had offered him the Force. Suddenly, he felt a hand squeeze his fine shoulder. It was Annabeth. It was time to go and left Teresa.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Teresa was still waiting for sounds of footsteps to come after. She was still hoping that Thomas would change his mind and choose her. But, his footfalls didn't come. That ruined her inside. She gasped. Finally, tears uncontrollably escaped from her pools. But, she remained silent while walking. She wanted to hide the fact that she was truly shattered. She continued. She swallowed hard and tried to ignore that sting in her heart and the fact that her left limb was terribly aching because of an unknown reason. She had no time to check it though.

The bright sunlight was completely ignored. Well, there was no difference. It wasn't a good morning, indeed.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Lumos solem - a spell that produces a beam of light as bright as the sun  
Jierda - hit or throw hard to a surface

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	17. CHAPTER 16: Comfort

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: Comfort**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

It was her break. She was sitting alone in a white room, eating.

The Midnight Game had given a massive impact to the people of the Capitol. Meggie hadn't expected that those people of careful gestures and perfect hygiene had remained awake watching the Hunger Games during sleep hours. And on that very day, they were staying strong for they were still awake – willingly and excitedly waiting for the execution of District 7's last tribute, live on national television, somewhere in the Center.

Meggie groaned, seeing the faces of the waiting Capitol citizens on the TV screen. The reporter was saying, "This execution will officially withdraw the 7th District out of the game…" He was more of a host. "…and this beautiful crowd is excited to see this history to happen…" The crowd he was saying was clapping and cheering behind him.

Meggie couldn't take it. She hurriedly searched for the remote and turned the TV off afterwards. Then, she pulled her attention back to her cereals, which appeared to be ordinary but too heavy to one's stomach, on the white table. She sighed, pausing. She lost her appetite.

"She likes you." A voice approached behind her. Meggie was alarmed and promptly searched for the source. She saw the same passive Gamemaker, walking towards her. The woman sat and crossed her legs on the opposite chair in front.

"Who's she?" Meggie asked plainly, neither being kind nor annoyed.

"President's granddaughter," she replied, crossing her arms together and leaning back to the white chair.

"He has a…?"

"Yes, he has, definitely," she nodded. "And, additionally, they say she wants to see you."

Meggie had no idea how to react, "Should I be happy about it?"

The woman shrugged, emotionlessly, "Depends."

It was bad. Meggie knew it was something bad.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Her heavy footfalls were bouncing from one solid wall to the opposite. Arya was brisk walking unceasingly even though they were clearly far enough from those people. She was ignoring the cheery sun, raining the vegetation around them with its warm rays. Likewise, taking no notice of the way the leaves' tips glitter against the light of the morrow. She was certain. She was aware that Legolas was right behind her, following her lead and keeping a two-meter distance in between. Always wise, always cautious. She couldn't blame him for she was indeed a really dangerous character and a very much dangerous individual when mad.

Arya suddenly stopped on her heels, realizing something she hadn't taken noticed a while ago. Legolas halted too. She quickly turned around to face him. "You…" Arya's eyes narrowed, "…were aware they were right behind the stone wall…"

Legolas nodded, "Allies. We are in need of them." His face was plain, calculating.

Arya nodded back. She was shaking her head more than agreeing to his statement. She was thinking, examining him under her stoic face. "Allies, right…" Her thin lips were curving up a little bit but she was faking it. "Part of the plan. I am as well grasping the thought of sacrificing your dear life and making the rest of this more difficult just to have friends." She was expecting words from him, a response, but he was quiet, looking at her steadily like a statue on a solid ground.

Arya closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. Then, she reached for her Container on her back. She wiped and cleaned the glass lights on the steel tubes. Only _seven_ of them were on. "I doubt you are mindful of the idiocy you had done lately." Using her Container, the wound on her cheek slowly disappeared. After that, she waited. Legolas remained quiet. She produced a low grunt and turned on her heels once again, still holding the tube. There was no point of arguing with him. She was also off verbal in terms of conflicting strategies and she would never want to appear like a nosy woman in front of anyone else. She was always the quiet one and she knew that few words would be enough for a wise man or elf.

"It wasn't what I intended," Legolas finally spoke up. Arya halted. "Pardon me for the light I have caused you and for your wound."

Arya couldn't help but gaze back at him. There, she saw the Mirkwood elf standing with his low head, asking for forgiveness. No more words, just waiting.

The elf maiden found herself empty-handed of words. She couldn't comprehend it as well but seeing the other book elf asking for something she must give was giving her a strange feeling that she was turning to a heartless being. Was it on his innocent-looking face? Or was it in his pleasing sea-colored eyes? Damn, he knew how to tame one's raging heart!

"Uhmm…" 'Curses! A princess with pride will never start her sentence with uncertain words!' She cleared her throat. "It is fine. Only, you cannot beg for every man's mercy to listen to you. Some are open and most of them are close. There are men that are unworthy to put your faith on. Mostly, wise words are blunt to them. I am expecting you know that already." He nodded. "Then, we have no reason to keep this subject on. We must move and leave this here."

She was about to continue on walking when he cut in once more. "Arya…" He smiled and Arya could see that it was honest. "…thank you for saving my life…" And she couldn't help but smile back. She did it shortly though.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

"She's gone," Hermione whispered, still looking for Maren's shadow. They were hiding under a big root of a huge tree. Around them were thick bushes, enough to hide the both of them. Still, they were covered by the cloak of invisibility, only to make sure that the Garde would never see them.

Positive that Six was out of the passage, the witch finally removed the cloak from their being. Promptly after that, Hermione turned to the bleeding Harry. Harry's upper left arm had been wounded by Maren's blade. The wound was diagonally long on his bicep. Six had intended to cut his arm but, as luck would have Harry, he had prevented the worst. But Harry wasn't fine. The wound was deep. He was panting and only clenching his jaw to overcome the pain.

Hermione was panicking. Her hands were trembling, reaching out for her bag. She searched inside and found a jacket. She hurriedly tore it apart and tied the cloth around Harry's arm. She hated it, seeing Harry in pain and especially seeing his blood pouring out of his flesh and staining her very hands. She finished the impermanent aid with a knot and shifted her eyes to his afterwards.

"Harry…" she called.

The wizard's eyes were tightly closed behind his single-cracked glasses, trying to ease the pain although it was of no use. He was huffing, "I-I'm f-f-fine…"

"Of course, you're not fine!" Hermione exclaimed in a very low voice. Tears were running down to her unclean cheeks. She tried to wipe them away by the heels of her blood-stained hands but they were only be replaced with another set. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed deeply. "Sorry, I can't help you with anything…"

"Ssshhh…" Opening his eyes, Harry forced himself to sit still and reach for Hermione's shoulder using his fine arm. "It's not your fault…"

"I'm wearing tired, Harry. I can't…" Hermione shook her head. "…can't help it…" Then, she felt him embrace her small frame, still shuddering. "Harry, I miss Hogwarts and Ron and all!"

"I know," Harry replied, rubbing her back. Surely, he was missing his redheaded best friend as well, the closest one he had to a brother. "Me too. We miss them all."

They stayed like that for a long time, comforting each other.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Clary didn't dare say a word after that encounter for she knew Percy was completely broken. She couldn't believe it as well. Annabeth was his partner and knowing that she was ready to slay him was a very hard thing to understand and accept. Percy was very kind and all. He didn't deserve such betrayal.

Percy stopped on his tracks and so the shadowhunter did after. Clary was about to finally ask him what was wrong when she caught up the reason of his halt. There was a small stream ahead, running through the wide perpendicular way and crossing the straight path, and it was much astonishing for there were in the middle of a maze and a body of water was actually their least expected sight to see.

"Wow! 'Can't believe this exists here," Clary expressed lowly. She followed Percy walk to the water. They both looked for the ends of the stream the second they got near to it. They discovered that the water was coming from the right dead end wall, yards from their position, and it was streaming down to the left dead end, at the same distance. The water was falling from top edge of the right wall, just like ordinary falls do, and it was rising up to the edge of the left. It seemed like the water was climbing pass the stones to continue the current. Amazing. Clary was simply speechless.

Then, wordlessly, Percy kneeled and splashed the shining water to his face, washing out the dried green substance from his skin. Clary quietly sat beside him, pulling out the water bottle from her bag in the process. She filled it with water after. Once she was done, Clary cleared her throat. She needed to break the silence. "Percy – "

"I don't want to talk about it," he cut in, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

Clary bit her lip, "I know. I was thinking about a different topic to start of… You know, just to…" she closed her mouth. She was beginning to sound stupid.

"What's that?" He was curious.

She paused, looking at him, thinking at the same time. When she realized that it wasn't really a different thing, she decided, "Forget it." She shook her head and turned to the water, dismissing the unsuccessful conversation.

Unexpectedly, she heard Percy chuckle, "Yeah, I got you. 'Can't blame you, Clary. It's really hard to break the silence." She nodded, smiling. At least, he was lightening up a bit. Another awkward silence. "Hey!" Percy continued, hitting her shoulder with his, playfully. "Thank you for that. That's awesome!"

Clary was puzzled, turning her head back to him, "That what?"

"For killing that demon for me. You actually saved me, Clary."

"Ahhh, that," she hesitated, "It's nothing. Actually, I am no expert. It only appeared before me and I only swayed the sword and tadahh!" she waved her hands on air, pretending. "The demon was dead."

Percy raised an eyebrow. His smile remained on his lips. "Oh, really, Clary, you are no expert? Because, honestly, I kind of categorized you as cool, like pretty cops with guns, saying…" he cleared his throat and mimicked a big man, "…Get out of our way 'cause we're certainly gonna kick your asses!"

Silence. Clary was surprised at his sudden character change then, after a second, she laughed, covering her mouth to contain the noise. Percy grinned. He couldn't also believe he had said that. "Really, Clary. I'm serious." He was laughing though. "Are all shadowhunters like that?"

Clary had to take a moment to cease her laugh and speak. She wiped the tears out from her eyes, "Phew! I'm telling you, Percy, that's amazing…"

"Clary…"

"Well, Jace was cool and the others are. But, I'm not sure if I am." She shrugged. She couldn't believe she had used the word 'was' for Jace.

"You are, Ms. Clary Fray," Percy said with his mild tone. Clary looked at him, smile dropping. 'Are you serious?' she asked, mentally. Then, Percy replied back as if he knew what she was thinking. "You are cool and sometimes, the contrary." Did he just compliment her? There he goes again, staring at her with his ocean green eyes and beaming innocently. And for Raziel's sake, why did the water have to put glow on his face and emphasize his handsomeness?

Clary suddenly blushed at that. "Oh, really?" she swiftly turned to the water to hide the redness on her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself at the same time. Emotions. She must stop from acting and reacting like a free teenager.

"And thank you for getting me out of that passage," Percy, once again, talked. "It was a great help."

The grey atmosphere returned. Clary couldn't help but stare back and touch his hand on the ground, patting it softly, just to show sympathy. "It's okay. I was just returning the favor." She was about to take her hand but Percy instantly grabbed and squeezed it tightly. His eyes were fixed on the water. Knowing that she had no choice, she surrendered and let him hold her for the mean time. She understood. Percy needed her and she needed his presence as well.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Field. Short grasses, wearing their different shades of green, were lying on a small area in the maze. Along with them were flowers of diverse colors, greeting the warm light of the morning sun above. Around the field were walls and numerous entrances and exits. It appeared like it was a break of straight pathways. All in all it was…

"Incredible." Katniss heard Violet remark. She watched the girl walk to the field and observe the flowers. "Never expected this here," Violet said, turning to her. Her lips were curving up to her pinkish cheeks.

Yes, Katniss had never expected such sight as well. But, "We better leave this area immediately. There are so many passages around. Enemies might come out any time."

Violet thought for a moment. The hunter had a point. She disappointedly agreed, "You're right, Katniss. We be – "

"I think, it's time for us to rest, isn't it, Violet?" Four entered, leaning on the edge of the stone. "Minutes aren't bad, are they?"

Violet casted a smile and nodded, "Yep." She looked at the flowers and filled her lungs with their different fragrances.

Katniss glared at him, "You shouldn't – "

"She needs it. The girl needs it. Can't you see?" Four nodded to Violet's direction. Katniss looked at Violet. She was sitting in the middle of the field, picking up some purple flowers and probably planning to create a crown out of them. There was a smile on her lips – a one of a kind smile. Violet was happy.

Katniss gave up and put her bag and bow on the ground. She sat down and rested her back on the wall to watch Violet. Four followed her lead and rested as well. Between them was the gap of the narrow passage's mouth only. "You're acting weird this time, Four," Katniss started.

Four gave a short but empty laugh, "Weird."

"Yes, weird." Katniss pulled some grasses from the earth and tore them with her both hands, playing with it. "Never expected such words from you. I mean such care."

"You mean a heart."

"Exactly."

Tobias made an expression and shrugged, "Well, I can't blame you for that. Maybe I have or maybe, I don't have." He picked up some random berry-like fruit from a shrub beside him and played it around with his two fingers.

Remembering their strategy, anger hurried out from Katniss once again. She clicked her tongue and threw the torn grasses away. She turned to him with her knitted brows, "I just don't understand, Four! Why kill? Why do – "

"You know the answer. Don't ask why – "

Nonsense. Katniss cut in, "Even if it means betrayal? That's shit!"

Four stared at her, slightly cocking his head. He asked, "Is this about me or about him?"

Silence. Yes, Peeta's betrayal, particularly him turning his back and agreeing to kill her, was still affecting her. That was too painful. She could never understand the reason behind his betrayal. She shook her head and tore another grass, mumbling, "Forget it."

"Force's aim is to team up and lessen the opponents. It's either you join the team or join the first deaths."

"I already know that."

"It's the only way. He knew it. He had seen the advantage." Still, Katniss couldn't grab the sense in it. Peeta's deception and his almost pathetic begging face were too much for her understanding. Four continued, "The game will never end without killings. Only one can survive." He sounded like an emotionless soldier.

Katniss knew his reasoning ever since but it wasn't satisfying, it seemed. Katniss closed her mouth, wanting to end the conversation about the baker. She inhaled deeply and propped her head on the wall, looking up to the bright sky. "What does it feel?" she randomly asked.

"Feel what?"

"What does it feel to be in the real world?"

"Again, you know the answer."

"No." She insisted.

Long silence. At last, "Nightmare," he paused, "I want to return to my book." That was enough for Katniss. Once again, she stared at him and he saw him looking down at the grass, blankly. He was thinking. Sad. Lost. Desperation. Necessity. All were present, only hiding behind his strong façade. And, for the first time, Katniss was seeing them, feeling so sorry for him.

"If there's another way, would you ever choose that?" Katniss asked. She had her plain face on. She was serious.

Tobias simply smiled, "Certainly." Then, he lifted his hand, about to eat the red berry.

Katniss's eyes widened and abruptly stopped him, rising to her feet, "No! Don't eat it." Slightly startled, Four immediately put down the fruit. The hunter walked towards him and then knelt before the shrub, examining the plant.

"What's wrong?" Four looked at the same plant as well.

Strange. The plant was strange for it was bearing berries and there were no insects around to gather its sweetness. "Just don't eat anything you're encountering."

"Worried?" She was certain, even though he was with his passive face, Tobias was teasing her. Katniss just rolled her eyes and expressed an inaudible snort.

"Katniss!" Violet called out. The hunter was alarmed and immediately put her attention back to the girl.

Violet was standing. There were white butterflies flying around her, approximately twenty in number. The girl was grinning, cheekily. Her eyes were twinkling under her short black tresses. She was happy, keeping her arm vertically in front to keep the butterflies on it.

The hunter's eyes softened. Katniss stood up and smiled back.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Four rose up to his feet, and brushed the dirt off from his pants. "Minutes have passed."

"Got it!" Still smiling, Violet shook her arm and the white insects dismissed. They flew away from her and into the passageway on the right side. She followed them with her eyes. It was such a beautiful sight. Suddenly, "You're going to stay with us a little longer, aren't you, Four?" Violet was asking the Dauntless. Four was speechless, didn't exactly know how to reply. He had promised to disappear after his recovery. He was well, for certain. Some pains remained still, especially the bruise on his head, but he was all fine, generally.

Tobias's lips went thin, about to reply the negative one. But, Katniss cut in. "He still has debt to pay." Her face was emotionless, as usual. She turned to him, "Right?"

The Dauntless wanted to counter Katniss by words but it seemed that she was already ordering him. So, Four just eyed her questioningly and nodded slowly even though he truly had no idea, "Right."

"Right," Violet repeated.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The cameras were intensively active once again. Seneca was right standing in front, looking at the big screen, planning. The Silvertongue was watching him and the others from her glass room. Completely caught up with her exhaustion, Meggie sighed and propped her chin on her hand that was resting on the table. They were on again for another round. Only five hours of rest, she counted.

Then, unexpectedly, Crane stiffened in front. He turned to the main door of the Game Room. The rest of the Gamemakers' stood up straight from their chairs and bowed slightly, facing the same direction. "President Snow!" greeted Seneca.

Meggie was surprised upon seeing the white-haired ruler of Panem and his granddaughter beside him.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	18. CHAPTER 17: Earth

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: Earth**

 **Force (Annabeth, Thomas, Peeta, Peter)**

Blood. His nose was unceasingly excessing red liquid. He couldn't stop it. He was irritated. He let it bleed.

"You know I can aid it, Peeta, or at least, lessen it a bit," Annabeth suggested, passively. She was sitting on the opposite rock, meters from his position.

" _Peeta, she's the one who initiated us to leave you, because, she said, you wouldn't be able to catch up."_ Remembering that, Peeta shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He wiped the blood by the back of his hand.

"No, you're not fine," Annabeth retorted. "It's obvious, Peeta. Let me help you." She was about to pull something out from her bag when Peeta tensed up on his seat. He was alarmed, incredibly suspecting, half-nervous. Annabeth paused. She rolled her eyes. "I said I will aid you." She pulled out a piece of cloth and a water bottle. "See?" Peeta was speechless. He watched her move and sit beside him. "So, can I?" she offered. The baker had no time to reply for the demigod was already wetting the cloth on her hand. He let her.

Treating Peeta, Annabeth was too careful on cleaning out the blood. "Wiping it by your hand will only make it bleed more."

He countered, "I have tried it once. You know that."

"You were not doing it, correctly."

"What can I do? My hands are meant to bake."

"Aren't they supposed to be light and gentle?"

"Don't know why I have this kind of hands, honestly."

Annabeth just shrugged. "There," she smiled, "the blood is lessening up a bit." The demigod ordered Peeta to hold the cloth. Then, still staring at the material, she said inactively, "I'm becoming a nurse…" Right, she was. Annabeth had replaced Thomas's bandages and had currently finished aiding the baker's bleeding nose.

"Or perhaps, a mother…" Peeta said, trying to get some humor out of it.

Annabeth arched an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment?" The baker shrugged. Again, she rolled her eyes. "Don't piss me off, Peeta." Then, she swiftly stood up. She announced, "I'm going to see the maze, myself. It's better to have an idea, first."

Peeta nodded and so the others – Thomas and Peter. Annabeth started her walk, not looking behind. They could feel the rising unspoken questions around them and they knew they better be in secrets for untying them would only make things more complicated.

The demigod was out of sight. Silence. Awkward and deadly silence. Peter left the depressed Thomas from his spot and went beside Peeta. He sat and tapped his friend's shoulder, "You know you shouldn't trust her, right?" Peeta just turned to him, still holding the stained cloth. The king continued, "She has something in her mind, something that no one from us can read."

Peeta nodded, "Not knowing is alarming…"

"…troubling…"

"…dangerous…"

"…quite basic…"

Peter grinned slightly and he knew Peeta did the same expression as well under the cover of his blood-stained cloth. Peeta repeatedly nodded, "I understand, Peter. Not a thing to worry about."

"I'm glad that is, Peet."

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

" _You know you shouldn't trust her, right?"_

Curse her senses! She knew she didn't have to hear that kind of offensive warning from Peter but her ears were sharp and even though she was out of their sight, they were still inside her earshot.

Annabeth ran straight ahead only to escape and stop herself from hearing their conversation. Right turn and left. She was biting her lip. Somehow, the king's warning was leading her to remember the outcast Glader's question. " _You can't and you will never have the urge to kill that other demigod, will you?"_

She halted and closed her eyes tightly. "Stop," she muttered. Even to her own ears, her voice was shattered. " _You can't and you will never have the urge to kill that other demigod, will you?"_

"STOP!" she covered her ears. " _…will you?"_ "Oh, please, stop!" she gave up to the ground, hands still on her ears. She couldn't help but sob. Even though she was against any weaknesses, she was crying like a child on the dirty earth, rocking her body to pull herself out of her ever conscience. " _…will you?"_ "I don't know…" she replied, gasping. "I really don't know…" She buried her face to her knees and cried to the fullest. She couldn't believe she was surrendering to that depressing game.

Right, she was beginning to lose herself. " _You can't and you – "_

Suddenly, she stopped, "You're not this weak, Annabeth." She was speaking more to herself. She swallowed hard and breathed deeply. 'Focus. You can do this.' She wiped her tears and blinked them away. 'Stay on the plan…' She had to be strong. She needed to free herself from worries. She was expecting the worst – what was happening to her was included. She had to play the game no matter how it was attacking her physically or emotionally. 'Always be wise…' she reminded herself.

Annabeth rose up, directing her eyes to her path. Just as then, the piercing alarm was heard once again. Annabeth was simply petrified on the spot.

* * *

 **Force (Annabeth, Thomas, Peeta, Peter)**

"Not again…" Peeta immediately stood up and took his bag as the second beat of the gong came. Peter and Thomas followed. All of them were looking at the sound's direction. Their faces were all the same – pale and perspiring. All were only dragging the bravery they had left for themselves from the pit of nowhere, not knowing if it would last.

"Prepare for the worst," Peter withdrew his Rhindon. The two followed. The last beat ended. Next, the same ghostly wind came. They waited until it ceased.

Then, the earth shook, accompanied with a loud and massive _thug_. It distracted the balance of the three and tripped them off, only to make their body collide to the grassy and trembling earth.

"Curses!" Peter immediately supported himself with his sword. He looked around and saw the tall stones shaking madly – having deep cracks in the process. The trees were standing fixed. They were being uprooted, caused by the trembling of the great walls. "Great! Just great!" Peter pulled himself up. "We better hurry," he dragged Peeta as well. "Thomas!" he offered a hand, but the maze runner was stunned, looking at the end of the passage where Annabeth had gone through.

"Hell, Peter…" he muttered. That pulled the two blonds to look at the same direction. There, they saw Annabeth running as fast as she could with her waving messy braided hair and solid expression, staring at them intensely. "RUN!" she was shouting, instructing desperately. And, on her background was the crumbling earth, rising to different degrees of feet. Some of them were higher than the stones, imitating the water waves. The trees were all being crushed on the way. It appeared as if the floor was the ocean itself and it was releasing a tremendous wave which was destroying everything on its path.

Shaking his system, Peeta hurriedly pulled Thomas up. After that, the three ran with their best speed for simply, there was no room for any hesitation.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

She watched the men run to the fullest, ignoring the falling trees and rocks, until the dusts – coming from the moving earth – were all around her vision, clouding and blocking her view. She was doing her best to follow the three even though she knew she wouldn't make it.

The dusts were thick. Annabeth could no longer see. Still, she was constantly running. She could hear it. The nearest wave was only a meter from her. She could feel the powerful trembling of the earth beneath her feet, destroying her balance and her brave heart out of her chest. Then…

"JUMP!" she heard Peter's voice and it seemed so far away from her. She couldn't help but wonder, "What?!"

And, she saw it, not too far from her. She really had no idea how but, somehow, the curtain of dusts slid open and revealed a cliff, caused by the torn and separated earth, and to the other side was another sharp cliff, five meters in distance, where three representative tributes were waiting for her. "Jump!" Peter repeated. His face was being ruled by unexplainable concern.

Annabeth gulped. She needed to jump. She knew it, perfectly, but base on the distance – she calculated – she needed to stop and take a step back to reach the other side. But, she had no time left. The wave was incredibly just behind her. So…

Annabeth stretched her legs while running, preparing for the longest jump she would ever make in her life. Without hesitation, the second she reached up the edge, she jumped off and ignored the pumping of her heart and the possibility that she would never make it to the other side.

It was only less than a heartbeat. Everything stopped. She was hoping; looking at the three men's nearing faces where words of 'No, she won't make it' were obviously written.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Her left limb failed. She tripped off – full body landed on the dirt.

Teresa barely surrenders but on that time she knew surviving was way too far for her reach. The ground she was currently lying on was tearing apart before her and the soil was collapsing, falling down to the deepest unseen bottom. At any time, she would fall into it along with the rocks, especially now that she couldn't stand or even move a bit.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Her bow and quiver fell into the dark and unseen end.

Annabeth didn't make it to the other side but she was holding on to an embedded rock. The edge to the surface was still out of her reach. She was left suspending and, she was wearing tired. Her hands were bleeding. She was giving in to the gravity. Even the daughter of Athena had her own limits. Thankfully, the three were still there.

"Can you reach and grab my hand, Annabeth?" Peter was right lying on the edge, stretching his hand to her.

Annabeth tried to detach her one hand from the rock. No, she couldn't. One hand couldn't support her weight enough. She would fall down. "No, I can't," she shook her head. Annabeth was doing her best not to panic and cry. In fact, she was afraid. She was so afraid to die – not that way.

"Annabeth, go try and grab my hand!" Peter insisted. He was pulling himself more to the edge just to reach Annabeth.

Annabeth retorted, "I AM TRYING, PETER. I JUST CAN'T!"

"ANNABETH!" Peter, somehow, took that as an offense.

The demigod gave in. Her hands were trembling. Tears were forming from her eyes. "Sorry…" she muttered. "I am just…"

"Peter!" There came the voices of Thomas and Peeta. "The ground!" Yes, the earth was trembling once again. Another wave was coming to their spot. "We need to leave now!" Annabeth was certain Peeta was pulling Peter out of the edge.

Another earthquake. This time it was strong. It forced Annabeth to ungrasp the rock by her right hand. She couldn't help but scream out to the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Arya was certain, the Capitol was killing them bit by bit, testing if they were strong enough to get over supernatural occurrences. Arya was more than irritated running away from waves of earth, hopping over boulders, avoiding falling rocks, doing all these along with the light-haired elf. They didn't need any weapons, just their limbs and stamina.

The last wave of earth was right behind them. Arya knew this. "Faster!" she instructed and Legolas kept in touch just after it. Then, like massive rocks falling from an altitude, the wave of earth landed back to the level ground, accompanied with a strong impact that defied the elves' balance. The two fell from their feet and protected their figures from dusts and rocks after. And then, silence.

Arya immediately pushed herself up from the cracked earth. "Are you fine?" Legolas checked her. He was already up on his feet, offering his hand to her. Still staring at the broken grassed-dirt before her face, "I'm fine," she replied with a little sign of irritation in her tone. She stood up afterwards, brushing off the dusts from her clothes. She didn't even look at the other-elf's hand. Legolas dismissed his own offer.

"They're going to take our lives out of us," she gritted her teeth while resetting her weapons on her. The wave had left the passageway shattered and uneven.

"It appears," Legolas shrugged.

"Yes," Arya turned to him, and she saw him unreasonably stunned staring at her. She ignored the way he looked at her as another sound of tearing earth resounded somewhere from the east. "We have to move now."

Legolas nodded, agreed. Certainly he would follow Arya, not until they heard a terrible scream – a scream of a woman, someplace beyond the recently disturbed path they had gone through. After that, Arya looked at Legolas's expression. She could feel it. She could guess out what he was thinking. The way he swiftly turned to look at the direction of the voice, the way he withdrew a worried expression, she knew. "No," she immediately declined. "We're not going back." Legolas was silent. "We're going to run away from the waves!"

"We can make it," he replied, still looking through the broken path. "We can save her if we move now."

There he goes again with his stubbornness and belief. She insisted, "No, älfa!" She was so irritated.

"She's in need of us. We can make it."

Arya had enough, "No, Legolas. Go and save her, yourself." The Mirkwood elf turned to her. "I'm not going with you. The next wave is approaching from the east and you know that. One shouldn't challenge Death and one can't survive against him over and over again. You don't have all the luck."

Arya was hoping for him to do as she said but Legolas just stared at her for seconds then, his lips went thin. He turned to the path once again, "So, this is our farewell then?"

She was unbelievably disappointed and annoyed by his question. She swallowed down her urge to burst out and drag him away from the path. She replied with her emotionless tone instead, "Your choice."

The ground trembled a little bit. The wave was so close. "Boe i 'waen," he said.

Arya didn't understand what he had said but she was certain that he had chosen to save the unworthy girl for he ran away from her with his own elf speed, going through the broken passage and jumping over boulders.

Arya was extremely infuriated. She could feel her anger rising from her heart to her head. She wanted to give in and yell. And so she did. "YOU'RE ONLY KILLING YOURSELF, FOOLISH ELF!" But Legolas was already out of her sight.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"For Aslan's sake!" the demigod heard Peter. "Annabeth, are you okay?!" She wanted to reply but she couldn't.

"Peter, the wave is coming!" Thomas entered. Silence. They were thinking if they should leave her or not. And, Annabeth was hoping – hoping that they would stay and help her. Still, they were thinking.

Annabeth wasn't into pleading. She seldom begs for herself, especially for her life. But, she was desperate. She wanted to live. "Don't leave me. Please…" It was almost inaudible but she was sure Peter had heard her clearly.

Annabeth's tears completely fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

He was running as fast as his elf limbs could do – quite disappointed that Arya had declined to help him. Well, he couldn't blame her for that. He was being foolish indeed (he had heard her last comment about him, given that he had elven ears) and worse, maybe insane. But, one thing was for sure, he needed to save whoever was in trouble. His conscience was telling him to do so.

Brushing his crowding thoughts off, he focused on his path – numbers of turns and passages – and tried to race the great earth wave from the east to the voice's destination.

He was close. He was seeing a cliff – made by a separated ground that parted stone walls through the way as well.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"Okay." Peter said with a final tone. "Hold still, Annabeth. We will get you out of there." That lightened her up a bit. She almost sobbed loudly. She saw Peter lower from the edge towards her. The remaining two were holding his limbs. It was too dangerous for Peter especially that the ground was shaking. If, by some means, the two unhandled him, Peter would fall down along with Annabeth.

After almost a minute, Peter was only an arm span. "Okay, Annabeth, give your best to reach my hand." Annabeth gulped. She wasn't sure if she could do that. "Quick, Annabeth!"

She said, "Okay." Then, with her remaining strength she lifted her right arm and stretched it towards Peter's. And, she didn't know how. It seemed that her arm lengthened in an instant for she had reached Peter's hand successfully. It seemed that the gods had answered her silent prayer.

"YES! YES! YES!" Peter was celebrating as well as she was. "Nice Annabeth! Now hold on tight 'cause we're gonna pull you up. Ready?" Annabeth nodded. Peter started to pull up his arm, pulling her also in the process. Even though the Narnian was almost tearing her arm out of her shoulder, she simply didn't care. The most important thing was to get out of her position. She could see how the group was doing their best to help her and she was feeling so much thankful about it.

Finally, she was pulled to the edge.

Annabeth was more than grateful, that grateful she immediately squared Peter with her tight embrace and pushed him to the ground – not giving him enough time to process the fact that they had successfully helped her.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Annabeth was crying on his shoulder, at the same time, burying her face onto him to hide her weakness. Definitely, the High King of Narnia had no idea what to do. So, he patted her back as a response to her words.

Peeta entered into their scene. He cleared his throat, "You are aware we should move right now, aren't you?" And yes, the baker was right for not a second after his statement, the ground shook greatly and the awaiting wave entered their sight.

* * *

 **Teresa Agnes from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Her limbs were numb and she couldn't move a bit. It appeared as if she was half paralyzed and she couldn't understand why.

She was screaming. She was screaming for it was the only thing she could do at the moment, hoping that Thomas would appear and save her. But, she was hoping for nothing. Behind her was a solid wall. There was only a piece of earth under her and it was slowly crumbling down, surrendering into the deep emptiness. Her spear had gone off along with the earth earlier. She would follow soon, it seemed.

Teresa's eyes widened up, terrified, "Tom! Tom! Tom!" She was doing her best to edge herself to the wall's surface. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice, "Woman!" Teresa immediately turned to the voice's direction. She wanted to see his face but her eyes were failing her. All she could see was a blur figure, standing beside the same wall, three meters from her. The man continued, "Don't move. You're only making the earth weak. I'll get to you." And the female Glader's reaction was, 'Are you serious? Get to me? There's no way you can get to me!' It was only in her mind though.

Teresa knew. She was aware that she was trapped on a mass of earth that was collapsing little by little.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

There was a way, at least. From his safe position, there was only four meters of distance to the tar black-haired representative tribute. And the remaining path is passable – only it was exceedingly dangerous for it was extremely narrow, attached to the tall wall itself. The width was only a third of an arm span. If he fell from it, he would meet nothing but darkness.

Legolas tried to take a first step. The narrow earth cracked. He took a deep breathe. He needed to be lighter than usual. He tried again. This time, he managed to control his weight. The earth remained still. He edged parallel to the wall. He landed another step and another until he safely reached the remaining mass of earth and the Glader.

Teresa was sitting, back on the wall. She was half-conscious. Her eyelids were dropping and she appeared to be very weak. She seemed couldn't stand at all.

And that was another problem.

The Mirkwood elf carefully kneeled down to check her, still edging to the wall. "Can you hold on to me…" Teresa was unresponsive, "…at least?" She was silent. He inwardly sighed. Maybe, Arya was right: he was only killing himself off. Well, there was no turning back. He had to move, mostly that the wave was rightly close, forthcoming.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

There they were again: running to nowhere. This time the earth was their enemy. The trees behind them were being carried by the enormous wave. Katniss gripped Violet's arm tightly, pulling the girl to a faster pace. The Capitol must be taking their laugh out of their situation. Well, their situation wasn't funny at all.

"We need to change direction!" Violet shouted over the loud roar of the earth. All Katniss and Four could do was to nod. Katniss watched Four quickly grasp her arm and carry Violet around her waist at the same time. Tobias didn't take a pause. The moment he saw a turn, he swiftly went through it, carrying the two with him.

The wave continuously went through the former path, passing the passageway they had gotten into. The Dauntless halted and covered them with his frame from dusts and falling small rocks. They waited until the wave was out of their earshot.

Katniss's eyes were shut. Still, she was embracing Violet's frame while Four was protecting her. The girl spoke up over Katniss's shoulder, "I think we're safe now." The hunter didn't move until Four agreed.

"It's over." Four loosened his hold on Katniss and squeezed her shoulder to assure her. "I think that's the last wave." After that, the real tribute removed herself from Violet and sat on the cracked ground to rest, back on the unmoving stone wall. The girl followed her lead and so the Dauntless to her left.

Their surroundings were nothing but big boulders and cracked walls. The passages were quiet except for the sound of some little birds (Katniss identified them as mockingjays) that were disturbed from their dwellings. The trees were torn and scattered inside the passage. All were messed up. After troubling the ground of the arena, what's next? Katniss deeply sighed. She was so exhausted she seemed didn't care she was resting her head on Tobias's shoulder. The Dauntless didn't care as well. Then, out of the blue, she heard Violet chuckle. She turned to her, wondering, "Why?"

Violet was smiling, "It's been a long time since someone cared about me. I mean, aside from Klaus and Sunny, someone's willingly wants to protect me." She looked at the hunter's eyes then to Four's. All that Katniss and Tobias could do was to smile back. They wanted to promise the girl something to lift her spirit up more but they would only lie to themselves that everything would be fine and well because simply, it would never be. So, they stayed like that at the moment, cherishing the remaining serenity. But, they were disturbed when they all heard footsteps coming from a group of people, entering the same passage.

The three tensed up, rapidly looking for a place to hide. There were boulders everywhere. They could hide behind them but they would still remain noticeable. Unless…

"It's the Force," Four whispered. His face was plain. He patted Violet's shoulder. "Hide. I'll take it from here."

Katniss's face wrinkled. She lowered her voice. "You're probably kidding me, Four! You can't – "

"You'll be seen unless I'll talk to them and put their attention to me."

"You'll rejoin them?" Violet's voice was full of concern.

Four's lips tightened. He turned to her. "It appears."

* * *

 **Force (Four, Annabeth, Peter, Peeta, Thomas)**

Thomas and Peeta were leading.

"Thank you for that," Annabeth talked to Peter in a low voice. The High King of Narnia halted. He turned to her. His face was passive. His eyes were matching her grey eyes, intensely and darkly.

"Don't misunderstand the situation, Annabeth," he said plainly. "I just did what I have to do. I am not just a heartless player in this game, leaving someone in need. I'm unlike you, willing to leave a teammate and let him die." He paused for a second and continued, "I maybe don't know what exactly your plans are but I have an idea, at least. You should stop from pretending that you care, because we're not dumbs to not notice that you don't really."

Annabeth was speechless. She had nothing to reply to the Narnian. However, she remained staring back to his eyes to maintain her pride, although she was strongly annoyed at him and to herself. Annabeth was gripping her own bloody hands. She smiled shortly – almost sarcastically. "Okay, I understand."

"Great."

"Peter! Annabeth!" There came Thomas's call and Annabeth thanked the gods for his interruption. "It's Four!" Hearing that name, the demigod's and the king's attentions were dragged to the maze runner. Thomas was pointing a figure not too far away from them. He was right. The figure was Tobias Eaton, their lost Force member.

"Four!" Peeta ran to the man. The Dauntless greeted him with an unexplainable small smile. The three followed the baker to greet him.

"So you're alive then, huhh?" Thomas punched the Dauntless's shoulder lightly. Tobias turned to him. And because of his deep stare, the maze runner regretted his action immediately. "Sorry." His smile dropped.

"You're probably a wild grass. Hard to die?" Peter tried to be confident in front of him. Tobias was the one he had argued and brawled with, indeed.

"Our paths meet again, Tobias," Annabeth entered, crossing her arm before her. "Welcome back to the Force."

"I see," Four gave them an empty smile. Awkward silence. He continued, "I think we should go and continue now." They agreed and nodded. They started to step out of the passage but they were stopped by the ever wondering Annabeth, "Wait."

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"Wait."

The hunter embraced the Baudelaire tightly behind the boulder. They were concealing their lips and almost not breathing just to keep themselves unnoticed. They were hoping that Annabeth's 'wait' wasn't meant for their discovery.

Katniss was listening carefully. She heard Tobias's voice, "What?"

Annabeth replied, "Nothing – "

"If it's nothing then, we better be off right now – " His tone was persistent.

"Hey, why are you so tense?" Annabeth sounded offended. "Why hurry? I just want to check if you're okay or what or if you're glad you've seen us, at least. This seems not just 'Hey, I see you. Let's go' – "

"That's nonsense, Annabeth. You know we're neither glad nor sad about it." Silence. Katniss heard their heavy footsteps. At last, they were walking out of the passage.

The hiding females waited until their sounds ceased and went out of their hearings. "Four kept his promise," Violet finally said. She was undoubtedly sad, looking at the disturbed birds that were flying above them. "I will miss him, Katniss."

The hunter withdrew a hollow laugh, "You better not miss him, Violet. He'd already unburdened himself. Once we meet him again, he'll cut our heads out of our necks. Remember, he rejoined that group."

"You think he will attempt to kill us?"

Katniss was quiet. She rested her head to the boulder's surface. "Yes."

* * *

 **Force (Four, Annabeth, Peter, Peeta, Thomas)**

Four couldn't help but ask along the way, "Where's Teresa?"

The group was unresponsive. Finally, Annabeth answered, "She left."

Silence.

Four didn't need to ask more.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"I can manipulate the arena and cast more creatures into it – definitely doesn't set a limit. Perhaps, it can be considered as, based on the Silvertongue's ability, limitless."

Meggie watched President Snow think for a second through her glass wall. He commented, "Impressive." He sounded plain. Still, Seneca was undeniably pleased. "However," the white-haired man added, "I'm wondering if you can get into the characters…"

"…get deeper into the characters."

"Exactly."

"I can work on that."

Meggie dismissed her attention from the men that were watching on the big screen. She averted her eyes to meet the ones that were staring at her. Snow's granddaughter was beaming brightly outside her cylindrical room.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

älfa - elf  
Boe annin gwad - I must go

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	19. CHAPTER 18: Nature

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas; Teresa_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: Nature**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Elaina Snow.

"I always like my grandpa's garden, the smell, the petals…" she turned to her, "Do you like it?"

Meggie was too busy looking at a rose. It seemed that the white and red flowers were all too cared in that place unlike in her district. Their petals were fresh and smooth and their fragrances were all over the garden. Beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Elaina repeated, waiting.

Meggie jumped out from her musings and turned to the asking granddaughter of President Snow. "I do like it. Yes." She tried to smile.

Elaina grinned, "I am glad that grandpa allowed you to be here. You know, he seldom permits me to have my friends around. All I greet everyday are the peacekeepers. Never much like them anyway." Meggie had nothing to reply. The girl continued, "You're the Silvertongue, that is why."

Meggie couldn't help but release a sarcastic and empty laugh. "Yes, I'm the Silvertongue." As if she was happy about it.

"That's an amazing talent, you know," the brown-haired girl said. Her grey eyes were being bathed by the rays of the morning sun. "You can bring lights to the Game by different ways. Limitless. How awesome is that?" She seemed more proud than the Silvertongue, herself. Meggie merely shrugged at that. 'It's not awesome. It's awful,' she thought. Elaina checked the braid of her hair. She continued, "I really like the Everdeen. She's real for real. I was greatly surprised by that suicidal act of hers."

Based on the style of the girl's hair, Meggie commented, "I see."

"She's a citizen of your district, right?" Meggie nodded. "You're district must be very proud of you and Katniss."

Meggie released a hollow laugh, "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?" Elaina was curious.

"I'm not sure." Meggie insisted.

Even though the Capitol girl wasn't satisfied by Meggie's answer, she changed the question for good. "Who's your bet? May I know?"

Meggie, once again, slightly moved her shoulders up, "No one."

"Really? That's bad. You better choose your victor. You should have your role model. That's one of the cores of the Hunger Games. One should be inspired. One should learn from the happenings in the Game." She appeared to be speaking more from her mind than from her heart. Emotionless. "And the main core is hope. Katniss has hope."

" _Do you still believe in freedom? Do you still have hope, Meg?"_ Resa's question flashed back into Meggie's mind. Because of that, Meggie couldn't stop herself from reacting anymore. Her brows automatically connected. She turned to Elaina. "Do you really think that exists in the game?"

"What thing?"

"Hope, I mean."

"Yes. Grandpa told me."

"Ahh," Meggie raised an eyebrow, "Hope in deaths. Yes! Thank you for opening up my mind." Irony. Meggie swiftly turned to the roses, hoping that Elaina wouldn't mind ask more questions. Luckily, she didn't. Certainly, Elaina was wondering about her 'weird' remarks. 'She's probably thinking,' Meggie thought as she bit her lip, finally regretting the words she had said.

* * *

 **Peter Pevensie from** _ **Chronicles of Narnia**_

The afternoon sun was high on the sky. They were resting under a shade of a shattered massive tree to protect themselves from the heat. Everything around them was ruined – the scattered rocks, the cracked walls, the dead plants. All were messed up. At least, there were few beautiful creatures remaining in the area…

"I remember Narnia," Peter unconsciously uttered, following the royal blue butterflies which were flying above their heads by his eyes. They were seven in number.

Four was looking at Peter. Actually, all eyes were on the king. Their stares were quite unnerving to the Narnian so, he sealed off his lips and shut up. _"If we happen to see you like that once again, we will kill you."_ Peter gulped upon remembering the Dauntless's warning. Four finally came back. There was no room for him to put his guard down and act at ease.

Instead of staring back at them, Peter closed his eyes and rested his back and head on the slanted surface of the boulder. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face. Although, they were under a shelter, the sun's rays could still freely pass through the gaps of the tree's crown in patches.

"Tell me more about Narnia, Peter," Peeta said beside him.

Hearing his friend's request, Peter opened his eyes and turned to his right. The baker was staring at the butterflies with flat expression, leaning on another boulder. "Uhmm…" Peter wasn't sure if it was the right time to grant Peeta's request.

Peeta started again, eyes were fixed on the insects, "Probably, there are more things like these in your world, aren't there?" Peter nodded. The baker continued, withdrawing a small smile. "Wish I could be there too."

Peter couldn't help but smile back. There were beautiful things in Narnia than in Panem, indeed. Anyone would definitely wish to come over to the named magical world. Peter let himself enter into the conversation, "It is Lucy, my little sister, who always sees and appreciates things like these." He released a single laugh, "It took me a hell of a wardrobe to believe her then. Once, I wasn't like her before, given that there was war going on that time. Magic was far beyond my mind."

"Wardrobe?" Peeta turned to him with knitted eyebrows.

"Yes, Peet, a wardrobe. We entered a wardrobe and then the snow of Narnia greeted us."

"Incredible!" Peeta expressed it quietly though. "Wish I could just have a turn from this passage and escape this place, just like the one you are saying." Silence. He added, "I mean it."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, I know you mean it," he paused. "That's the first time I've entered Narnia."

After that, they heard a four-note tune of a bird.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

They needed food. They temporarily parted ways – she and Violet. And, their only communication was a tune. Violet had taught Katniss this code – a tune that could be copied by the birds called mockingjays. The girl had discovered the ability of the birds around the area. It seemed that Violet never fails Katniss on how she transforms and uses her observations into greater things and products. She was always the curious one. And the hunter knew it was truly good for their part.

Katniss waited for Violet to reply. After a few seconds, she heard the same tune, echoing through the solid stone passageways. The hunter was relieved. At least, the Baudelaire was safe.

On Katniss hand was a yellow fruit, big enough for the two of them, which she had picked from the ground. It looked like it had fallen from its tree and hadn't been crushed on the way, luckily. She was wishing it was edible enough, not poisonous by some means. Katniss followed the direction of the sound. She had to get to Violet.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Anyone would definitely wish to come over to that magical world. Even a Dauntless like him was wishing it too. But it would be impossible.

Four's lips went thin as he dragged out his aluminum water bottle from his bag. He drunk the water from it and after that, he observed his reflection from the bottle's surface. He looked tired and pale, especially with his blackening bruise on his head and cut on his neck. Overall, he looked almost dead. He groaned inwardly, angry at his own state. Then, unexpectedly, he sighted a figure from his bottle. There was someone peering from the end of the passage. Four's eyes narrowed, examining the figure carefully by the reflection on his bottle. Then, he recognized her. Young girl. Black-haired. Violet. She was looking at him from the edge of the wall.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

'At least, he's safe,' Violet thought as she watched Four drink from his water bottle once more. She sighed. She got what she wanted. It was time for her to go.

Violet was about to leave when she felt a hand landed on her shoulder. By her surprise, she skipped and accidentally tripped off from the small rock behind her.

It made a sound, of course.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Something or someone had caused the rocks from the edge of the passage move. The demigod knew this.

"What's that?" Annabeth was alarmed, quickly rising up from the medium-sized boulder she was sitting on. Her entire attention was dragged to the direction of the sound. "Guys…" she called the Force, almost whispering, but no one from them was paying any attention. They were all focused on Peter's story. Annabeth was simply irritated. "Guys!" she insisted, still lowering her voice. Peter stopped from talking. They all turned to the demigod. Annabeth continued, "I heard a sound. There's someone at the edge of the right wall. We need to check it out." She pointed the place.

They all made the same face. They looked like as if they were all afraid to fight once again. Peeta asked, wondering, "Is there?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and glared at him. They were quiet. Awkward silence.

Four suddenly entered, "I heard nothing. You're probably hallucinating." He said it passively.

Because of that, Annabeth quickly turned to the Dauntless. "I'm alright. I'm fine. I heard a sound." She was mad inside. "Don't piss me off, Four."

"We should calm down," Peeta butt in once again.

Annabeth turned to his direction. "I AM CALM!" she couldn't stop herself.

Thomas spoke up, "You aren't calm. I'm seeing it."

The blond demigod had enough, "What's wrong with you?! We have to check it out."

"There's nothing there. I'm telling you, Annabeth, there's no one there," Four insisted, looking at her darkly. "I heard – we heard – nothing. Stop it."

Weird. They were acting weird. They weren't listening to her anymore and it all started with Four. Annabeth glared at him. She was suspecting him. Whatever it was at the edge stone, sure it had something to do with Tobias Eaton. "You heard it," Annabeth talked to the Dauntless with a little venom of suspicion in her tone.

Four retorted bluntly, "I told you. I heard nothing."

Annabeth smiled smartly and cynically, "You're hiding something, aren't you? You're acting weird this time. Incredibly quiet – SO QUIET."

Four took a great deal of air, "I think you should follow the baker. Calm down, Annabeth."

The demigod released an empty laugh, "If you won't come with me, I'll check it out myself then." She made certain she had given them a fierce exit.

Annabeth rapidly stepped out of her position and went towards the end of the passage, using the lightest feet she had. She carefully withdrew her knife to use it as her weapon. And, with a quick movement, she advanced herself to the edge – intending to surprise the expected enemy.

She found no one.

She looked around the perpendicular passage. No one was there but scattered rocks and crushed plants. But, she could sense out one or two former human presences lingering through the hallway.

Annabeth heard Peeta ask from his position, "Is there?"

Still not turning to her group, the demigod replied, "There was someone here."

"That's enough," Four said. "We have to rest. Stop it, Annabeth."

Annabeth's bandaged hands tightened into fists. Her day was getting worse than ever. First, it was Peter then, Four. They were making her look like a fool, desperate, and paranoid player. But, instead of fighting Four with words, she kept quiet and silently returned to her former position. She sat on the same boulder and crossed her arms. Her face couldn't be painted. That was understandable.

Following, the Force put their attention back to Peter's story. Annabeth was so irritated about this. 'What's with the Narnian's stories, anyway?' She was unconsciously pouting her lips due to her extreme annoyance.

"Give them a rest," Tobias whispery talked to her, looking at the three representative tributes that were laughing and enjoying the little moments they had. "Can't you see they need a break?"

Hearing that, Annabeth's shoulders suddenly rested. The three were smiling together. There were glitters in their eyes. It appeared as if they were on for a good break and sadness was out of the day, temporarily. And, Thomas was happy, at least. Annabeth almost forgot he had recently lost a partner. 'Poor Thomas.'

Yes, they looked like they needed a break. But then again, the demigod's brows instinctively joined. She threw her expressive face to Tobias. "Never expected such words from you." Four merely shrugged at that. She realized, "Wait, you really heard that sound, didn't you?" Four was quiet. 'So, he heard it perfectly,' Annabeth thought. She gritted her teeth and looked away.

Weird. Annabeth knew Four was acting very different.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"What were you thinking?!" Katniss stopped from walking and dragged Violet's arm to face her. "Are you insane?" She was serious and equally mad at the Baudelaire.

Violet looked at the hunter's eyes steadily, still having her pride, "I was just checking Four."

"Just checking Four?! Do you have any idea how dangerous was checking Four?!" Katniss paused just to compose herself. "Tobias will never come back! I thought you are smarter than this." She made sure she had emphasized the cruel words correctly.

Violet was caught up with the hunter's anger. Katniss saw her swallow and transfer her eyes to the ground. The girl muttered, "I-I am sorry. I was just – I was afraid that that group will hurt and kill him."

It was all because of Violet's eyes, Katniss suddenly felt a sting in her heart. Maybe, it was so much for the Baudelaire. Katniss unhanded her arm and sat on a boulder to rest, leaving Violet standing in front of her. "They will never hurt him, Violet…" Her voice was soft this time. "…not that the game is far too over. Tobias is their head. He's simply the head of the Force."

They were quiet after that.

* * *

 **Coriolanus Snow from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Watching the replay of the incredible scene, Coriolanus was impressed – very impressed about the ability of the characters in the Game. However, he couldn't understand why those strong characters were wasting their energy and efforts to help a worthless weak contender. He took note of observing further the pointed-eared representative tributes.

President Snow put his attention from the TV back to his granddaughter, and he saw her hair – his darling's hair.

"Your hair looks lovely, darling," he brought the conversation into the lightest approach he could do, hiding his irritation. "When did you start wearing it like that?"

Elaina transferred her eyes from the dining table to her grandfather. She replied, "Everyone at school wears their hair like this now, grandpa." Coriolanus knew it had to be ended that way.

Elaina put her focus back to the screen. She caught sight of the footage of the elves. One was carrying a black-haired woman on his back. She asked, "What do you mean about 'hope' in the Hunger Games, grandpa?"

Snow was a little bit surprised by the question. He answered though, "Everyone wants to go home and have a better life after the Game. There, hope enters. Every player must bear it. Why, darling?"

Elaina seemed unsatisfied by his answer. She didn't turn to his grandfather but she did mind reply, "The Silvertongue had some remarks about 'hope', earlier. It just entered my mind. Curiosity, grandpa. Curiosity."

It was a little thing – a little reply. It could be disregarded but President Snow wasn't one to disregard a little unnerving curiosity from his granddaughter. Once more, he mentally took note of that.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

Six hours had passed the noon. The sky was turning dark. The stars were starting to appear from the dim sky.

Legolas shifted the weight of Teresa on his back. The Glader was not that heavy but carrying her all day was giving stresses to his muscles. He was also wearing tired.

"Tired already?" He heard Arya's voice. Legolas stopped from walking. He looked at the elf maiden before him who was already staring at him bluntly with those green eyes. He was wearing tired but he still had his remaining pride to not admit that he was actually. He remained silent. "You do not appear well to me." Arya stepped forward and he could see that her one eyebrow was slightly arching.

He chose to talk this time, "I'm fine. All fine."

Arya was about to reply back when she was stopped by the groaning of the Glader from the back of the male elf. Legolas shifted his attention to the woman on his back. He said, "I may be fine but this woman is not." He lowered himself to put the unconscious woman on the plain ground where smashed vines and tiny rocks were resting. He checked her temperature by his hand on her forehead. And, by the heat, Legolas knew she was way too far from being well. Teresa was trembling from head to toe. She was perspiring greatly. Her eyes were tightly closed as if she was in a bad dream.

"I can't understand. She looks physically fine…" Legolas said as he examined the said Glader.

"Or maybe not," Arya countered, kneeling beside Teresa. Legolas watched the Ellesmera princess trace the Glader's condition from her head to her limbs. Arya stopped on Teresa's left limb. She tore the Glader's jeans on that area, revealing four inky black puncture wounds on the skin. Arya's eyes narrowed. She said, "She was bitten." Legolas looked at her, bearing a silent question. Arya continued, "Remember those dark creatures? The same aura is lingering in the wounds. Poison. It's all over her system now." Her lips tightened. Then, she finalized, "It's too late, Legolas. Death will come for her any moment from now."

Legolas didn't know why. He barely knew the woman but somehow, he felt quite sad – disappointed to be exact. He had almost lost his life for her, indeed, and now she was dying. Heaving a sigh, the Sindarin elf sat beside the stranger's trembling body. Then, he gazed at the light from the sky that was fading and giving in to the darkness. Arya sat on the other side of Teresa. Their backs were on the tall stone. Legolas spoke up, still staring up to the sky, "She doesn't deserve such awaiting death."

Arya only laughed at that, "How do you know she doesn't deserve this? She and her group attempted to cut our throats." Legolas only shrugged. Arya snapped her head towards him, "You're the strangest elf I've ever met!"

Legolas smiled, "Should I be glad about it or not?" He heard Arya grunt. "You have saved my life for the second time, Arya. Being grateful to you isn't enough, I know." Arya was quiet. He continued, "You're mad."

"Of course, I am mad, Legolas!" she exclaimed though her voice was low. "You are the only one who's lessening my lights repeatedly. That was…" she paused, "…that spell was so hard to cast out!"

Legolas kept on smiling, "For that, I am greatly grateful. If you hadn't come, I might be there, had fallen and dead." Arya's shoulders went rest. Her intense aura was ceasing. Legolas knew that Arya had accepted his words. He continued, "And, if you aren't aware, you possess a very kind heart, Arya."

He heard her laugh, "So much praises will do nothing to me, Legolas."

"Well, I am not into something. I merely say what I think I have to say. You have a kind heart. I told you the truth." He stared at her, waiting. But instead, Arya complained, "Stop that." He was puzzled, "Stop what?"

Legolas could see she was little hesitant. She said it though, "It's unnerving – the way you stare at me." She expressed the words emotionlessly.

The male elf couldn't help but laugh – really laugh. "I am unaware that it's bothering you. Pardon me but I was simply taken by your appearance – I mean, it's only your hair that had gotten out of its bun and yet you look so different. Well…" he paused. He was explaining so much. "…hair does matter." He finalized his statement with a smile.

Arya was speechless after that. She was uncomfortable, Legolas was certain. He even saw her check her hair for a second. Did he utter the wrong words? There was an awkward and deadly silence between them until they both heard Teresa move from her still position. She was weakly waking up.

The elves dragged their focus back to the unwell representative tribute. They watched the Glader open her eyelids and reveal her bright blue eyes. And, it was understandable enough that she was slightly surprise upon seeing the two pointy-eared people staring above her – though Teresa had expressed this very little. She had no remaining strength to rise and sit.

"Teresa…?" Legolas started, trying to withdraw a smile. He was confirming her name. Teresa nodded. Legolas had nothing to say. Words were unnecessary. It seemed that Teresa already knew she was dying. She stared at him. She smiled faintly. "You saved me…"

The Mirkwood elf shook his head, "To tell you the truth, she saved us." He gave Arya a meaningful look. Arya just looked at the woman.

Teresa turned to the elf maiden, "Thank you…" she paused. "…and I'm sorry that I'm so unworthy. I'm dying." Silence. Nobody wants to talk about it. "You said something about a solution…?" Teresa was asking Legolas. The male elf nodded. "I-I believe there is…"

"There will be. There will be," he assured her.

"Can… c-can I ask you s-so-something? A f-favor, I mean." A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead as she released a husky breath. Legolas leaned to her to listen. He felt her warm and shivering hand wrap his own on the ground. Whatever it was, it would mean a lot to her. She smiled honestly, begging in some ways, "P-Please, s-sa-save Thomas. He doesn't deserve this place," she paused. "W-would you?"

For some reasons, Teresa had earned the prince's respect. He landed a hand on Teresa's one that was covering his other hand. He squeezed it tightly. "I'll do what I can do." He smiled. She smiled. Afterwards, Teresa removed her gaze from the male elf to the night sky above her. She breathed deeply and muttered, "I've never seen such number of stars before." She said it with her dreamy voice. Because of that, Legolas was urged to stare up to the same view.

And, Teresa wasn't lying. The stars were very different, indeed. Those million celestial things were bright and clear on the black blanket of heaven. They were filling the emptiness with their glow and glitter. He had never seen such stars as bright as they were in that instant. "Beautiful…" he remarked. "…a very beautiful sight to see." Legolas turned to the Glader but the second he was about to say more, he realized, her eyes were already blank. Teresa Agnes was dead.

Legolas felt deep sadness for Teresa. He removed his hands from her loosened grip and closed her open eyes. He put a hand on his heart and lowered his head to give respect. Arya was doing the same bow at once.

"She died seeing a beautiful sight, at least," Arya said afterwards.

Legolas stood up and so Arya. "Incredible heart she had," the male elf stated, still looking at the dead body. All of a sudden, the destroyed vines on the ground moved and swiftly wrapped Teresa's arm where 'WICKED is good' was written. They were taking her. The vines were taking her body into the earth. Legolas instinctively touched the hilt of his blade that was placed on his back. He was intending to cut the intruding vines but Arya stopped him in the process.

"Let them take her. We cannot do anything about it further." Arya gave him a squeeze on his shoulder, sending more messages, wordlessly. Realizing her point, Legolas returned his hand to his side. The female elf added, "We don't need to see this. It's time to go." He agreed. And after taking a final glimpse on Teresa, Legolas went out of the passage with Arya beside him.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Her break was over. Meggie had been summoned out from her room and she was currently walking through the empty hallway with the same two soldiers beside her, going to the Game Room. She saw the approaching Head Gamemaker coming from another hallway. Seneca walked along with her on the way. Anger was obvious on his face.

"I've warned you enough, Folchart!" started Crane. Meggie waited. Crane breathed deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose. Then, he turned to her without breaking his pace, "The president's watching you now." Hearing that, Meggie stopped and so the soldiers beside her. Seneca halted on his tracks. Flow of thoughts crowded Meggie's mind. President Snow, the tyrant dictator of Panem, was watching her. It was something bad. And, why?

"Why?" she voiced out.

Crane looked at her, bearing a face of 'you-don't-know?'. He said, tilting his head a little bit, "His granddaughter's remarks are very important – that important he was alarmed." He paused and gave her an unkind stare. "I don't know the details, Folchart, but I do know that we did have a talk about this." Yes, they had a talk and Meggie could still remember his glares and warnings. "If I were you, I would better cut my tongue just not to test the President's patience."

"Elaina," Meggie muttered to herself, thinking.

"Focus on your job," Seneca continued. "Don't do something stupid, Folchart, or else, you really want to risk the lives of the people you dear most."

Meggie's brows met, "The people I dear most?"

His lips went thin, "President Snow knows how to deal with rebels, Folchart. Don't show him that you are." He stopped, thinking for a second. "Or are you? Are you a rebel, Folchart?"

Meggie was surprised by the question. What did he mean about being a rebel? Rebels were the ones who were expressing their feelings and thoughts through voices, actions, arms, and fires, just like the ones she had seen few days ago. She couldn't blame those people for they were the same men who had greatly experienced extreme starvation and deaths. They were the ones who had seen the unpleasing side and unfair justice of Snow's government. In fact, Meggie had seen it herself. Once, she had almost died. Would having thoughts against the government make a person a rebel? 'It wasn't enough as long as your thoughts are confined in your mind,' Meggie convinced herself. But, she had already voiced out some of them to someone and worst, to Elaina – Snow's granddaughter. Was she a rebel? She shook her head in response, "No." She would never want to endanger the people she loves, especially Mo, her father.

Satisfied, Crane nodded, "Good." He set his feet once again and brisk walked out of the hallway to the Game Room. Meggie and the peacekeepers followed behind.

The girl was thinking. _"Do you still believe in freedom? Do you still have hope, Meg?"_ And then, she knew. Somehow, deep inside, she was a rebel.

* * *

 **Force (Four, Annabeth, Peter, Peeta, Thomas)**

Their pace was interrupted by the Gamemaker's death announcement. The lively music of the Capitol report rang through the passageways and after that, the starry sky was polluted by the hologram's light, once again. The Force's attention was dragged to the screen.

Edward's face was flashed. He was killed after midnight. The Force members, themselves, had killed him. They weren't even surprised a bit. The screen replaced the image by another one. This time, they were all stunned looking at it especially Thomas.

Tar black hair and bright blue eyes. Certainly, it was Teresa's image that was on the screen.

They all turned to Thomas who was left frozen on the spot. The maze runner was staring at the screen as if he was looking for some confirmation, checking if it was really Teresa. And, yes, it was Teresa. Then, the hologram shut off. Thomas's gaze fell to the ground.

They knew – the Force knew – that Thomas was mourning. He was standing steadily and staring blankly at nothing. He was facing the ground but could not sense he was really looking at it. He couldn't believe the report he had seen. 'Teresa? That tough Teresa? Dead?'

The maze runner felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter Pevensie. The High King of Narnia patted his shoulder, sending a silent condolence. Peter had experienced lost as well. He could understand Thomas's grief very well. Peeta was silent. And Annabeth? She was bothered and couldn't look at Thomas.

"Let's continue," Tobias broke the silence. Hearing that, they all continue their walk, heading to their hunting and ignoring the numerous blue butterflies that were constantly following their path throughout the day.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

"You shouldn't have given the woman an uncertain pledge," Arya said as she sustained on walking. She was still calculating and adjusting from the difficult moment they had gone into – the hair issue.

"I didn't promise her companion's certain escape. I did promise my best to help him," Legolas replied, leveling to Arya's pace.

"Then, good. I was still in knowledge that the boy, Thomas, was the one who attempted to kill you."

"Yes, I am as well aware of that. But, I could still sense that the boy isn't originally evil in nature." After that, quietness. They would stay walking in silence until Legolas finally noticed, "Aren't they a bit too much, I mean their number, these winged-creatures around us?"

Arya halted and after her, was Legolas. She looked around the area and sighted the royal blue butterflies flying and surrounding them. "Yes, it seems." She observed the insects' behavior. Nothing was suspicious. They were only numerous. "Enough, Legolas. Don't let your fear corrupt you." She put her guard down. "They're only insects with wings – nothing to worry about."

Arya heard her counterpart retorted, "Fearful, I'm not. Careful, I am." She turned to him and she saw his face expressing a little bit of annoyance, looking around and not to her direction. Arya couldn't understand as well but having the optimistic elf be mad was bringing an unexplainable joy to her. That was when they heard the earsplitting alarm for the third time.

Arya dismissed her stored statement to annoy the other-elf more. Instead, she quickly reached for her bow and pointed the arrow to her faced direction. Legolas aimed at the opposite way. They were both irritated by the number of butterflies that were blocking their view. Disregarding the insects, they waited for the upcoming wind. And so, it came.

The ghostly whirl of air had only moved their hairs out of their shoulders and after that, nothing. "Arya – " Legolas started behind her. She cut him.

"Wait." And then she realized that the butterflies around them had stopped from moving. They were all stuck in the air, left suspending and petrified. The insects were scattered throughout the passage. They were too many that a human form couldn't move from his place without touching one's wing.

Arya was simply intrigued, curious. There was a single butterfly in front of her. It was positioned as if it was looking directly at her green eyes. It was tempting the elf maiden to touch it.

"Don't!" Legolas warned behind her but, Arya didn't listen. She lowered her bow and lifted her one hand. Then, she touched the blue winged-creature by the tip of her index finger. It turned into blue powder (starting from the area where Arya had touched going to the wings' tips) that spread through the air. The other insects turned into powder as well as the former ones touched them. It had a domino effect. After seconds and so, all that surrounds them were nothing but blue powder, glittering against the night's light.

Then, nothing.

Arya couldn't help but say… "Is that it?" She was about to say more when Legolas cut in. He exclaimed, "ARYA, COVER YOUR NOSE!" And, he was too late for Arya had inhaled a couple of powder and as soon as they entered her, she felt dizzy and everything became blurred. Her limbs weakened. Undoubtedly, she was falling from her knees and her whole body was going straight onto the ground. Not later than that, she met nothing but the solid earth and the little rocks on it. Arya's face was on the earth. She wanted to stand but she couldn't. Next, she heard a faint _thud_ beside her. Legolas was in the same situation as well. Then, black. She lost her consciousness.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

'Elaina' came from the greek word 'Elaia' means olive tree

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	20. CHAPTER 19: Reoccurences

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: Reoccurences**

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

"You must have the knowledge, at least. For a smart elf like you, you must've known…" Someone with a cold voice was talking to her. Arya forced herself to open her seemingly heavy eyelids. And soon, lights welcomed her sight. After adjusting to the lights, which apparently came from torches, she realized that her wrists were tightly bound by solid chains that were attached to the ceiling. And, so her feet, tied to the cold floor. She was in a room for certain – a very dark room, particularly. She was very familiar with it.

Horror came to Arya. She was back in Giléad. Drugged, weak, and couldn't use magic. She was back in that situation once again.

"So are you going to say it or not?" She was drove to look at the one who was asking her – the Shade, Durza.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"You're fatherless. I am motherless. I'm pretty sure we're the same."

Katniss blinked few times to recognize the face. Light-haired and blue eyes. Meggie Folchart. They were on a clearing somewhere in the forest, outside the fence. The sun was high and the wild grasses were swaying against the wind. It was prohibited to cross the boundary, they knew. But they were both searching for peace and they knew that outside the District was the only place to get what they wanted.

It had passed – Meggie and the place they were currently sitting on. That happening had passed, Katniss could remember. It was days after the mine accident, five years ago. But it seemed like it was rolling back again. Everything appeared so real. They were even both younger by five years on that moment.

"I feel so alone, Katniss," the 7-year old Meggie said. She was gazing at the distant, eyes were empty.

Katniss had no idea what to say but she replied though, "Y-You have your father. You have Mo." It was weird talking to the Silvertongue using her younger voice and staying in a kind of flashback surrounding.

The girl shook her head, "No, he's with his drinks and I am alone."

Katniss blinked. She shrugged, hesitantly, "At least, it isn't worse." She decided to go with the flow.

"What is worse?" Meggie turned to her, curious.

Katniss thought for a second and looked up to the sky, "The worse is someday the burdens will be on your shoulders – the responsibility, I mean. Mo will never give up on you. He's the type of a father. But mom…" she paused. "…she will give up."

Meggie didn't reply back. She started a new conversation, deeply thinking. "Can I tell you a secret, Katniss?" The hunter nodded. Meggie bit her lip. "I have this weird ability…"

"Is it a problem?" Katniss interrupted.

Meggie simply shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

"What is it?"

Meggie looked directly at her eyes, "I can read something from a book and turn it real…"

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

Arya was disgusted upon seeing the deadly pale face of the dark-souled being. He was standing straight with his chin set up high and hands on his back. There were some soldiers beside him. They were carrying weapons and blades. Arya greatly noticed the long whips coiled on the side of their hips.

It felt so real – so real that she had forgotten that that event had passed and she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. She hissed, "No." The Shade only gave her a small and short unnerving smile. He talked to his men, "You know what to do." And, Arya knew what that means.

Durza went out of the room soundlessly. Only she and the four soldiers were left inside. They set aside their blades and placed their hands on their uncoiled whips. They had those vicious smiles. They wanted her pain. One of them stretched his whip and tested its strength on the floor. _Pluck!_ The whip cracked the floor. It would certainly wound Arya mercilessly.

She was terrified. Arya was terrified. They needed information and she would never ever give what they wanted.

"Strong, eh?" one of the soldiers said. Arya looked at him darkly. The soldier stretched his arm that was holding the whip. Arya was tracking her magic in the process. Given that she had been drugged, it was so difficult to find and perform it. But, she was not completely lost for she could still rule over her mind and ward it from the Shade's magic. Meaning, she had her little magic inside. All she had to do was to find it and strengthen it. The soldier grinned devilishly, "So sad it won't last…"

Arya finally found it.

Before the soldier could even give her a hit, Arya's wrists and ankles produced sparks and destroyed the metal bindings around them. It happened only in a split second and after it, the soldier found himself kicked and face smashed on the cold floor by the same foot. The other three panicked and withdrew their swords. Arya knew that that magic was the last spell she could do on that time. She was extremely drained all the way and her strength was only due to her desperation. She shifted her defense to her weak arms and limbs. The three soldiers attacked with their raised blades. Arya countered them. All she could do was to avoid the men and tried to steal one of their blades. But they were three, and she was only one. So, not even lasting a minute, she was captured back. They tightly held her arms by their hands. She was struggling hard, cursing them at the same time. Then, she sighted a knife on a soldier's waist belt. She quickly summoned her strength and dragged the weapon out of its case. Then, with a quick movement, Arya implanted the knife into the enemy. She was aiming for his abdomen but she had only hit him on his side. Still, it was deep enough to kill him with blood loss. Not long enough after that, the other soldier from her back hit her hard on the head, causing her to fall onto the cold floor.

Everything went blurred. She was sensing and seeing nothing but shadows above her. There were unclear voices, shouting and cursing. She was going to die – tortured and incredibly weak. She hated it. She despised her position and everything connected to her sufferings. Until, she heard his voice, "ARYA! ARYA! ARYA!"

She knew that soothing voice.

* * *

Her eyes opened up. And, everything went clear and definite. The dark room vanished. The soldiers disappeared. All that she could see was a pair of blue eyes above her and the glittering millions of stars behind the man. The tall walls were on either side. She was back in the maze, in the Hunger Games. Memories flashed back hastily. She realized it was only a dream – a terrible dream.

"Arya!" she heard him call once again. Arya focused on the man with those eyes and he was indeed the irritating male elf – pale and perspiring, extremely looking weary. He released a weak smile upon realizing that she was conscious already. He said, relieved, "I am glad you're awake. I have a prediction that nightmares will kill you in this game." Even though it was small, Arya felt calm because of his smile. She smiled back.

"You brought me back. I heard your voice."

"A little help and not enough to pay off my debts." Legolas helped her sit.

"You don't have to think about those debts," she massaged her aching temples. She paused to think for a while. Her brows knitted. Pain was all over her face, "Those were extremely difficult times." She was talking about the nightmare. "It felt so real. So real – " Her right hand on the ruined ground accidentally brushed a small metallic object. It produced a small sound that caught the female elf's attention. She turned to look at it and saw an elvish knife, made not by her kin but probably by Legolas's. It was covered with blood and that same liquid was on her right fingers as well. _Drip._ She heard a sound coming from the male elf in front of her.

Slowly, Arya turned to Legolas, terrified and had no intention to know the near truth – but she had to, though. She saw him sitting uncomfortably and breathing heavily with his eyes shut close and one hand on his side, preventing the blood to come out from his system.

Guilt rushed to Arya. She knew, somehow, that it was her fault. It was her who did that to him. Arya had stabbed Legolas unconsciously. Quickly, she supported him, putting her arm around him and leaning his head on her. She checked his wound. The wound was deep. It would kill him. "I-I'm sorry…" Arya's voice was broken and husky. "Curses! I did this to you!" She was panicking, blaming herself.

Suddenly, Arya heard him laugh faintly, "Your move was unpredictable. You're better with your eyes off, Arya."

Arya hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You still have the strength to say that?!" Legolas didn't reply. His breathes became heavier. "I'm sorry…" Arya continued, wiping her small tears by her bloody hand. No one would ever believe, even Eragon, that she was wasting tears for a stranger. She couldn't also believe she was crying for him. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, unbelievably. "I will find a way, Legolas…" she said with promise, "…only, do not let yourself fall asleep…"

The Mirkwood prince smiled, "That, I am uncertain…" He was giving up, closing his eyes.

Legolas became heavier against her. "No!" Arya shook his shoulder. "LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS!"

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Percy wasn't waking up. After inhaling some blue powder, he had suddenly lost his consciousness. Miraculously, Clary hadn't. Maybe, it had something to do with her rune. She had no idea what was working. The most important thing to think of presently was to bring Percy back. She was afraid he would never wake up.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" She was shaking his shoulders. Percy was still lying on the cold cracked floor, unmoving. Clary had enough. She raised her hand and inhaled deeply. "This will hurt, Perseus." _Puck!_ She slapped him HARD. Percy's cheek went red, burned red. Still, he was unconscious. Clary was getting hysterical. She slapped him on the opposite side. Still unresponsive. Giving up, Clary sat beside him, hugging her toes and trying her best to think. "Think, Clary. Think!" She was talking to herself, begging for some ideas. Nothing came to her. She hit her head and started to weep. "Sorry…" she said looking at his red face. "If only I could do something…" Percy didn't reply back, of course. Looking at him, he appeared so peaceful – no trouble as if he wasn't in the game or even in the reality. He was just sleeping, dangerously sleeping.

Clary wiped her small tears and breathed in some air. 'There must be a way, at least,' she convinced herself. Clary smiled and brushed Percy's hair out of the frame of his face. 'He has a pretty face,' she thought then blushed after realizing how crazy she sounded even it was only in her mind. Suddenly, a crazy idea, crazier than what she had recently thought, came to her. She shook her head, "You're insane, Clary! There's no way it will work." She turned to look at him again. A moment of silence then, she thought, 'As if I have another choice. It makes sense, at least. He does look like a prince.'

Clary knew it was ridiculous.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

She couldn't also understand. She didn't even know how she ended up in the middle of District 12 with those people around her, watching in circle. On their background were the rusting houses. The sky was grey, crying continuously and soaking everything beneath it. The hunter was on the ground with her knees on the wet soil. Dirt was all over Katniss's legs. She didn't mind. All she knew was the Everdeen girl lying on the soaked ground, still and lifeless.

"PRIM!" Katniss was screaming. She supported her sister's head with her arm and caressed her cold cheek. "NO! PRIM!" Seeing her sister lifeless was taking her air out of her lungs. Prim was her life. Prim was everything. Prim was… She couldn't live without her sister. "PRIM!" Suddenly, her world went down. "This can't be real…" she was shaking her head. Katniss wiped the rain drops out of Prim's face. It felt so real. It was real. Prim was dead. "WHY?!" Katniss turned to the crowd. They were emotionlessly watching – the people of her District. "WHY?!" she yelled out, turning from right to left and again. No one answered.

Suddenly, "Sorry, Katniss." The crowd from her right moved and separated to reveal a girl wearing a silver gown. The ends of her dress were damped with rainwater and dirt. Still, a Capitol peacekeeper was assisting an umbrella for her. Behind her were few soldiers. All were armed. Katniss's eyes fired with anger. She remembered, _'I can read something from a book and turn it real…'_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Katniss screamed from the top of her lungs. She withdrew herself from Prim and quickly ran to Meggie. The raven-haired hunter wasn't thinking anymore. Strangle the girl? Grab a handgun and point it to her? Anything would do. She only wanted to end that girl's life.

The crowd panicked. The soldiers pointed their guns to her. Meggie was steady. All of a sudden, "Katniss, you don't need to do this. Halt and come back, Katniss." The hunter stopped. The people around her descended from their motions. The droplets fell slowly from the sky. Meggie had talked to her with a straight face. She talked once again, "Come back. You can't be defeated this way…" The voice was different. It wasn't Meggie's. Then, the girl smiled, "C'mon, we can do this, Katniss."

The smile was familiar – that gentle smile. Katniss muttered in disbelief, "Violet?" The girl nodded and a light from nowhere ruled upon the hunter and blinded her for seconds.

Silence.

* * *

Katniss weakly opened her eyes. The shadow of the tree and the glittering stars behind it greeted her. Cold boulder was supporting her back. And beside her was Violet, smiling.

"You're awake." The girl untied her hair back. She had probably tied it for the situation. She had that incredible habit of doing so when thinking. Then, she placed her hair and her odd braids towards her right shoulder.

Katniss smiled back. It was indeed relieving seeing the Baudelaire girl once again. She always reminded her of Prim. Remembering the dream, Katniss's smile dropped off.

The nightmare was deeply disturbing. Katniss didn't want to hate Meggie. With the Capitol's eyes around her and with her freedom at stake, Meggie was never near to happiness, much with her father's absence beside her. But Katniss wasn't certain anymore. She wasn't sure if Meggie was still worthy of her understanding. Katniss was afraid that, if the situation worsened, she would blame the girl for their misfortunes in the end.

The hunter muttered, "I want to go home, Violet."

"Me too," Violet agreed, withdrawing a sympathetic smile. "We will, Katniss. We will return to our homes, well and fine."

* * *

 **Peter Pevensie from _The Chronicles of Narnia_**

His eyes snapped open, chest heaving, breathing uneven. _Nightmare._ The worst dream was to see your family die – right in front of you. It was a challenge, once again. He knew, but – it felt so real, as if Lucy was there before him and said seconds prior to her death, 'It's your fault, brother.'

To calm himself down, he breathed deeply and rose up from the ground. It turned out that the blue dusts from the butterflies were the reason why they were knocked out unconscious. He looked at his teammates and saw that they were still asleep, probably having nightmares – one that was so real, once you were engulfed deeply, you wouldn't ever come back.

Apparently, Peter was the first to rose up from the group. Looking over his team, each of them were struggling. He could see that through their knitted brows, sweat, and slight whimpering. Those dreams would kill them. He had to act.

And then from his right side, he heard, "I'm sorry…" Annabeth. He turned to her, for she was the nearest figure from his spot. Lying flatly on the ground, there was Annabeth Chase… crying.

She was crying.

The view of the Daughter of Athena, crying and looking like a simple human, stopped Peter for a second. With her eyes closed and with those complete human-like tears on her cheeks, made her look like a very ordinary girl – not the heartless competitor she usually showed to them. It was all just a façade. Pathetic. They all seem pathetic. They were all protagonists from their book, fighting for the greater good and justice, and then presently, they were becoming antagonists to each other, just because of an entirely foreign government forcing them to. Pathetic. They were losing themselves, along with their sanity.

Peter felt his heart wretch for some reasons. He knew it. He understood her, like how he understood everyone. But, what else could he do? They were all, perhaps, enemies – and that would never change, for there wasn't any other way.

Right then, Peter kneeled closer to Annabeth, ready to shake her up. That was when she opened her eyes and gasped for air, arms automatically raising up to what it seemed like defense, grabbing his hand in the process.

Peter was surprised, and so was Annabeth, seeing his face after waking up from her nightmare.

Silence.

Peter was stunned looking at her. Annabeth was equally frozen. Nevertheless, her tears never stopped from streaming down her face. The king decided to break the silence, "Anna – " He was cut short when Annabeth lifted her body slightly and moved her arms.

After a second, Peter found himself being embraced by the demigod. Her arms were flung over his shoulders, hugging him tightly just like how she was hugging him when they had rescued her from the torn ground.

Annabeth buried her face beside his neck, and he could feel her tears on his skin. She was still crying and saying some things he couldn't get to hear fully, for she was talking over his shirt. The fabric was on the way to make her words audible enough. All he heard was – "I don't want to kill…" and that was enough for him.

Peter hugged her back, as tightly as he could. He understood her and so, he tried his best to comfort her. Yes… But they were enemies. He knew that as well. Then, they heard from the direction of Four, "If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"

Annabeth stopped from crying.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Tall stones and cold floor. He was back in the game. For that he was thankful and relieved. He knew he was so near to his death.

"What?" He heard Clary beside him. He turned to her and saw her surprised face. She appeared as if she was seeing a ghost.

The demigod's brows knitted, "What?"

"So it worked?"

Percy had no idea if he had the answer to her question. "What worked?"

"You're awake…"

Awkward. "Yeah…" he tried to laugh. "I'm awake!"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Then all of a sudden, her mood changed. It looked as if an entire celebration burst all over her face. Clary landed herself against him and embraced him as tightly as she could. Percy was startled a little bit. He chose to return the hug though. He slowly sat while maintaining the shadowhunter in his arms. "So you're glad I'm alive, eh?" he kidded. He knew the answer.

Clary nodded on his shoulder. "You don't know what had taken me just to wake you up."

Percy was curious. He asked, "Then what had taken you to wake me up?" Clary suddenly tensed up in his arms. She was silent. "Hey!" he insisted.

Then, Clary hit him hard on the back with her fist, "Why don't you just shut up and be thankful?!" She was serious. Percy pinned his lips together and said nothing after. He didn't want the redheaded girl to be mad at him, especially having the fact that she had indeed saved his life. So, he let her on him and just savored the moment – Clary hugging him with her hair occupying almost half of his face.

"Thank you, Clary," he mumbled.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

" _If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"_

Four was troubled, sitting on a boulder just like the others. He couldn't stop thinking about Katniss's question mainly that it was in his nightmare – the one he had clearly passed on even though he was the second to the last. The only one who was left sleeping in their group was Peeta.

It was quite surprising for Four to be the second to the last for he was used to _fear landscape_ and the fact that he had remained asleep that long was a shame. He ignored it and tried to dismiss his rising pride. The question was still there. 'Is there another way?' he asked himself. And then, he noticed Annabeth looking at him darkly from his right side as if she was suspecting severely. Tobias avoided the demigod's eyes. She was always the suspecting one.

Peter and Thomas made a sound of celebration. Finally, Peeta was awake. 'So, he also passed the challenge, huhh?' Actually, Tobias was worrying about the baker. Peeta looked weary and tired. And Peter? He had grown stronger than before very quickly. He was tougher and Tobias was truly glad about it.

The men in front celebrated and Annabeth was quite happy as well. And, after several minutes of 'Nice, Peeta! We're happy you've made it', the demigod broke the celebration and tugged the King of Narnia. She said to them, "Peter and I will search for food. It is clear that we have nothing left…" Annabeth was right. "…We are the first ones so we're in fit. We'll come back with food, hopefully."

Four agreed and so was the other two. Soon, the two blondes walked out of the passage and left them there.

Even though Peeta was already fine and there was no serious trouble so far, Tobias couldn't stay at peace. _"If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"_

"Damn, Katniss…" he muttered to himself. Yes, she was the root of all his uncertainties.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

The Son of Poseidon was still awake. He was deeply thinking about Clary's words. He was itching to know. What was it really? Clary was sitting beside him and sleeping peacefully with her head on the demigod's shoulder.

Percy smiled upon noticing her. She was fine and well with him. District 1 was continuously delivering foods. Because of that, he was never getting starved along the way and Clary as well in the process. He was always glad to help someone. No wonder, he was Percy Jackson.

He was still thinking about it. Feeling getting ridiculous about his nonstop curiosity, Percy rubbed his forehead and rested his head against the cold wall. He breathed deeply and massaged his aching temples. He lightly slapped his face to stop himself from thinking but in the process, he felt a sting of pain on his cheek. 'Clary must've slapped me,' he thought and silently laughed, imagining the Shadowhunter desperately waking him up. But it was more than that, he knew. He bit his lip. He knew he was near to the answer. Then, it hit him. Slowly, he turned toward the redheaded girl on his shoulder. 'Should I be happy about it or not?' Still, there was something in his stomach saying he must be flattered.

Finally, Percy smiled. Who would have guessed that fairytale ways also works?

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	21. CHAPTER 20: Twisted I

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – *Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia – Peter_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: Twisted I**

 **Peter Pevensie from** _ **Chronicles of Narnia**_

Peter was caught looking at the twenty feet tall stones of the maze. He had halted and had raised his head to have a better look at the heights of the walls. "We are trapped here," the king muttered. His eyes were moving from one wall to another, trying to understand everything that had occurred.

"You sound scared," Annabeth smirked while inspecting a crashed tree on the ruined ground. She picked a fruit from it and placed it inside her bag. "Are you scared…" She turned to the Narnian, "…by any chance, Peter?"

Peter didn't bother to turn around and face her. He stood still and remained immobile, deeply thinking, "I'm afraid my nightmare is true." His deep British accent was cracked. "I-I saw my nearest end." He could sense Annabeth was currently raising her brows. He continued, "Yes…" he admitted, nodding his head, "I'm scared."

Silence.

Finally, Annabeth replied, walked close to him until she leveled beside him, "That fear will destroy you. Don't let it rule over you."

Peter looked at her. Blue eyes met grey ones. "I want to go home." The words were whispered. "I don't want to die here. I-I am scared I will never see Lucy and Edmund anymore. And, mom and dad, and everything…" he took a great deal of air. "I'm afraid of not returning home…"

Annabeth gave a small smile, a meaningful and calming smile, "That's what we are all afraid of, isn't it?" She paused and put a hand on his shoulder, "It seemed we aren't that different. Yes, I'm also afraid. But you know…" she squeezed his shoulder, "…what we need to do is to finish the Game. That's the only way – the only option. Everything must be transformed to strength, even fear. Anything must be done." Her tone became darker. "I'll do anything, Peter. Anything… and I think we'll all get to that point no matter what." She released his shoulder and shrugged.

Peter inspected her keenly, trying to unmask her façade. He inquired with his plain face, "What is it?" He watched Annabeth knit her eyebrows.

"What is what?"

He released a meaningless laugh, "You have something to tell me, right? This food hunt will never be just a food hunt to the Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Don't act as if you know how I think, Narnian."

"Well, let's say that this Narnian has right instincts," he smiled and immediately dropped it off. "So, tell me, what is it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked to a nearby shrub and half sat, inspecting a group of berries. "It's Four," she finally said. Peter had already expected it.

"What of Four?" Peter leaned onto the opposite wall away from the demigod. He crossed his arms and observed her.

The demigod continued on inspecting the berries. She voiced out, "If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"

It had been Four's unconscious question when he was in deep sleep, Peter knew it. He had a feeling that Annabeth was into something. "What about that?"

Annabeth turned to look at him. She gave her a look of 'What are you? An idiot?', "Really, Peter?" The king gave her a shrug. Again, she rolled her eyes, "Tobias is corrupting. He's changing his way." Peter tilted his head, permitting her to go on. "Something happened to him that made his mind out of the track of the Force. I'm afraid he would let the group out of its plan now that you're all listening to him. If the leader is broken, the group will be. Do you get me?"

It took Peter seconds to absorb her statement, "You're just jealous he came back and we aren't listening to you anymore."

With that, Annabeth hastily stood up, "It's not that, Peter! Don't be silly! Can't you see? TOBIAS WILL BREAK THE FORCE!"

Peter straightened his posture. The light of the night get into their figures. He could see the demigod and her desperation, perfectly. "And what do you suggest?" He was sensing her answer beforehand.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Eliminate him." Blank eyes. Straight face. Terrifying.

Silence. Peter gulped. He massaged the gap between his brows, averting his eyes away from the terrifying demigod. He said, carefully, "If you're thinking that I am the perfect ally for this murder just because I had a brawl with him, well, you're wrong, Annabeth." He forced himself to look at her eyes. Annabeth stayed still. "I can't see the urgent to kill him. And, I don't think I can do that. Maybe, you're right in his state but he's not in that state still. Isn't this thinking very untimely, unnecessary?"

Annabeth smirked, rolling the berries around her fingers, "The wound is better to cure when it's new. Would you wait for it to be worse?"

"You're right in that sense but, I'm still against it."

He watched Annabeth think with her passive face. She finally said, "Well, I can't force you. Just don't tell Four that I've offered you to kill him."

Peter nodded, "Of course. Who's in the right mind to tell him?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Who knows?" Peter dismissed to answer that. Annabeth put the berries in her bag and started to walk out of the passage. "C'mon, their stomachs are probably protesting."

Peter released a short laugh, "Yeah." He was about to follow her when he realized, "Wait, you aren't going to kill him, right?" He was curious, half-nervous.

Annabeth lazily turned to him and shook her head, "No." After that, she continued out of the passage. Peter followed behind, looking at the demigod's fingers stained by dark-colored berries. He was sensing something but he swallowed it down, dismissing the urge to ask more for simply, Annabeth was a very dangerous character. In fact, she was more dangerous at that moment than she had used to be.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"Wait, you aren't going to kill him, right?"

"No." Annabeth proceeded her way out of the passage. Peter followed behind. Unnerving silence. He was strangely quiet. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was staring at her berry-stained fingers.

By Peter's intense and suspecting glare, Annabeth knew that he was already sensing her plan; that she would continue on killing the Dauntless. Then, unexpectedly, their eyes met.

Annabeth was scared that Peter would ruin her plan, no matter what strategy she had – by berries or not. Certainly, the Narnian would ruin everything and worse, he might even destroy her name and the remaining trust of the Force, if there was still, towards her.

Yes, Annabeth, was so afraid. However, Peter was more frightened – more like, frightened about his life that she would end it in an instant for she knew that he was sensing her plan already. Annabeth could see that through his eyes – scared and full of doubts.

Peter halted. Annabeth halted as well.

"Don't, Peter…" started Annabeth but she was too late for Peter already dashed out of the passage, returning to their camp. He would clearly destroy everything by telling her agenda to Tobias.

Frantically, Annabeth ran and yelled, "PETER, STOP! I won't –" Would she really not? For in that case, the only way to shut him up was to… '…kill him,' Annabeth swallowed. She shook the thought off. All she needed was for Peter to stop and then… 'And then what?' she thought. There was nothing for her to explain. It was clear that Peter would never heed anything from her anymore. He was hysterically scared at her. But, still, he needed to be stopped no matter what.

Annabeth changed direction, extracting her photographic memory. With several turns and short straights, finally she met Peter and bumped onto him at a sharp turn. By the collision, both of them landed on the ground. She quickly recovered afterwards but Peter was faster. He swiftly withdrew Rhindon and pointed it towards her, standing up.

"PETER, STOP!" Annabeth attempted once more, standing as well and maintaining a safe distance from the Narnian. "Listen to me –" she was cut shortly by Peter's blade. She dodged it safely. However, Peter withdrew an attack once again. Annabeth unsheathed her blade beforehand and blocked it. "I don't want to kill you, Peter." Annabeth tried.

Peter's eyes narrowed, "Really? How about Tobias, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's lips went thin. Denying the truth would be pointless. Desperately, she tried once more, "Join me."

Peter gritted, "NO!"

"So, I have no choice, then…" Annabeth set her sword, setting aside her owe to the Narnian. 'This is necessary,' Annabeth thought. She knew she would grievingly regret killing the Pevensie. He was a fine man although, at the same time, an irritating and ever-doubting blonde competitor. He had saved her life and even though, she couldn't swallow and admit it, he was the closest person she had from the rest of the Force, disregarding their verbal sparring and trust issues. She cared about him and she knew, deep inside, he cared about her as well. But she had trusted him extensively than necessary. She had never thought things would turn out badly.

And then, Annabeth stepped forward, drawing her offense. "Sorry," she murmured. Something pained her chest. She swallowed it away. 'This is necessary,' she reminded herself once again.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

They were walking through hallways with great precaution. Katniss was leading. Violet was following behind.

"I saw Prim dead." The words were bitter on her lips. "What did you see?" she turned to Violet behind and looked again in front.

"I saw our house burning. Mom and dad were dead," replied Violet, sadly.

Katniss halted and looked at the girl who stopped as well. "Sorry," the hunter apologized.

Violet smiled, "Fine. I am so used to that truth – so used that the nightmare will never deceive me anymore."

Katniss smiled back. They sustained on walking afterwards. "Hey!" Katniss started again while hopping over a boulder, trying to light up the atmosphere. "Thanks for waking me up." She was waiting for a reply.

"Katniss…" The girl's voice was broken as if somebody or something was preventing her to talk. In a split second, she could hear her heart race, fearing for the girl's safety. She was pressed to turn around.

A slim woman was behind her. She was holding the Baudelaire's hands tightly. Violet was breathing heavily in front of the woman – half scared, Katniss could see it.

"LET HER GO!" Katniss yelled out as she swiftly reached an arrow and charged it on her bow. By the stranger's appearance – green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, pointed ears – she was the same she-elf she had encountered in the cornucopia before.

The elf remained calm and serene. "Follow me and nobody will get hurt, human."

Katniss's eyes narrowed. She gritted her teeth, "Who said that I will listen to you?!"

Without any hesitation, the elf tightly gripped Violet's hands that caused the girl to scream. Katniss was caught by the girl's pain. She shouted, "STOOPPP!"

In a second, Violet stopped from screaming. The elf maiden tilted her head. "It's better to put your bow down. It will do nothing to me." She repeated, "Follow me and nobody will get hurt."

Katniss thought for seconds. She looked at the elf's green eyes, reading and calculating. There was no doubt, she was serious. And, to Violet's face. She couldn't bear seeing the girl in pain. With a deep breath, the hunter surrendered. She lowered her bow and glared at the elf.

"So that settles?" the elf gave her a passive face. "Follow me." After that, the elf turned and walked through the path the two had gone passed. "Don't even try to attack," the elf warned, not looking behind. "I could hear your every move."

Katniss was simply annoyed.

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

He was perspiring too much. He could hear sounds coming from every direction. It must be the effect of his nightmare. He was getting weak, he knew. He should stop from getting weak or he would not survive the game.

"Aren't they getting too late?" Peeta asked impatiently, looking at the two who were resting on different boulders. Four gave him a blank look while Thomas only shrugged. It seemed he would never get a right response from the two representative tributes.

The baker put his attention on the ruined grasses in front of him. He pulled them out of the soil and tore them in bits. He was feeling and sensing something he couldn't explain. He was greatly worried unreasonably. Something was happening in the maze and he couldn't point it out.

"Calm down, Peet," Thomas said. "Our food will come." The maze runner was trying to talk humorously. Nobody responded the right way. He shut his mouth. Peeta continued on tearing up the grasses. All of a sudden, sounds of footsteps echoed through the passage. The three were alerted and turned to the direction. They quickly stood up and withdrew their weapons as the figure in the shadows appeared running towards them.

It was Annabeth with messier hair, a cut on her lower lip, and blood all over her shirt and arms. The three lowered their weapons. All of them expressed the same face. Annabeth halted before them. Together, they asked, "What happened?!"

Peeta's first question was "Where's Peter?" But it was ignored when Annabeth's river of tears wet her cheeks uncontrollably, cleaning the blood on them. Annabeth was losing her breathes while looking at their faces.

Desperately, Thomas shook her shoulders to wake her up. "What the hell happened?"

Annabeth gulped, "It's Peter." She took a great deal of air and transferred her eyes to Tobias then to the baker. "It's Peter."

Hearing his friend's name and knowing that he was still absent in the scene, Peeta hysterically asked, "WHERE IS PETER?!" Annabeth was quiet. Peeta dragged the demigod closer to look at him straight to the eyes. "WHERE IS PETER?!"

Finally, she yelled out, "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" The words were perfectly heard by Peeta's ears. He shook his head, denying, "He can't do that. Tell me the truth…" His feelings, his nerves… He knew that something bad had happened. He just knew it but he couldn't swallow it down. Everything seemed so messed up with those words coming from the demigod with blood on her shirt. He could guess out the happenings yet, he was afraid of the answer. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He insisted and shook her shoulders, hardly.

Annabeth looked directly into his eyes. Grey eyes had never been so terrifying before. "He. Tried. To. Kill. Me." Silence. Annabeth cruelly continued, "I fought back. I think…" she turned to the two. Tears streamed down her face. "I think I killed him."

Peeta couldn't believe what he had heard. "NO!"

"He hated me!" Annabeth shouted back.

" _You know you shouldn't trust her, right?"_

"He hated him!" She pointed Tobias with her finger.

" _You know you shouldn't trust her, right?"_

"He was going to break the Fo – "

Peeta had lost his control. _Not Peter._ Not his only friend. He unthinkably pushed Annabeth, causing the demigod to lose her balance and fall to the ruined ground. "LIAR!" he pointed. "LIAR!" His eyes narrowed with loathe, "As if you can deceive me! As if you can deceive us all! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH WORDS WHEN _HE WAS THE ONE_ WHO ENFORCED US TO SAVE YOU? KILLING YOU IS ABSURD, ANNABETH!"

The demigod was taken aback. Empty. Speechless. Widened eyes. Then, she gave in and sobbed more. She insisted, recovering, "But that's the truth! PETER IS DEAD!"

With that, Peeta stopped. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. Thomas.

"PETER IS DEAD! FOR GODS' SAKE!" Annabeth rose up and wiped her tears away. "P-Peter is dead…" Still, she was continuously crying, "I'm sorry, P-Peet. I didn't mean to…"

The following statements spoken by Annabeth were nothing but unclear words to Peeta. One thing was in his mind: Find Peter.

The baker rapidly took his bag and ran towards the demigod's previous path. Undoubtedly, Tobias, Thomas, and Annabeth were calling out for him but he ignored them all. He needed to find his friend. He needed to find Peter.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

She couldn't believe that creature had made her follow. If it wasn't for Violet she would probably attack. But no, she couldn't because the girl's life was at sake even though she could feel that the elf had no intention to kill. Still, she was an opponent.

The elf maiden turned to a dark path Katniss could barely see. And then, by the help of the little light of the night, she saw a huge, tall and steady tree. Its branches were on top of the twenty feet tall stones, and probably reaching the other stones beyond Katniss's vision. It sheltered the whole straight path, making the way hard to see. Briefly, it was a perfect hiding place. Clever.

"What?" Katniss started. "You're planning to kill the both of us here?"

The elf didn't mind to answer but she said though, "We stop here." And then, they stopped before the huge and ancient body of the tree, leaning on the left wall. The hunter was seeing nothing but bushes and foliage around the tree sheltered by unnerving shadows. She waited. Finally, the elf said, "It's safe." And afterwards, from the shadows, Katniss saw the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, looking directly at them, studying her and Violet. It was the same eyes before, the one who had saved her from being spotted by the Force. Slowly, his figure came – light haired and pointed ears. Another elf but this one was a male.

He smiled.

"I'm glad you've seen two, Arya," he said, weakly. Katniss examined the male elf. He was sitting weakly, leaning on the tree, and covered by leaves. He was wounded on his side – bleeding but it wasn't that worse or, maybe, not anymore.

Impatiently, Katniss broke her silence. "What do you want?"

From Arya, the eyes of the male elf transferred to her. The hunter was almost taken aback. He replied, "Hear us." He gave her a kind look and a small smile. Katniss was almost distracted but she collected herself back and looked at Violet. The girl was quiet with the she-elf. The hunter offered, "Free the girl. We listen."

Arya glared at her, "No. You listen. I'll free the girl."

Katniss was about to reply when the male elf cut in. He said, "We both want no harm, I see. Arya…" he talked to his counterpart, "…let her free. They won't try to escape…" he paused to stare at the girl. "They can't." Katniss couldn't point out if it was a threat or the male elf was only being kind to them. Not that it mattered. She would never let her guard down.

Arya unwillingly freed the girl. Violet automatically ran to the real tribute and hid behind her. Katniss was steady, studying the two elves. She asked again, "What do you want?"

The male elf didn't reply but nodded to the direction of Arya, as if he was allowing something. All of a sudden, the lights from the Container of the green-eyed elf turned on and afterwards, Katniss heard in her mind, _"We have something to offer you."_ The hunter felt coldness run down her spine. Her brain seemed to break as if her privacy had been violated. Instinctively, she covered her head with her hands as if she could protect her mentality but she knew it would do nothing. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Then she noticed, Violet was in the same state as well.

Arya sighed, _"Calm down. It's only in the beginning. Now, listen and talk to me mentally. We can't talk with our mouths for they are all listening."_

Still glaring at them, Katniss tried to absorb the words she had said. The male elf conversed back, _"_ _Av-'osto._ _We mean no harm. We only want you to hear us."_ With that, Katniss tried to follow him. She breathed deeply and sought her stillness. Katniss checked Violet. She seemed at ease. After several seconds, the hunter was settled.

" _Go on,"_ Katniss allowed. She couldn't believe she was mental conversing with them, successfully.

" _We offer you an alliance,"_ said Arya, plainly.

Katniss's brows met, _"Alliance? If you're thinking that we will join you to kill the others then, our answer is no."_

" _To murder isn't our aim. It is to escape, yes,"_ the male elf talked in.

With that, Katniss was more convinced that those two pointed-eared characters were insane. She retorted, _"That means rebelling against the Capitol. There's no way out. Even if we happen to escape, the Capitol is around us. They will find us for sure and, after that, death. Do you exactly know what you are saying?"_

" _Crystal,"_ Arya shortly replied.

The blue-eyed elf went on, " _What is the difference of dying here by slaying the others and dying outside by escaping?"_

" _I won't kill!"_ Katniss retorted. _"I don't want to kill!"_

" _But, death is the common endpoint. This one I am offering you is the only way to avoid it, or else you do have the will to die by their hands."_ He tilted his head and emphasized more _. "We have to escape and the books are the following concerns after that. Escaping means they do not possess us. They cannot control us,"_ he paused for a second, breathing to ease the pain from his wound. _"Better is to die fighting for I will never let them change me even if it means my life."_

Amazing. There was no doubt the male elf had earned Katniss's respect. Still, _"It's impossible."_

The male elf deeply sighed. His wound was bleeding once again. He ignored it. _"I can see you have a kind heart. Pride you have, archer."_ He looked at Katniss then, to Violet. " _And, your hands are innocent and you have no intention to stain it with blood."_ He paused. _"I am in knowledge that to kill is your last choice. But this game is cruel. To survive is to kill everyone. Hope is in death. I am offering you another choice in which you could fight and die as you are. I will ask you the last time. Would you join us?"_

Katniss was caught in the middle of yes and no. She knew the consequences. She knew the risk but she also knew that the elf was right – what's the difference? But, how about Prim? If by some means she escaped, her family might be a target. She remembered her nightmare, Prim's face and the people of District 12. She didn't want it to happen.

" _If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"_ she remembered her question to Four and it seemed she couldn't answer it herself, given that someone was asking her another way. But, yes, they were different. They were in different situations. Tobias had nothing to lose but she had Prim and her mother outside the arena. She inwardly laughed. What would Tobias say if he's watching and waiting for her to reply? Somehow, she felt deeply ashamed. She couldn't also risk the Capitol against her. Was she letting the Capitol own her? She was afraid of the answer.

Katniss was about to reply when Violet answered before her, _"I'll join you."_ The hunter immediately tugged her with a silent question. The Baudelaire replied, _"I will not win this game, Katniss. I know I will die. This is the only option I have."_

Katniss was nervous. She was afraid that her choice would lead to Prim's death and the people close to her. What is the end?

" _No one knows the end but one thing is for certain, this's the right thing,"_ the male elf answered as if he knew her question. Katniss observed the three. The two elves were emotionless while Violet was begging.

" _I'm afraid for Prim. Once I become a rebel, my family's at risk."_ Finally, Katniss decided, _"No."_

Violet's eyes dropped to the floor, disappointed. The hunter turned to her, _"I can't choose but you can. This's your choice. I won't stop you."_ She brushed the girl's tresses. _"They seemed nice and I think they will never hurt you."_ She gave her a smile. _"Well, this's farewell?"_

Violet's eyes became watery, "You don't need to leave." She used her voice. "First, Four. Please, not you too."

"But I have to." She reached for her bag and revealed the flat aluminum container. "In case you get a serious wound." She tried to give the girl a reassuring smile but Violet didn't take it. She wept. Katniss sighed. She placed the container on the girl's hand. Violet accepted it.

It was also hard for the hunter but she had no choice. She turned to the other two, "Take care of her or you will see what a human can do."

Arya smirked, "I have an idea."

Ignoring the she-elf, Katniss held her bow tightly, ready to leave. But before she could even step away, Violet embraced her and whispered, "See you again?" The hunter didn't answer for she was uncertain, herself. She patted her back as a reply. "Goodbye." And then, she released the Baudelaire and left the place.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

They got the girl. The hunter left.

They got the girl.

She wasn't enough.

The girl sat on a boulder away from the tree but close enough to hide her figure by the shadows. She was wiping her tears. Still, her shoulders were down. She was too disappointed by the hunter's decision.

"Your name?" Legolas tried to break the silence and leaned relaxingly on the tree. He could feel the pain from his wound running down and up through his spine. He needed rest but he couldn't take his mind out of the game knowing that he was still unfit to play it.

Legolas was waiting for the girl to reply. He had the idea – he knew her name, somehow. He had read it from the data which the Capitol had given to them but he couldn't remember it very well. Just that they had something to do with 'V' and 'B'.

"Violet. Violet Baudelaire," the girl whispered. It was good that Legolas had his sharp hearing or else, he would barely hear her. She had said it almost inaudibly.

"Strange name you have, young one," Legolas commented. "Im Legolas. The name's Legolas. And she…" he turned to look at the near elleth who was walking towards him. Arya nodded, permitting him to introduce her. "…she is Arya. Mae g'ovannen."

Violet barely turned to them. She only gave them a faint smile of 'nice to meet you too' then, nothing. The Sindarin elf knew that Violet was not in the mood for a conversation. Like him, she needed rest.

"Worry not," Arya said as she sat beside him, checking his wound. "She may talk to us but certainly, not this time."

"Iston," he smiled and watched her clean his wound. He looked at her face and saw her lips thinned.

"You're not well enough. I have to use my magic. I can heal it…" she said.

"Û," Legolas contradicted. "You will drain your lights. We need your magic. Better to reserve it, I suggest. Three lights are enough."

"But – "

"No, Arya," he shook his head. "I'm not weak. I have already endured more wounds than this before. Believe me. Only, let us hope that the following trials won't include running." He tried to laugh after that statement but he couldn't bring himself into it. Arya stopped. Still, he could sense that her guilt was bothering her. And he couldn't help it. He touched her hand that was gripping her own skirt. He was hesitant at first but when Arya didn't react, he let his hand relax on top of hers. "It is fine," he assured. "I will be fine…"

Arya talked back, "We both know that the strange beats will come any moment from now – "

Legolas cut her, "Then, leave me be. I better die than to make myself a burden. You and the girl can flee and continue."

"Do you really think I will leave you behind?!" she snapped back. And, he couldn't answer her because, honestly, he really thinks that she would leave him behind. So, he just tightened his hold onto her. Arya continued, averting her eyes from his face to the leafy ground, "I-I I am sorry…" He knew it was hard for her to say those words, given that she was a type of a strong and prideful elleth. Then, there were her lips, trembling, and thinning eyes as if she was preventing herself to weep before him. Legolas was taken aback.

"Arya…" He attempted to start another conversation but he was stopped by Arya's hand. She had already composed herself that quick. 'Amazing,' Legolas thought.

"Letta thornessa," she said, commanding. "This's getting pointless." Because of that, even though he didn't exactly know the meaning of her first words, Legolas was forced to return his hand back to his side.

All of a sudden, "This might help you." They hadn't sensed her. Violet was already standing before them, handling a flat container and wearing a small smile. "This healed Katniss's wound. Her wound was deep and critical before and I think yours too, right now. It might work." She shrugged.

They were caught speechless, looking at the girl. Legolas had nothing to do but to accept the container. The metal was cold on his hand the moment he touched it. It was too foreign for him. After that, Violet gave him a smile once again and instructed, "Apply generously." And, she walked back to her position and settled quietly once again.

Awkward. Breaking their state, Legolas looked upon Arya just as she looked upon him. And, after seconds of staring at each other and sending silent messages, they decided. They had to try it.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

"Le fael." There came the foreign language of the light-haired elf. She bet he meant his gratefulness. She turned to them slightly from her position and saw them at ease and relieved, especially the male elf named Legolas. His face had lightened up greatly. She could guess out that the greasy substance had healed his wound. And, she was happy she had been a great help for them.

Violet gave them a smile for the nth time. After that, she returned to her self-isolation. She missed Katniss and Tobias. She couldn't understand why fate was always sweeping her guardians out of her life. She was very unfortunate, indeed. And, she was left in the care of those pointed-eared representative tributes. She had considered them as her new guardians for they had promised to take good care of her. The Baudelaire hugged her knees and buried her face onto them. She sighed. She was tired of everything – from the very beginning of her book and even to the arena of reality.

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

He was running through passages and passages and moving from one to another – had no idea where to go. He was looking for any sign of his friend. Peter. In just an instance, the baker was critically losing his friend. "PETER! PETER! PETER!" he was shouting, didn't even care that someone might hear him and end his life in the process. Unexpectedly, his eyes spotted a dark figure, lying freely on the ground from a narrow passage. He quickly ran towards it with a pumping heart due to his extreme fear. And, yes, he saw his best friend, looking dead, face on the dirt, and blood all over him, Rhindon on his hand with the same red fluid on its blades.

Peeta rushed grievingly to Peter's body, tears running down his cheeks, blaming Annabeth and perhaps, cursing her fate. "PETER!" He abruptly pulled his friend up and checked his condition. The Narnian had a stab through his abdomen. Peeta could guess out that the weapon was the Rhindon, itself. And, it had clearly passed through the Narnian's body. Additionally, there was a large wound on his head, as if a rock had been used and hit his head with it.

The baker leaned the King on the nearest wall, hoping that there was still life in him. "Peter! Peter! Peter!" he was shouting. "C'mon Peter! Damn it! Wake up!"

Finally, the king's eyes opened slowly. Peeta was more than happy seeing his friend alive. Still, he was losing his life. "P-Peet…" Peter withdrew a weak smile. Peeta smiled back.

"Sorry…" Peeta muttered under his breath. "I had a feeling that something bad will happen to you and – "

Peter cut him, "It's not your fault. You know that Peet…" He smiled. His best friend smiled back. They both know that the king would not stay that long. Then, Peter released a hollow laugh, "I failed them…" a tear fell from his eye. Disappointed. "I'll never see them again. Lucy and Edmund…" he wept and continued, "I want you to win, Peet." He looked directly to the baker's eyes. "Keep Rhindon." A deep gasp, he released. "He will help you in this g-game..." He coughed. Dark red liquid came out from his mouth. He raised his hand to settle it on the baker's shoulder then gave him a squeeze. "I'm glad you've dashed h-here… instead of staying there in the F-Force…" Peeta gave him a questioning look. "S-she will k-kill… everyone." Silence. "Annabeth."

With that, Peeta understood. _"You know you shouldn't trust her, right?"_ It was all Annabeth's doing. Whatever it was she was planning, he would never let himself fall into it. "Thanks," Peeta replied shortly.

The king gave him a last weak smile, "I-I know you can do it. Finish this game." Then, he died.

Silence stayed for half a minute. Peeta gritted his teeth, hands were clenched. He wept silently before the dead body of the Narnian, ignoring the ivies that were taking his best friend.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Av-'osto - Don't be afraid  
Im Legolas - My name is Legolas  
Mae g'ovannen - Well met!  
Iston - I know  
Û - No  
Letta thornessa - Stop this  
Le fael - Thank you

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	22. CHAPTER 21: Twisted II

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Review = Update

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21: Twisted II**

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

The night seemed so peaceful, undisturbed. She wasn't supposed to let her guard down but somehow, she was giving in. She released a deep sigh – a kind of sigh she had never released before.

Arya was aching to ask it. She turned to the male elf that was resting his back on the same tree. His eyes were shut close but the Ellesmera princess knew that he would never let himself be closed to sleep after all that had occurred.

Hesitantly, Arya opened her mouth but within the second she took her decision back as if her pride would be wounded. But Legolas had sensed her enough. "What is it?" he asked with his eyes remaining close. Arya was forced to continue. She averted her eyes from him and asked with her usual tone, "What did you see before waking yourself up?" She knew it sounded ridiculous – desperate. And she didn't want to be labeled as any of those. She went hastily to her main point of asking the blue-eyed elf. "I only want to know if any of what you've seen has the likes of mine…" she sounded not too far from the first.

Finally, Legolas opened his eyes and turned to her direction. He smiled, "Never did I think you are that curious…"

That remark just made her sound more desperate. She snapped her head back to him just to be greeted upon by his stunning eyes. She was taken aback a little. Still, she was as dull as she was, physically. She retorted, "To decline is easier than making that comment of yours…" she paused to show him more of her usual prideful self. "It's not really a thing to think of."

Surprisingly, Legolas laughed. Yes, he laughed, shortly and softly. "Never did I think you are that curious… just like me, elleth. Just like me." Arya was speechless. He continued, "I saw her… events that cannot be changed, cannot be reformed by regrets… the pain of no memories…"

It took the elf maiden a second to realize that he had already answered her question. "Her…" Arya was expecting him to specify it but instead he looked up and said, "…those birds helped me out. They were as if calling me…" he paused just to draw a small smile up on the birds that were circling above them – thankfully, making no sound, "…then I woke up."

It was her time to react, "It must be fear. The Capitol is weakening us by our pains."

"Same idea, I have. And you?" It was Legolas's turn to ask her.

"The days they had turned me to a worthless weakling. My shame," her lips thinned, remembering the pain. "Lucky I was you had woken me up. If not, I fear that the memories would deepen and take me to the deaths of the people I know. That is more painful."

Legolas nodded. And then, silence again until, from where she had sat on, Violet stood up and, with a plain face, walked towards and sat before them. Awkward silence. Finally, the Baudelaire spoke up, "Let's talk about it." The elves knew the meaning of her words. Only, they couldn't believe that it would be coming from a fourteen-year-old girl with a purple ribbon. They agreed and Arya let her Container glow brighter.

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Peter was dead. Peeta had left the Force and it was clear that the baker would never come back. There were only the three of them left in the Force. Very unfortunate, indeed.

They were sitting in a triad manner, facing each other. They were quiet, stuck in an unwanted situation, and couldn't trust anyone. Nobody wanted to break the silence ruling upon them.

Annabeth was hugging her knees. Her eyes were on the ground, deeply thinking and tapping her fingers to help herself out. Four was eating what the demigod had served and just like them, his mind was floating somewhere else. And he, Thomas, was at discomfort. His shoulder was at its worst condition. He could barely move it.

" _Who's the enemy, Tom? Who's the betrayer?"_ Thomas was stunned. _Teresa_. 'No way.' He turned to the remaining Force members, wanting to ask if they had heard his dead partner's voice but it seemed they hadn't. They were still imprisoned deeply in the same pathetic state.

'I'm probably hallucinating,' he sighed. Guilt. He was still feeling guilty about Teresa's death. If he had followed her, everything might go out differently. 'Yes, I should've followed her,' Thomas thought as his hands clenched tightly, blaming himself more. 'I should've followed her and should have not listened to Annabeth.'

The runner stared at the demigod intently. She was at her down-state. She looked extremely tired and pitiful with her torn and blood-stained clothes.

 _Peter had attacked Annabeth. Annabeth had killed Peter unintentionally._

Thomas doubted her reasons. He remembered Teresa's words: " _Don't trust Annabeth._ _There's no one we can trust but each other_." 'Teresa,' Thomas gritted inwardly.

Then, after a seemingly eternal silence, finally Annabeth spoke, breaking the unnerving silence, "I didn't plan this…" Her tone was plain, as well as her face. "I've never thought that he would stop me, that he has the mind to think that I'll go on and continue this…" Thomas was puzzled as well as Tobias. Slowly, Annabeth turned to the maze runner. She asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

All that Thomas could understand was Annabeth's expressionless face, terrifying. He shook his head then asked, "What is this all about?" Annabeth only turned to the clueless Dauntless, ignoring his question. She continued, "It is clear that the Force is breaking and that is because of you, Four…" Silence. Annabeth smiled unemotionally. "And Peter died. I killed him. And Peeta left. Broken. It's already broken…" Another pause. "I have to end this."

Silence.

Long silence.

Finally, "What?" Thomas asked. "Annabeth – "

Suddenly, Tobias coughed. Then, another cracked and dry cough as if he was losing his breath. Thomas stood up, ignoring the pain from his shoulder, "TOBIAS?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" He turned to the demigod then to the Dauntless, getting hysterical. Again, Tobias coughed and another. He punched his chest and held his throat, trying to get hold of his life. He fell down to his knees.

Annabeth continued plainly, "You're wrong, Tobias. _I am good at hiding my emotions_. Pardon me." Tobias just looked at her face as he fell completely to the ground, face first.

"FOUR!" Thomas rose up from his seat, intending to rescue the Dauntless but he stopped upon remembering halfway, _"What's your strategy?"_

" _What strategy?"_

" _Kill us silently while sleeping?"_

" _Poison."_

"Poison," Thomas uttered as he stared darkly at the dark-colored berries on the floor. Then, he swiftly turned to the demigod, wrath and distrust were evident, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Annabeth stood up and withdrew her blade. "I have to play the game. Sorry, Thomas. It is very unlucky for me that you're not in your mood to eat. You only made this thing more difficult."

Thomas yelled out, "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Annabeth withdrew her fighting stunt, "NO! I AM SANE ENOUGH TO END THIS!" She directed her blade against him.

"This's all wrong…" Thomas was calculating. Annabeth had defeated Peter, an expert swordsman, and he was nothing but an injured man, cannot use his upper body well enough. Certainly, he would die. He only had his limbs and that was all he got. So, Thomas turned and relied on his feet and went through the nearest passage. He still had his speed. At least he had his countable advantage. But, just as he was expecting, Annabeth followed him behind.

" _Who's the enemy, Tom? Who's the betrayer?"_

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

She had woken up with Percy beside her, supporting her head. Currently, she was watching him sleep from the opposite wall. She couldn't understand why he still had the will to sleep after all that had occurred. But Percy was Percy.

Clary smiled, thinking, and then swiftly dropped it off, realizing she was getting fond of the Son of Poseidon. She was afraid – too afraid – that someday she would not have the courage to let him go, that she would not have the will to kill him.

Clary stayed sitting there, hugging her knees. She had never thought that she would waste tears for her and for the demigod.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

Violet contradicted, " _We cannot just find the end of the maze and get out of the arena, 'cause in the first place, the arena was surrounded by an invisible shield – it is kind of a force field. I think no one can pass through it. Every attack will just return to the one who has released it."_

Legolas was very impressed. He couldn't imagine that they were relying on a human girl's observation. He asked, _"So what do you suggest?"_

" _Every modification, including the field in the arena, must have been read out from a book."_

" _We are aware of that, yes."_

" _Let's say that the Capitol has created a system to enter all those readings to this arena. And we can guess out that that system is around and maybe underneath us. Remember the stones? They had risen up underground."_

The two nodded. Legolas added, _"Yes, there is a large space underneath, given that we came out underground, but I can sense that the space covers the whole area beneath."_

Violet just looked at the two, looking for an explanation. Arya gave her what she needed, _"Our feet are sensitive. Somehow, we can sense that."_

The girl thought for a second, _"Well, that confirms my first theory. So…"_ Violet continued, _"…the Capitol has the control of the whole maze and the trees and the vines but, what I am pointing out are the creatures. How about them? Based on what I have observed, they didn't just come out from thin air or popped underground just like how the stones did. I'm guessing out that they came out from an opening – I mean, the Capitol must have made a hole or passage somewhere inside this place to release all that had been read out by the Silvertongue."_

" _An opening or passage to the system…"_ Legolas shifted on a more comfortable sitting position. He wanted to hear the girl's side for she wasn't talking nonsense but with a point. Somehow, he was forgetting about the deep wound on his side. It pains him sometimes but it had gone better, at least.

" _Exactly. Here,"_ Violet pointed, adjusting her sitting position to emphasize more. _"My plan is to find the opening and destroy the system. I have a theory that once it is destroyed, everything will crash and turn into pieces and maybe, even destroy the Capitol's main system. The destruction might rebound back to them no matter how advance their technology is. And that will give us a chance to escape…"_ she paused, _"…yes, it is just a theory. It may not work but still we have to try."_

'What on earth is 'technology'?' the blue-eyed elf thought. He dismissed it and tried to state what he could comprehend, _"So you are saying that we must look for the source of these things around us and destroy it?"_

" _Yes."_ Long pause. _"Any guesses?"_

Amazing: that is all they could think of about the girl's idea. Arya suggested, _"It must be placed somewhere in the center. Every time there is a reading it is always accompanied by sounds coming from the center."_

Violet's brows knitted, _"Center? Maybe north or east, but how can you determine it is from the center?"_

Legolas smiled, _"We can determine that. It is definite."_

Violet grinned, _"You two are amazing! Well, I'm happy we've teamed up!"_

" _Honestly,"_ Legolas smiled wider, and put his hand on top of the girl's head, " _you have lightened up our hope. Your writer have truly made you a wise character – exactly what we need right now. We are very blessed to have you."_

And, Violet was grateful.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

She was alone once again. Good. That was something good. No extra burden. No Violet.

Violet had never been a burden.

Katniss heavily sighed. She knew that the girl's decision was the best for the both of them. It was better that way.

Katniss halted as she sighted a water body before her path. She needed water. The hunter went towards it and knelt as she reached the edge of what it seemed like a stream. That area appeared untouched. She ignored the way the water was climbing pass the walls. She put her water canister out of her bag and planned to fill it until she heard a sound from the other side. She quickly dropped the canister and set her bow to the sound's direction.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"THOMAS!"

She slashed the twigs crowding her view as she hopped over a boulder. And then, the maze runner disappeared from her sight.

"THOMAS!" He was gone. "Damn!" Annabeth was breathing heavy. She had exerted her best to equal the runner's speed but he was far faster than her. She wiped the blood from her mouth that she had ignored all throughout the chase. And then she realized she was greatly injured. One deep breath and she would take her rest from the mad and endless running but she sensed out something just beside her, standing on the left passage.

Annabeth slowly turned to her left and she saw a representative tribute.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Tobias Eaton.

He appeared from a passage, crawling and seemingly craving for water. Never had Katniss seen Four that weak and breathing as if he was losing his air. She knew it had something to do with the Force. Maybe, they had betrayed him. It wasn't a far guess. Only, she couldn't believe it had been that too early. Still, the hunter's bow was at level. She was thinking, hesitating.

" _I will voluntarily leave once I have the right condition."_

" _I have no plan to ally with you."_

Why hesitate? Their alliance was all because of Violet's pleading. Katniss hadn't really understood him, had she? The painful truth was that she had understood him, unfortunately.

" _You mean a heart. Maybe I have or maybe, I have nothing."_

" _I have no choice. It's the only way. The game will never be over without killings. Only one can survive."_

" _Nightmare. I want to return to my book."_

" _If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"_

" _Certainly."_

Finally, Tobias noticed her. From the dirt, the Dauntless raised his head to see her figure from the other side. He knew she was aiming. He looked directly into her eyes then, he continued on crawling, ignoring her.

" _He'd already unburdened himself. Once we meet him again, he'll cut our heads out of our necks. Remember, he rejoined that group."_

" _You think he will attempt to kill us?"_

" _Yes."_

Katniss's hands were shaking. She wanted to shoot but at the same time she didn't want to. He was Four, her enemy, and her former ally. She could play the game and kill him or run away – as if it would lead her to something. She knew that running was endless and she couldn't run forever. 'So what now?' Kill him?

" _We have something to offer you."_

" _We offer you an alliance… it is to escape, yes."_

Long silence.

" _I want to return to my book."_

Finally, she decided: Tobias needed help. Quickly, Katniss lowered her bow and crossed the stream towards the Dauntless. She ran, mumbling, "You owe me this…" as the water splashes against her steps. That moment, Tobias was an arm span from the stream, stretching his arm to the water. Katniss could see his face as she went closer and closer. The Dauntless was pale and perspiring. His lips appeared dry and were stained by a dark-colored substance. She couldn't determine the source of the color but it wasn't blood, for sure.

"TOBIAS! TOBIAS! TOBIAS!" Katniss helped him to the water the second she reached him. Four immediately scooped the water and washed his mouth, coughing at the same time. He was losing his breath. Undoubtedly, he had nearly lost his life. He was weak and trembling from head to toe. It must have been bad.

"What happened?" Katniss asked as she put down her bow to the ground to free her hand and massage his back. "Tobias…"

It was almost a minute before Four could give her a reply. He said, shaking, "T-The b-berries… dark wa-ones…" his voice was broken. Then, he surrendered to the ground, breathing heavily. Katniss moved him to face her. He watched her wrinkle her brows.

"Those berries? I've warned you about them," she said, scolding him a little bit.

And after that, it was Katniss's turn to wonder and watch him smile. He replied with his cracked voice, "Thatshhh… why… I-I am alive…" His eyes were watery because of his condition but the hunter could see that he was grateful, looking up at her. And, she didn't know why.

"What?"

"I-I d-d-didn't eat them. I pre… tended I d-did though da b-berries are s-strong p-pois-shon still…" Another cough. "The d-demigodd..dd…"

"She did this to you? She tried to poison you?" Four nodded. "The Force?" He was silent. She understood. "So…" Katniss supported him to sit, letting him lean onto her. "…the Force is broken." He nodded again. Silence. The hunter was thinking, analyzing.

"D-Don't w-worri… the b-baker left… b-beffor da p-p-pooisoning started…" Peeta had never reached her mind. Though, it had given her an explainable relief. She couldn't understand why. She had already convinced herself that she had no concern about him anymore but it appeared she had still.

"He left…" she muttered, thinking. Tobias nodded and was about to explain further when she cut in, "I can't believe the demigod is the dangerous one. I've always thought you are." It wasn't the right time to discuss about Peeta. She went on, "…and I also can't believe I'm doing this to you."

Katniss heard him laugh shortly, "I ehm right… y-you can't k-kill m-mee…" He drew a small smile. The hunter just rolled her eyes. Long pause. Then, he ask, "V-Violet?"

She bit her lip, "We separated."

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Red hair. Green eyes. Totally stunned on her position. Annabeth had identified her as the shadowhunter, Clarissa Fray.

The demigod's eyes narrowed. 'Is she going to fight?' she was a little hesitant for she was drain all the way. A fight against anyone was the least thing she wanted to have. She had given up the moment Thomas had gone disappeared from her view. All she wanted was a rest. But, the shadowhunter's hand was slowly moving from rest to her blade's hilt. It was giving her a hint that their encounter would lead them to an unwanted fight. So, without a choice left, Annabeth swiftly moved her readied sword forward. It was better to attack first than to wait, indeed.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

Annabeth was quick, quicker than the moment Clary had decided to withdraw her seraph blade from her waist belt. The demigod ran forward to attack her. Annabeth jumped from a boulder and raised her sword against her. Luckily, Clary was in the right mind to avoid the attack. The demigod's sword landed on the ruined earth.

Terrifying. Annabeth's clothes were covered with blood. She was also wounded but her skills had never lessened a bit. She was really on for the Hunger Games, like Susan. Then, she turned to Clary. Eyes were angry and desperate. Clary could barely recognize her. Again, the fair-haired woman raised her sword against the shadowhunter. It was then Clary raised hers to counter the demigod's. Their swords met. One was wielded by a skilled demigod and the other was wielded by an untrained shadowhunter.

Clary couldn't help but ask, "What happened to you?"

Annabeth just gave her a questioning look. She furnished strength to her sword and pushed Clary away, almost throwing her in the process. Clary stumbled back but she hastily recovered. "You better shut up when fighting," Annabeth said as she swayed her sword, readying for another attack.

Clary defended herself as Annabeth attacked once again, and again, and again. She knew she would not last long, and so she didn't. By Annabeth's blow, Clary's seraph blade slid from her hand and landed somewhere far from her position. And then, it was time for the demigod to harm her. Annabeth moved her sword. Clary was fortunate enough that the skin of her arm was the only part that was slashed. Though, Clary tripped off and landed on the rocky ground. Worse, her head got hit by a boulder. Her vision became blurred. All she could see was the unclear figure of Annabeth, raising her sword above her. Clary could feel the warm blood coming out from her forehead. She was hopeless, wasn't she?

She needed time.

Clary crawled away from her opponent, trying to mislead her. She said, "I can't believe you've turn into a monster…" she kept on crawling away, while secretly slipping her hand into her pocket and reaching for something slender like a pencil. She heard Annabeth laugh shortly, "A Narnian had the same opinion. Unluckily, he's dead."

"You betrayed him!" Clary hissed. "You betrayed Percy!"

That caught Annabeth a second. "What?!"

Clary kicked the demigod's ankle within her reach. Annabeth stumbled back and landed on the same ruined earth. Clary swiftly stood up even though her head was pumping heavily and she couldn't see clearly. She tried to run but Annabeth had quickly recovered and harshly pulled her red hair back to face her. Clary screamed out. Then, the shadowhunter met her grey eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said…" Clary hissed "…you betrayed Percy!" She hastily raised her hand and put it on the demigod's chest. The demigod had no idea that Clary's hand was already marked by a rune. And so, Annabeth was thrown out of the passage and went straight to the perpendicular wall. _Bang!_ Even rocks and boulders were moved because of the force that the rune had caused. Dust curtains followed and ruled across the passage and the damaged wall.

Clary was surprised as well. 'Is she dead?'

Everything was still until the rocks moved. With her unclear vision, Clary sighted the blonde demigod's silhouette rise from the debris behind the dust. "CLARY FRAY!" – echoed a petrifying scream, calling out her name.

It wasn't over. Annabeth was clearly alive.

After hearing a few successively sounds of paces, Clary saw Annabeth appear out of the dust curtain, sprinting towards her direction. Frightening. Next, just a second after, Clary was hauled back to the ruined ground with the demigod's stiff and bloody hands around her neck. This time, Annabeth was choking her to death.

Clary could feel her anger. She could feel the blood from Annabeth's face dripping onto her same bloody face. The demigod was saying, "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GET THAT IDEA BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ME, FRAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Clary was losing her air for the second time.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	23. CHAPTER 22: Shattered

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: Shattered**

"Release her," he spoke off, directing the tip of his blade towards the neck of the fair-haired demigod from behind. "Release her, Annabeth, or I won't hesitate to kill you."

Annabeth was stunned, hearing his voice. She stopped from choking the shadowhunter. Then, she whispered as if he was some kind of ghost, "Percy."

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"Annabeth…" he said, gritting his teeth. "…you aren't still releasing her. I mean it."

"Percy…" she turned slightly to look at him behind.

"ANNABETH!" Percy moved Riptide, causing a small cut on Annabeth's neck. Because of that, the daughter of Athena slowly moved away from Clary and stood meters from them. Clary coughed heavily, catching the air around her that she had nearly lost. Percy was still pointing his sword against Annabeth, glaring at her intensely. However, the blond demigod was looking at him with unusual expression, as if she was beginning to weep. She was wounded, injured. Stains of blood were all over her shirt. She had never been in such a messy presence before. Percy felt somewhat pity for her but he dismissed it very quickly. It was certainly because of her killings. She had changed, greatly.

Percy demanded, "It is better for you to go…" He said it very plainly though the hate was evident, embedded between every word.

"Percy…" she began as she took a step towards him.

"STOP THERE!"

Annabeth froze, "What?" Percy unanswered. "You can't do this to me? You don't know how happy I am now that I've seen you here!" She appeared half-mad and half-relieved.

"Happy?" Percy gave her a short hollow laugh. "You can't trick me, Annabeth. Not anymore. Do you really think I don't know?" He tightened his hold on his sword's hilt to emphasize his point. "I was there! I was there, Annabeth! I… I… I heard you. You're willing to kill me. I… I…" he paused, thinking. Percy shook his head, "I can't believe that I am wrong. I thought I've known you enough. This is… this…" Percy's voice was failing. It seemed like he was losing his air. "This is not easy for me… Annabeth, w-why?" He looked at her, broken. And all that Percy received was the knitting of the brows of the wise demigod, as if she couldn't understand every word he had spoken. He was expecting something – something that could make his mind change. But he had received none. He was disappointed. Again, Annabeth broke him apart.

"Well…nice…" he nodded, convincing himself more. "Okay. Well then, you should rea – "

"P-Percy…" Clary entered, gasping and calling out for him. Yes, there was a shadowhunter at present, lying on the ground, injured. He almost forgot about her.

Without putting his guard off, Percy kneeled down to support Clary up on her feet. Clary was bleeding. Her head was badly injured and she had a critical cut on her arm. Percy couldn't imagine that Annabeth had clearly done those things to her.

Clary had managed to stand up by the demigod's support. She was about to say something, looking at him, but Percy talked over her. He said while transferring his eyes from the daughter of Athena to her, "Why do you have to leave my side? You know how dangerous it is!" Clary looked at him, darkly. Percy knew she would certainly give him a round of scolding and threats. She would never want to appear dependable to anyone. Again, Clary was about to open her mouth but Percy interrupted once again, "Yes, I know. Now, we leave…" Hastily, he scooped his arm to support her. "We leave…" he was commanding, not giving Clary a chance to speak. He gave Annabeth another glance and then, turned around quickly, not putting his guard down. "If she doesn't want to leave, we go," Percy muttered to Clary.

Percy hurriedly led Clary out of the passage, guiding her step by step and ignoring her attempts to speak. His feet had never been so heavy before. Not that he was supporting Clary but because of his disappointment. They were progressing slowly. The exit was still meters away. Then, suddenly, Annabeth shouted from their behinds, "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK FROM ME, SEAWEED BRAIN!" and that stopped the both of them.

Percy turned slowly to look at her. The daughter of Athena was standing steadily, looking at him with fire in her eyes. Annabeth was mad, yes, but there something in her tone. She was shattered, completely. "Don't you dare, Perseus Jackson!" she repeated, pointing a finger as if she was scolding him. "You can't do this to me… you just can't…"

Percy talked in, "Can't? Anna – "

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I HAVE A CHOICE?!" Annabeth interrupted. "Percy, think! Oh please, think for a second!" It was an insult. It was, undoubtedly, an insult. She continued, "What do you think I should reply to them?" She was talking about the said betrayal. This time, Annabeth lend Percy a time to reply. And, Percy simply couldn't. Somehow, the question caught him off unguarded. "See? I was forced, Percy! To reply against my will is the only way or I will die."

Percy shook his head, denying, "You joined that group, it's the price."

"It's the right strategy!"

Percy stepped forward, "To kill everyone with Containers and slaughter the remaining? What right is in it?"

"We can't do anything about it. You know that this game will never end without killings. We have to play the game. That's the only way."

Percy went silent, thinking, evaluating. Annabeth was somehow right – no, she was right. In fact, she had voiced out the entire truth of their situation. But Percy couldn't swallow down the truth. There was always something wrong in the facts, something quite not right, something not him. Then he observed her, analyzing every detail of what she had become – the blood, the wounds, the exhaustion, the desperation, the misery. Then, Percy inquired upon realization, "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Your team." And, Annabeth was silent. Suddenly, she couldn't look at him straight to the eyes.

Silence. Percy was horrified. "No, no, no…" he was shaking his head, denying. "Don't say that you've – "

Finally, Annabeth looked at him, ominously. She said, "I need to."

Percy pinned his mouth shut. Everything was messed up. He was purely confused. So what now? Annabeth had clearly changed. She had clearly changed.

The raven haired demigod turned around and continued his pace with Clary. Annabeth had turned terrifying than ever. He could barely recognize her. Then, again, Annabeth called out, "PERCY, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Percy had enough he shouted back, not halting nor even pivoting back, "WHY DON'T I?!"

"Because…" Annabeth paused. It was obvious that her lips were quivering. "…all that I've done and have turned into is for you – for your own sake."

Percy was full. This time, he turned to face her with full anger in his eyes. He yelled out, "OH PLEASE, ANNABETH, DON'T REASON THAT THEY ARE ALL BECAUSE OF ME! YOU KNOW I AM NOT FAVOR OF THIS!"

"My point, Percy… my point." Annabeth's shoulders went low, unsteadily. "I know that you will not play the game because, you are Percy Jackson. That's your nature. I've known you enough, Percy. I know that you will not play…" she paused as tears fell from her grey pools and wet her blood-stained cheeks, "…I can't believe you don't know me enough."

Annabeth was sobbing in front of him. And, Percy was taken aback. Never in his life had he seen Annabeth in such state, truly shattered. She was strong and indestructible, always strong-minded and had the power of will. She was unquestionably the Daughter of Athena. And then, there she was with trembling shoulders and teary eyes. It was all because of the game. The game broke them apart, literally, mentally, and emotionally.

Annabeth continued, wiping the unnecessary signs of weakness, "I have to play the game for you. I have to continue because there's no way this will stop. All of us are required to play, that's logical. So I played: eliminate the others and let you win…" she paused to look at him directly, "…I want you to win this thing and return home."

Percy, somehow, couldn't find his tongue, "…w-what? A-Anna…"

"I have to disregard myself because you are more needed in our book…"

Percy shook his head. He could feel the salty water streaming down his own cheeks, "It will do nothing, Annabeth. It will never be the same…"

Annabeth calmly replied, "Do I have a choice?"

It was Percy's turn to give in. He sobbed, completely confused. "CURSE THIS GAME!"

Annabeth continued, "Don't leave me, Percy. Please, don't…"

Unnerving and earsplitting silence aired around. Only the sobbing echoes from the two remained.

Clary broke the stillness. She said, covering the water demigod's hand with hers, "She's right. Don't leave her." Percy slowly turned to her. He was greeted by her equal green eyes. Maybe Clary was hurt and tired but her eyes remained stunningly bright as they were. She continued, "She's your partner. You need to work side by side with her. You need each other…" Then, Clary thinned her lips. Percy was starting to guess out her intentions. His brows were knitting. She said, "I have to leave, Percy."

With the depressing problem right in front of his face, plus, Clary leaving his side, Percy burst out, eyes widening, persisting, "WHAT?!" Percy tugged the shadowhnter, hardly. "YOU DON'T NEED TO –"

"We have to play the game now! You can't keep an enemy."

"CLARY!"

"I've already made up my mind even before this fight between me and Annabeth began." She withdrew a comforting smile. "I want to leave now, Percy. You allowed me to leave whenever I want, remember?"

Percy shook his head, "No, Clary, I can't let you leave. Not this time. Not in your current state!"

Clary removed herself from him, offended, "PERCY! DON'T TREAT ME AS IF I AM SOME LOWLY WEAKLING HERE! DON'T DRAG ME DOWN… MORE!" She breathed heavily, "I want to leave. That's it." Clary turned to the blond demigod. "I see that Percy is so important to you. I saved his life twice. Maybe, you can let me leave this time as a favor." Annabeth was silent. She took that as a 'yes.' Clary nodded. Then, again, she turned to Percy and squeezed his shoulder, "Next time, we're enemy." She took a step away from him afterwards, and started limping out of the passage.

"CLARY!" Percy called out. The shadowhunter unheeded him. "CLARY!" She went out of his sight completely. Gone. Clary was gone. Percy's fists clenched. He repeated, "CLARY!" No response. "CLARY!" None. "CLARY!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth entered this time. "Please." He heard her walk towards him and felt her hand touch his shoulder. "P-p-please, Percy, forgive me…" She was continuously crying, "C-come b-back-k to me." He felt her lean her forehead on his back, near his shoulder. "I n-need you."

Percy's shoulders trembled. 'This is way too cruel,' he thought, as his tears constantly flowed out of his pools. Then, he raised his hand and touched Annabeth's hand on his shoulder, confirming that he would stay with her. With that, Annabeth sobbed loudly and embraced him fully from behind. He let her.

Maybe, Clary was right. He needed to be with his partner, to work side by side with her. 'Work? What work? Kill side by side with Annabeth?' Percy pursed his lips. He hated the idea.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

Legolas lifted his gaze to check the weather. The dawn was coming but it was evident that they would have a bad weather. The sky was turning dark grey once again. He turned to the two females before him. They were thinking. He smiled, admitting that he was enjoying watching them think.

Arya knitted her brows as if she had realized something obvious, _"Wait, you two are aware of the consequences, aren't you?_ _This will mean running through challenges and beasts, the nearer we are to the center, the faster the challenges we encounter."_

" _It appears,"_ Legolas gave a meaningless smile. _"We can't keep running away from the center."_

" _It seems suicidal going to the center. No one knows what's in there."_

" _Because we keep on running away from it_ ," entered Violet. _"It may be the weakness but no one wants to seek for it. A weakness behind the curtain of strength: seems like a wise strategy, huhh?"_

" _Right,"_ Legolas agreed. _"We can't find out what's in there unless we see it for ourselves. Suicidal, yes, but it may worth the try."_ Arya nodded.

Legolas was glad. He wasn't the only one insane, at least.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

They stationed somewhere near the same water body, covered with two boulders which were erected stiff and strong enough to shelter and hide them both from enemies. The sky remained gray as it had been when the dawn had appeared.

"They are fond of you, aren't they?" Katniss started. She was sitting against the boulder while he was taking his recovery to the fullest with his head on the real tribute's lap. He hadn't expected such care from her but she had instructed and led him to do so. With his aching head and high fever, he had declined to complain or resist further.

"Who?" he asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"District Six." Katniss took the three-inched mouth spray-like object from his hand and examined it. "They even gave this to you. They don't want you to die, it seems." The spray had come into their sight just after his settlement from poisoning. It was meant to cleanse his mouth from the berries' residue. It had made him better, thankfully. The color on his face had returned and his voice had reverted to its original condition.

Silence. Four stared at her. Katniss was deeply thinking, blankly looking at his face. She continued, "You nearly died, Four. They betrayed you that fast."

Four couldn't determine the root of her question. Was it because she was still incredulous by the situation? He said, "You know betrayal well enough, Katniss. That's what and how they chose to play."

Katniss pulled out a fake laugh, muttering, "Peeta."

He countered, "He's a good man. He is more than a man of betrayal, I can say. In fact he's a good friend."

Katniss countered madly, "As if you can tell!"

"Yes," Four replied quickly, "Indeed that's the reason why he left the Force, for a friend." Long pause. Katniss didn't want to know the details. He continued otherwise, "Just like the others, he is only playing. You shouldn't take it personally."

"Shouldn't take it personally?!" Katniss was infuriated.

Four can feel her anger from his position. Still he defended, "I understand him as I understand Annabeth as I understand myself. Again, it is the result of having no choice."

Katniss stopped midway. It appeared like he said something she was so embarrassed to hear about. The hunter countered, "Peeta is a different case. I have known him in the past. You have only met them as your competitors."

"Well, I already have myself ever since," he gave her a short smile, trying to lift her mood up. Katniss just rolled her eyes. He continued, "Within those days, I realized that they are all good, even the demigod and also Peeta." She was quiet. He wasn't certain if she was thinking about his words or just trying to stop the conversation. He went on, "Everybody's only getting mad by the game."

Four stared at her for long. Katniss was expressing anger and confusion at the same time. She averted her eyes to the stream near them. Later, she released a heavy sigh. Then finally, she said, "I want to hear it from him." Once again, silence. It was the end of their conversation.

Before long, rain drops fell from the gray sky and water the ruins outside.

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

" _I am right, Tom. You should've listened to me."_

 _Plap!_ Thomas covered his ears, hardly. However, it made no difference. Teresa was still inside his head, talking and belittling his judgment. She continued, _"You should've turned your back and should've gone with me."_

Thomas had enough. He shut his eyes off and insanely screamed out, "I KNOW! I KNOW! I WAS WRONG, TERESA! I WAS WRONG!" Then, nothing. Only the sound of the falling raindrops against the rough ruins remained.

Breathing hard, Thomas slowly lowered his hands and observed his surroundings. Everything was damp, including him. He was in the middle of a passage, sitting helplessly on the coarse ground. Trees were completely destroyed. None had survived standing on the ground. Aside from that was nothing. There was neither Teresa nor anyone, nor Annabeth.

Although contented, Thomas felt a flash of hate against himself. 'I can no longer attain peace…' Thomas thought as his hands fisted tightly. At that point, he unexpectedly heard flight of steps disturbing settled water at the end of the passage.

Thomas froze on the spot. He hurriedly looked at the direction of the sound. Then, seeing the approaching intruder from the distance, Thomas whispered, "Teresa."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	24. CHAPTER 23: Rain

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23: Rain**

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

The intruder started running speedily from the end of the passage, ignoring the ruins and boulders on her path and hopping over them while withdrawing her seemingly alien-like twin sword.

Of course, she wasn't Teresa. Teresa wasn't blonde or even hazel-eyed at all. Additionally, 'Teresa is dead,' Thomas swallowed upon remembering the tragedy once more.

Finally had a clear sight on the intruder, Thomas alarmingly identified, "The Loric." He hurriedly got up to his feet. 'She must've heard me,' he thought and clicked his tongue afterwards, muttering, "Idiot," to himself. He had never been so careless before. Subsequently, he dashed to the other exit to escape her. But, the Loric was faster than Annabeth. She appeared meters just behind him within a few seconds.

"Damn!" Thomas cursed as he sharply turned to another passage.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

" _Murderer!" Peter hissed._

 _Peter was a great swordsman. He won against Annabeth. She was already unarmed, left helplessly on the ground; while the Narnian was pointing the tip of Rhindon towards her neck._

 _Annabeth countered, "WE ALL ARE!"_

 _That pressed Peter more. He couldn't still forget the murder he had done to the rider. He said, gritting his teeth while gripping the hilt of his sword firmly, "Don't compare me to the likes of you, Annabeth!"_

" _Shit, Peter! Don't deny the fact. This is a game of slaying. No one can escape that…" She paused, swallowing, "And now you'll be…" she withdrew a fake and desperate laugh, implanting more mental cruelty to the Narnian, "No, I better say, again, Peter. Again, you'll be a killer."_

 _Peter's eyes narrowed with despise and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP, ANNABETH!" He raised his sword. Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting. Conversely, Rhindon's edge never landed on her._

 _Annabeth opened her eyes. Peter was looking down at her, pitying and belittling her state. He said, "You're pathetic, Annabeth. I'm removing you from our group. I better do this than stain my hands with your filthy blood." He glared at her one more time and then started to leave the passage._

 _Annabeth was left frozen on the spot. She had never been demeaned that way before, never in her life. Peter was an irritating man, she knew, but that was how far he could get into her nerves. With that, Annabeth's temper snapped out, "TALKING DAMN THINGS LIKE YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME, PETER?!" she yelled out, standing up._

 _Peter halted and pivoted back to face her, only to be surprised by Annabeth's move. She pushed him to the floor, using her full weight. He fought back but Annabeth resisted her position more. He shouted, "YOU'RE CRAZY!" That was it. Annabeth picked a random rock and hit his head with it. He stopped immediately, fainting to be exact._

 _Annabeth lifted Rhindon which had been loosened from the Narnian's hand. "You know the difference between us?" she asked, raising Rhindon vertically towards his abdomen. Peter was still dizzy, trying to retrieve his focus. He failed. Annabeth continued, "I accept my fate, you don't…" Then, she descended the sword._

 _Silence. Annabeth stayed on top of him. Tears fell from her pools. She cried and she let it go._

* * *

"Are you alright?" Annabeth heard Percy ask before her, breaking her trance. She blinked repeatedly before replying, "Yes! Of course, yes." She withdrew a smile. The last curve quivered and so she dropped it off instantly.

"We can take rest," Percy suggested, "It is not good walking in the rain. We can catch colds, you know."

'How absurd worrying about catching colds,' Annabeth thought. 'As if colds would suppress the problem of getting caught in a passage and be killed.' Nevertheless, she knew it was only a statement given to fill up the awkward silence.

Speaking of rain, she hadn't noticed that it was already pouring out from the artificial atmosphere above, neither light nor heavy. It was something in between. She stared at Percy, half-wet and tired. Certainly, she appeared the same way, and maybe, worse. With the blood and dirt on her clothes, she was far from being okay or even pleasant. Not that it mattered. Her appearance was out of her concerns.

Percy was waiting, acting differently before her. No wonder, back there, she had scared him. She was afraid he would never treat her the same way he does back in their book after all that happened. Annabeth bit her lip.

"Okay?" Percy started again, "I'll shelter now, Annabeth." Percy settled under a survived tree. Its remaining leaves were enough to block the rain. Annabeth followed and sat a meter away from him, maintaining a comfortable distance. She knew that Percy was still uncomfortable walking along with a _murderer_ like her.

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was staring at nothing, towards an opposite direction and away from her. He was thinking something else, or maybe, someone else. She felt a flash of jealousy, whoever it was. He appeared like she was non-existing with those actions of his, like she wasn't even with him. Annabeth knew it wasn't in his intentions but it was still painful for her to see him deeply lost like that.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"You like her, right?"

Percy seemed surprised hearing the question that he swiftly turned to the blond demigod's direction, "What?"

Annabeth smiled though it appeared hollow, "The girl, the red-haired one, I mean."

Percy was dumbfounded at the moment. 'Hell?' The question was too appalling for him. He was undoubtedly doubtful himself. 'Do I really like her?' Percy thought for a moment. He couldn't answer. He didn't want to answer for merely, he was afraid to know it truly. Liking the shadowhunter would only mean turning the game more complicated for his part, as if feelings had a room in the game. Percy knew there was none. He struggled twice before replying, "No."

The Daughter of Athena didn't take his answer. Again, she smiled, faking it a little bit, "Don't worry. That's no big deal. Me too, I ended up liking someone…" she paused and averted her eyes from him to look at the tall wall in front.

'Ended up liking someone?' He wondered who that was. Nonetheless, Percy was so confused. "What? Why are you saying this to me?" he asked.

She continued, "I killed him…" Just as then, Percy realized the answer to his question. 'She only wants to think out loudly, just to save her remaining sanity.' He felt a sudden pity on her. But then again, she talked in once more, "It means you should too, Percy…"

'I'm wrong…' Percy immediately disagreed to his recent assumption. Annabeth was simply telling him to stop from daydreaming – again, with her no-other-choice-but-kill strategy. "Not everyone's like you, Annabeth…" Percy's voice went dark. He couldn't kill Clary. He couldn't even take thinking about killing the shadowhunter.

Annabeth didn't bother to look at him again. She replied though, "It seems."

He observed her keenly. Even though, she was hiding it, she was wearying. With those wounds of hers, Annabeth wasn't only killing the others. She was also killing herself. 'For me?' It was too much for him. She didn't have to do that. 'Annabeth has limits,' he always knew. He was afraid she was driving too hard, pushing too desperate.

"Maybe we shouldn't push that hard…" Percy suggested, convincing her. She turned to him, eyes were unreadable. He continued, hesitating, "I still can't – "

"– can't understand?" cut Annabeth, getting impatient.

"No," countered Percy. "…can't accept it. Doing all these stuffs for my sake? Tell me, did you talk to our mentor? You appear like the District 1's not giving you anything, and I have food every night…"

Annabeth stared at him for long, before saying, "This is my decision. I want you to survive." Her eyes softened. "Just let me do this. I only want you to be at my side. You know, these days are my last if that's the case."

Percy's brows knitted, "Damn, Annabeth…" he expressed it lowly. "With that strategy of yours, even though I happen to survive, I won't live the same. I – I feel…" he paused to take a moment, then, "…I feel pathetic, helpless, knowing that you're killing yourself just for me. Annabeth, I don't want you to die…"

She smiled, "I'm glad hearing that from you but I will still do this…" After that, she averted her attention back to the wall in front, ending their conversation. There was no way he could convince her. She had already made up her mind. Percy withdrew a deep sigh, sounding annoyed but not to Annabeth. It was the Hunger Games' doing, and 'Shit! It has to be the Capitol.' After that, nothing.

Aside from the rain that was pouring down unceasingly, the whole passage was quiet. It would stay like that until Annabeth stirred up from her position and, like a hunter, shifted her eyes from one end of the passage to the other, scanning and inspecting the wet area as if they were in danger.

"What's that?" Percy was alarmed.

"It feels like there's someone here and we can't see it…"

A sound of fabric was heard.

Without warning, a woman appeared before them. Percy didn't know how and when, but it certainly had something to do with the cloak she was holding. She had come obviously from the near passage; all wet and appeared very weary. She was gripping a readied weapon against them. Funny it seemed; it was only a wooden stick. Then, 'No…' It was a wand.

Hermione Granger.

They were both alarmed and were about to withdraw their weapons when the witch shouted, desperately, "YOU MOVE! YOU DIE! One swish of this wand, you'll see death instantly!"

Before Percy could even say a thing to calm the witch down, Annabeth retorted, "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL US, HUHH?!" Percy turned to her. Annabeth's eyes were sharply raging as if they were of an assassin. She continued, "FOUR LIGHTS! Killing one of us will worth your Container. Only one, stupid! You'll still die after killing one of us!" Annabeth was getting scarier than ever. 'When did she turn out like that?' Percy thought. It took only days in the arena to change her entirely.

The witch, however, played Annabeth's demeaning. She defended, "Yes, I can only kill one. But, you will still lose the other, or in this case…" she pointed the wand against Annabeth, "… lose your dear life!"

'Wow! This witch can challenge Annabeth's intellect!' Percy was surprised, panicking still. The Granger was targeting the Daughter of Athena with no sign of hesitation. Desperation. 'This girl is incredibly desperate…' Percy thought.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

'I don't care anymore…'

The killing curse was the only way to threaten them. She could also use the _imperius curse_ with her remaining four lights but unfortunately, the target was with a company. She needed an extra light to keep the other from intruding which, unluckily, she lacked of. 'Damn the Loric!' she cursed mentally. Their encounter with her had nearly drained their lights, she and Harry.

On the other hand, the blond one was glaring at her intensely. It looked like she was eager to take the life out of her. All the same, the witch remained still and unaffected. Hermione threatened, "Move Jackson and she'll die!"

Finally, the guy asked, "What do you want?!"

She asked, not taking her eyes off from the terrifying grey-eyed player, "You can heal wounds right? I want you to heal my partner, Jackson." Silence. Getting impatient, Hermione yelled out, dictating, "NOW!"

"You should've told me. There's no need for this kind of violence. I'm willing to help."

Hermione was taken aback, "What?" And so was the other demigod, "WHAT?! YOU'RE PROBABLY KIDDING ME, PERCY! WE CAN'T HELP ENEMIES!" she was mad as hell. She glared at the witch once more, "You can't waste your light for her or for her partner. And, besides, she'll kill us afterwards."

Hermione hissed back, "I won't! You have my word."

"I'll do it, Annabeth…" Jackson talked in.

"NO! You trust this girl?!" the other one disagreed. Hermione was stuck in between. 'Are they arguing in front of me?' she thought.

"ANNABETH!"

"PERCY!"

"Annabeth, you've done your part! Now, it is my turn to make my decisions," the guy inhaled deeply, "or you'll lose me…"

The demigod, named Annabeth, went silent. Still her eyes were fiery even though the rain was still around and pouring. She averted her attention to Hermione and glared at her instead. It appeared she had swallowed down the urge to fight back to her partner.

Hermione didn't know how to react. She attempted, "O-Okay. That s-settles…" she paused to collect herself, "Jackson – "

"Percy, please. Use Percy."

"Okay…" Hermione continued, "Percy, follow me." The two stood up from their position and then, the witch led the way through the unsheltered path, still pointing the wand against the grey-eyed player.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** ** _Harry Potter_**

Just earlier, he felt like dying. He had lost so much blood. Death was just one step away. And then, suddenly, the pain lifted up and he felt somewhat relieved.

"Harry?" It was Hermione. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Blurred figures came into his sight. 'Wait, figures…' Hermione was with some people, one or two. Flashes of memories rushed into him. He won't let another Maren bother him and Hermione. Hysterically, he forced himself up and punched the nearest figure. Luckily, it wasn't his companion.

"HARRY! DON'T!" A slim figure put him down on the ground, preventing him to move. It was the witch once again, yelling, "Stop, Harry! Stop!" And then, voices of strangers entered.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM NOW, PERCY!"

"No! Annabeth, calm down! I am alright!"

"THEY'RE GONNA BETRAY US!"

Hermione yelled out once more, "If you touch him, I'll kill you, Chase!"

With all those voices around, from disorientation, Harry blinked repeatedly to see clearly. Finally adjusted, he saw Hermione on his side on the ground protecting him with a wand. The witch was all wet due to the rain. She had probably gone out of their shelter. Her opponent, however, was threatening them with her knife, standing with a readied position. The weapon was short and bronze, yes. Even so, it was deadly as hell. The stranger had the most intensifying eyes. She could even surpass Maren with that predatory look on her filthy face. The Loric was passive. This one was frantic. Not too far from her was another stranger. He was the one he had punched earlier. His mouth and nose were bleeding. He had hit him that hard.

The guy talked, "I'm alright, Annabeth. Put it down." She wasn't listening. "Put it down!" Then, she surrendered unwillingly. Harry even heard her mutter lowly, "Seaweed brain…" Afterwards, the guy spoke to Hermione, "Now, it's your turn to put the stick down…"

Hermione easily followed him and said, "It's a wand…"

"Okay, wand…"

It was Harry's turn to intervene, "Who are they, Hermione?"

The witch answered, "Uhmm, they are Percy and Annabeth. Percy saved your life. He has the ability."

"The demigods…" Harry remembered from the data. "So, you saved my life…" he looked at him who nodded awkwardly as a response. His companion entered again, "AND YOU PUNCHED HIM!"

"Annabeth, enough! It's understandable. He was defending himself," countered the guy, Percy.

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, still dizzy.

"It's okay – " Percy was cut shortly.

Bad timing.

The alarming earsplitting sound came. The four stiffened from their position. Again, another terror would come. Hermione turned to Harry, anxiously, "It's happening again. Are you fine to move?" She was scared as ever, obviously. Was he fine? No, his head was throbbing and his limbs, especially his recovered arm, were still shaking. He wasn't still fit to play or run or kill. But, "Adrenaline will move me…" Harry replied. He didn't want her to worry about him. She would kill herself worrying too much. Even so, he was deeply nervous as well. Could he stand another challenge with that condition of his? He doubted himself. At least, dying because of blood loss was out of his concerns. Thanks to the guy with the same features as his with the exemption of his glasses and the guy's obvious experience of sword fighting and arm-to-arm combat. He had eased his burdens somehow. He owed him for that.

Hermione helped him up on his feet. Hell, his feet were wobbling!

As an instinct, the four circled together, facing different directions. Harry readied his wand. Hermione readied hers. Percy, who was beside him, clicked a pen – what the hell? – and then, it turned into a sword. He had a weapon as magical as he had. The frantic player, namely Annabeth, remained with her blade.

The second alarm was heard and then another.

Stillness. The rain had stopped. 'Since when did it stop?' Harry thought, thinking randomly. He bet it had ceased without them noticing or, maybe, he was injured and disoriented that much to not even notice it. Like hell, he cared for a detail like that!

Percy spoke up, "Wanna join us?"

"What're you saying, Percy?!" entered Annabeth.

He started again, "Just for this challenge. I have a bad feeling this'll be hard."

Team up? Harry thought for a second, as if he had a time. He stared through a passage near him. He also had a bad feeling. Well, he couldn't trust the blond demigod but Percy had just saved his life and besides, he was still weak, recovering. He needed help and support.

"Yes, I'm afraid," Hermione answered before him. He showed his support afterwards.

Percy smiled, "Glad you're teaming up."

"THIS IS CRAZY, PERCY!" Again, Annabeth. "WE CAN'T TRUST STRANGERS!"

"What? You can't trust them for you can't be trusted? Not everyone's like you, Annabeth." It sounded like they had a back story. Well, everybody had a back story.

The grey-eyed demigod was about to answer when the heavy wind went through the passageway. They all knew, whatever it was, it would come any moment from then on.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	25. CHAPTER 24: Delusion

**The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24: Delusion**

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The readings were sent out to the maze.

Meggie remained staring at the brittle pages she had just read minutes ago. She had a bad feeling. Refocusing around, she viewed the main monitor occupying most of the front wall of the room. Only thirteen players remained alive out of twenty four. They were either in group or alone. Maren Elizabeth remained solo as she had been throughout the past days. At the moment, she was chasing Thomas. Thomas's group had reached its endpoint. They had separated, leaving the maze runner and Peeta alone. The shadowhunter was individually playing too.

On the other hand, new groups were formed. It appeared that the demigods and the magic users had already decided to work together, though its permanence was unclear. Katniss was with Tobias. She was seemly safe with him. And finally, there was this group of elves and the Baudelaire. This particular group was behaving differently. They barely talk and then, at the moment, they were running through the current.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

He was leading. Arya and the girl were tailing after him. Their pace was slower than their usual run. They had to make Violet follow them after all.

The monitoring gamemakers were probably calling them insane, running towards the direction of the sound. Legolas was scared, yes, as expected. No one knew the awaiting challenge ahead of them. 'Who knows?' Maybe, there would be beasts or more nightmares. Certainly, it would be something more frightening and worse, they were running towards it and more like welcoming it. They were probably insane, yes, but it was the only doing-things-differently they could do. At least, it was something for real.

As seconds passed, his heartbeats became louder and louder inside him. He could hear his every beat clearly and he was afraid that Arya could hear it as well. It would be a shame. He was praying that hearing the slightest heartbeat of his was out of her abilities. What would she say?

Shaking his pointless thoughts off, Legolas observed his surroundings. From that point, he saw the destroyed greens morphing creepily, the shattered woods on the ruins crawling to reconnect with others even though they weren't really meant to be joined, though they were all from different woods. The fallen trees were standing up once again. Branches were extending. Leaves were multiplying. Their shapes were altering. Their shades were turning dry and auburn.

It wasn't a good sight. In fact, it was terrible. There was something in the air that was making the great scenery around them pretty fearsome.

"Legolas," Arya called. "We can't determine the path anymore. The sound was gone minutes ago. We might get lost."

"I know," he responded. "We continue still. But this time, we walk." He decreased his pace, not taking his eyes out from the changing forest around him. The dry greens were continuing on their change. Roots were crawling on and digging into the ruined ground, transforming from new to ancient. Even the shades of their barks were darkening as if time had already tested it long ago. And there was this kind of strange atmosphere. It was unexplainably heavy though the air was enough for them to breathe simply. It was purely heavy alone.

The changing had stopped. The elf halted. He was too familiar with the woods around them, the same feeling, the same spirit, the same atmosphere. "Mirkwood," he muttered, recognizing. And it was the cursed one, not the old Greenwood. And walking through it was extremely dangerous, Legolas knew. The diseased forest was more than creepy woods and heavy influencing air. There were a lot reasons why it was being avoided by the people of Middle Earth. It includes the creatures living within.

"Arya, Violet," Legolas called. "Stick with me." No one responded. His heartbeat rose up once again. Worried, he pivoted back to see them and just like what he had feared about, they weren't there after him. "Raich!"

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

The rain had stopped. The alarm had resounded through the passages. The maze had completed its change. Still, the Loric was tailing after him. She was tireless and he was wearying, panicking.

If only he could call out for help, cry out like a lost man in the middle of the woods and call for someone like Minho or Newt or anyone to rescue him, he would undoubtedly do. But he couldn't, for 'anyone' in the maze could only mean 'any more opponent' and that was the worst thing he could wish for in the moment.

It was funny, really humorous it seemed, that the one he was running and escaping from was only a woman with ferocious eyes, a woman that was more skilled and trained than a stung guy in the Glade. He couldn't take the irony of life.

" _The price of being careless, Thomas,"_ he heard Teresa once again. He shook his head and muttered, "Oh shit! STOP!" In that kind of hysterical moment, Teresa's hindrance was highly unwanted. But, just like Maren, she was nonstop. " _WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? YOU LEFT ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO SHUT ME OUT?!"_ Teresa was getting louder and louder and this time, she was more frequent and verbal. He couldn't take hearing his dead partner anymore.

Thomas was extremely wearying and all. His head was throbbing and so was his heart. His limbs were exceedingly aching from the endless run he had exerted from Annabeth's and then, Maren's chasing, currently. He couldn't even fight for his life for he was critically injured. His shoulder was terribly aching. He couldn't move it a bit and the pain was spreading thoroughly, affecting his whole upper body and slowing him down. Very unfortunate indeed! Worse, he was feeling lightheaded with all the things he was hearing from Teresa and the odd feeling of losing his air. He couldn't determine if it was because of his fatigue or it was because of the new air around him. It seemed that everything around him was so heavy to take in, to absorb. Even breathing had turned so hard for him. 'It's all because of the changed woods,' Thomas thought, skimming the innocent looking forest and its falling maple-colored leaves. The forest had already engulfed the view of the remaining sky above him. They were all under its fearsome ancient trees' shade. It was giving him the feeling of entrapment with nowhere else to go inside of a more dangerous transformed maze.

Thomas was afraid he would end up insane in the game. 'I must be probably insane right now,' he thought. And then, at the end of the current passage he was sprinting through, he saw Teresa, firmly standing and waiting for him. Thomas was simply terrified. 'I must be insane right now.' Not a second after that, something dark and hairy flashed through his vision. He couldn't determine what that was. It had just appeared from nowhere and collided against him roughly. And then the next clear thing he knew, it was lifting him up from the ground.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

"Be watchful." Surprisingly, the two women in their new group warned in chorus. They looked at each other, deciding who would speak sustainably. It was like a matter of leadership – who would lead and who would decide. The first speaker would determine it. Hermione or Annabeth? Harry had nothing to say for he knew, and the other guy knew as well, that a single wrong choice of word can destroy the team they had made temporarily.

Seconds of eeriness felt like an eternity. Hermione continued, saying, "Keep your weapons withdrawn. I can sense strangeness in the woods…" Thankfully, it was Hermione who kept on. Harry couldn't imagine the other player leading him and the bright witch. It would risk their play. With Hermione leading, they had the upper security, the upper control of their play as a group. This made Harry feel safer.

Annabeth, on the other hand, kept on her stance. Was she accepting the position? He couldn't read her well. He bet nobody but his partner could read that kind of complex character. She was a puzzle to all.

They would stay still in the midst of the altered passage when an odd sound came and echoed through. Harry was alarmed and so was the group. They automatically pointed their weapons against the source. The wizard waited as he gripped his wand tightly but, nothing came through the passage. It had been seconds and it would turn to a minute until Annabeth stepped out from their position frantically, staring up above.

"Annabeth," Percy called anxiously, "what is it?"

"P-Percy…" She was incredibly pale and shivering. A tremendous fear was painted all over her face. Who could have guessed that the Daughter of Athena would express such fear publicly? 'And what kind of fear is that then?' Harry wondered. The rest of them wondered as well. They looked up and saw four giant arachnids, as great as the size of Aragog in his book, descending from the tall trees above them.

Harry's eyes widened. The nearest spider broke from its thread, falling right above them. As an instinct, the wizard quickly casted out an illuminating light from his wand. "Arania Exumai!" The arachnid was knocked out on the ground away from them, creating a sound impact towards the collided ancient tree. And, with that, the collision called more odd snapping sounds, meaning more eight-legged creatures.

Harry was stunned for a moment. Giant spiders were the challenge.

The second nearest above their heads landed near Percy with a thug. The rest of the spiders followed. Harry could see that they were different from the acromantulas in his book. These were wilder and faster, craving for their flesh. "Let's run!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione!" Percy promptly entered. His voice was full of worry. "Annabeth can't move." And yes, she couldn't move for she was highly petrified on her spot, trembling though. Percy added, "She fears spiders greatly." Arachnophobia, of all fears!

Harry had no idea what to do. He bet Hermione was indecisive too. They couldn't leave them behind. They couldn't do such cruelty, not that the four of them had decided to group just minutes ago. But, the spiders were multiplying around them, flexing their joints to attack. Thus, Harry decided hastily, talking over the witch, "WE CARRY HER!" He couldn't imagine himself lifting something after the deadly blood loss he had experienced. Nonetheless, he had to do it still.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **The Lord of the Rings**_

The ever horrid eight-legged creatures on the face of Middle Earth had been brought down to the maze.

Legolas stretched his bow and released three arrows. Afterwards, three spiders were dead with arrows centered through their skulls. Jumping over the dead arachnids, the elf retrieved his arrows from them and charged it once again to the arriving creatures. Dead. Once again, all dead. He climbed up to a tree and there, continued his search, hopping from wood to wood.

He needed to find the elf maiden and the clever Baudelaire. He was greatly blaming himself for losing them. He had lost his senses, had lost them under his supervision, under his forest.

Legolas's brows were knitting. His temper was rising. He had never felt such impatience before. And then finally, "Ai Valar!" he saw a flash of green light not too far from the end of his path. He knew that light. He shouted, "ARYA!" He immediately descended from the tree and landed soundlessly on the ground. There, he dashed towards the source of light, unsheathing a single knife from his back to slash the hindering spiders on his path. After clearing his way, he then visibly saw the elleth fighting two arachnids. "ARYA!" he repeated. Hearing his voice, the elleth turned to him. With that, he swiftly switched his weaponry, charged two arrows and released them to kill the spiders around her. Dead. Next, he sped up and reached her within seconds. He had that urge to touch and, yes, hold her for seconds, but he swallowed it back. She might get mad.

"Legolas!" she called. A great worry was on her face. Surprisingly, it was her who touched him and searched for some injuries. Knowing that there was none, she then squeezed his shoulder, "I'm glad you're fine." She released a sigh of relief. "It was all a blur. I was suddenly out and then, unwarily, I wandered here and lost my sight on you." Realization came in after, she hastily asked, "Violet…?"

Legolas shook his head as a reply. He was annoyed with this, blaming the forest and the gamemakers behind it.

Arya was so worried, he could see, and he was panicking, as well. Collecting his composure, he said, "Let's find her, then," he paused and then said, informing her, "This is my forest." She was surprised for a moment but recovered at once after. There was nothing to be said.

"We lost our path to the center, Legolas," Arya altered the talk, disappointedly, returning her hand on her side.

"We can look for it any time after this but now, we find Violet." Arya nodded and readied her weapon. With that, Legolas led once again with his unsheathed long blades. "Gwaem."

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"I think I heard Violet," Tobias said, breathing hard.

"What?" Katniss abruptly stopped from running and looked at the Dauntless, eye to eye, "Are you sure?" The forest had been working on them ever since the challenge began. Spiders had come to and fro. Presently, they were running with all their might from them.

Katniss had heard the Baudelaire too, somewhere from the ways they had passed. At first, she thought it was just the forest fooling their minds out but because Four had heard the same voice as well, it might be true. Katniss repeated, leading him to a shade where they can hide from the chasing spiders temporarily, "ARE YOU SURE, TOBIAS?!"

Four closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus. Because of his past condition, the heavy atmosphere had affected him badly. "I think so," he replied.

It might be Violet and Violet means the elves. They were still close.

" _If there's another way, would you ever choose that?"_

" _We offer you an alliance… it is to escape, yes."_

Already decided, Katniss said, "We have to go back."

Four needed them.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"For Merlin's sake, this is nonstop!" Percy heard Hermione exclaim in annoyance. The spiders were endlessly appearing from every passage they were turning and crossing through.

"Here!" Hermione pointed and led. She turned to a sharp turn and hopped over a giant root. Harry followed and then, Percy. The daughter of Athena was doing her best to be independent, following after them.

Annabeth had refused the wizard's lending hand and had insisted on running without a support. Let anything be destroyed, but not her pride. But Percy could see her slow progress. Seemingly, she was finding the giant root hard to hop over. She would be left behind with that tremendous fear of her.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

"I KNOW!" Annabeth was mad – more like mad at herself for becoming a burden.

"Annabeth, let us carry you!"

She couldn't find a right grip on the root. Her hands were badly trembling. "NO WAY!"

Percy was about to say more when Hermione talked in, "Stop being such a kid, Chase!"

Annabeth's brows joined in frustration. Afterwards, she climbed over the root imperfectly but successfully. Anyone could see her temper rising up. The witch was equally mad as well but more like the scolding one. She wanted to help the demigod, Percy could see. Nevertheless, Annabeth remained firmly persistent, "I don't need your – " All of a sudden, a spider thread appeared from her behind and bound her upper body. Everyone was in shock, and of course, Annabeth too. The spider from behind the root pulled the thread and carried the wise demigod back. Annabeth toppled over the giant root backwards. She screamed out loud.

"ANNABETH!" As an instinct, Percy promptly leaped over the root to cut the thread. But, the spider was quick and responsive. It dragged Annabeth upward as it climbed up to a tall tree. Worse, more spiders crowded around Percy. It seemed hopeless to retrieve her back until a jet of light flashed through the view. A second later, the spider that was pulling the daughter of Athena fell from the tree. Annabeth fell as well and landed on the coarse ground hardly.

"IS SHE DEAD?!" Percy heard Hermione exclaim and panicked hearing it in the process. He scanned her partner in one glance and saw her breathing. 'Thank the gods, she's alive!' Only unconscious. Percy couldn't determine if she had fainted along the climb or had fainted because of her hard fall. Not that it mattered, more spiders gathered around her. With this, Percy decided quickly, "Harry, Hermione, take her! I'll hold them here." He swayed Riptide towards the three arachnids before him. Harry immediately responded beside him, pointing his wand to the spiders around. He said, "We can't leave you behind…"

"Screw it, Harry! They'll catch and kill us. Save her and I'll handle this."

Harry stared at him for a moment, bearing a silent question of 'are you serious?'. Percy glared back hardly, dictating, "GO!" With that, Harry waved his wand and the spiders gathering around the wise demigod diminished. He dashed and placed the unconscious Annabeth on his back. He slightly winced for a second. It had to be his healed wound. Percy could bet it still pained him a little bit.

Hermione, on the other hand, turned to Percy and squeezed his shoulder. She said, "See you soon." Percy nodded. And then, both of them – the magic users – ran out of the passage, away from the area. Instantly, Percy refocused back to his opponents. Conditioning his grip, he started his fight with the biggest one in the middle.

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

Maren had lost her sight or had lost her interest on him. She was way too strong to be weary; any reason but not weary. It didn't matter anyway. Having her out of the way was very relieving. However…

Thomas was dying.

 _Thud!_ His face collided on the ground once again along with his numb body. Two spiders were brutally wrestling above him. They were fighting which one would take the life out of him, the one which would grind the flesh out of his bones. 'Will they have the mercy to left my bones in the arena or will they viciously break my remains and swallow them wholly?' Thomas floatingly wondered though he didn't want to know the answer himself. His vision was near to nothingness. He felt nothing and he couldn't breathe easily. 'One more minute,' Thomas thought. 'Yes one more minute and I'll die…' He had no strength to fight anymore. 'And I am tired... so tired.'

Silence. And then _, "Is that how shortly you can go?"_ Teresa. And somehow his eyes remained open. He answered unwarily, "No."

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

They halted.

"Violet…" Legolas muttered as he rubbed the ribbon by his thumb, checking the material itself. "She's near." He put the ribbon inside his satchel.

After confirming it herself, Arya finally said, informing the male elf, "Legolas, there's someone following us…" Arya whispered, assuring that nobody would hear them.

"Aside from spiders, yes, there's someone tailing after us…" he turned to her. 'So, he knows…?' Arya slightly arched an eyebrow. Legolas added, "She's back looking for you." _She._

"Just as I thought," Arya pursed her lips. She stared at the previous path they had gone through. Dead spiders were on the way but at the end, she could feel the near presence of an opponent. "Six…" she gritted. Her hold on her weapon tightened. She wanted to fight the Loric. She wanted to end the fight they had started and she knew, Six was yearning to finish it as well – the very reason why she was tailing after them. She must have seen them.

"We have no time for this, Arya," Legolas said, "You will drain your lights and we have to find Violet…"

"I know…" Arya glared at him.

Legolas remained firm and dominant. He said, "Then, let's go…" With that, the male elf moved and continued. Arya followed behind, quite irritated that he had gained leadership over her.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

Inverted. The spider was carrying her up to the top of the ancient tree upside down with only a binding thread around her ankle.

"I…" Violet stretched her arm, "…can't…" she firmly gripped the hilt of the travelling knife she got, "…die…" targeting, "…like this!" She swiftly bent and cut the web which was binding her ankle, connected to the climbing giant spider before her. The second the thread was snapped out, Violet quickly descended from a high feet from the ground. "AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed out.

Obviously.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

"Hear that?!" Arya was alarmed.

Legolas continued on his pace and twisted a turn. He seemly had already determined the location. Arya followed behind.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"Hear that?!" Katniss's face lightened up. The hunter withdrew a smile despite of the exhausting running they were doing. "She's near. Faster, Four…"

"Yes, and she's screaming…"

Realizing this, Katniss's smile flattened. Her lips pursed. Whatever the reason was, she didn't want the fact that the girl had screamed. 'What are the elves doing?!' "Faster, Four…" she repeated. This time, she pulled his arm and dragged him to a faster pace. Tobias wasn't still fit in the least. He couldn't still catch up. And then, as they passed by a passage…

"KATNISS!"

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

He had seen her figure, passing through the perpendicular passage nearby to the one he was currently running through.

She was alive. He knew it all the way – the very reason why she hadn't been announced as Fallen. But, it was really different seeing her physically well and fine and he was purely glad about it. Yes, Peeta Mellark was purely glad seeing Katniss Everdeen alive. But, she hadn't turned or halted. Katniss had continued on her path and ignored him as if she had not heard his loud cry, his loud demanding call. 'Is she still mad?' he asked, wondering anxiously, and then quickly answered himself after, 'For sure, she hates me.'

Not dismissing the fact, Peeta had seen _him_ too with the hunter. Tobias 'Four' Eaton. Grasping the thought, Peeta was simply petrified on the spot to the extent that he had halted and had completely forgotten that there were also some giant arachnids tailing after him. "Four?..." Peeta asked to no one but himself.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"That was Peeta." Tobias knew that Katniss had heard the poor baker's loud cry, but just in case, he told her anyway.

"I know," Katniss plainly replied as they continued on to their pace. "But, Violet, first."

"Yes," and then he realized, from then on, Katniss was leading the way, leading him to a path. And, he was surprisingly depending on her and somehow, he was remarkably contented being in the condition despite of her obvious ruling upon him. "Yes, ma'am…" He hid a smile.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

Hermione waved her wand hardly once again, not breaking her speed. Flash of light once more and the spiders which were crowding the way were swayed out rapidly. _One light_.

Harry was worrying, seeing the single remaining light on her Container behind her. He said exhaustingly, "HERMIONE, STOP USING YOUR LIGHT!"

"SILLY, HARRY, I HAVE NO CHOICE! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR WAND AND THEY WILL GONNA EAT US IF I DON'T USE THIS!" Hermione was right. Given that he was carrying Annabeth on his back and he was using his both tiring arms to support her, he couldn't reach for his wand. And, he couldn't leave the wise demigod alone. "Damn…" he cursed under his breathes. And then unexpectedly, a giant spider descended from a tree towards their way. It landed right between the wizard and the witch that caused the two to separate and crash on the ancient floor hardly by the impact. In the process, Annabeth had been detached from Harry. She landed meters away from him.

Hearing the clicking sounds of the spiders' mobility once again, Harry quickly retrieved his focus. "Hermione!" he called. Spiders were starting to land around them and crowd the passage. Still not hearing his partner's reply, Harry quickly searched for Annabeth. "Oh no…" The unconscious demigod was once again being pulled away by an arachnid. "Annabeth!" Harry quickly withdrew his wand and shoot but failed for the spider had regained speed and dragged its prey swiftly than its previous attempt. Harry's eyes widened. Annabeth was being taken away from them. "STOP! NO!" He stood up promptly, reaching for the demigod, but was stopped when he heard another cry from another direction. It sounded Hermione. "HAAARRRYYYY!"

Hurriedly, the wizard pivoted back and saw Hermione being swarmed by three spiders. The arachnids were binding her body with their white threads and she was struggling. Her container was lying helplessly on the cold ancient ground. All of its lights were shut. "NO!" Harry quickly waved his wand and the two spiders were dismissed. However, the other one had luckily dodged the light and currently quickly retrieving Hermione's half-bounded frame. It speedily dragged her away from him. "HERMIONE!" Panicking, Harry reached for her but it was too late. The spiders had amazingly adapted to their speed and had gained advantages over their capabilities. In a flash, Hermione was out of sight and so was Annabeth.

Harry was panicking – extremely wearying and panicking. He had to decide. Spiders were rapidly moving towards him.

 _Percy._

 _Annabeth._

 _Hermione._ 'Oh no, not Hermione…'

He quickly reached for the Gryffindor sword and swayed it in front. He had to retrieve the witch no matter what even though it would mean leaving the wise demigod behind. 'I'm sorry, Annabeth…' his conscience was deeply bothering him but, 'Hermione first…' he told himself. He needed to save his partner and he knew that by that decision, Percy would hold a huge hatred against him. Yes, no matter what. He needed to save Hermione. And he would take the blame and responsibilities for Annabeth. He only needed to save Hermione, her partner, at the moment.

* * *

 **Violet Baudelaire from** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_

She fell down and landed badly, head was bleeding, and worse, blurrily hearing the clicking joints of the near spiders.

"VIOLET!"

"VIOLET!"

The girl abruptly opened her eyes as she heard not only the she-elf's call but the hunter's as well. Pulling herself up, with her full effort to move, she called, "KATNISS!" And then again, she ran stumblingly, toppling and tripping over and over again, just to escape the grouping spiders behind and wishing she could take a glimpse and spot either the elves or the hunter on the way. "ARYA!"

* * *

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

He was more than that.

He was more than a guy who would surrender deeply by the forest's delusion and monsters. He was more than a helpless guy blaming himself for losing his partner, more than a critical injured guy who was losing his mind every now and then.

He was more than that.

The spiders through the passage were lessening bit by bit. Thomas was moving, advancing out on his path. His blade was covered with their blood and so was his body. He was unthinkably moving to kill the monsters, unthinkably but successfully surviving the challenge, withdrawing the miraculous remaining strength inside him.

Who would have guessed that he still had the strength? _"I always know you can…"_ Teresa.

"SHUT UP!" He was exceedingly full of her.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

 _Chase. Escape. Run._

The Capitol was enjoying the show, the show that, for Meggie, was way too cruel.

 _Horrifying screams. Desperate calls. Tributes were being dragged, separated._

 _Delusion. Lost._

 _One call. One turn. One mistake._

Meggie's eyes widened up in complete surprise. She slowly rose up from her seat to clearly see the scene on the screen before her enclosed reading space. The Gameroom went silent. All were shocked. It was really unexpected.

 _Dead._

From the other monitor, it was so clear to overhear: the whole Capitol was crying triumphantly. 'What a wonderful show! What a wonderful twist! What a wonderful mistake!' the announcer was saying.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Raich! - Curses!  
Gwaem - Let's go  
Arania Exumai - spell used to blast back acromantulas or other large spiders

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	26. CHAPTER 25: Grief

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Here's an update because I have new readers. Haha. Thank you! Please, enjoy! I am really a weird writer. I always love plot twists.

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy; Annabeth_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events – Violet_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner – Thomas_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: Grief**

 **Thomas from** _ **The Maze Runner**_

'Face her!' The only solution Thomas could think of just to save his sanity was to face Teresa and get rid of her even though he knew she was just the result of his too much thoughts and his undying guilt.

And, so he did.

At the intersection of four passageways, Thomas had faced Teresa and had lifted his hands with his blade against her. In that mere second, he was greatly satisfied, with spiders behind him being cleared out and the female Glader in front getting rid of. And finally, there she was standing before him, bleeding from the cut on her shoulder and down diagonally.

But realization came in, it wasn't Teresa. It wasn't Teresa bleeding in front of him, wasn't Teresa dying by the wound he had executed. _Thug._

The _girl_ fell from her knees bearing a surprise expression on her face – the same expression Thomas had as well. She landed helplessly on the course ground, eyes wide open in shock. The blood from the wound spurt out, staining the violet clothes she had. And Thomas, by his surprise, stumbled backward and numbly unhanded his weapon, completely horrified from what he had done to the kid.

And then, all of a sudden, he heard a loud cry from one of the three passageways of the intersection. It roared the name of the girl in front of him, "VIOLET!" The voice was full of horror and at the same time, full of anger – that rage, Thomas heartbeats went wild and loud. And he was scared – so scared, he quickly rose up from the ground and sprinted away from the body.

'How did this all happen?'

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

She had seen her weak frame running helplessly through a random passage. And then, in a split unpredictable second, she had seen her fall. A random participant had just slashed Violet on her turn in the crossing.

Arya's eyes got widen in shock. Informal it might be, but the scene had just made her scream to the top of her lungs. Horrified. The happening was way too cruel to the elf's sight. Promptly, Arya ran with her best speed and reached the bleeding girl on her spot in a second. Though her hands were shaking, she observed her and inspected the wound, muttering, "Oh, Violet…" repeatedly, pleading and almost crying.

Though Violet was still breathing, the wound was deep, really deep. She won't survive it. No one would survive it, even the strongest elf she knew. "This can't be…" Arya's breathings became heavy, looking at the girl's shock face. Violet's eyes were still open, looking at nothing and head resting on the rough surface.

Without hesitation, Arya took her Container and gripped on it tightly. She only had _two_ lights left. Nonetheless, she was willing to use it for the girl. "Hold on tight, Violet…" With her one hand on the wound, the Container glowed intensively. Arya's eyes went thin, begging for her remaining lights. Violet had deeper wound than Legolas. The male elf had already consumed three lights from her. It was obvious that her lights weren't enough for the girl but she went on still. The ointment was of no use. The wound was seriously open to apply. And then, with just a snap, Arya's Container went shut. Her lights were all off. Again, Arya went hysterical, "Oh, no. No, Violet…" Her hands were wildly trembling, caressing the girl's head.

It wasn't only obvious but Violet had happened to look at the grieving Arya just before she took her last breath. And with that, she died.

The clever Baudelaire was dead.

Arya went helplessly frozen on the spot – too surprised and unrecovered – up until she felt the male elf's presence beside her. She sensed him positioned, stood firmly and set his bow and arrow perfectly. Arya knew that Legolas was still seeing the fleeing murderer.

From that point, she turned her head to see the murderer as well. Even though he was already yards away from them, she could still recognize him from his back. _Thomas._

Arya felt nothing but disgust and hatred, however, _"P-Please, s-sa-save Thomas. He doesn't deserve this place."_ Arya recalled the girl, Teresa, and her pleading and the promise that Legolas had left on her departure. For that reason, Arya nervously wondered, 'Would Legolas kill Thomas?'

Pause.

Without any hesitation, the arrow from the male elf's bow was released. It travelled through the passage in a straight path and straight through the running murderer's head. Afterwards, Thomas was down on the ground with an arrow through his skull. _Dead._

Another silence. After that, Arya heard Legolas say, "There's no need for any hesitation. He killed Violet." Arya was somehow glad that he chose to kill the man.

One heavy breath. Arya returned her focus on the dead girl on the ground. Ivies were starting to take the body. She was about to cut the greens when Legolas talked in once again, "Let them take her. She's already dead." His voice was cold and emotionless, as if he had no care for the girl at all.

Arya gritted her teeth and rose up to face the male elf. She was about to say something when Legolas started to walk away from the scene. On that point, she also noticed that his hands were already balled up tightly. He was mad.

The wood elf added, "Spiders are coming, Arya. We better go." He continued off from the intersection.

Realizing that he was also grieving, maybe deeper than her, Arya remained silent and took a final glance at the poor kid, instead. Ivies were already pulling the girl towards the big roots of a tree, as if the maze was already eating the body. Afterwards, she halfheartedly followed the other elf run to who-knows-where.

It had pained her greatly. Violet's death had pained her greatly. Violet didn't deserve such death. Violet didn't deserve to die. By some means, Arya was blaming herself for the girl's tragedy, and, if she was blaming herself that way and that deep, 'What of Legolas…?'

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Damn. Of all competitors, not her.

They had crossed path with the Loric. And she had seen them as a threat – a threat that was needed to be eliminated immediately, especially him. He could tell, for she was glaring at him while pointing her twin swords and stretching her limbs in a position.

Bad timing. They had a kid to rescue. And, it had been more alarming than ever for lately they had heard a horrifying scream calling the kid's name. It sounded bad. With this, they knew that Violet was in trouble, in the worse way they could think of.

Well, Tobias had no choice. Even though he wasn't still fit to fight, he withdrew his blade, stepping before Katniss, protecting her from the dangerous player.

"Four…" he heard Katniss call worriedly.

"I have to try…" Four reasoned. At once, the Loric's swords slashed the air. She was clearly ready as she advanced a step towards them and then, in a second, she disappeared. "Here we go…" the Dauntless uttered as he felt through the air and then expertly blocked the Loric's blade from its disappearance.

It was obvious on her face; the Loric was surprised, revealing herself again.

Tobias smirked shortly, putting gravity on his blade against the Loric's. "It appears I'm not easy to fight with…"

The Loric just glared at him harder and hopped backwards to withdraw an attack once again. This time, she smirked wickedly. Terrifying. The Loric wasn't one to be teased upon. "I was just firing up…" she said.

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

She woke up seeing things inverted. She was hanging upside down from a tree's branch. Her body was covered with web, leaving just half of her face. Around her were woods with white mesh. At least, she was near to the ground. But, to land and escape, she couldn't think of a way. She was still disorientated and her hands and limbs were tightly bound off. There were no spiders around. She couldn't feel one. _Thank the gods!_ But, they would come back any second from then on, she was certain. She only needed something sharp to escape, but her tools and her bag were not with her in the moment. It was almost impossible. She was panicking. Until…

Annabeth heard footsteps. It could be anyone else. It could be an enemy. It was just high hopes, but she called out nonetheless, "PERCY!"

The footsteps grew louder. And there, from the forest's shadows, a man was revealed. Just like her, his shirt was stained with blood. Dirt was all over him. And, on his right hand was the sword she was so frightened to see, to remember: Rhindon, the great blade of Peter the Magnificent.

"Annabeth…" he called. His eyes were full of hatred, gripping the hilt of his friend's sword tightly.

Of all people, "Peeta…"

"You killed Peter. How could you…?" the baker continued, muttering inaudibly as if he was eating his every word, trapping the words between his teeth. He was so mad at her, she could see. He was obviously there to kill her, and she wasn't ready to die. She still needed to save Percy, to help him. There were so many things to do, to fix.

Annabeth had nothing to explain, nothing to excuse. She had no plan of excusing herself anyway. She couldn't take breaking the already broken man as well. So, she said wholeheartedly, regrettably in a way, "Sorry. I've done what should've been done…" She didn't reason. It was the whole truth.

As expected, Peeta didn't take it. He continued, telling the words in the same manner, "Peter saved your life and you took his life!" He was getting hysterical, with his grip on the hilt trembling with hate, "He didn't have to die but you still did it… I-I can't understand…" He completely pointed the sword towards her, "YOU MONSTER!"

The last words had been said louder than it should be. Annabeth's eyes widened up as she heard the clicking joints of the eight-legged creatures coming back from the forest's treetops. They were back for her. Peeta was alarmed as well while Annabeth was scared as hell in her position – that scared, she begged, "Peeta…!"

And, the baker was indecisive, "I-I don't know…" It appeared like he wasn't that willing and desperate to kill her after all. But, if he was going to help her, Annabeth wasn't so sure. So she forced him harder, "Peeta, please…!" The spiders went visible from above, descending quickly towards them.

In her relief, Peeta advanced towards her, acting like he would lose her bindings nevertheless. And, Annabeth was so grateful. Her face lightened up.

But, Peeta stopped midway.

'He can't stop now!' she was panicking. "Peeta…?"

Peeta's shoulders went low. To Annabeth's fear, he withdrew an apologetic expression and said, "I think… you deserve this, Annabeth." Along with his statement, her hopes rapidly drained out and disappeared. As if her whole world went down. Horror came to her as Peeta continued to tell her lastly, "I'm sorry…"

Annabeth went helplessly stunned, watching the baker turn around and pace away from her and back into the shadows he had come from. She remained frozen on the spot, up until she heard the loud snaps from the inch-distant giant arachnids, and up until she felt the first deep bite of the creature.

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"It's no good…" Tobias muttered lowly as he settled beside her, right after leaping a distant from his opponent.

Though remaining unwounded, Four was extremely tired. He was perspiring too much, wearying too much. "Okay…" Katniss stretched her bow. "We only need – "

Incredulous it might be but the spiders' presence had just saved their lives. Three spiders landed between them and the Loric, blocking the representative tribute's view from them.

They both knew – she and Tobias – that it was the right time to escape. And then, they said unintentionally in chorus, "Let's go…"

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

Dark fluid burst out as Harry withdrew his sword out from the last giant spider in the area. The liquid squirted out up to his frame, making his shirt dirtier than ever. He didn't care. Right after the last, he went on to help Hermione out from the cocoon the creatures had made around her.

Hermione was conscious though obviously weak. Promptly after completely taking her out of the collected mesh, Harry squared her with a hug. Hermione wept in response. "I thought I'd lost you…" Harry said.

They'd stayed there for a while until Hermione finally recovered. Realizing the absence of the demigod, she asked, releasing the wizard from the embrace, "Where's Annabeth?"

Harry shook his head, eyes on the ground, "I can't help it. I have to rescue you…"

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione was seeing how depressing it was for him. He had lost Annabeth under his guard, under his responsibility. His hands balled up tightly, hating himself in the process. Hermione squeezed his shoulder, "You did your best, Harry…"

"I don't know. It appears it wasn't enough," Harry shook his head once again, "Now, Percy… How can I…?"

Hermione clicked her tongue, "Then, we'll say the truth…"

'He'll get mad,' Harry thought. It would clearly make a war between them and the demigod. Percy was a very powerful competitor, he knew, and obviously more powerful than him. It would take him an amount of lights to defeat him and, definitely, _four_ remaining lights won't be enough. And besides, he didn't want to fight the guy – the same guy who healed up his wound. "It's not that easy…" he muttered, almost under his breathe. Hermione just released a heavy sigh. They both knew the awaiting costs.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Finally, the gamemakers had decided to dismiss the presence of the hideous creatures out from the arena. Five hours had passed and it seemed like eternity. The light of the day went off and the night fell.

At last, she had been allowed to take a break and to get out from the suffocating game room. Currently, she was in her room.

" _District 8 was so affected, they got wild…"_ Meggie recalled the words she had overheard from the guards the moment she went through the hallway to return to her room. _District 8 went wild._ She might not get the whole idea of it but she could take out the picture. The district must have gone mad about their last representative's sudden death. But, how far they had taken it deeply? Meggie had no idea.

Another heavy sigh.

As far as she could comprehend, the Capitol went wild as well. She had seen them lose their composure and screamed out by their excitement like mad people from the monitors in the game room earlier. They were crazy. They were unexplainably crazy.

Meggie was afraid, so afraid. 'It feels like I'm in the middle of ravenous wolves...' Silence. She hugged her knees up, settling on her bed. "I miss you, Mo…"

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

She really didn't want to stop and rest. She wanted to seek further and look for the kid. The Baudelaire was surely in trouble and she couldn't make her mind at peace without her being convinced that the kid was fine and alive. But, Tobias was all drained and he needed rest. The Loric was very difficult to fight with, and also, very difficult to escape from. It took their whole energy to get themselves out from her predatory eyes. Thus, she had decided to settle first and let the Dauntless rest for a while.

Tobias was back on his position, resting his head on her lap, eyes shut close, although, she could bet he was somehow half awake; while, she remained leaning and resting on a fine tree.

The passage was in complete silence, up until the same orchestra echoed through the ways of the arena. _The Fallen._

All of a sudden, Katniss's heartbeats rose. She really had a bad feeling. Tobias, on the other hand, woke up but remained on his position. They stayed still as they looked upon the sky. The hologram wounded the night sky and the very moment the first picture appeared, Katniss's eyes widened, "…this can't be…" Right after, her tears fell as her hands tightened into fists, preventing herself to give in deeply. Then, she felt Tobias's hand over hers. He sat up and gave her a tight embrace. No words. And then, she surrendered completely, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

In her mind, Katniss was blaming the elves for the girl's death – that, somehow, they let it happen to her.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

 _Annbeth was dead_. The report had already made it clear.

"It's my fault…" Harry muttered more to himself. He was sitting on a moss-covered boulder, with his eyes down on the ground, thinking and blaming himself repeatedly.

Hermione, who was sitting beside a tree, stood up. "It's not your fault, Harry! You did your best, we both know it. You know it…" Harry looked at her. She was feeling guilty as well. It was obvious on her unsteady emotion. Yet, he couldn't see why. He was about to say something when an echoing and loud cry disturbed the stillness of the night. It said, "HARRY!" From the end of the short passage they were settling, there was Percy with his drawn Riptide.

Extreme hate and grief. The Son of Poseidon was obviously mad.

It was just a second and Percy was suddenly in front of Harry to rapidly slam him to the coarse ground. And so, the impact came. Harry's face was smashed to the ground. Blood once again escaped from his mouth and nose. Worse, his leg collided against a boulder. It wasn't broken but was dislocated from his knee.

'Percy is mad and I deserve this,' the wizard was thinking, not planning to fight the demigod or even defend himself.

"ANNABETH IS DEAD!" Percy shouted out madly. Though Harry couldn't turn to see the grieving demigod, he could clearly determine that Percy was crying. Then, he felt him lift his collar up strongly. "I TRUSTED HER TO YOU! SHE'S DEAD, HARRY! SHE'S DEAD!" Harry couldn't lift his eyelids open and somehow it was better that way. He couldn't take seeing the broken man – broken, because of his own doing. The demigod was yelling continuously, "YOU LET HER DIE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Right after, a strong blow came and landed right on the wizard's face, and another. And, Harry would receive another blow once again until, in some ways, he was separated from the raging demigod. He fell back to the floor. It was Hermione – she shoved in between.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! WE'RE SORRY! I'M SORRY! I know it's not enough but it's all I can say. It's my fault. It's not Harry's. Please, don't kill him. Kill me, instead. Just not him, Percy. I'm begging you…" She was crying. It was obvious on her shaky voice. But, Harry won't let her sacrifice herself. Not Hermione. _Not Hermione._

"What the hell, Hermione. NO!" Harry shouted. He wanted to rise and stop the witch but he couldn't. "Damn!" He couldn't stand up.

"Move aside, Hermione!" Percy yelled out.

Hermione continued, "NO! PLEASE! It was my fault. I screwed everything up. I was dragged by the spiders and so was Annabeth. He would've gone to save her but, he chose me over her…" she paused to take a deep breath, "…please… please… I'm so sorry…"

"HERMIONE!" Percy was mad.

"…please…"

Harry's tears fell. _What a pitiful situation!_ He'd never imagined that they would be in that demeaning situation. He'd never imagined that Hermione would beg out for him, beg out for his life. In the end, they'd turned out just like three pathetic book characters crying for their loss and failures.

Then, suddenly, he heard the demigod's loud cry, accompanied by a loud crash on a solid wall. In the first set of seconds, he thought that Percy had hit the witch but because she was still crying, saying, "…sorry, I'm so sorry…", it appeared that Percy had just gathered all his strength and deep anguish to punch the wall on their side near them.

Harry was relieved.

"Please, get out from my sight before I change my mind…" Percy muttered, with all those solid stresses between every word. From then, Harry heard Hermione sobbed greatly. Right after, he felt her arms lift him from the ground. Damn, his legs won't work properly! All the same, Hermione hysterically supported him to stand and walk. And then, they quickly turned and ran out of the passage, leaving the grieving demigod behind.

 _What a pitiful situation!_ They all looked badly pathetic, and Harry was so ashamed for that reason. He was so sorry for Annabeth, so sorry for Percy, and so sorry for himself and Hermione, as well. _What a pitiful situation!_

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

The light of the night was high. The passages were still and quiet. The air contained a remorseful feeling, as if the arena, itself, was mourning for its unnecessary losses. Three deaths in a row. Three representatives died in the challenge. It was enough to end the night quietly.

Walking through the passage with the _glamour_ over her, she saw him sitting and crying like a lost man in the middle of a passage. His one fist was bleeding. The wall before him was crashed, as if he, himself, hit it on purpose.

Annabeth was dead, she knew. She had seen the report. It was obviously the reason why. There, alone in the mid-passage, was Percy sobbing endlessly with his head low facing nothing but the cursed ground.

Something inside Clary shattered, as if the sight of Percy was enough for her to feel broken. Promptly, she turned off the rune and revealed herself meters away from the demigod. She called, "Percy?" Right after, the demigod looked at her. Just as then, he sobbed louder than the first. And Clary couldn't help it. She dashed towards to hug him. Percy accepted the embrace and held her tightly. He was muttering between his sobs, "She's dead, Clary. She's dead and I can't do anything about it…" And then, he buried his head on her shoulder. She just stayed still and patted his back.

Clary had never seen the water demigod that weak, that fragile, before. Again, in some ways, Annabeth broke him apart.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	27. CHAPTER 26: Decisions

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Thank you for the reviews! By the way, FIVE more chapters to go!

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: Decisions**

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

She had never been able to read him completely. The previous days weren't enough to get to know him entirely, to calculate him wholly. And, up until that very moment, he was still a complete stranger.

They had sustained on walking and remained quiet on the way. Legolas was leading. She trailed behind. The male elf seemed tireless with his smooth and fast pace, although stiff as well, in some ways. He looked as if he was still in a race; as if he didn't have a company with him, as if he didn't have her after him. This got her feel a little bit unease and, yes, quite offended. She had already given him enough time and space, and for her, half of the day was enough. The sun was predictably high above them although it was hiding behind the thick layers of greyish clouds. Time had passed. She was so near to her limit of understanding him. It was unfair, very unfair for her part. Well, he was obviously mourning. He had taken the child's death deeper than her. She had never thought that he was that sentimental, he was that caring. And, it was very unnerving. Who knows where his great grief could lead him? But to ignore her all the way? He wasn't the only one mourning for the child's death. The Baudelaire had also become so dear to her. One-sided it was, indeed. Arya was uncertain if she could still hold herself up any longer and keep the unnerving silence rule upon them. She knew some things had to be settled for simply not conversing would only pitifully lead them to nowhere.

"We should take rest, I presume…" Arya finally decided to break the sickening silence. She was growing weary after all and even though, he was showing the contrary, Legolas was feeling the same way.

Right after, Legolas halted. Arya was quite surprised, stopping as well. She had expected that he would stubbornly continue, but then he stopped. Given, Arya was suddenly finding it hard to formulate a sentence. What else could she say?

Legolas didn't pivot back to face her. Instead, he walked once again to approach a gigantic ancient tree ahead of them which was resting beside a wall. That particular one was branching out over the stone and, indeed, it was higher. She had never seen such tall tree before, never in her book.

Reaching the bottom of the tall wood, Legolas quickly grabbed on the bark and started to climb.

In a way, Arya was indirectly ignored. _Again_. 'What on earth…?!' She was simply irritated, furious to be exact. She spat out, "This is enough, Legolas! It's better for us to separate than to ignore my presence."

Already had made up on the first high branch, he stretched his arm towards her, as if he was inviting her to climb. Face straight, unreadable. "Arya…" Legolas called. Arya couldn't help but wonder. Silence. She waited, thinking. Legolas remained on his position. It was obvious that he had no plan of saying the sense out of his invitation. Arya heavily exhaled. She approached the tree and followed his lead. 'As if I have a choice…' she thought.

It only appeared easy for the other elf but for her, it was quite difficult. Their kin weren't that much into climbing trees, and so, she reached for his hand. Already on the same level, she watched him look up and order, "Up…" And then, he climbed up again. Arya was puzzled but curious as well. She followed him still and the routine went on and on – him, waiting on higher level; she, reaching for his hand – up to the top. It was a long way indeed and then finally, they were on the level of the top of the maze's stone. Crossing, Legolas stepped on the stone and stood still. She followed and stood beside him. There, the atmosphere was lighter, fresher. Just as then she realized that she had been breathing the heavy air below that long. The natural wind was ruling above. She let it move and sway her tresses which were messing the frame of her stained face. Taking the most out of it, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply then exhaled afterwards, almost forgetting about the game – almost. It only lasted for a few seconds as she reopened her eyes and saw the maze from a new perspective.

The web-like interconnected passageways of the maze was clearly visible from her position. From there, she could see how vast the maze was. Viewed nearly from the horizon were the ends surrounded by mountain ranges covered with greens of empty forests. She bet it was unreachable due to the predicted 'force field' Violet was saying before. They could not run towards it and escape to the wild. However, the also predicted 'center' was visible as well. It appeared like a wide and spacious break from the narrow common passageways. It formed a large circle located at the exact center of the battle field – that large, that even though they were quite far from it, they could still get a sight of its area. In the middle was an enormous concrete structure she couldn't determine. It was probably the only 'way to the system'.

Arya stayed still in awe, giving credits to the amazing Baudelaire, "Her theories are true, indeed…" She paused and added, "She would certainly be happy seeing this…" The bitter truth came. Sadly, Violet Baudelaire would never have the chance to take sight of her own magnificent brilliancy. Arya's shoulder went low, regretting. She turned to see the male elf beside her and for the umpteenth times, she was surprised by his stunning eyes. He was staring at her with those eyes of his and, this time, they were different in a way. Fully determined but raging with hidden and controlled anger. Legolas was mad. It wasn't that obvious – he was still collected – but as observant as she was, she knew. This time, even though not that complete, she could read those eyes, at least.

"We'll never let those efforts be wasted," he said firmly and looked at the maze's center. Arya noted his use of word 'we' as if he was certain she would stay by his side 'til the end. She made a thin smirk. The male elf was getting presumptuous though she was surprisingly not protesting about it. He went on, "We'll continue walking on top of these stones to avoid encounters and to get there easily…"

Arya entered, "And if these things move, change?"

Silence. He turned once again to her, his eyes unchanged, "I'll never fall," he paused and cast a small smile, "I'll never let you fall, worry not…" He knew she wasn't into climbing and high altitudes. Arya stared back to the ground they were previously on. They were stationed on a madly high position. She slightly raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me, but I don't need your assistance."

"I know…" was all that Legolas could say. "Just in case."

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

It was funny how the pen was transforming to a sword. One click and then it would turn into another and back again, repetitively. Percy was occupying his time clicking and playing with his sword, settling beneath the shed of a tree. His eyes were blank, looking at his weapon but not really looking at it. He was a confused man and so was her. She kept her distant meters from him to give him enough space, sitting from the opposite part of the passage, facing the wall where he was near at. Nevertheless, her eyes remained at him, carefully observing him with worry in her eyes.

Percy was a broken man. He cried all night and stopped at the very first light of the shallow dawn. And it worried her greatly for he turned out so different after, as if the man she had known before was already gone and the one before her was a different one. There was something in his presence that makes her shiver. He was terrifyingly mad and she could bet that he was continuously cursing the Capitol. Clary pitied him. He didn't deserve the loss. Well, nobody in the game deserved any of the losses.

Clary's eyes dropped on the Container on her lap. _One light_ left. She had used almost all of her lights the day before to cure her wounds created by the blond demigod and to turn out invisible from the arachnids and so, to avoid encounters. She had successfully passed the challenge though it had sacrificed her lights. She wasn't sure if she could still survive 'til the end. She doubted. However, just like her state, she could guess out that other Container-users were struggling with the same problem as well. The game had turned longer than what they had expected. The Capitol was enjoying, it seemed. There weren't any signs of boredom lingering in the arena. The Fallen orchestra remained alive as ever.

"Clary…" She almost fell from her position by her surprise.

* * *

 **Hermione Jean Granger from** _ **Harry Potter**_

She had no experience at all, yet she had done a very good job aiding the half-blood wizard. How very keen observant she was! She was more than grateful that she had, indeed, observed Madam Pomfrey's chores in the Hospital Wing. She had learned enough ways to put dislocated ones in place. Because of this, Harry's leg was already fine and working properly. His knee was right on its place though his face was way too far to heal. She had wiped all the excess blood, yes, but the damage was still visible. His nose was broken and his right brow had a large cut which had caused his right eye to puff. And there she was, well and fine, sitting beside him, almost hiding behind a moss-covered boulder.

Hermione bit her lip. They kept quiet all day and up to the nearing sundown, and so was the maze. The day was near to end and yet, there weren't any deadly challenges coming through the ways of the battlefield. It wasn't that she wanted any of it to come, some might even feel relieved, but for Hermione, as smart as she was, she knew it would only mean a great surprise for all of them at the coming of the night.

Hermione slid her eyes to take a look at Harry's Container lying between her and him. She had lost her lights completely and Harry had only _two lights_ left, presently. Knowing this, she was afraid they were both getting back to the same old problem: no magic, no survival.

"Hermione…" Harry spoke off.

Hearing her name, she turned to him. The weary wizard's face was straight. The poor light of the sunset hiding behind the curtain of clouds rained down his frame, emphasizing his injuries and how sad those green pools of his were, which weren't looking towards her but towards the dried greens before him. "Yes?" She smiled though.

He started, "At first, I couldn't fight him, Hermione. I just couldn't, simple as that." Harry was obviously talking about the demigod. "I was wondering about it, why couldn't I…?" the wizard's cracked lips thinned, "…and now I know." He withdrew an empty smile. "He lost her partner. He didn't want to lose her but he did lose her. And he grieved and it was my fault..." Hermione opened her mouth to protest about him taking all the blame, but he sustained on talking. "He wanted to kill me. He wanted to take the life out of me, and I completely understood that for I would certainly feel the same way…" Harry paused, turning to her. She was speechless. Something wrong, inappropriate, was happening, and she could feel it. Then, Harry continued, "The moment you offered yourself to be killed, I felt something." Hermione's brows met. What could it be? He continued, "I was so afraid, really, that he would actually hurt you before me. On that point, I finally wanted to do it…" Silence. "I finally wanted to fight and kill him." Hermione was somehow surprised hearing the word 'kill' from his partner's mouth. "I don't want to lose you. And if I have to kill to protect you, I would, for I know how very devastating it is losing you. And now I've decided…"

"Decided, what?" Hermione gulped, not really sure if she would be flattered about Harry being so afraid to lose her or not.

"I think I know my answer to your question…"

Hermione's brows knitted harder, "What question?"

"What're you going to do if somehow we're the only ones left?" Harry stated, repeating her early question the night after the bloodbath.

Hermione's eyes went wide just as her heart raced by a reason she couldn't determine. She wanted to say something but before she could even utter a word, Harry talked over, "Just not to lose you…" He smiled, genuinely, "…I'll let you live."

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

The stones' heights were inconsistent. If it weren't for the ivies and ancient tall trees from the male-elf's book, they weren't going to be able to reach their destination from above. Nevertheless, they had travelled smooth and faster. And before she knew it, they had landed right on one of the tall stones surrounding the center of the maze.

There were only a few rays of the sun left from the cloudy horizon the moment they had reached their destination. The wind was still present – mild, although echoing through their ears.

Arya remained staring at the enormous structure before her eyes, settled in the middle. It was a large concrete dome with a thick and rusty metal framework supporting its body. There were numerous metal doors aligned on the bottom surface of the dome, around its circumference. Those were certainly the only ways of the weird creatures into the maze.

The only problem was – "This is impossible to destroy…" Arya's hope was draining down. She kept on searching for any sign of weakness on the structure, but its body was as thick as she could think of – maybe thicker. The dome was indestructible. Trying to destroy it with their arrows and blades was stupid. It would never even pierce through the concrete surface.

Legolas entered, "The doors…"

Arya's brows knitted, "And what? Enter the dome and use our blade to destroy a bit?" She turned to him. Legolas's eyes were fixed on the structure with meters of circumference. Arya continued, "What we need right now is power, Legolas…" Arya removed her Container from her back. "…we need magic…" she dropped her eyes on the dead lights of her tube, "…a magic that we don't have right now, and even if I have this full charge, I doubt I can scratch the dome a bit." She needed her full power and she knew it was impossible to get something like that. Worse, she didn't even have any magic in her in the moment.

Arya's grip on the tube tightened. Frustration. Disappointment. Anger. Her emotions were madly mixing up. Something pierced through her – hopelessness, and the fact that they had indeed failed. 'Violet's death is all for nothing?' Arya's heart sunk. She didn't want to think about it. 'Maybe there's another way?' She gazed back at the structure below. Nothing. 'Nothing?' Again, she felt so weak and fragile.

"I'm sorry…"

Arya stopped – frozen on the spot. She had heard him a lot of times saying sorry but this one was obviously different. She turned to him. Legolas's head was low and so were his shoulders. He continued, "I'm sorry for giving you and Violet false hope. It seems like this has turned completely as stupid as you thought it was, and I brought you into this…" He paused to breathe in deeply and exhaled. Then, "There isn't really another way, it appears. If you want to play now, I understand. You can start with me. I'll let you…"

Silence.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

If she wanted to kill him, he deserved it. He had brought her all the way to a disappointingly dead end. It was only fair if she would seek for his death. He had readied himself for the worst. In fact, it was his backup plan, to die by her hands. It was far better to die that way than to play and agree to the ways of the Capitol. He had his principle, at least. He was planning to keep it 'til the end. He wasn't afraid to die. He was afraid to die in an undesirable and inappropriate way – very unlikely for a prince, worse, for the Prince of the Woodland Realms.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her lift a hand. Was she going to push him and let him fall from the stone? Blade was far better, but it would work, somehow.

He waited.

Instead, Arya's hand landed on his shoulder. He felt her soft and warm touch. She said, "We've come this far. It will be a shame to go back to the beginning…" He was surprised, yes. He turned to her and saw her genuine smile. Had he seen her smile before? He doubted it. It was his first time seeing her conveyed such obvious expression. He was stunned for a moment, captivated to be exact. Arya's smile was stunning even with the dark night behind her which had fallen upon them a minute ago. She continued, "I won't fight you, of all people, not you, Legolas. Such a huge principle was made and believed. It would be too unwise of me to waste it." She paused and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see this through with you, to whatever outcome, Legolas."

Legolas tilted his head, "If you refuse to kill me, then, I'll refuse to do it as well. We'll end up two foolish elves not fighting each other. Even so, the Capitol will have a way to kill us."

"At least, we'll die as hard headed ones. That is your real goal, right?" Legolas just shortly laughed inwardly. Arya smiled wider, very unlikely of her, "Let's just say, you have turned me into a foolish elf, foolish as you are."

He truly laughed at her remark. Then, with no hesitation, he lifted a hand to touch hers on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Arya didn't stir. She fixed her smile on her face. He was glad, "Thank you and again, sorry." He stepped closer and transferred his hand behind her to push her against him. Slowly, he hugged her. He caught her eyes widen up in surprise. Nevertheless, he continued and let her head rest on him. He said, "I'm grateful I have you, Arya." Then he felt a weight on his shoulder as the words of Arya came. She said, "Foolish elf." Legolas just smiled.

Compared to a normal she-elf he knew, she smelled different. It must've been because she had indeed come from a different book. Nevertheless, even though they hadn't got the luxury of water to wash, he liked it. Arya was neat and so was he. The exotic smell of mint remained on her hair even after those dusts and sweat. For a minute, he let himself fall into it. Arya didn't seem to mind.

They would stay still, keeping their embrace, when a familiar sound was heard. Arya was the first one to withdraw. She untangled herself from him as if stirring herself up from a reverie. By the force, he lost his balance for a mere millisecond but recovered quickly with his right foot behind to keep himself from falling. Ignoring her strange behavior, Legolas quickly searched for the source of the sound. He turned to the structure below. It was at peace.

"Is it another challenge?" Arya asked, straightening her posture.

"No, the sound is music…" Legolas answered right away.

"Then, deaths…"

The sky above them was wounded once again by an artificial light coming from nowhere. Instead of a Fallen, they were greeted by an announcer.

"I don't think so…" Legolas focused on the hologram.

"Greetings, tributes and representatives!" The apparently small man withdrew a wide and unbelievable smile. "A decision was made by the honorable gamemakers. For the betterment of the game, you would be given another chance to _supply_ and _resupply_ for your survival. Weapons, food, aids, will be provided for you – all of these are located in and around the same area, the _cornucopia_ , itself. The way back will be shown to you…" From a distant, twenty-four vertical lights from the ground appeared and drew thin lines up to the dark sky. They circled the point in which the same horn-like structure was located. Sure, it was visible from the ground. It was so easy to follow. The announcer continued, "Please be guided." He paused to smile again, as fake as the first one, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Then, the hologram shut off.

"Supply and resupply…" Legolas muttered, thinking. Realization came in. Could this be? He turned to Arya. "Would that mean another Container?"

Arya stood firmly and answered, "I think so…" Her passive face returned.

Hearing her, Legolas's eyes grew wide in excitement. He exclaimed, "Nae! This is our chance! Ai Valar!"

"Calm your heart. It's not that easy, alfä," Arya spoke over. "It is obviously a lure. Everyone will be there. That means another _bloodbath_." She put heavy stresses on the last word.

"My point, dear elleth," he kept his smile. "Your magic may not be enough but with them, this plan…" he gazed back to the concrete structure, "…this could be possible!"

"What? Convince them?" the same knitting of brows came. "They will come to the cornucopia to kill you without giving you a chance to speak. Will you still come?"

"I'm afraid, I will still." Legolas answered confidently.

Silence. "Foolish elf." She withdrew a small smile though.

"To whatever outcome. Will you see this through with me?" She nodded right after. Again, he was grateful.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The idea wasn't from Seneca.

It was really disturbing. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Meggie looked at the high platform with railings around in the game room from her cylindrical reading spot. There, sitting and chatting, were Crane and the same blonde man she had encountered through the hallway the night she had been caught peering through a door to a room of peacekeepers. Heavensbee was his name, as far as she could remember. It wasn't that he had given her a wrong impression, that she had been irritated and ended up hating man, but because the blonde man was the real source of the ruthless idea of another bloodbath in the game.

'How dare he?!' Meggie's eyes raged with hate. After all that had occurred, she had known very well the obvious consequence of bloodbath. There were always deaths in the end. Certainly, the tributes – representatives or not – knew that it was nothing but a lure, but, as desperate as they were, they would still show up to take the risk. And so, they were.

Meggie moved her eyes back to the monitors in the game room. All of the players, excluding one tribute, were dashing towards the same location.

For those who didn't want to fight, the first one to come would be the lucky one. The first one to come would have the large chance of survival. Then after that, the next one would probably face a fight – a bloody fight. Next, death. How very entertaining for the Capitol! They had gone far too crazy.

Meggie turned once again to see the blonde man, slightly wanting to curse him silently with her eyes. But as she focused on him, she noticed that his eyes were already on her beforehand. She was taken aback, scared to be exact. Something in his gaze made her shiver.

Plutarch Heavensbee smiled. The Silvertongue knew it was a false one.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Nae! - Alas!

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	28. CHAPTER 27: Again

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers - Rackshata, invoker645, Katniss Potter 113. FOUR chapters to go!

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27: Again**

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"We don't need to do this…" he finally broke the silence, looking cautiously at the hunter's back.

"I need to do this, Four," Katniss plainly stated. She wasn't lessening her pace, so determined to follow the alluring lights from their view, beyond walls and passages.

Once they had heard the announcement, the hunter had rapidly travelled through the ways to get to the said destination. She had reasoned, _"They'll be there."_ She was talking about the elves, which, according to her, had let Violet die in such a way.

"If revenge is what you seek, you better let them kill each other. In that way, you'll have what you want without harming yourself."

Katniss persisted, "Then, I want to see them kill each other…"

"That's too risky. Who knows what will happen there?"

Katniss halted. She turned to face him, expression was passive. "You don't need to follow me, Four. If you don't want to, you're free to go."

Silence. 'Now she thinks I'm just being coward,' he thought. He let himself laugh hollowly for a bit. He said after, "I'm simply worried about you. Am I not allowed?" Katniss remained stoic. He continued, "If you can't be stopped, then I have no choice but to accompany you. I have to be sure you'll be safe while watching them kill each other."

Silence once again, until Katniss thinned her lips to what it seemed like a small smile. "Thanks," she said before continuing her pace.

"Welcome." Tobias followed behind.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

The idea of travelling above had turned cleverer than the first time it had been laid out before her. They were travelling fast. It had been only almost an hour and they were already so near to the location of the lights. The plan was to get there in an instance so as to avoid and even prevent predictable fights beforehand.

Legolas was leading. He was always the one leading their path, hopping over uneven stones and crossing one after the other by means of trees and ivies. Arya sustained on trailing after him. Sometimes, he would stop and wait for her but usually, she would decline any of the offered delays.

Everything was smooth and fast until from nowhere…

It was unpredictable. Arya had only seen her opponent's glinting pair of alien weapons before slipping through the upright stone. After that, she fell. It was only an instinct to grab random things from air and fortunately, it had to be thick ivies from the stone itself. She got hold of them and banged herself to the face of the stone as an aftereffect.

"ARYA!" She heard the male-elf call. He sounded so worried. 'Of course he is!' She took sight of the view below her. 'I'm gonna die!' She was terribly on a high position, and she was hanging with only ivies as a support. Gritting her teeth, Arya quickly grabbed more ivy and started climbing up the stone, but then she heard it make a sound as if it would – 'Please, do not snap…' But it did. And she fell once again.

* * *

 **Maren 'Six' Elizabeth from** _ **Lorien Legacies**_

She watched the she-elf fall from the stone as a wicked smile formed on her lips. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to have her revenge but it would work still. The pointed-eared representative tribute being dead was enough. She was still satisfied.

Six would stay standing firmly on her position when she heard something travel through the air towards her direction. _Arrow!_ With her nonhuman senses and reflex, she had successfully avoided the object by merely dodging it and backing a step but, in the process, she had nearly lost her balance. Nearly. In an instant, she regained it after. The arrow was embedded into the stone-wall near her. And she recognized it, the same arrow which had almost drained her blood back then.

Six had never been so lucky in her life. She could put down all her targets in just one encounter. How very lucky! Promptly, she looked at the one who had released the arrow. Oh, another elf! She hadn't thought it would be another of the same kind but it didn't matter, did it? He was running quickly towards her on the stone with his withdrawn twin swords, not losing his balance a bit. He was looking so determined and angry. He had this kind of murderous presence – very dangerous, very unkind. Six smirked. She likes desperate opponents. She readied her weapon, feeling the excitement running through her veins.

Six had already drained her Container. Her powers wouldn't intervene in their fight anymore. So it would just their techniques that would matter and also, their balance.

He was just a meter from her. Six slashed her twin swords towards him but before that, the elf jumped over and landed behind her, only to slash her from the back. But she was quick, and promptly pivoted back to counter his blade. She smiled, "You're good…" He kept his mouth shut; light-colored eyes glaring and despising her being. He quickly repositioned his swords. Maren countered his heavy blades once again.

She couldn't only admit it but they were equally fast.

They fought like they weren't even on high altitude, transferring balance from one foot to the other. Six repositioned herself to turn and kick. The elf just slid and tried to hit her by his hilt. Only, to be stopped by Maren kicking his ankle below and so lost his balance from the stone. She had expected him to fall but with his unbelievable strong arm, he gripped the edge of the stone and swayed up to kick her out of her position. She leaped once to avoid his limb. Then, he was back on the stone while she struggled to find her balance after the unexpected attack.

Regaining her steadiness, Six stood firmly. She glared at him. He glared harder. She was getting impatient. She still needed to get to the cornucopia before anyone else.

Drawing her fighting stunt, Maren stepped back. She was planning to give him a strong round when, suddenly, she felt a hand circled her ankle. Her eyes went wide as she stumbled and slipped badly. The hand pulled her out of the top and the next thing she knew, she was falling down without anything to hold onto.

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

"Arya!" Legolas quickly helped her up to the edge. The she-elf accepted his hand and then, breathlessly rested on top of the stone, with her hands and knees on the surface, which she was facing as well. "I had to end it," she talked to Legolas who was on a kneeling position beside her. "You are too slow. What happened to the 'I'll never let you fall'?" Arya was only teasing, up until she sensed out that he was quiet. She looked at him, only to see his apologetic expression. She withdrew a short laugh and punched his shoulder lightly, "Don't take it seriously." He was silent still. She altered as she withdrew a straight face, "Seriously, Legolas, let's move on. We do not have enough time for your sorry."

Arya stood up. Legolas followed. This time, he talked, "I thought you were dead."

She secured her blade, thanking that it didn't fall from her. "Well, I am not," she faced him after. "Now, we move on. Shall we?" He nodded and then, they went off again.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

She was finally out of the reading room. Her reading services weren't in need for the mean time. However, in case they needed her still, she was availably stationed on the high platform – just within their reach. She was watching the gamemakers and their Head, plus the blond intruder below from the seemingly uncomfortable sofa she was sitting upon.

"Why is he here?" Meggie pointed Heveansbee. She was speaking to the same passive gamemaker, who she had considered as her guard aside from the two uniformed officers that had been assigned to guard her room.

The said woman sat beside her and settled a mug of chocolate drink on the desk before them. "We don't know exactly," she shrugged, "We don't want to ask either. He's a kind of man that shouldn't be questioned." She turned to her. "But, maybe he's here by the order of the President." Her eyes remained the same – bored as ever.

The girl slightly raised an eyebrow. The woman had answered longer than what she had expected. Dismissing the thought off, she questioningly guessed, "Officer?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "Just close to the President."

"Strange. So this is the order of the President?"

"Most probably, yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe, they are rushing things up. Though, I don't see any reason to. But, that's the closest reason we can think of."

Meggie was silent. Afterwards, she spoke up once again, "Thank you for answering. To be honest, I am quite relieved I have someone to talk to." Awkward silence. The gamemaker's eyes were fixed on the workers below, seemingly not heeding the girl beside her. Meggie ignored her passive attitude, "I am Meggie Folchart, by the way. In case, you only know me as Silvertongue."

Finally, she said, "Maggie."

"No, not Maggie," the girl shook her head, "My name's Meggie."

"My name's Maggie." Long pause. They looked at each other. "Maggie Hunt."

The girl muttered, "Strange." She casted a wide smile in the end, though.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

"There's no one there. We're the first ones…" Clary said, peering behind a bush from the mouth of a passage. The area remained the same except it was surrounded by terribly tall walls and passages. The vertical lights were coming from the twenty-four terminal plates they had gone through before. The cornucopia was resting in the middle, obviously filled with goods and yes, apparently, Containers as well.

"We have to get there now before it's too late…" Clary muttered, readying herself to flee out of hiding.

Percy, who was beside her, gripped her arm. "No, I think we have to wait more…" He was as hide as she was.

Quickly, Clary's brows met in irritation. She glared and gave him an expression of – "Are you sick?!" she exclaimed in the same level of voice – hard whispering. "We can't risk it! I can't risk it, Percy! If we wait here, well others won't. Then, our chance will slip away. And who knows if stealing others' Container is still on?" Percy, on the other hand, was unaffected by her outburst. His eyes remained steady and worried. He was about to open his mouth but Clary entered once again. She won't let him say those _words_ again. Nonetheless, she softened her voice, "I won't allow it, Percy. No way. It's not because of you," she pointed a finger and poked the skin below his collarbone once, "but because I have my pride, Percy. That's why I won't hide and stick behind your back," she paused and pursed her lips. "I can't let you do that, especially not for me. That's insanity." She gave him a smile of assurance, "I have to fight for myself and that's why I need my Container. And there's no way I'll do nothing to get that tube. Okay?" Silence. 'Is it okay to him?' She was doubtful herself. Sometimes, Percy was hardheaded – incredibly hardheaded. And then, Percy's mouth opened for an obvious objection. She rolled her eyes and groaned, and before he could even say a word, Clary quickly stood up and ran to the steel structure.

"Stubborn!" Clary mumbled while running stiffly like a rebel teenager. She heard him call her name with some warnings like 'Careful!'. She ignored him. Yes, she knew that there might be some appearances of unwanted opponents or attack from any of the passages around and on the field, still she didn't care. All she cared was to get to the cornucopia and then, there she was. She stopped before the structure, scanning its stillness. The chambers were quiet and were seemly untouched with the exception of the goods and weapons around and on the walls of the horn. She stared on the grass around her. No mines left, yes, but the evidence of the previous bloodshed was still there. Brownish stains of blood remained. They didn't even bother to clean up the greens. After a minute of observation, she decided and proclaimed, "Empty." She turned to the demigod who was cautiously walking towards her, sword withdrawn. "It's empty, see?" Clary looked at him with a face of I-told-you. Once stepped beside her, Percy remained quiet, eyes around. He was still unease. Clary sighed heavily and said, "I'll go inside – "

She was initially cut by the demigod, "I'll guard here. Search for your Container and also mine. I'll give you five minutes. Only five minutes, Clary. I'll count and will signal you to get out. Passed the time, leave searching and ignore mine. I have more lights compared to you, at least."

Clary was about to open her mouth but turned against it in an instant. There was no time for arguments, so she nodded alone for a reply. Without a word, she stepped into the structure. She could feel the intense eyes of the demigod behind her. He was too careful, too worried about her. This made her a little unnerved. Not that it was bad. She was just afraid about the extent effort Percy could give just to 'protect' her. She didn't want to be in debt to anyone and not, especially to Percy. She couldn't take him being harmed because of her; because, yes, she was beginning to like the demigod deeply, more than what she had allowed herself to feel to.

Emptying her mind from unnecessary worries, Clary walked deeper. She entered the first chamber before her and quickly searched for her tube and Percy's. Nothing but weapons around and rowed on tables she didn't want to and didn't know how to use to. Pacing faster, she transferred to another chamber, passing through an opening. And then, just like magic, she saw a tube placed on the wall. Promptly, she headed fast and grabbed it. She turned the tube and slid her sight down to the label at the bottom. _Clarissa Fray_. How very fortunate! A wide smile crept on her face. "Okay," she muttered, "Now, Percy's." She put the strapped Container behind her along with the old one. Afterwards, she moved on and headed fast to another opening. But before passing through, she heard some clattering of metals. Someone was already in the chamber and was searching inside. 'Damn!' Clary thought. She quietly stepped and peered through. She saw a woman standing in the deepest portion of the chamber. With her back facing her, she appeared she had her new Container already, judging by the tube's complete twelve lights. She was searching and inspecting deeply through the rows of weapons. She had no companion with her. Good.

Clary didn't need to intrude or fight her. She could just escape through and find a way to enter another chamber without her being faced with. 'Right,' Clary thought, convinced. She stepped back, about to leave, when the woman picked something from the pile of weapons – a twelve-lit tube. Clary's eyes narrowed. The woman didn't need another Container. 'Is she planning to steal it?!' Clary's blood was raging against the woman. 'Dirty player…' she hissed in her mind. Just curious, Clary sharpened her eyes to see the name embedded on the bottom of the newly picked Container. _Perseus Jackson._ Of all Containers! 'NOT HIS!' Clary was screaming inside, panicking. Her fingers were crawling into her pocket, taking the pen-like material inside. She needed to do something.

Clary had an advantage. She walked very quietly and stationed behind the woman who had no knowledge about her presence. Their distance was four or five meters apart. That would aid her enough. She could just make her sleep and then take the demigod's Container.

She wrote the appropriate rune on her palm, feeling the same heat from the stele's end. She bit her lip, trying not to make any sound. The rune was neatly finished within seconds. The woman didn't seem to notice. She was stuck looking at the Container. 'What is she looking for?' Clary didn't mind further and raised her arm, about to cast the spell from her palm, until…

The woman swiftly turned and faced her, with her readied stick-like weapon. Since when did she notice her? Not that it mattered. They were both in ready positions. The next second would decide their future state. Who would cast the spell first? 'Should I dodge? Should I cast?' Clary was in a fifty-fifty situation while the other was fully determined to hurt her.

Finally, Clary decided to avoid the incoming spell. The woman shouted, "Confringo!" Within half a second, the spell was casted with an illuminating light. Clary quickly ducked. The spell met nothing but the curved wall near her. The next thing was indescribable. An explosion was made afterwards, causing the curved wall to burst in flames and turned black. Hell! It would certainly kill her if she hadn't decided to avoid it.

'My turn…'Clary thought as she hurriedly straightened her arm and pointed her palm against the woman. Her palm ignited with light and with just a second, the rune was casted out – straight towards the unrecovered and unprepared woman – a witch, to be exact.

It would be a perfect hit, Clary knew.

And indeed, it had become perfect. The witch was slammed back to the near wall, hardly – and maybe, injured. No explosions, just solid wind against the witch. The shadowhunter wasn't that brutal at all. She only needed the Container; nothing more, nothing less.

Clary's triumph would remain as it was, until from another opening across the chamber, she heard a man say, "Expelliarmus!" Clary was unprepared. Another light – red light, specifically – was once again directed towards her. And before she knew it, she was shot. By the immense force, she was dragged backwards and out of the chamber, and straight outside the cornucopia. _Bang!_ She toppled over before colliding with the dirty grass completely.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

'What the – ' Clary had just flown out of the cornucopia and landed harshly on the grass. "CLARY!" Percy promptly ran towards the shadowhunter with obvious worry on his face. He knelt beside her and supported her to sit. She was quite disoriented but was conscious still. Fortunately, she wasn't that injured – not bleeding but had dislocated joints, maybe. Even so, Percy was furious, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

Clary mumbled, "No, Percy…" She was shaking her head.

He unheeded, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Clary didn't need to response for the answer had just stepped out of the horn-like structure itself. There was Harry Potter with his withdrawn wand. He appeared like he was the one who had casted the red-lit spell.

Harry James Potter. _Of all people._ The image of the dead demigod flashed through his thoughts. Percy was enraged more. One thing was in his mind – "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BEFORE!" With that, Percy ran hastily towards the wizard. His Container glowed brighter. He set his glinting sword before.

Just the second Percy's blade was near to cut the wizard, an invisible shield came in between. Percy was forced to step back. He groaned.

Harry was fighting back. His eyes were raging with equal hate. For Percy, Harry had no rights – even a little to feel the same way he was feeling. The Son of Poseidon shouted madly and almost unthinkably, "NOT HER! NOT CLARY! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Harry James Potter from** _ **Harry Potter**_

Hermione was hurt. _"I don't want to lose you. And if I have to kill to protect you, I would, for I know how very devastating it is losing you."_ Harry had to fight. He wanted to fight to finish the game for Hermione. No more hesitation. No more. He needed to fight even Percy, himself, hinder him to that mission. He would still fight and continue.

Hell, with gratefulness! Yes, Percy had spared his life, but every one of them knew that the game they were in was as cruel as hell itself. They would certainly encounter and kill each other no matter what. 'So, why not make it happen now?' Harry thought. '…as if delaying would make any difference.'

Harry took a short glance to the 'Clary' woman near them. He glared at her. She glared at him as well. That petite girl had hurt Hermione. How dare she?! And, how come this girl had become so dear to Percy to make him uncontrollably mad? As far as he could remember, there was no red-haired girl with the demigods before when they had encountered them. 'Silly!' Harry scolded himself. No time for unnecessary wonderings. There was still the demigod fully determined to kill him, standing in a ready position. He was breathing heavily while shooting him with death glares. Well, Harry was equally determined as well.

Quickly, the half-blood Gryffindor gripped his wand tightly.

Harry was confident. Percy didn't have his fully-charged Container. He only had _three lights_ on. Fortunately, the wizard had his old one with _two lights_ plus, the new one. The previous spell he had casted wasn't enough to diminish a light from any of his Containers.

Harry had an obvious advantage against the warrior-like demigod. He tried to hide his smirk.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

A brief moment of silence.

Percy cried out. It sounded more like a battle cry. Harry did as well. Percy ran towards and charged an attack. On the other hand, Harry moved forward as well. In a swift second, he put his shield down and casted a fire from his wand. 'Wait, he's using his left hand,' Clary noticed. Quickly, Percy summoned his water and then, the blast of fire and water's collision came after. It made an explosion.

Clary hadn't expected such power from the wizard. Was he that really powerful? Was he that really strong to withstand, or maybe, defeat a demigod? The shadowhunter gulped. No, Percy was always powerful. But…

Clary's eyes went wide as a light from the demigod's Container went off. 'Curses!' He won't last a fight!

As expert as he was, Percy shifted his attack by his Riptide. Unexpectedly, the wizard unsheathed his sword with his right hand and automatically blocked the bronze-colored one. Clary raised an eyebrow. 'Can he?' And yes, for in that moment, Harry was making everyone - including the Capitol itself – believe that he really can compete with the demigod even in swordsmanship. The two exchanged attacks, blow after blow. Clary was worrying too much. She must do something! 'Help him with his fight?! NO!' Clary struggled. She remembered the last time they had joined force to defeat the Loric. It didn't end quite so well. And, currently, "Damn!" Her right shoulder was injured. She couldn't even move it a bit. So useless!

'So, what now?' Clary's eyes slid to the cornucopia. Yes, Percy's Container!

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"The Head is happy," Maggie Hunt, the mere gamemaker, commented. She withdrew a flat laugh – so flat, one couldn't clearly determine she had actually laughed.

Meggie, the Silvertongue, stared at Seneca Crane below. He looked so pleased about the magnificent war the second bloodbath was giving. He was saying, "This is good. This is good!" Heveansbee wore a different expression. Was he excited? Thrilled? On the other screens were the viewing Capitol citizens, cheering and howling. The anticipation inside and outside the game room was growing indefinitely. Meggie's nose wrinkled, disgusted about everything.

"You know, you have to get used to this," Hunt started. "So that you won't get hurt losing your bet."

"I didn't bet, Mags."

"Eew…" Hunt's straight face slightly contorted. "Don't call me that. I'm not yet old." The girl just rolled her eyes. Hunt was a very odd friend, but she would do somehow to keep Meggie's sanity.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Clary was hearing more explosions; yes, but no sound of water anymore! 'Percy must've drained all his lights.' More curses came. She was panicking so hard, searching through the previous chamber she had gone to. "WHERE IS IT?!" she shouted to nobody, already panting in exhaustion and pain. Her shoulder was throbbing. Her legs were wobbling. The wizard had hit her so hard then. 'Curse that wizard! Curse this game!' Still searching. Nothing but unnecessary weapons and goods. 'NOTHING?!'

Suddenly, "Want this?"

Clary was stunned for a moment just before a hard metallic material hit her head from behind. By the force, once again, she was back on the poor floor. Luckily, she didn't lose her consciousness.

'I'm gonna die…' Clary complained. She felt a warm liquid from the back of her head. 'I must be bleeding…' she thought. She slowly turned her eyes to see her attacker. 'Of course, the witch!' Hermione Granger was looking so fine and well with the exception of a bleeding nose and a little cut on her right cheek. So lucky! 'I should've hurt her more!' Clary took a glance on the weapon – Percy's Container. She had hit her with her partner's battery. 'How dare she?!'

Somehow, the shadowhunter was enraged. Like an instinct to fight back, Clary's left hand slid to her belt and activated her seraph blade. A second afterward, she was back in action. She didn't know how but somehow she had pulled out enough strength to quickly set her blade and slash her opponent's undefended limb.

The witch had noticed her move. She stepped back to avoid the attack but was caught up still. Clary had successfully wounded her enough to topple her down.

Hermione unhanded the Container.

Clary grabbed the opportunity. She quickly crawled to take the Container but was stopped by the witch's grasp on her arm – which was connected to her injured shoulder. Clary yelped in pain. "Not so quick, redhead," Hermione said, sitting up quickly.

Clary shot her with an icy glare. Without a word, she lifted her wobbling feet and hit her opponent's bushy head in a flash. She had never done such acrobatic move before. Maybe it was because she had seen enough moves from Jace or from Isabelle or from Alec; or maybe, because of her bleeding head. Yes, probably because of the effect of her bleeding head.

Hermione was down once again, ungrasping her in the process. Without a pause, Clary quickly rose up from the floor carrying the Container and, even struggling, ran out of the chamber and out of the cornucopia.

"PERCY!" she called out, panting, almost fainting.

The said demigod, who was currently avoiding spells from the wizard, slightly turned his eyes on her. That very second, Clary summoned her remaining strength to toss the Container towards him with her good arm. And so, she did.

As luck would have them, Percy caught the fully-charged tube successfully.

'Great!' Clary smiled in relief. Just as then, she felt a hand grasp her red hair from behind. Next thing she knew, she was slammed back to the grassy ground.

 _This witch is tireless!_

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

'My turn.' Percy swiftly placed his Container on his back. He turned his death stabbing eyes on the wizard before him. Harry looked frightened for a second, but retained his focus afterwards. Percy knew he was just covering up his fear. He inwardly smirked.

No more hesitation. No more mercy anymore.

"Die Potter," Percy lowly muttered as he ran with his glinting Riptide and forming water around him. One shot. One shot alone would be enough to kill the ungrateful wizard. He powerfully levered a step and leaped. Once again, Percy cried out – sounded more like a battle cry.

Harry's eyes widened in fear.

Freeze.

Then, from nowhere, an arrow flew straight through the demigod's hand which was grasping the bronze-colored sword. Blood spurted out. The metal point had cruelly dug through the flesh and bones of the demigod, forcing him to unhand the sword. With that, the forming water around him dissipated in an instant. He landed back on the grassy floor, groaning in pain. The arrow was stuck in his hand. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

With haste, Percy searched for the intruder but before he knew it, he was dragged lay flat on the ground. An obvious man was on top of him to avoid him from moving. A blade was in front of his neck, seriously threatening to end his life.

Everything was so blur and fast. 'What the hell is happening?!' Percy forced his eyes to adjust. Glaring at the figure above him, he saw a pair of light-blue eyes. The owner of the eyes said with heavy stresses, "Hear me."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Confringo - Blasting Curse  
Expelliarmus - Disarming Charm

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	29. CHAPTER 28: Heed

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Thank you for the reviews! Love you all, hehe! THREE more chapters to go!

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – *Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28: Heed**

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

Legolas entered the scene and did a brutal work on the attacking representative. And then…

"Hear me," he stressed out.

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened in anger – or maybe in pain. He shouted, "YOU SHOT MY HAND!" Legolas glanced at the bleeding hand he had. The arrow was stuck in the middle. Yes, it was painful but he needed to do it. They were so near of killing each other – these two raven-heads.

The excuse came rather unexpected from his mouth, "Mind not. It will be healed soon enough if you listen."

"WHAT?!" The boy yelled in disbelief. Legolas wasn't sure if it was because of his healing offer or because of his hearing session.

"Hear me," he started once again, "I want you to –" he heard an alarming effort of attack from the wizard near them. The male elf quickly raised his other blade to point it towards him, eyes not looking. "If I were you, I'm not going to attempt, wizard…" The said wizard, namely Harry Potter, stopped midway. _What two little stubborn children!_ The elf continued, "…and demigod." He tightened his hold on his blade before the demigod's neck. "I can kill you both if I want to."

"And why can't you now?" Harry entered.

"Because…" Legolas paused and heavily sighed. 'This is getting so repetitive.' "…I want you to hear me." The two shot him with questioning glares. He even heard the boy, namely Perseus Jackson, say, "Huhh?" He ignored them, "You see it is indeed getting uncomfortable for the three of us. I won't fight unless you do. Stay at peace and we will finish this without getting hurt or causing any harm –" he was cut by Arya's presence. She had successfully caught the two ladies in the cornucopia. Good. He continued, " – for the six of us."

Silence.

Percy was obviously hesitant. Harry as well. Then, Legolas heard the red-haired woman beside the elleth cry worriedly, "Percy!"

The demigod flinched. He gritted, "Not her."

Legolas smirked, "You care for her? Then agree. You are smart enough, I think, to know if you are to surrender or not. We have your lives at hand, you see. To disagree is a very dumb choice."

Then, "Okay, okay…" Perseus paused. "Get away from me! Now!"

Legolas smiled sarcastically. He stood up – he didn't sheath his blades still, in case – and let the demigod sit for a while. The boy groaned in pain as he checked and moved his shot hand.

"Percy, are you okay?!" The shadowhunter beside Arya looked so worried for the demigod. "Your hand…"

The two human women were in a kneeling position – looking so helpless. Their Containers were stripped out from them. Good. In the middle of them was Arya, standing firmly while guarding the captives. The two strangers' Containers were in her care while her new one was on her back already. Good.

Legolas smiled at the elleth. Arya remained passive. His smile dropped. 'Hot and cold,' he thought.

"AAARRRGHHH!" the demigod screamed out again. "I'M CLEARLY NOT OKAY!" Perseus answered back, finally – too frantic about his condition.

"Can you make it disappear, Arya?" the male elf pointed the stuck arrow.

The elleth shrugged, "I can pull it out." The injured raven-haired boy turned pale. He gulped. That would just heighten the pain.

Legolas turned to the wizard. "Potter?" Harry turned to him, hesitantly. The male elf gave an unknowing smile, "Can you make the arrow disappear?"

Harry's jaw dropped and the demigod's as well. Perseus complained hysterically, "NO! He can't use his magic on me? He will kill me!"

"Will you kill him, Potter?" Legolas tilted his head, curious. Harry's eyes transferred from him to the kneeling bushy-haired girl beside the dangerously looking female elf who repeated the question. "Will you?"

Harry had no choice but say, "I won't kill him." Arya tilted her head, moving close to the witch with threats. The wizard added rapidly, "And, yes, I can make the arrow disappear, just don't hurt Hermione."

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" Percy once again complained.

Legolas was about to enter once again, when Harry talked beforehand, "Shut up, Percy! I…I…" he hesitated, "…I give you my word." The last words ended like a whisper.

The demigod sneered, "As if I would believe you." _Hatred was obvious_. It was more than just a necessity to kill. The Son of Poseidon hated the Half-blood Gryffindor deeply.

Legolas observed the both of them, trying to decipher the formed hatred between them. But then, he dismissed it afterward. It was so untimely to think about it anyway. "Hush, Perseus. You have no choice at all, haven't you?" he inquired.

The demigod just glared on the grassy floor and muttered, "Percy. Please use Percy."

With that, Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Alright, Percy then." Very odd request. Afterwards, he nodded to the wizard. Then, Harry flicked his wand, and just like magic, the arrow dissipated to the air, leaving the demigod's hand punctured and, yes, with a hole. Perseus gasped in relief still.

Legolas tossed a water canister towards the demigod, "I know you can aid it your own, right? Use the water." The boy remained silent after catching the vessel but took the offer anyway.

'There, there…' Legolas felt like a father to these stubborn children. He sighed.

The witch asked impatiently, "So what is it you two want us to hear?"

The male elf was pulled out from his thoughts. 'Here we go…'

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"WHY DID THEY STOP?!" Crane moved forward to the monitors, trying to understand the unwanted calmness in the cornucopia area.

Meggie was surprised as well. The players had just stopped from killing each other. Well, she wasn't pissed at all by this fact, unlike those gamemakers and disappointed citizens of the Capitol. In fact, she felt somewhat happy.

"This is bad," the gamemaker beside her talked.

"Why? They just stopped," the Silvertongue tilted her head.

"And what for? Teamwork?" Hunt's tone was somewhat insulting the girl's common sense. "Most of the players are in the cornucopia – not fighting each other. All are Container-users, except one. So what's that for?" Meggie was silent, speechless.

* * *

 **Legolas 'Greenleaf' from** _ **Lord of the Rings**_

"We are not the enemy," he started. "It is unreasonable to fight one another when the real ones are there, watching us."

"Unreasonable? Maybe, it will be reasonable enough if one of us wants to kill one of us," Percy reasoned and glared at the wizard. Harry was unaffected.

"That's because you let yourselves be controlled by those people. That's why I am asking you to cease from attacking and agree to not kill."

"That's impossible!" the witch, namely Hermione Granger, yelled out. "Do you think they are dumb enough to allow us not to kill each other? If we won't, they will kill us! And…" she paused, "…we can't go home."

"The term 'we' is very inappropriate," Arya entered, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then, so what? You will kill each other? To go home, be home?" Legolas let his brow arch for a bit. "I can clearly see that you four are afraid to lose one another." He smirked. He was turning evil, sounding evil. He mentally rolled his eyes. He continued, "Maybe, it is really being martyr, but it isn't bad to die with each other. At least, we fight…" he looked at Arya, "…and die as hardheaded ones in front of these ravenous people. A form of rebellion, yes, but it feels better for me. I won't allow myself to be a shame. I am home myself." Then, he breathed deeply. _I am home myself._

Silence. 'Will they agree?' Before Legolas could even enter another noble speech, another voice – outside their circle – entered. It said, "And what do you suggest? Pretend to be trees and wait for the judgment of the Capitol?" The six of them were startled. They all searched for the source of the voice and spotted a figure getting out from a passage. It walked towards them, and by the vertical lights of the terminals, the figure was revealed to be the Loric, Maren Elizabeth.

"YOU?!" the four teenagers shouted in unison. 'They've encountered her as well,' thought Legolas. Maren Elizabeth was very famous indeed.

"You're alive…" Arya muttered with slight venom in her tone.

Six slid her vision from the teenagers to the elleth. She only shrugged, "You see, I'm hard to kill. I managed to hold on to a tree." Well, she was injured at least with a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lower lip. She was limping as well, implying that she had slight injuries. "I'm not the only one alive and listening here, by the way," she paused and glanced at another passage, "You can get out now." The remaining people turned to the same direction. A moment of silence then, there, a man was revealed. Tobias Eaton. He looked well and fine, except for his bandaged neck. He stared at them, observing. They all stared back at him.

Six asked out of the blue to the Dauntless, "Where's your girl?" He glared at her. She ignored his rudeness and just rolled her eyes. Then, she continued, walking, "Now, now…" she turned to the male elf and stopped before them, "…your talk." Silence. Legolas and every one of them were still doubtful and alarmed by the sudden appearance of the two. The four teens were shooting the Loric Garde icy glares. Six sighed, "I won't start a fight. You see, I am not fit to. I am not that stupid to fight you people who hold grudge on me." She raised her both hands in level with her head to show her compliance.

Legolas turned to the guy standing at a fair distance from them, "How about you?"

The guy just shrugged, "Just go on with your talk. I won't start a fight." He crossed his arms before his chest.

"Legolas…" Arya looked very anxious. He knew what she was thinking. She was very hesitant to trust those people, especially the blond woman. He couldn't blame her for that.

The male elf thought for a moment. He knew that guy well enough. He had observed him in the first days of the game among the others. He had formed a group with a very strategic plan – not much to his likings. As for the Loric, of course, he knew her very well.

Compare to the four teenagers with them, these two were 'predators' in the Hunger Games – people who seek for their prey just to win the game. He doubted their worthy – if they were the right persons to be allied with. But then, everyone needed second chances and, besides, they desperately needed allies.

"Alright, then," Legolas talked in once more, decided. "We continue…"

"Legolas…?!" there came Arya once again.

He answered, "Allies, Arya." He shot her with a look that he had already decided. Arya just heavily sighed, not very convinced about the decision. As for the teens, they were as unpleased as her. They all turned steady and quiet, however.

The Loric put her hands down, "Finally." She smirked.

Legolas continued, "We won't be trees, by the way." The Gryffindor witch chuckled a bit. Was it too humorous? 'What's with being trees?' Ridiculous. He ignored her. "We will do something at least. Of course, we have a plan. It was only a matter of speech to secure that we won't kill each other in case this plan fails."

"So that's plan B," entered Harry. "What's plan A?"

Legolas smiled before saying, "Are you with us? We have to be certain."

Six answered before them, "I am in. I've planned to kill all of you, thinking that you are all unwise to go against the current, and then kill the President in the coronation to show my rebellion." All of them turned to her. 'This woman is barbaric, but wise still,' thought the male elf. She withdrew a very sadistic smile, enjoying their shocked and pale faces, "But this is far better. Less bloodshed."

"I am in, as well," Hermione entered. Harry looked at her with worry in his eyes. She added, "Harry that won't work. I won't allow it. If you die, I die. To whatever outcome. Together." She smiled. For the witch's relief and Legolas's as well, Harry nodded.

"How about you two?" Arya inquired, eyeing the shadowhunter and the demigod.

"I go with you," The red-haired finalized then asked Percy, "Together?" Percy just stared at her. She stared harder. Percy surrendered and nodded.

"And you?" Legolas asked the distant man.

He answered plainly, "I'm in."

'Ai Valar!' The male elf was starting to succeed slowly – slowly but surely – hoping that it would be. After a long painful and exhausting trials and convincing, they'd said yes, and that meant almost everything for him at the moment.

Legolas turned to Arya and nodded, allowing her to activate her Container. She turned the conversation mentally, " _We go to the center…"_ Knowing that their minds had been entered, they all yelped in surprise, except for Legolas, of course. _"Calm down. This is only a precaution in order for them to not take any action against our plan until they figure it out."_ When they were calmed down, she continued, _"Talk by your minds."_

" _What's with the center?"_ the shadowhunter asked.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

The people in the game room had turned frantic as ever, especially Crane. He was repetitively yelling, "What are they doing?!" over and over again. Something bad was happening.

"What's going on?" Meggie rose up from her seat and turned to the railings to have a better view below. Seneca was walking back and fro. He was asking every now and then from his working gamemakers. Heavensbee, however, was sitting comfortably. He looked so relaxed while watching the game.

"The Head doesn't want this amazing game to end as worthless one. Unfortunately, it is turning to another. No matter what manipulation we do, history repeats itself. What a rubbish game!" Hunt replied.

"Another? What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what happened back then?"

'What a thrill! Can't she just say it directly?!' Meggie was getting impatient.

* * *

 **Clarissa 'Clary' Fray from** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_

The plan was to get to the center to destroy the large structure which had the access to the system and hope that it would destroy everything and let them escape while the Capitol was still recovering.

For the mean time, they were settling and sitting around the cornucopia to pull out strength, heal up wounds and prepare for their way to the center. They had planned to climb up the walls for, according to the elves, it was the safest and fastest route. Clary had her high hopes on the plan. "It will work." She verbally affirmed to the demigod who was massaging his healing hand. His wound was near to heal, but reddish and punctured still.

Percy shrugged, "I hope so…"

Clary raised an eyebrow, "What's with you? You know it's the best chance we have, and dying with you isn't bad, in case." She gave him a smile. Percy shrugged once again. She dropped her beam and punched his shoulder lightly. "You're just grumpy because of Harry. Move on. He was only protective of his partner."

Percy turned to her, eyes glaring. 'Wait, is he glaring?!' Clary was about to give him a round of preaching when he returned his focus back to his hand once again and mumbled under his breath, "You don't know anyway."

"Then, what is it that I don't know?" Clary insisted.

Percy clicked his tongue, "Can we not talk about it?"

'Okay, he's pissed.' Clary shut her mouth. To avert her attention from him, she turned her eyes to the witch and the wizard. She stood up from her position while Percy remained stubbornly pinned on his position.

Arya, the female elf, was using her magic to heal the wound on the witch's limb. Clary cringed upon seeing the damage she had done.

"It is healed," the elf tapped Hermione's fixed skin then, she pointed the wizard who was sitting at a distant from them, allowing them to have space. "Would you want me to heal his face?" Harry shook his head and replied before the witch, "No. I'll live with this face. Don't worry." He smiled gratefully.

"Well then, I leave you now." The two nodded and the elf left.

Clary walked towards the witch. Upon sensing her, Hermione turned towards her direction, slightly alarmed. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," the shadowhunter smiled honestly. She sat beside her. "Not anymore."

"Okay…" Hermione nodded and turned to the looking wizard. "I think we're alright, Harry."

"Good."

Clary took the liberty to start the conversation, "I'm sorry about the wound."

Hermione laughed weakly, "Well, I'm sorry about your head. I did more with yours than you with me."

"I healed it already. Don't worry." After that, they went silent for a minute until Clary started again. "I was wondering about Harry and Percy…" she paused, "I mean, we're okay. You and I are okay. We know the plan. It is just that – "

"Sadly, they can't be friends," cut Hermione. "Not anymore. I wish they'll be still for they share a lot in common but incident happens. That's the way it is."

"Incident? What do you mean?" Clary was curious. She moved a little bit closer to the witch. Hermione was silent, hesitating. The shadowhunter insisted, "I'm sorry. I just want to know. Percy doesn't usually act like this. He's usually soft and warm hearted but now…" she paused, choosing the right word, "…he turned dark and lonesome."

Hermione stared at her for a moment. Clary waited until the witch smiled playfully. "It worries you. Is there any chance that you and – "

For a reason, Clary felt blood rush to her cheeks. Her face reddened, "Hey! Hell, no! I'm just worried because I've been with him for quite some time…"

"…you're not with him when we met him."

"Well, we separated for a moment then. Wait," she pointed her and Harry, who was so occupied in cleaning up his blade, "You two met him before?"

"Yes. He was with Annabeth then." Hermione winced upon saying the demigod's name.

"So, the incident," Clary insisted still. "Hermione?"

Taking a deep breathe, Hermione said, "Okay, I think this won't change anything so I'll tell you anyway."

"Great."

"We teamed up with Percy and Annabeth before. Remember the past challenge? Annabeth went hysterical then. We separated ways along the way. Percy was left alone. We had the unconscious Annabeth. And then, the challenge worked on us. We were separated from Annabeth. She was defenseless then…"

"She was announced dead after that…"

"And Percy blamed us for that, especially Harry for he was the one in charge of her. Harry owed a lot to him and it seems like he paid him the contrary." Silence. Clary had no idea what to say. Hermione continued, "I understand why he hates us."

"No," Clary shook her head, "It's not that you killed Annabeth, you know."

"But that's what it feels like."

Clary nodded, understanding. She turned to the water demigod away from them and then to the wizard. "Percy needs time. Someday, he'll have his mind cleared out and forgive the two of you. Don't worry. He's not that heavily stone-hearted." Then, she smiled at Hermione.

The witch shrugged, "I hope so."

* * *

 **Arya Dröttningu from** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_

"I still doubt to trust her." Arya turned her eyes to the Loric who was healing up her wounds with her Container. Six settled far away from any of the formed group members.

"Am man?" Legolas stared at her. "Why is that so?" She could see him arch his eyebrow a little.

"Why? Do you really need to ask?" She shot him a look.

The male elf stopped her by hand. "Iston. Iston, elleth. My point is," he paused for a moment and leaned closer. "Can you not see?" Arya tilted her head. He continued, "She's surrounded with people who she had met before, and we both know that those meetings weren't really pleasant. Talking to us is very risky. But, you see, she did take risk for she believes. She believes in finding a way out of this place other than killing all of us."

Legolas always had a way of convincing her. She nodded and sighed heavily, "As you say so. I am only cautious."

"Yes, and it's not bad to be cautious around."

"The benefit of a doubt."

"Exactly." Legolas nodded.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

 _They were hiding at the mouth of a passage around the cornucopia area._

 _For some reasons, Katniss's will to watch them kill each other dissipated. Her aura changed once they heard the group's conversation. The hunter grasped his arm and whispered; eyes still on the group, "Four, you have to join them."_

 _Tobias was puzzled. He whispered back, "What?!"_

" _They're planning to get out of this place!" She turned to him._

" _Hey, wait…" He faced her. "I can't understand you. Lately, you want to see them kill each other and then now, you want me to join them…?"_

" _Hey," Katniss tugged his sleeve, "Forget it. What you have to understand is that they are finding a way out of this place. Remember what you said to me?" He was silent. He really didn't know what she was talking about. He waited for her to answer her own question. "If there's another way, will you ever choose that?"_

 _Then, he remembered. Tobias nodded upon realizing, "Yes, certainly."_

" _Then go!" she slapped his shoulder. "This is the other way."_

 _Four nodded slowly, quite disoriented about the change of event, about the change of her mood. "Wait, how about you?"_

 _Katniss's lips went thin. "I can't go against the Capitol. I can't come with you."_

" _What?!" He was startled. "But why?"_

" _I have my reasons. Now, go."_

" _You can't just say that!" He complained. "I can't leave you behind. Katniss, I care – " He was cut by the Loric's call. That woman always had sharp senses._

" _There, there…" once again, the hunter tugged his sleeve. "You go, now. I wish you luck, Four. Thanks for accompanying me." She enclosed him with an unexpected hug. He had nothing to do but return the hug with a tighter one. "And yes," Katniss continued, "I care for you too that's why I want you to go."_

" _Katniss…"_

 _She released him, "GO!" With that, she stood up and before he could even get hold of her, she already ran off from the passage and disappeared from his sight._

* * *

Tobias sighed heavily. 'What now?' There is the 'other way' he was asking before right in front of his face but he couldn't get himself at peace. Maybe it was because the plan had its own uncertainties, but no. It was because he knew that Katniss was still there with her more uncertainties and there he was on his way to his hopeful salvation out of the cruel place.

He sighed once again and remained silent until from the center of the area, the male elf stood and announced, "Let's go, my friends." There, they were off to go.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"When the Capitol citizens got themselves bored off, we had no choice but to eliminate all the players. We killed all of them. We flooded the area and the game was finished just like that."

Meggie was horrified, "WHAT?!" She grasped the gamemaker's arm to her surprise. "Don't say you're gonna do that again! No way!"

"Well…" The gamemaker shrugged, "…it seems we're gonna do it this time." She looked down the platform and so Meggie. Crane was talking to Heavensbee again. "Yes, we're gonna do it this time," affirmed the gamemaker.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Am man? - Why?  
Iston - I know

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	30. CHAPTER 29: Surge

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** TWO chapters more!

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29: Surge**

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"So, how did you get this idea?" Four caught the offered hand above and clasped it to get a hold towards the top. After seconds of effort, he was finally on top of the stone. The dark dawn greeted him along with the amount of wind above. He inhaled the fresher air and allowed himself to be at peace for the mean time. Being on top was slightly serving a good view excluding the fact that it was also showing the difficulty of their situation – the whole view of the cruel and not-so-friendly maze they were into.

The elf was right. Travelling on top of the stones was far better than walking on the ground. And why didn't he think of that? Yes, Tobias Eaton wasn't that fond of heights.

Finally, the elf answered, stepping beside him. "What do you mean?" He fixed his gaze on the view however.

Tobias checked their altitude. At least, it wasn't as high as he was thinking before. He replied, recovering, "Running against the current – that's what I meant."

Legolas – as the elf stated – turned his eyes on him, "I believe we all have this nature, this tendency to go against the current, against evil. We merely needed a little push, a wake up slap, perhaps."

Tobias laughed shortly, "And who woke up the fool out of you?" He turned to him.

Legolas was quiet for a moment. Tobias waited. The elf was looking at a distant and replied, "Those birds…"

Four looked at the pointed place. He saw some unusual birds, flying around the battlefield. "Birds?" he inquired the blue-eyed elf, who nodded after. "Birds," he finalized as a statement.

Funny how those little birds can change their path.

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

Meggie's eyes were fixed on him.

No, Seneca wasn't that cruel. He had a heart. She barely knew him but she knew that the Head Gamemaker was far better than the other people living in the same luxurious place; far better than the mere meddler beside him. She knew he worries. She knew he cares for her, for his people. It was all because of his career, because of his loyalty and trust to the president.

But, what?

 _A little push._ All he needed was a little persuasion. He needed to be convinced to do otherwise than killing all the participants in one row and waste the great effort that he and his people had exerted to make the game better.

Meggie Folchart breathed deeply. She rose up from her seat and went straight to the stairs and descended rapidly. Desperately.

And then, from that point, she heard the words of Heaveansbee, "We have no choice, haven't we?" Pause. "End it."

"NO!" The girl's voice echoed and ruled over the room.

* * *

 **Legolas, Arya, Percy, Clary, Harry, Hermione, Four, and Six**

"So that's…" Percy felt his brows met up automatically, seeing the size of the thing they were planning to destroy, "…the center." One more facial expression. "Great."

"Can we destroy it?" came the not-so-very-encouraging tone of the shadowhunter.

"I think we can. I can see we can." Thankfully, there was Hermione. "Together, with our powers, it is possible."

"Fifty percent possible," smirked Maren. Hermione agreed.

"So, with that chance, we go." Tobias entered. "Still have your decisions fixed? Because, I have knives and Legolas has arrows and I really don't know if we can help much but if you won't go, we're still willing to destroy that thing with our best efforts." He made an impression.

"Elo!" Legolas patted the Dauntless's shoulder, "Thank you for reminding how useless I am." Tobias just nodded back.

This time, Harry entered, "I'll go." He raised his hand as if he was in an untimely school. Embarrassed by the automatic mannerism, Harry quickly returned his hand to his side. Nevertheless, the others nodded in unison and agreement.

"Legolas?" Arya turned to her counterpart.

"Aphado nin," Legolas smiled for a second, "Follow me."

* * *

 **Meggie 'Meg' Folchart from** _ **Inkheart**_

"Don't do it! Don't even think about it!" Meggie stepped in front of the Head and stood firmly, trying to level the height of the man. All eyes were on her. Some gamemakers even stood up from their chairs, all curious by the scene in the room.

Seneca just glared at her. "HUNT!" he called. He was obviously mad.

The said gamemaker rushed beside the girl. Her words came in one flash. "My apologies, sir." Then, she turned to girl, only to grip her by the arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" Meggie just shoved her away and continued on saying, "DON'T DO IT!"

Crane just knitted his brows before her, "Back off, Folchart. It's none of your business!"

Seneca was right. It wasn't her business at all. Still, "YOU'RE GOING TO WASTE ALL YOUR EFFORTS AND THAT'S FINE TO YOU?!" She shook her head, "This doesn't make sense at all – all of your hard works will be wasted in a snap? Really?" Seneca just stared at her, faltering and looking like being convinced and having a doubt. 'This is good,' thought the girl. She stood up firmer, "Give them another day, another chance, and you'll see – "

"Do you know what is more not-making-any-sense-at-all, Folchart?" Heavensbee entered, cutting Meggie's speech in the process – for Odd's sake! "It is giving chances to the ones who had no chances at all." His lips thinned. His eyes were cruelly on her, stating 'you know nothing…' and then, he voiced it out bluntly while shaking his head slowly, "You know nothing, Folchart. You know nothing at all…" he clicked his tongue and drew his eyes back to the Head, "Get it done."

And Meggie was simply speechless. She turned to Seneca. Nothing. "Really?" she asked, begging. She received nothing in return up until he fully turned his back on her. "Guards…" he called. Her guards came into view to fetch her and bring her back to her lonely room.

She felt their grips on her arms though she felt so numb to fight, and she was so down. 'THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE…!' She was screaming inside. She wanted to protest but those eyes – those eyes of the Head Gamemaker – those were immovable and were so convinced by the blonde's plan.

How come this game went too south? Too fast? Soon, she felt her tears ran down her cheeks. Again, she was crying – so weak, so helpless. 'You're useless, Meggie. So useless…'

The noises from the room descended as she was being dragged out from it. For a moment, she heard the blonde's words, _"I don't like them looking like this. I mean, together, as if they are all up to something. I hate this feeling. Very bad, very bad. Don't you think, huhh, Crane?"_

* * *

 **Legolas, Arya, Percy, Clary, Harry, Hermione, Four, and Six**

The elves were moving so quick. Four was following behind them like a pro, as well as Maren and Percy.

Clary had enough. "WAIT!" she signaled and halted. She let her knees dropped on the cold stone to rest and breathe. She looked behind her to see the path they had crossed. The stones had different heights. Just recently, they had jumped over them, had gotten tangled with ivies and had crossed over terrifyingly thin ones. She nearly fell three times doing so. She was all wearing tired. Then, she looked before her to see the rest of the group halted and were impatiently waiting for her, especially the female elf.

Clary spat out, "Not all of us can fly! Can you rest for a while or even slow down a bit? It will surely help." She huffed. "It will…"

The female elf replied, "That can't be. You see, anytime they can act against us –"

"All I need is a little consideration –" attempted the shadowhunter but was interrupted by the demigod.

"I can carry you, Clary –"

The redhead protested sharply, "NO WAY! All I need is a little –" Out of the blue, they felt the earth tremble and by the force, the stones moved shortly but was enough to topple them on top.

Clary nearly fell from the edge. Thanks to Percy. He quickly reached for her and grabbed her arm to balance her with him. The elves found their balance quickly, as well as the Dauntless. While, "HERMIONE!"

Harry's hands had slipped to grab the witch and so, she fell. Luckily, there was the Loric. She quickly moved and grabbed the slim arm of the witch. Successfully, she caught her on air. Hermione banged on the stone's face as an after effect.

"You good?" Maren asked. She was quite smirking.

After seconds, Hermione replied, her face still facing the stone, "Yes, I'm okay. Thanks…" though she could feel her nose bleeding.

After releasing a short laugh, Maren turned to Harry who was so stunned for a moment, "Hey wiz, come and help me drag your girl on top, okay?"

Harry blinked several times before following her instruction. He murmured while dragging Hermione up, "Thank you." Maren just smiled.

After every one of them was recovered and was balanced on top, Arya spoke up staring at the center of the maze. "I think that was the signal for Plan B."

All of them went silent. All of them knew what Plan B was. Hermione broke the silence, touching her broken nose, "What? Why?"

"They're going to drown us to death…"

Their eyes went to the same direction and saw the massive concrete in the center releasing a huge amount of water that could drown the whole arena in minutes. Funny, the Capitol were really up to killing all of them. Then, there came another quake. All of them had themselves braced on top still. From the center, the structure released a much heavier set of water moving and breaking the tall stones around it. It wouldn't only drown them to death but would also destroy everything in the arena.

"NO! NO! NO! NO WAY! THIS IS CRAZY!" Everybody exclaimed after.

"This can't be!" Clary hysterically shouted. She turned to the male elf, "Legolas?"

Legolas breathed deeply and shook his head, "Well, this is Plan B." He shortly and hollowly laughed. "They really want us dead."

"So this is farewell?" Tobias inquired, looking at them, looking for answers, hopes were draining.

Eerie silence. They were all silent. Exhausted. Heavy-hearted.

He dragged his eyes to the sky that was seemingly so near. The light was getting stronger. It was once a dark dawn the moment they had decided to flee and travel on top and then, it had turned to a beautiful and calming one. Though the clouds were covering most of the blue sky, there were still some lights struggling through to be seen. With this, Tobias smiled, "This isn't bad. This isn't really bad at all."

Maren sat on the stone and let her legs hang on the edge. She shrugged and looked at the same scene. "Not bad…" she agreed.

The sound of the water was becoming stronger and stronger, getting nearer every second.

"Is there really no other way?" Clary asked, begging. Her tears came afterwards. Percy just squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile. How very comforting! So near to their deaths!

Then suddenly, "NO! There's always a way! This can't end just like this!" Hermione entered desperately. All of them turned to her. Hermione's eyes were all wide. Panic was obvious on her face. She was shaking all over.

"But, this is it. This is the end." Arya insisted.

"Not for me," Hermione denied. "Let me think…" she snapped her fingers, eyes were searching for something until they landed right on the wizard. Right, back in her memories, Harry had said it before in the forest. "For Merline's sake!" she held Harry's shoulder together, forcing him to face her. "Please tell me, Harry, I didn't mishear you before, that you really have your Firebolt with you!"

Confused, Harry nodded in reply, "I have it." With this, Hermione cried out loudly, "GREAT! GREAT! GREAT!" She was celebrating, jumping up and down.

"Hey, wait! What's going on? What's Firebolt anyway?" Maren stood up from her position.

"The only hope we have right now!" Hermione pointed. "It's a broom…"

"Wow, a broom!" The Loric laughed sarcastically.

"…it can fly!" defended the witch. "Harry, the broom." With that, Harry pulled the object out of his bag. Everyone was startled for a moment; not because the object was only a plain, slightly bended, old-looking broom but because with such length, the object was once inside a small bag.

"And how is that supposed to help us?" Percy entered, not taking his eyes off the object and the bag.

Hermione turned once again to Harry, "Can you fly and carry someone with you?"

"I think, yes I can. But that would require a lot of energy from the broom, meaning from my Container. That will easily drain my Container."

"But Firebolt is fast. Can you transport someone to the center?"

"I can manage somehow but that will be a fifty-fifty chance."

"We have to risk."

"If you're thinking about sending someone to the center to destroy that thing in a one-way trip, then, it will fail. One can't destroy such enormous thing," entered Legolas, a bit worried about the idea.

"Yes if that someone has the ability to control water which is currently surrounding the structure," reasoned the bright witch. "All we need is someone to compress the water inside and let the pressure break the structure itself. With that, the flooding will stop and will destroy the system, the force field and after that, we'll escape. Based on my calculation, that can only require a Container, more or less. We just have to take risk."

"Double risk," pointed Four. "It is not that easy."

"Do we have a choice?" Hermione slacked her shoulders down.

"So who's going to destroy it?" Clary, who had calmed down a little, asked.

There was a pause. Hermione's eyes landed right on the other raven-head guy for a second. However, she quickly redirected them towards the Loric, "Maren!" she named. "You can control water."

"Hey, why me?" Maren was all surprised. "Yes I can but water isn't really my field. There's someone here who knows water more than me." She simply looked at the demigod near her. "I won't forget that water fight."

"Jackson…" Arya called.

"C'mon we don't have much time!" Maren insisted and Percy was all quiet, looking straight on the vibrating cold stone beneath their feet, thinking and calculating. Impatient as she was, Maren rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, the demigod is unexpectedly non-functioning right now so I guess, I'll do it."

But Percy protested after, "NO! I'll do it. I can do it."

"Finally…"

Clary turned to him worriedly, "Are you sure?" Percy nodded. The shadowhunter just looked at him unconvinced. A nod wasn't enough and would never assure his safety.

"This will risk your lives…" Hermione clarified to the demigod and also to her partner. She gazed back to the wizard. Tears were forming from the corner of her eyes.

Harry just shrugged, "What will be the difference? Together, remember?" He smiled. Hermione returned the gesture as well. Then, she gave him a tight embrace, "I really don't want you to go… I really want to come with you…"

"…but we have no choice and you know I'll do it willingly anyway," He faced her. "We'll be home soon, Hermione. I promised."

The witch wiped her tears away from her stained cheeks. "I know. I trust you."

Another set of heavy water from the center itself. The stones shook once again but not enough to tumble them off. Four cried out, "WE HAVE NO TIME!" By that, Hermione gave her partner a final squeeze. Afterwards, Harry quickly tightened the two straps of his Containers around him and set his Firebolt between his legs. Without a word, Percy, who was all-set, sat behind him awkwardly.

Not comfortable. Another position on the broom. Again, not comfortable. "This is hard…" mumbled Percy.

Harry heard the demigod. He defended, "This isn't really designed for two people, you know."

"Guys, work on it!" Maren exclaimed. Again, the two struggled on the broom. "HURRY!"

"WE'RE HURRYING UP!" shouted the two. The Loric went silent.

* * *

The water continued rushing down from the center. Stones were falling and crashing down, only to be submerged into the water. _Cruel and heavy._ Was it the cloudy sky above and the rushing water below them or was it just the bad atmosphere lingering near them?

"Why do I sense no coordination in these two?" Arya whispered beside Legolas. There was something wrong going on between the kids and that was something bad for the plan.

The Sindarin elf's eyes thinned, "I'm afraid I sense the same way but, we have no choice but to put our faith on these two raven-heads."

"Faith…" Arya repeated flatly as if it was something unstable to rely on. And then, with one swish of wind, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson were off from the stone.

What an amazing sight to see! It had never come to their minds that a single broom can be that useful and fast. They would stay like that – looking awed and full of hope – until Percy fell from the broom.

"DAMN!" shouted Tobias.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Elo! - Wow!  
Aphado nin - Follow me

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	31. CHAPTER 30: Outflow

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Brace yourselves.

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30: Outflow**

 **Harry James Potter from _Harry Potter_**

He couldn't drive the broom properly. Not because it wasn't functioning well but for a reason it was having its limit for the first time. Firebolt was rocking back and forth in midair, couldn't find its own balance and obviously finding their combined weights too heavy. Nevertheless, they should continue.

Harry focused his eyes on their target destination. The middle structure remained steady while the walls around it were already submerged into the water at present. The trees were all washed out. The damages were spreading out every second. They shouldn't waste time.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, PERCY!" He gripped tightly on the wood and then after a second, they were off from their spot, flying wildly but fast. The Quidditch seeker can transport the demigod in a flash, not unless…

"DAMN!" Tobias, from below, cursed. The second his voice echoed through the rustling wind, Harry felt surprising chills from his back. Percy Jackson fell from his position behind him.

"PERCY!" Harry's eyes went wide as he watched the demigod helplessly fall from their high altitude towards the harsh running water below. "HARRY!" And so, there came the call of the demigod, himself. Adrenaline, yes, it must have been his adrenaline and his seeker instincts that in a flash, he moved from his spot and dived through the air to rescue the helpless son of Poseidon. "PERCY!" He continued on calling as if calling up the demigod's name would make any difference.

Percy was only a few feet away from the water. Then, less and less. Harry stretched out his hand, not breaking his momentum, while trying to race the gravity. Percy was another few feet less.

A second of still moment…

The demigod was only a feet from the water. With his hand wide open, Harry grasped Percy by hand. By thrust, Percy's half body collided against the water and created wild splashes around. Nevertheless, Harry pulled and swayed Percy out from the water with his remaining strength and with his Firebolt. 'For Merlin's sake!' He hadn't lifted a person before, not with a great deal of effort and hindrance of momentum.

The wizard drove his broomstick up while holding and letting Percy suspend by hand. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Percy was yelling in disbelief.

Harry yelled back, "You weren't holding tight Percy!"

"I was!"

"You weren't, you little idiot!"

"HEY!"

Harry continued driving up and toward their destination. "I can't give you another stop, Percy. Climb up the broom now. My hand is wearing tired." He couldn't afford another land. It would just waste their time and energy.

Percy was silent, eyes altering from the wizard to the waters around and back again. "HOW?!"

"I don't know! Hurry, Percy!"

"WHAT ON HADES?!"

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"That will do…" Four voiced out, trying to convince himself as well. "So what do we do now?" He turned to the newly formed team.

Legolas tightened his satchel and faced them afterwards. "We go near the end of the maze and wait for those two to shut down the system. Then, we'll get out. Let's only hope for them to catch up with us afterwards; that, in case we succeed."

"It will be hard for them," Maren pursed her lips in deep thought. Then, she pointed, "Sacrifice. They both know it."

Hermione heavily sighed and looked at the distant, worrying. Four squeezed her shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry."

Pause.

She looked at the Dauntless with those weary and watery eyes of her, "I just got the feeling that I only put my friends to their deaths."

The witch had a point. Four put his words positively, "Those two won't die. They'll find ways." He patted her down and all that Hermione gave as a response was the broken smile of hers, never truly convinced. Then, her tears fell. "Hey…" He wasn't that much of a person to give sympathy but he knew she needed it. They all needed something optimistic.

Hermione blinked, collecting herself. "I'm s-sorry…" She wiped her tears off hurriedly and then tightened her belongings with her just like what the others were doing.

"Okay…" Four nodded, had no idea what to say more. He was about to dismiss their talk when Hermione paused to say once again, "I'm sorry…"

He was puzzled, "For what…?"

This time, Legolas interrupted, "Let's go. We have no time," just as an earsplitting alarm rang from the center. It was different from the past ones. Subsequently, a large amount of water rushed out from the center and broke more stonewalls in their line of vision, faster than before.

"The Capitol is hurrying it seems," Maren smirked.

Yes, they had no time, and they set off.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"Are you set?"

Percy's eyes landed on the wizard's tube as he settled down behind him. A light turned off, six lights to go. Half had been consumed already. Harry's old Container was long gone wasted from their fight at the cornucopia. Meaning, they had no other source but the half-filled Container. "Harry, your lights!"

"I know!" Harry accelerated as he drove the broom upward. They had been a few feet from the water, in the middle of the walls, because of Percy's unwanted descent.

Then, another hair-raising alarm was heard, followed by series of undetermined sounds coming from the center.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry asked out of panic.

Percy focused and looked over the wizard's shoulder, observing. Meters away from them, the wall ahead produced massive cracks. Percy could hear and feel the element behind the massive stone. Worse, they were driving towards it.

"I don't like this, Potter!"

"So am I!"

And the wall collapsed. The harsh water came running out of it, breaking more walls on its way. 'Shit.'

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WALLS, HARRY!"

Stop. Harry stopped midway, which created inertia for the both of them. Harry managed to keep the balance anyway. "What the hell, POTTER!" Percy was panicking. "We can't stop!"

"We have to accelerate vertically, Percy. That, we can escape that massive wave."

Pause. 'Vertically?' Percy thought for a second. Nonetheless, he said, "GO!"

"This time, hold on very tight as if you are holding to your dear life…" Harry instructed. Percy did so. Next, Harry shifted the Firebolt. Percy felt his vision turned upside down for a second and then found himself after in a vertical position with the water exactly below him and the sky above him.

The surge was so near.

'Hell.'

Harry drove upward, and then, there came the demigod's cry.

* * *

 **Legolas, Arya, Clary, Hermione, Four, and Six**

Panic. They could hear the rushing and destructing water behind, the sound of the falling debris, the harsh wind from the forming bad weather above (the heaven had completely denied its remaining positive morning rays), and their own heart beats.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

'Will they ever make it?'

They were running for their lives but had nowhere else to go. The Capitol must be happy seeing them like that – running desperately to survive, to live.

* * *

 **Seneca Crane from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

"The Capitol is happy… still." One of the gamemakers reported from his seat, reading the statistical approval of the central citizens from the data before him.

Seneca was pleased. He sighed in relief.

"See?" Heavensbee proudly pointed.

"Yes, thank you…"

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

"Quick!" Maren instructed as if Four was never trying. He ignored her and kept on his pace then, jumped, climbed, hopped, swung. They were unceasingly running towards the end and, it wasn't easy. Never. Funny, they were once dashing to the center just to dash again away from it. They were as if in a roller coaster ride and –

" _FOUR!"_ It sounded like a distant call. Someone was calling out his name from afar. _"FOUR!"_ Or was it just a hallucination? Lately, he was feeling dizzy and all. His heartbeats were clearly audible, and also the blood through his veins and his heavy breathings at the same time. It was obviously because of his fatigue. _"FOUR!"_ Again. Right, it was something real – like the baker, himself, was reaching out and hoping for him to notice. Peeta. It was definitely Peeta.

Tobias halted.

"Tobias, you're going to kill me!" the shadowhunter yelped, surprised by his sudden stop and was near to collide against him from behind.

Ignoring her and the constant yelling of Maren in front, Four searched for the source of the voice. "FOUR!" Pause. _Peeta_. Finally, Tobias spotted the baker and he wasn't alone.

"What're you thinking, Four?!" Six grabbed his elbow and forced him to face her. "We have no time for this. The water is coming to wash out everything!"

The Loric's eyes were terrifying still. Nevertheless, he said, "Go on. I'll just catch up with you."

"What?!"

Then, Tobias jumped down to a lower wall and from there, he ran back opposite to their direction, towards the surge.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

"WOAH!"

Even though Percy had no idea what driving a broom was, for certain, Harry Potter was a good one. The wizard had managed to get them out of the water threat and out of the walls although it had taken Percy to turn upside down and be removed from reality in a short period of time. The ride was terrifying but could be considered as an amazing experience at the same time. It was unexplainable.

"THAT WAS GREAT! GREAT, HARRY, GREAT!"

Harry was laughing, driving the broom above the water waves and the walls, "I bet. I was surprised myself too. Never had high hopes of surviving that one, honestly! Haha!"

"You're great, Harry, you're great," Percy, patted him.

"Thanks." Harry ceased from laughing though. He drove faster towards the center. "And now…" his tone turned deeper and more serious, "I'm running out of lights…" Suspending silence. Percy turned to look at his Container and yes, there was only one light to go. _One light._ Percy looked at the center and it was still far for the broom to reach. They could get a little closer but not enough to land right on it.

"Harry…"

The wizard continued on driving up the Firebolt. "Percy," Harry started, "I want to apologize for everything that I've caused you." Eerie silence. He was talking about the incident involving the daughter of Athena. Percy didn't want to remember but he knew that they both needed the process – the process of healing and forgiveness. "It wasn't Hermione's. She doesn't deserve anything negative for my cause. It was my fault. Mine only. I hope we settle…"

"Of course, of course…" Percy released a hollow laugh. How could he never forgive the wizard? Without his magic, he was long gone dead. And yes, truthfully he never hated them, Harry and Hermione. Deep inside, he knew that it wasn't their fault actually. "Silly me…" He breathed deeply. "The truth is: it was my fault. Not yours and not hers. I just didn't know what to do. I never hated myself like this before until now," he stated, quite ashamed of himself.

Silence ruled once again. Then, Harry said, "Don't hate yourself. Hate the Capitol –" Interrupting their talk, the broom went rough along the way. Harry's single light alarmingly turned on and off, again and again. Worse, the center was still meters away. 'Oh no.'

"HARRY!"

And so, the last light turned off permanently. Following, the gravity took over once again. They rapidly descended from their position. "SWIM, PERCY! YOU CAN REACH THE CENTER! JUST SWIM!" Harry instructed desperately.

The plan had never been so terrifying before. Percy was always fond of water and swimming but not with a running one and with boulders, crushed trees and debris along. It wasn't easy and would never be. Worse, he only had limited time and power source.

Percy prepared himself for the landing. The running water went closer and closer, until there it was, just a foot below. The both of them landed like a bullet to the surface and continued down to the cruel running element.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

Peeta was seriously wounded and weak, and he wasn't alone. He was with Katniss and she was obviously unconscious behind him. Though steadily positioned on top of a stone, they were so near to the upcoming surge.

Tobias ran faster, hopped and transferred from one wall to another. The surge in front was a monster, ruining everything on its way. There was no time. And so, he reached them.

"Four! You heard me!" Peeta gave a broken smile of relief. "Katniss. She's unconscious."

The Dauntless stopped and kneeled before them. Yes, Katniss was unconscious. She had a huge bruise on her head which obviously had caused her current state. On the other hand, Peeta had the worse condition. He was all wet, pale and shaking and had a serious wound on his knee. It was bleeding terribly. Presumptuously, he couldn't walk or even move a bit.

"I was hit. I can't move," Peeta smiled, confirming Four's guess. "I managed to climb up here but I can't go further anymore…" He inhaled deeply, trying to be brave. "Save her. I know you will." Four was speechless. The baker smiled again. "I saw you two together."

Four's brows knitted. He couldn't determine if the statement was just a tease from the tribute. Nonsense. "Shut it, Peeta. I'll save you two."

The walls which were only meters behind them collapsed and presented more water. "It seems you can't," Peeta stated. "You better hurry now! Take her!"

Four insisted, "No, I can't – "

"GO!" Pause. It seemed that the baker was very determined to be left behind. It was final.

"Okay."

Four took Katniss from the baker's back and transferred her behind him. She was heavy and would surely cause a lot of his balance and speed. It was certainly suicide. He won't win against the water. He couldn't race it with their weights together but he must try because he wanted to. He needed to do it – for Katniss. He couldn't just let her die, not with him knowing it.

"Okay," Tobias repeated. "I always know you're a good man."

"Thanks…" Peeta smiled once again. "Take care of her…"

Tobias nodded and dashed off immediately after, leaving the baker behind. He ran as fast as he could. He went slower than his previous pace of course, with Katniss on his back, but he kept on running with his best effort nonetheless. Hearing the near water on his tail, he knew that the baker was already gone behind him. He continued forward however. He had to do so, for the hunter's and for his life as well.

* * *

 **Legolas, Arya, Clary, Hermione and Six**

"He won't make it! Damn it!" Six was raging with anger and panic, gritting her teeth with annoyance as if the Dauntless's decision was the stupidest thing she had ever known.

"We have no choice but to leave him or else –" Arya opened up but was interrupted by the shadowhunter.

"We can't leave him behind! We can't lose another member."

"We won't!" Hermione entered, gripping the strap of her Container before her chest. Her eyes were steady on the running figure before them. "I hope my calculations are right."

This time, Legolas entered the conversation, "What's on your mind?"

Hermione unheeded. "Wish me luck." Then, she disappeared from their sight.

* * *

 **Tobias 'Four' Eaton from** _ **Divergent**_

No. He won't make it. He knew it all the way. 'Tobias Eaton will die as a martyr and as a Dauntless,' he thought. That point – and with Katniss beside him, additionally – made him smile for a moment. Yes, at least. 'At least.'

Four was openly accepting his fate until suddenly, a certain bushy brown-haired teen appeared before him from thin air. She rapidly reached for him and Katniss. After that was a second of bent reality. Next, without him grasping the whole thing, he was suddenly positioned a meter before his new group. "What the…" was all Tobias could say. The group was equally shocked as well.

"Right…" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality. "It wasn't perfect enough but it worked somehow. That was the farthest distance this Container can go."

Tobias glanced at her tube and it was shut down to the last. Not a light had survived. "Thanks…" he said gratefully, "…for saving us."

The witch looked at him with the same unexplainable deep eyes of her. She replied, almost inaudibly, "That… that was nothing, believe me…"

Then, there came Maren, "Yes! That was…" she looked down at the witch, "…surprisingly heroic but, we have to go…" she glared at the Dauntless. Another wall collapsed from the background. "NOW!" Then, they set off once again.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

Water. There was water all over him, around him, and also… massive rocks along the way.

Percy's eyes snapped open. He had been carried out by the current for a moment. _No._ He couldn't go further away from the center. And of course, _HARRY_.

'Where's Harry?!'

Percy swum up using his demigod's strength, and grasped a firm standing stone that had a height enough over the running leveling water. He put his head up from the water and breathed fresh air. He hugged the stone to have a tight hold against the strong current which was taking his lone figure along. The water's level was continuously and quickly increasing up as seconds went by.

"HARRY!" he called. No sign of him. "HARRY!" Nothing. He could feel his tears running down his face. 'Oh no, I let him die!' his thoughts was screaming inside. Certainly, he had been breathing in the water earlier but definitely as well, Harry hadn't been. The wizard couldn't. "HARRY!" he tried again. Nothing in response.

Percy cried and grieved as the water unceasingly increased its level. He had no time left. He had to move or else…

" _SWIM, PERCY! YOU CAN REACH THE CENTER! JUST SWIM!"_

Percy focused on the center before him. It was already below the water. But he could feel the current flowing from it.

The water's flow was too strong to resist with just his natural strength, plus, his ability to breathe underwater. He had to use his Container. He couldn't go on without using his Container but doing so, he knew it would consume his lights rapidly. He had to reach the structure in a minute or he wouldn't have enough lights to destroy it. He had to take risk. Well, every one of them was taking risk. 'What's new anyway?' There was no time to think and re-plan otherwise. "Curse you, Capitol!" Then he dove into the water and swum against the current.

 _One light down._

A massive rock came along the way. He avoided it. He continued.

 _Another light down._

The center was still too far to reach.

 _Another light._

He kept on swimming, up until he sighted the domical structure below.

 _One down again._

He dove deeper and faster, continuously cursing the Capitol in his mind.

Finally, Percy had reached the dome. With his power, he remained steady before it, before an opening where the seemingly endless water was being released. He stretched out his hand and opened his palm, trying to control the water with his mind.

The plan: _"…All we need is someone to compress the water inside and let the pressure break the structure itself. With that, the flooding will stop and will destroy the system, the force field and after that, we'll escape…"_ It sounded easy but it wasn't. He was about to control a huge amount of running water, a great amount of water like the sea itself.

Percy gulped, 'One move. Just one move left. Control it, Percy. Control it.' His fingers hardened, desperately wanting to stop the current. Nothing changed. Nothing.

 _One light down. THE LAST ONE._

What?!

With all his lights off, suddenly, Percy was dragged out by the current. He was tossed upside down. Worse, a boulder came into view. 'NO!' He was hit and then another came along once again. _Bang!_ His blood spurted out of his wounds and flowed away with the current – somewhere, just somewhere – He was all dizzy to know where the cuts were located on his skin. Then, there came the impact. He collided on a steady broken wall underwater and luckily stayed there, his back on the solid stone. He stayed there, but couldn't move for the water was immobilizing him, plus, he couldn't breathe in the underwater anymore. Yes, and yes, he was drowning! The water demigod, son of Poseidon, was drowning to death. 'Hell! What an irony! The worst scenario to die!'

Next, he blacked out.

* * *

 **Legolas, Arya, Clary, Hermione, Four, Katniss, and Six**

They all reached the end of the maze.

The outer wall was way thicker than the rest of the stones in the maze. Hermione could estimate that the wall was eight meters thick or more. It was an entire massive firm stone standing on the outskirt of the battlefield. Beyond it was the vast green and gloomy forest.

"This will stand the flood. This won't collapse," Hermione informed.

Maren talked in, "Yes, but the water is increasing and –"

Legolas charged an arrow, directing it towards the other side. He released the arrow and it burned to bits once it touched an invisible field somewhere on the other side of the stone. The field glinted a few seconds, showing hexagonal patterns.

"The field is a dome, covering the whole maze. Just like what Violet had predicted, we can't go to the other side," the elf concluded.

The Loric continued, "I doubt the forest is real as well." Pause. She pointed, "What's beyond this?" It was a real question. "This's an illusion, this whole force field. We have no idea what's behind this thing. There's no escape."

"Hey, let's not think about that for a moment," Tobias broke the building negative conclusion that would positively drain their hopes down.

"Even so, we're trap here and will probably drown and –"

"There's still hope…" Clary talked in lowly.

"What?" Maren turned to her. "Who? Them?" She pointed the center. "It has been almost half an hour and they are still not shutting down the system. There, in the center is hell. I doubt they are still alive there…"

Stillness. Then, Clary talked in once again. "I don't want to think about it…" The shadowhunter blinked several times, preventing her tears to fall once again.

Realizing how cruel the words were to the other members of the group and how insensitive she had become, Maren roughly nodded, "Me too…" and she repeated, "Me too. I'm sorry…" and sighed after.

Truthfully, she was scared. They were all scared to die just like that – nonsense.

Then, they all waited as the water below increased.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

None of this would ever happen if they didn't have the Hunger Games. None of this would ever happen if they didn't have the girl with weirdest ability. None of this would ever happen if they didn't read them out. No one would die in the games. Harry wouldn't die. Annabeth wouldn't die, as well. There were so many things to think of and so many things to regret for. There were such a lot of things – lot of wrong things – in the game.

The taste of salt and sound of the running water rumbling in his ears, altogether in one blurry situation. Percy was dying. Was he? Or was he long gone dead already?

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"… _I want you to win this thing and return home…"_

Percy remembered her – Annabeth – her memories, her face, her pleading voice, 'Annabeth?'

"… _I want you to survive…"_

Percy remembered the pouring rain and Annabeth being wet, desperate, shattered, and weary, 'No. No, Annabeth…'

"…I want you to live." Suddenly, the voice became solid as if she was still alive and currently reminding him to – "Live, Percy. LIVE…"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

* * *

 **Panem**

All eyes of the citizens of Panem were on their monitors – the president, his colleagues, his pawns, his officials, the gamemakers, the peacekeepers, the Capitol's entertainers, including hosts, simple working men, simple central citizens, the lower districts – District one, and two, and three, and so on, up to twelve. They have different views and emotions; varying every second as the game came close to its end. The central got what it wanted – the fame and attention, and the fact to rub on the districts' faces that the Capitol had the power over them. A marvelous year it seemed! A history! One of a kind!

Sitting on his chair, the president smiled as he massaged his lower lip; his one hand holding an expensive wine glass. It was a great year, indeed.

The Silvertongue gripped the sheet of her bed and cried over, blaming herself inside her locked room.

The people of Capitol clapped cheerfully over their predicted triumph, still happy even though none of them would ever win their bets.

On the other side of Panem, however, the lower districts were all quietly watching, empty expressions on their faces – hiding their fears behind their tough façade.

And, the Everdeeens were crying in the corner, of course.

 _How? How did this all happen?_

 _Home is behind, the world ahead_

 _And there are many paths to tread_

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight_

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

 _Mist and shadow_

 _Cloud and shade_

 _All shall fade_

 _All shall fade –_

"I can't let this happen…" So much was lost. Annabeth was gone and he couldn't bear disappointing her more. No. Not that fast, not under the Capitol's nose. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't just die!

Percy's eyes snapped open as his whole consciousness came back. Rage was all he could feel inside. With all his best, he moved. Something was burning somewhere inside the back of his neck. He didn't care. He moved again and tried to fight the strong current of the water. He moved once again and pulled his strength from nowhere. Yes.

Something inside the back of his neck snapped. Next, his power was released.

The next happening was a matter of second. Like a bullet, Percy swum against the current with his readied hand. As soon as he reached up the same opening, he grasped the water as if it was a solid thing. Then, he controlled it. The current stopped. He contained it more. Rapidly, pressure built up inside –

Suspending silence.

 _BANG!_ There came the explosion.

* * *

 **Seneca Crane from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

They didn't see that coming. All were fine until…

"System failure!"

The reports came here and there from his gamemakers and Seneca was all stuck in surprise. "It's impossible," he murmured more to himself.

"Sir, we lost power…" a gamemaker reported.

Seneca turned around to see every one of his men. They were all helpless. Monitors were all shut. The lights around were on and off. 'This can't be…' Then, he noticed, "Plutarch…" the pale-haired man was not in the room, gone without him noticing it. He turned to the same gamemaker. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, sir. Pardon," the gamemaker replied.

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson from** _ **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**_

He was drifting in the water near the surface. His body was numb. His vision was blurry. He was half-conscious. He couldn't remember so well but hew knew that there had been an explosion. Next, he saw a light from above. 'Already dead?' he thought. 'No, but maybe, half-way there.' Following, he saw something came out from the light. What it was, he couldn't determine any further. This thing lifted and took him out of the water. Then, there was the air – fresh air. He was being lifted up towards the sky and to the light.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Percy Jackson lost his consciousness for the third time.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Apparition - a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location; in short, it is a form of teleportation.

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._


	32. CHAPTER 31: Home

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** The final chapter of PART 1 of the Reaping & Reading Series! Read and Review! Haha.

* * *

 **The Representative Tributes/Tributes of District 1-12: UPDATED according to the last chapter's declared deaths!**

 _District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy_

 _District 2: Lorien Legacies – Maren (Six)_

 _District 3: Mortal Instruments – Clary_

 _District 4: Inheritance – Arya_

 _District 5: Lord of the Rings – Legolas_

 _District 6: Divergent – Four_

 _District 7: Twilight_

 _District 8: Unfortunate Events_

 _District 9: Harry Potter – *Harry; Hermione_

 _District 10: Maze Runner_

 _District 11: Narnia_

 _District 12: Hunger Games – *Peeta; Katniss_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31: Home**

 **Katniss Everdeen from** _ **The Hunger Games**_

Katniss breathlessly woke up. _The game. The maze. Violet. Water. Peeta._ All she could remember was the unexpected massive flood and Peeta saving her in the process. After that, nothing. She blacked out then, no wonder.

 _Peeta._

Though slightly dizzy and disoriented, she could clearly determine the metallic ceiling of a craft before her. 'What?' She was lying flat on a thin fabric on a metallic floor. She was also wearing an oxygen mask, which had been obviously helping her breathe for the past hours. She took them out to see clearly. Afterwards, she saw that her bruises were aided and her wounds were carefully bandaged. Then, she observed the room and turned beside her. There lying unconsciously was Tobias Eaton, wearing an oxygen mask and dextrose as well. Katniss rose up a bit and saw the rest of the representative tributes in the same current state as Four. Doing so, she confirmed that she was on a craft like what she had guessed earlier – on a working and a flying one, at the moment. She could feel it rocking up and down a little bit. And why so? Why were they there? Was it the Capitol? Was the game finished? Was it over?

Katniss pulled out the needle out of her arm. Then, she stood up slowly. She saw a smoked door before her, showing blurred figures of the people behind. Enemies? More likely. She took a random syringe from a medical box on the floor and handed it as weapon in case. She walked over just to see and just to have a clue on what on earth was happening. Then, he heard their voices.

"My daughter…"

"We know. We can't just land there and get your daughter. We have a plan."

"Everything has a reason."

There were three people behind the door, or so she thought. The first one was with a weirdly hollowed and digital voice. The other one was common. The second who spoke up, however, was very familiar.

Believing her guess to be true, Katniss opened the door. First, she saw a pale-haired guy before a table where a hologram map of the Capitol was resting. She knew that guy. He was one of the people in the Capitol near the President. Knowing so, Katniss was alarmed. But then, her thoughts changed when her eyes landed on a very familiar figure.

"Haymitch…" she said, upon recognition.

"Good morning sweetheart…" her mentor greeted with the same groggy smile on his face.

Katniss's brows knitted, confused still, "W-What…? What are you…? What am I doing…?"

Then the robotic voice was heard once again, "It's better for you to put down the syringe, Katniss. None of us will hurt you. I guarantee."

Katniss turned to the source of the voice. She was surprised – truly surprised – seeing a simple father in District 12 in the same craft with a victor and a government man. He went extremely thin. His eyes were weary. His hair was dry and down dead. All in all, he appeared like his complete past-self five years ago. Katniss asked, "Mo? What are you doing here?" She looked down on his throat. There was some sort of a metallic object around his neck, glowing blue in the middle. "What happened to your voice?"

"Hay, calm down there," interrupted Hatymitch, placing his arm around her shoulder. "One question at a time…"

Katniss asked bluntly, "Explain this whole thing." Her tone was serious, transferring her eyes from one man to another, particularly glaring at the pale-haired guy.

"You're part of the plan," started the guy she was glaring at.

"I know you."

"He's Plutarch Heavensbee, by the way," Haymitch simply entered.

She ignored her mentor and continued. "You're one of them," She hissed at the same man.

"Yes and I am a rebel," Plutarch paused just to point at Haymitch and Mortimer, "Just like them."

Without being moved a bit, Katniss continuously asked, "What do you want from us?"

"The plan is to get you all out. A revolution. The start of the revolution, I mean."

"The symbol is the mockingjay," Mo talked in. She wasn't still used on hearing that kind of empty voice from him – from the simple woodcrafter. "The team is the mockingjay. And, we are on our way to District 13 right now."

Then, Katniss wondered, "What team? Thirteen?" As far as she knew, District 13 was long gone wiped out and destroyed by the Capitol during the First Rebellion. Only myths and tales were left which she couldn't take on believing as well.

"Thirteen, yes."

Confusion. Katniss couldn't grasp anything. She couldn't piece all the information together. 'So, they took us out of the battlefield to be – what?' She went dizzy. The room, her vision, was starting to rotate. She could hear her heart beating fast. She gulped and continued. "Where's Peeta?" she asked to Haymitch. She didn't see the baker, her partner, lying in the previous room she had been laid on with the rest.

Her mentor looked at her with serious eyes, "I think you should rest. You're getting pale." He guided her back to the door.

Katniss's eyes went wide and insisted, "Where's Peeta?!"

"Katniss…"

She went hysterical, forcing herself to stand up straight, "Haymitch! He can't die because of me!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Haymitch took a step away from her. "He's not dead but he's in the Capitol. They got him along with the other two representative tributes."

Hearing the answer, Katniss's knees went weak. 'Oh, Peeta.' She had hated the man during the game but in return, he had saved her life – back there, back in the horrifying flood. And then there he was, being held in the Capitol. They left him there. She left him there. It was her fault. 'Who knows what torture the government can do to him?'

"I should be the one in his place!" cried Katniss. "I should be the one in there, not Peeta!" She held her throbbing head. The room was swirling around in her vision. All she could see was the blurry face of her mentor who was supporting her back to avoid her from falling.

"Rest, Katniss, rest," she heard him say. Afterwards, she blacked out once more.

* * *

Katniss woke up in a different room and in a different environment, lying in a completely different bed. Beside her were few monitors showing her vital signs. She was obviously in a medical unit.

"Hey, Catnip."

Gale, her best friend, was sitting on the edge of her bed. She hadn't seen him for so long. She missed him so much. For a moment, she was happy enough. It was like a dream.

Gale informed in a low voice, "You're okay. You've just been asleep for a few days."

She smiled. "Are we home?"

Gale was silent. He was hesitant to answer. He was afraid to say whatever it was. Something was wrong. She didn't want that kind of silence from him. It felt so bad. "Gale? Where's Prim?" she insisted.

Finally, he answered, "She's alive, so is your mother. I got them out in time."

"Got them out?" Her brows knitted together.

"After the games, they sent in hovercrafts and they started dropping firebombs."

"They're not in 12?"

"There is no District 12. It's all gone."

It took her a few seconds to absorb the information. _'What?'_ Horror came in. It felt like something was taken out of her chest and left it hollow. District 12 was a big part of her life and so were the others. _'No, no, no, no… Why?!'_ Tears started to form from the corners of her eyes. Questions started to build up here and there, seeking for answers, begging for them.

' _Aren't they satisfied of seeing people murder each other?! Aren't they satisfied of torturing others? Is the bloodshed not enough? WHAT ELSE DO THEY WANT? There are lots of innocent people out there, in District 12, why them?! What did they do to deserve it, to deserve such DEATH?!'_

Katniss felt nothing but deep hatred against the Capitol, loathing their very existence. It was too much to bear, too much to tolerate –

' _ENOUGH!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _They will pay for what they've done.'_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Assured survivors:

District 1: Percy Jackson & the Olympians – Percy  
District 6: Divergent – Four  
District 12: Hunger Games – Peeta; Katniss

The rest of the survivors will be revealed soon on Part2. _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

Thank you very much to the people who kept on reading this story and stayed 'til the end!

Anyways, this is a two-part series (Reaping & Reading). You see, this is the end of Part 1: The Game of Books & Blood. The last part will be written and posted soon, and that will be better and will certainly have more drama and actions.

The rules will still apply for the next Part:

 _Comments/reviews 'may' save the character._

 _The pairings aren't official. It doesn't mean that I wrote them together, I ship them forever. No. It can be yes or no or something in between. Just like what I've said, you can oppose or approve. It depends on my mood and on your suggestions/reviews._

Check my tumblr page for the series and story updates! - **"I AM CGM"** (iam-cgm). Go to "FanFic" category/tag. This includes related pictures and soundtracks.


End file.
